Miss Vitriol
by Campanita42
Summary: Les Nombrils. Post tome 6. Après un été trop mortel, l'automne s'annonce vitriolique. Et dire que pour se défendre, tout ce que Vicky a trouvé comme arme, c'est une pelle à tarte!
1. Rendez-vous au café Yin Yang

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une fanfiction portant sur l'univers de la bande dessinée Les Nombrils, créée par Maryse Dubuc et Marc Delaf (tout comme l'image de couverture en est extraite). Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire est née de mon imagination. Le texte que vous allez lire n'a aucune valeur canonique, et n'a aucun but lucratif, il s'agit juste de partager ma passion pour cette bande dessinée avec les autres fans. Et patienter avant le tome 7 !

Plus précisément, j'ai repris en grande partie mes commentaires, analyses, suppositions et théories sur ce qui pourrait se passer dans ce septième tome, suite à ma lecture du sixième, et en ai fait une histoire (et j'ai essayé de la rendre cohérente, voire intéressante, je le jure !) Il s'agit de mon interprétation des personnages, qui ne correspond pas forcément à la vôtre (il y a autant de lectures que de lecteurs, comme dirait l'autre).

Je tiens également à avertir ceux qui n'auraient pas encore lu Un été trop mortel que cette fanfiction contient de (nombreux) spoilers et je leur déconseille de la lire s'ils ne veulent pas se gâcher le plaisir. Si vous ignorez qui sont Mégane, James et Jean-Franky, qui a poussé Mélanie, si Albin est définitivement bon ou mauvais, ou encore la couleur de la petite culotte de Karine, ne lisez pas, vous le regretterez. Je plaisante pas, c'est vrai ! Ah, et je préviens aussi : j'ai un humour parfois spécial et je peux user de langage vulgaire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

**EDIT 2016: Je rappelle que cette fanfiction a été écrite avant la publication du tome 7. Merci de ne pas me faire remarquer qu'il y a des contradictions avec celui-ci.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Miss Vitriol<strong>

**1. Rendez-vous au Café Yin Yang**

_Vendredi, vers 20 heures_

Hugo entra le premier dans le café Yin Yang presque désert, suivi par Jenny. À part un couple qui sirotait du soda dans un coin, il n'y avait guère qu'un pilier de comptoir qui contait ses déboires amoureux au barman qui l'écoutait distraitement en essuyant un verre. Quelques citrouilles et une décoration dans les tons de noir et orange indiquaient qu'on était en pleine période d'Halloween. Sur la scène, deux micros peints en blanc, dont un orné d'un papillon en nylon nacré tendu sur des fils de fers.

« C'est celle-ci ! annonça Jenny en désignant une table où était posé un carton indiquant une réservation, Karine a dit qu'on en aurait une !

— Bien, on fait comme on a dit : je me cache sous la table et je te souffle dans cette oreillette ce que tu dois dire, répondit Hugo en accrochant l'objet en question devant sa bouche.

— Super ! s'exclama la rouquine en dissimulant la sienne sous son chapeau vert, je vais enfin avoir l'air intelligente en société ! »

On pouvait dire que Jenny avait grand besoin de paraître plus savante qu'à son habitude, compte tenu du fait que tous ceux qui la connaissaient pensaient qu'elle avait du velouté de topinambour en guise de cervelle. Cela ne l'avait pas toujours dérangée, car quand on était la plus belle fille du lycée et qu'on avait des dizaines de soupirants salivant à ses pieds, on ne se préoccupait pas trop de briller sur le plan intellectuel. Être malin, c'était bon pour les moches ! Néanmoins, elle sentait parfois que quelque chose lui manquait. Elle s'assura que son complice ait disparu sous la longue nappe et s'empressa de retourner dehors pour attendre son rencart. Jean-Franky arriva presqu'aussitôt, arborant un sourire satisfait comme à l'accoutumée. Par chance, il n'était pas en tenue de plage et avait accepté de porter un tee-shirt et des chaussures de ville.

« Salut chérite, lança-t-il, prête pour notre premier concert ensemble ?

— Et comment ! »

Ils entrèrent et allèrent s'installer à la table.

« C'est laquelle, Karine ? demanda le maître-nageur en lorgnant le carton, celle qui ressemble à un piquet, ou celle qui dit tout le temps des trucs méchants ?

— Le piquet.

— Comment elle arrive à avoir sa propre table alors qu'elle est si pas belle ?

Voyant que Jenny ne savait plus quoi dire, Hugo lui souffla :

« Explique que Karine est la choriste du groupe que vous allez voir. C'est pour ça qu'elle vous a invités, et qu'elle vous a réservé une table, et qu'elle chante très bien. »

Jenny répéta en se demandant pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé. Il fallait dire que le simple principe de réservation de table lui échappait quelque peu. Mais ce n'était pas grave si elle était avec quelqu'un qui comprenait. Et Jenny n'avait aucun mal à trouver de la compagnie.

Au moment où un nouveau silence menaçait de s'installer, Vicky et James apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Jenny les héla et ils les rejoignirent.

« Hello, vous deux, entama Vicky, je vous présente James. James, voici mon amie Jenny et son copain Jean-Frank.

— Bonjour.

— S'lut.

— Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, cher James, récita Jenny », imitant Hugo.

Il fallait dire que s'il ne lui avait pas soufflé cette phrase, elle se serait contentée de dire « Kikoo, Jamesinou ! »

« Dis-donc, Jean-Franky, il ne faut pas porter des lunettes de soleil à l'intérieur.

— Ça me donne l'air cool, répliqua l'intéressé.

— Mais ce n'est pas bon, dit James, ça ne sert à rien.

— J'ai l'air plus cool que toi, donc, si, ça sert ! »

James et Vicky soupirèrent et prirent place. En s'asseyant, le genou de James heurta la tête d'Hugo, faisant tomber son oreillette.

« Oh, désolé, je viens de toucher la jambe de quelqu'un.

— Ah, pas la mienne.

— La mienne non plus. »

Alors que le pauvre Hugo cherchait son appareil à tâtons, le serveur vint déposer devant le quatuor un plateau chargé de quatre verres remplis d'un breuvage blanc dans lequel marinaient des cerises confites.

« Ce sont des albinos. Albin tient à vous les offrir, précisa-t-il.

— Ah, enfin, il essaye de se faire pardonner, celui-là ! dit Vicky.

— Cool, une boisson gratos ! clama Jean-Franky en saisissant un verre avec sa grosse paluche.

— Mais ce n'est pas mauvais, concéda la brunette en trempant ses lèvres dans le liquide, c'est même délicieux en fait !

— Attention, dit James, je connais bien ce genre de cocktail, c'est tout doux, ça se boit comme de la grenadine, mais c'est traître et ça te monte vite à la tête !

— Un albinos, c'est forcément traître, plaisanta Vicky.

— Ça ? De la grenadine ? s'exclama Jean-Franky, n'importe quoi, la grenadine, c'est rose, alors que ça, c'est blanc !

— À la limite, les cerises sont rouges, intervint Jenny, et si tu mélange du blanc et du rouge, ça fait du rose !

— Mais non, je voulais dire que ça se buvait comme de la grenadine parce que c'est sucré, alors on ne goûte pas l'alcool, et on boit plus vite, sans se méfier…

— Mec, pourquoi t'as dit que c'était de la grenadine si c'en n'était pas ?

— Vous ne comprenez pas, en fait… »

Sentant que James s'énervait, Vicky avait posé sa main sur le bras de son petit ami pour l'apaiser. Il venait à peine de faire la connaissance de Jenny et Jean-Franky et ignorait donc qu'il avait affaire à des andouilles de compétition. Ils avaient tous deux tendance à prendre au premier degré la moindre expression imagée. Vicky aurait voulu lui dire qu'il avait plus de chance de réussir à s'envoler en faisant tournoyer sa langue en l'air comme une hélice que de parvenir à faire comprendre son histoire de grenadine à ces deux buses.

Sous la table, Hugo venait de retrouver son oreillette, mais malheureusement, le pied de Jean-Franky l'avait écrasée par inadvertance. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle fonctionnait encore…

Alors que tous dégustaient leur albinos et que la salle emplissait progressivement, la porte s'ouvrit sur Murphy. Il avait l'air maussade et déprimé. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Il alla se commander un verre d'arsenic au bar et s'installa à la table voisine de nos amis en maugréant.

« On va voir comment ils vont se débrouiller sans moi ! » leur lança-t-il.

Ils le regardèrent avant de se détourner.

« Ils vont regretter de ne pas m'avoir choisi ! hurla-t-il, espérant capter leur intérêt.

— De quoi parles-tu ? lui demanda poliment James.

— Des Albinos, ils n'ont pas voulu me prendre dans le groupe ! cracha le dépressif avec fiel.

— C'est vrai qu'ils ont dû prendre un nouveau musicien, dit Vicky.

— Ah oui, pourquoi ? demanda bêtement Jenny.

— Comment ça, « pourquoi » ? Mais enfin, à ton avis ? »

Hugo tenta de sauver la dame de ses pensées et murmura dans l'oreillette : « Ah oui ! C'est vrai que Vinko avait une manie fâcheuse de balancer des gens du haut d'un pont. Du coup, ils ont dû le remplacer ». Mais l'appareil était endommagé et Jenny répéta néanmoins la phrase déformée qui lui parvint :

« Ah oui ! C'est vrai que Chico avait une mamie fâchée qui se balançait des gens avec Dupond. Du coup, c'était déplacé. »

Elle était fière d'elle. Et ce même si la tablée la regardait d'un air perplexe. James voulut demander si la mère de Jenny avait pris des médicaments bizarres durant sa grossesse, mais la politesse le retint.

« Et tu t'es présenté à l'audition ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Murphy.

— Ouais, grommela ce dernier, mais ils ont pas voulu de moi !

— Je les comprends, susurra Vicky en buvant une gorgée. Comme quoi, ils sont un chouïa moins losers que je le pensais…

— Pourtant, je leur ai fait le grand jeu !

— Ça a l'air effrayant…

— Vous auriez dû me voir, avec ma guitare, j'étais divin, je slammais comme Jimmy Hendrix n'aurait pu le faire, et je chantais une ode à la beauté de Jenny tellement passionnée que mon amour a manqué d'enflammer le plancher… »

Jean-Franky grogna comme un berger allemand à l'idée que ce minus drague sa Jenny. Hugo fit de même sous la table, mais avec lui, ça faisait plutôt caniche.

« Et pour finir, poursuivit Murphy, j'ai arraché mon tee-shirt et l'ai fait tournoyer au-dessus de ma tête…

— Ils t'ont vu torse-nu ! s'effara Jenny.

— Et leurs yeux ont explosé ? demanda Vicky avec espoir.

— …et je l'ai jeté dans la foule en délire ! Sauf qu'il y avait pas de foule, juste le groupe assis derrière une table, alors le tee-shirt a atterri sur la tête d'Albin et est resté accroché sur une de ses espèces de mèches en forme de corne.

— Tu as flanqué ton truc puant à la figure d'Albin et il n'a pas voulu te prendre ? Étrange…, railla Vicky.

— Comment ça, puant ?

— Tu sens pas la rose, mec, glissa Jean-Franky.

— Snif, c'est vrai, renchérit Jenny, t'as pris une douche aujourd'hui ?

— Non, pourquoi ? Je prends un bain tous les premiers du mois, c'est amplement suffisant !

— Yeurk ! Ça m'étonne pas, tous tes problèmes de peau !

— Enfin, bref, visiblement, il m'a trouvé nul… »

Hugo chuchota, compatissant, dans l'oreillette : « Voyons, Murphy, ce n'est pas qu'Albin te trouve nul, mais que ton style ne devait pas convenir au groupe… »

« Violon, muffin, c'est la parka dans l' bain qui trouve des mules, mais le styliste con doit venir aux soupes !

— Jenny, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

— Il m'a dit qu'ils devaient voir d'autres candidats et qu'ils me rappelleraient, continua Murphy, mais ils m'ont pas rappelé ! Je suis parti, mais je les écoutés à travers la porte. Le grand costaud avec une crête a dit qu'ils auraient dû prévoir des sacs à vomi. Celui qui s'habille comme Lady Oscar et qui met du mascara a ajouté que c'était de ma faute si on se moquait si souvent des roux. L'autre a répondu qu'il se demandait comment je pouvais jouer de la guitare avec des doigts qui ressemblent à des saucisses Herta, et aussi que ma voix était tellement affreuse que je devais avoir de l'acné sur les cordes vocales…Même Karine s'y est mise : « Oh, je suis désolée, les gars, c'est ma faute, j'ai mis des annonces pour l'audition à l'école, je ne savais pas que ça attirerait Murphy… ». Et Albin a conclu en disant que depuis ce matin, il avait vu défiler des tas de branquignoles, mais que là, il avait l'impression que Dieu se foutait de lui… »

— Ça fait jamais plaisir d'entendre la vérité », dit Vicky, qui souriait à l'image mentale d'Albin avec le tee-shirt de Murphy sur la tête. Son visage avait du progressivement viré du blanc au vert.

En vrai, elle exultait intérieurement. Si elle avait appris dernièrement à tolérer l'existence des Albinos, elle trouvait ça marrant qu'ils souffrent. Surtout le rouquin avec un nom de personnage de manga, elle le jugeait snob. Elle aurait bien interrogé Muprhy pour avoir plus de détails sordides tels que « Ont-ils vidé leur tripes sur leurs chaussures ? » « Avaient-ils du sang qui leur dégoulinait des oreilles ? » « Ont-ils convulsé, le corps parcouru de spasmes ? », ou encore, suprême volupté, « Fut-il nécessaire d'un achever un ? ». Jenny et Jean-Franky, quant à eux, riaient pour de bon en pensant aux commentaires des Albinos. Voyant que personne n'avait la moindre compassion pour lui, Murphy se détourna et s'enferma dans un mutisme morbide, se contentant de jeter de temps à autres des regards assassins au cendrier devant lui.

« En tous cas, dit Vicky qui voulait changer de sujet, c'est la première fois que je viens voir Karine chanter sans que l'idée de me coltiner son mec en prime ne me dérange…Ça fait bizarre. »

À vrai dire, ces deux-là n'étaient plus vraiment ensemble. Après que Karine ait malencontreusement laissé échapper qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de Dan, son ex, Albin et elle avaient conclu qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se voir comme un couple. Mais qu'ils resteraient amis et continueraient à faire de la musique ensemble. Le chanteur aimait toujours sa choriste mais respectait son choix, voulant avant tout qu'elle soit heureuse. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait cessé de chercher à l'éloigner de Vicky qui, selon lui, la tirait vers le bas.

Albin et Vicky s'étaient voués une haine mutuelle dès leur rencontre, et chacun des deux avait fait les pires crasses à l'autre, convaincu qu'il était une nuisance pour Karine. Mais récemment, ils avaient frôlé la mort ensemble quand Vinko, l'ex-membre du groupe et ex-meilleur ami d'Albin, l'avait trahi et s'était révélé un terrible meurtrier. Il avait tenté de les tuer tous les deux et les anciens ennemis s'étaient serré les coudes face à lui. Cette expérience les avait un peu rapprochés. Enfin, ils n'étaient pas devenus des « super-potes » qui se retrouvaient pour partager des soirées Mario Kart, mais ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre, c'était déjà ça.

Albin avait reçu un coup de couteau dans le ventre, mais son âme avait mis plus de temps à cicatriser que son corps, et il devait toujours avoir le cœur brisé. Karine était restée auprès de lui. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle quand elle allait mal, c'était à son tour de prendre soin de lui. Même en temps que simple amie. Vicky n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Désormais, elle connaissait l'amour, et s'était jurée de ne plus jamais dicter à Karine qui elle devait aimer.

« Quand je pense qu'Albin, à une époque, on le soupçonnait d'être un psychopathe, un pyromane et un meneur de secte… » suggéra Hugo dans l'oreillette cassée.

— Quand je pense qu'Albin était Spock, et les soupçons de sac à patates et pire même, un meneur d'insectes…, ânonna la belle rousse, toujours sans se rendre compte qu'elle passait pour une demeurée.

— Albin, Spock ? répéta James interloqué.

— Bah, fit Vicky, c'est vrai que tu pourrais croire que ce type est une sorte d'alien sans émotions, mais quand tu le connais mieux, tu découvres qu'il est peut-être à moitié humain…Mais au fait, ajouta-t-elle en revenant vers Murphy, tu sais qui c'est, leur nouveau musicien ? »

Le boutonneux releva la tête, toisa la brunette et lâcha hargneusement :

« J'sais pas…enfin si, pt'être, j'crois que c'est la nouvelle !

— La nouvelle ?

— La nouvelle élève ! »

Vicky n'eut pas le temps de pousser la réflexion plus loin, la salle désormais pleine à craquer venait de hurler d'hystérie. Elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps la raison de ce soudain tumulte : Gary, le batteur des Albinos, et Albator, leur claviériste androgyne, venaient d'entrer sur scène. Vêtus de blanc de la tête aux pieds, et coiffés d'une perruque de la même couleur, ils portaient tous deux les mêmes lunettes rouges que leur chanteur, si ce n'est que celles d'Albator étaient carrées et que celles de Gary lui donnaient l'air d'un moniteur de ski. Ils saluèrent brièvement le public sous les vivats. Albin entra à son tour, guitare en bandoulière, et les spectateurs crièrent encore plus fort, certains lui clamèrent leur amour ou leur émoi en rapport avec sa récente hospitalisation —c'était le premier concert depuis la triste « affaire Vinko ». Mais le meilleur accueil fut réservé à Karine, qu'Albin amena au centre de l'estrade en la tenant galamment par la main. Bien qu'intégrée tardivement au groupe, le public s'était rapidement entiché de ce petit bout de femme au visage timide qui avait apporté une touche de féminité dans l'univers des Albinos et sublimait le côté brut des garçons par sa voix cristalline.

« Ouaiiiis, vas-y, Marine ! » beugla Jean-Franky qui avait déjà oublié tout ce que Jenny lui avait dit à propos de ses amies.

Cependant, la foule déjà en liesse n'était pas au bout de ses surprises : les Albinos s'écartèrent les uns des autres pour dévoiler leur nouveau membre, jusque là dissimulé derrière leurs silhouettes.

Le public se montra chaleureux de plus belle.

Jenny rigola bêtement.

Et le cœur de Vicky manqua un battement.

Elle recracha son cocktail au visage de Murphy (qui trouva cela plutôt agréable : « Ouaaais, la salive de Vicky est sur moi, c'est le plus beau jour de ma viiiie ! »).

James se leva subitement, renversant au passage deux des quatre verres. Il crispa sa mâchoire jusqu'à avoir l'air d'un constipé à sa quinzième tentative, et dans une involontaire mais non moins parfaite imitation de William Shatner, il vociféra:

« Mégaaaaaaaaaaane ! »

À suivre…


	2. Le blanc lui va si bien

**2. Le blanc lui va si bien...**

_Vendredi, vers 20 heures et demie_

Visiblement, Mégane était parvenue à se dégotter des godillots blancs, dont le bruit des pas fut cependant noyé dans le brouhaha ambiant. Elle avait remplacé son habituel leggin à motifs militaires par des collants transparents qui disparaissaient sous sa jupe en pétales, qui en blanc lui donnaient un peu l'air de la Fée Clochette pour la parade de Noël version Disney. Ses bras étaient recouverts de mitaines en résille blanche. Elle avait également réussi à se trouver une perruque blanche imitant sa coupe de porc-épique et sa poitrine était serrée dans un corset blanc. Comme Karine, elle ne portait pas les mêmes lunettes que les garçons mais avait les paupières couvertes de fard rouge, couleur qu'on retrouvait peinte au pinceau au centre de ses lèvres, un maquillage inspiré des geishas. Seul son tatouage donnait une touche de couleur.

Elle avança jusqu'à la basse posée dans un coin de la scène, et chacun se dirigea vers sa place : Gary derrière sa batterie, Albator derrière le synthé, Karine derrière le micro au papillon et Albin derrière celui sans insecte en nylon. Le concert débuta. La foule exulta.

Ni une, ni deux, Vicky se leva et s'enfuit se cacher dans les toilettes.

_« Je ne suis plus une victime_

_J'en suis sorti vainqueur_

_Et maintenant j'ai envie_

_De faire un monde meilleur_

_… »_

Évidemment, ils avaient entamé les festivités avec leur morceau culte. Les gens connaissaient les paroles par cœur et chantaient en même temps qu'Albin. Vicky se demandait parfois comment les fans avaient réagi en apprenant que Vinko avait poussé le concept du « monde meilleur » jusqu'à…disons des mesures radicales. Il s'était révélé qu'ils avaient conservé leur confiance en Albin et les autres, qui n'avaient jamais voulu que dénoncer les intimidateurs à travers leur musique. Vicky se rappelait que peu de temps après l'arrestation de Vinko , Albin et elle avaient été interviewés. « Vous pouvez me traiter de poète naïf » avait-il déclaré, « Mais je crois dur comme fer que ma meilleure arme, dans ce monde injuste, c'est ma guitare. J'y ai toujours cru et je le croirai toujours. » Quand Karine lui avait lu l'article, Jenny était partie dans une psychose parce qu'elle croyait que la guitare d'Albin était littéralement une arme et qu'il y dissimilait une kalachnikov. À chaque fois qu'elle avait aperçu le musicien, elle avait levé les bras en l'air en couinant : « Pitié, me tire pas dessus ! ». Cela avait pris deux semaines à Karine et à Vicky pour lui expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'une métaphore. «Méta-quoi?»

_« …_

_Si la musique adoucit les mœurs_

_Elle permet de surmonter ses peurs_

_Peut-être héros, peut-être salauds_

_Nous usons de mots pour vaincre les maux_

_Cinq ex-victimes défient les projecteurs_

_Pour dénoncer les intimidateurs_

_… »_

Tout à fait le genre de message qui devait plaire à Mégane, songea Vicky. Enfermée dans une cabine de toilettes, elle réfléchissait recroquevillée sur le siège en fixant sans les voir les graffitis sur la porte, qui de toutes façons ne présentaient pas grand intérêt pour la plupart, allant du vulgaire à l'absurde en passant par le grotesque : « Lizon aime le gazon », «Epouse-moi, Chrys Darill ! », « Les aliens de la planète Nibiru aiment jouer aux cartes à l'abribus », « La prof de math suce le barman », « The Yellow Shadow knows Victoria's Secret », « Vénérez sa nouilleté le monstre en spaghetti volant!», « Accessoire hante les urinoirs », « Bad Wolf », «Si tu fais caca, ajoute une croix XXXXX»,… Un seul était mignon : «Maryse + Marc = APT». Mais Vicky n'en avait pas grand-chose à cirer, là…

Elle avait tout fait pour éviter Mégane. De l'éviter pour…pour ne pas avoir à y penser. Ça n'avait pas été trop compliqué pendant l'été, mais les vacances avaient pris fin et l'école avait recommencé. Cette rentrée avait marqué un tournant décisif pour nos héroïnes dans la mesure où on avait réparti les élèves en fonction de leur niveau de réussite afin de mieux les préparer aux études supérieures. Et c'est ainsi que Jenny avait été recalée dans une classe de « cas délicats », pour rester dans le politiquement correct. Alors que Vicky et Karine se demandaient qui allait occuper la chaise vide sur laquelle la rouquine avait toujours posé ses fesses galbées, le professeur avait annoncé qu'il y avait une nouvelle élève. Mégane avait été présentée à la classe et s'était installée nonchalamment à la place de Jenny, gratifiant Vicky au passage d'un « Hello, Barbie ! ». Et Barbie s'était ratatinée derrière son banc. Et depuis, ça n'avait pas arrêté. Mégane poursuivait Vicky partout où elle allait en répétant « Barbie-Barbie-Barbie… », ce qui à la longue sonnait comme la sirène des pompiers. On pouvait même ressentir l'effet Doppler en s'approchant et en s'éloignant d'elle.

Malgré le fait que la punkette gothique avait rapidement démontré son côté « trop rebelle » en jouant les élèves indisciplinées, Karine n'avait eu aucun mal à sympathiser avec Mégane, qui s'était d'ailleurs extasiée sur son pendentif « albinos » qu'elle trouvait « trop wild ».

Vicky avait bien tenté de se faire virer de l'école, comme avec le camp d'anglais. Pour ça, elle avait même été jusqu'à provoquer la directrice en lui disant qu'elle avait adoré sa prestation dans Sauvez Willy dans le rôle du personnage-titre. Mais cela ne lui avait valu que quelques heures de colle, et Mégane s'était arrangée pour être en retenue en même temps qu'elle. Vicky avait alors connu l'enfer. Karine lui demanda plusieurs fois pourquoi elle évitait la punkette qu'elle trouvait « un peu étrange mais sympa », et Vicky lui avait méchamment répondu de se mêler de ses oignons. Karine semblait avoir laissé tomber. Du moins, c'est ce que Vicky croyait…

La première chanson était finie. Vicky se rendit compte que si elle restait trop longtemps aux toilettes, James et les autres allaient se poser des questions sur son transit intestinal. Elle décida de sortir de sa cabine et de rejoindre la table, en espérant que Mégane soit trop concentrée sur sa musique pour la chercher du regard dans le public. Quand elle revint, James était toujours levé et serrait le poing. Visiblement, sa sœur ne l'avait pas mis au courant de ses ambitions musicales. Jenny et Jean-Franky, quant à eux, avaient déjà décroché et s'embrassaient goulument. Murphy râlait dans l'indifférence générale. Vicky s'assit et les Albinos lancèrent le morceau suivant. En les écoutant, elle constata que Karine avait monté en grade, car désormais, elle ne se cantonnait plus à son rôle de choriste mais chantait le plus souvent en duo avec Albin. Il y eut même un morceau où elle fut la voix principale et où les autres firent les chœurs. Évidemment, certains textes pouvaient être trop féminins dans leur propos pour que le chanteur principal puisse les interpréter.

« Hurmpf ! » fit Vicky.

Elle était en colère. Contre Mégane qu'elle ne voulait pas voir mais qu'elle voyait quand même. Contre Karine qui l'avait invitée et qui l'avait sans doute fait exprès pour la piéger. Contre Albin, leur complice qui était sans doute au courant de tout. Contre Murphy qui n'y était pour rien mais qu'elle aimait bien accuser de tous les maux juste par principe. On ne pouvait pas être aussi moche sans avoir quelque chose à se reprocher. Voilà, ces quatre-là avaient monté une association de malfaiteurs ayant pour but de lui pourrir sa soirée avec James ! James qui s'était rassis mais qui boudait en lorgnant sa cadette, le menton posé sur son poing. Vicky aurait voulu détourner les yeux de la scène, mais elle se verrait alors forcée de se farcir le spectacle de Coconne 1ère et Jean-Trucmuche se récurant mutuellement les amygdales dans des bruits de succion immondes. Mieux valait regarder le groupe. Et puis, Mégane n'était pas désagréable à l'œil. Le blanc lui allait si bien. Même si Vicky la préférait en noir et kaki. En fait, tout allait à Mégane. Elle resterait jolie même affublée d'un costume de canari géant. Vicky se surprit à essayer d'isoler les notes de basse du reste de la mélodie. C'était merveilleux à entendre. Un doux frisson extatique.

« Non ! » se morigéna-t-elle, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à Mégane de cette manière.

Le temps passa au rythme de la musique albinos, ce qui pour Vicky sembla durer une éternité. Elle enrageait silencieusement en triturant le mélangeur de son verre. Elle brûlait d'en découdre avec Albin. Alors qu'ils avaient récemment fait la paix, il osait lui infliger ça ! Il allait le sentir passer, elle se le jurait. Les Albinos achevèrent ce qui devait être leur dernier morceau, étant donné l'heure. Mais contre toute attente, leur leader prit la parole dans le micro :

« Merci à tous d'être venus ! Vous êtes un public putain de génial ! »

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par un tonnerre d'acclamations.

« Non, vraiment, vous êtes formidables ! Mais nous ne pourrions conclure sans vous parler de notre nouvelle recrue, qui vous a montré ce qu'elle avait dans les tripes d'une manière plus efficace qu'une vivisection ! Et avant de vous quitter, nous allons vous jouer un nouveau morceau qu'elle et moi avons co-écrit. Cette chanson parle d'une fille que nous connaissons, elle s'intitule Miss Vitriol…s'il vous plait, applaudissements pour Mademoiselle Mégane ! »

Le public cria son admiration envers la nouvelle bassiste qui les avait déjà conquis en l'espace de la soirée. Vicky refusait de partager leur enthousiasme, surtout qu'elle sentait venir le pire. Qui était cette fille, connaissance commune d'Albin et Mégane, sur laquelle il avait tous deux des choses à dire ? Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner.

« Monsieur Gary, je vous en prie ! » ordonna Albin. Et le batteur frappa ses baguettes quatre fois, « tic tic tic tic » avant que le morceau débute.

Karine entonna un air sans paroles a capella, et lorsqu'elle répéta la mélodie, Mégane suppléa de ses notes graves, les deux sons se mettant mutuellement en valeur. À la mesure suivante, les trois garçons ajoutèrent leurs parties.

Et finalement, Albin commença à chanter :

_« Je connais une fille un peu folle_

_Portant des vêtements peu farouches_

_Avec un moulin à vitriol_

_Greffé à la place de la bouche_

_Une peste égocentrique_

_Toujours à se gausser_

_Une garce nombriliste_

_Je l'aurais étranglée_

_Quand je l'ai rencontrée_

_Sur un trottoir, il y a longtemps_

_J'insinuai que son métier_

_C'était le trottoir justement_

_… »_

Si Vicky avait eu des doutes sur qui était cette fille, maintenant elle n'en avait plus. Et elle allait trucider Albin dès sa sortie des loges. Il était évident qu'il évoquait leur première rencontre dans la rue, où il proposait des chansons personnalisées. Il avait dit qu'elle et Jenny s'habillaient comme des prostituées, et elles l'avaient baptisé avec des boissons colorées.

_« …_

_Mais dès que j'ai vu cette chipie_

_M'était venue une théorie_

_Si aux autres, elle menait la vie dure_

_Ce que son cœur cachait une blessure_

_… »_

Ah oui, c'est vrai, elle avait oublié cette partie-là de la chanson. Même en ne la connaissant que depuis trente secondes, Albin avait fait preuve de nuance pour l'insulter. Mais elle allait quand même le massacrer.

_« …_

_Miss Vitriol, Miss Vitriol_

_Qu'on la console_

_Parfois son cas me désole_

_Miss Vitriol, Miss Vitriol_

_Même si elle rigole_

_Sa vie n'est pas si drôle_

_Un jour de vacances, été trop mortel, la langue de Shakespeare_

_Une expérience entre langues qui soudain l'inspire_

_Miss Vitriol, Miss Vitriol_

_Quand son cœur s'affole_

_Elle trouvera son rôle_

_… »_

Vicky tenta de digérer ce refrain, à la mélodie entrainante du reste. Tiens, c'était vrai, ça aussi : c'était à cause d'Albin que son père l'avait expédiée au camp d'anglais, qu'elle s'était rapprochée de Mégane et se retrouvait maintenant dans cette situation difficile. Encore un grief à ajouter dans le casier de ce binoclard maléfique !

_« …_

_Elle est intimidatrice_

_Mais aussi victime_

_De figures dominatrices_

_D'une famille qui la déprime_

_Elle se conforme_

_Pour plaire aux normes_

_Elle se déguise en piège à mecs_

_Et pourtant son cœur reste sec_

_Jouer des tours, ça l'amuse_

_Surtout aux dépends de ma muse_

_Son côté fantastique et rebelle_

_Elle le balance à la poubelle_

_… »_

Le rythme ralentit soudain, et la dernière partie du couplet n'eut droit qu'aux douces vocalises de Karine pour toute orchestration :

_« …_

_Eh, tu sais, ce n'est pas un crime_

_Si tu assumais, ma chère amie_

_Le fait que ton prénom rime_

_Avec : 'J'aime les filles'_

_… »_

Vicky resta bouche bée. _Nooooon, il a osé ! Devant tout le monde en plus !_

Le refrain reprit en toutes pompes et la brunette s'affaissa sur sa chaise au point que ses épaules et ses genoux étaient maintenant à la même hauteur.

« …

Un jour de vacances, été trop mortel, la langue de Shakespeare

…»

La langue de Shakespeare…Vicky se rappela que lors d'un cours d'histoire, elle avait appris que la Grande-Bretagne, patrie de l'idiome incriminé, était autrefois nommée « Albion ». Ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Elle attendit que le morceau se termine, toute tourneboulée, pour se redresser. Le perfide Albin salua son auditoire avant de regagner les coulisses, imité par ses sbires et sa première dame. Mégane passa en dernier. Indifférente à la foule qui l'avait désormais adoptée, elle pointa soudainement son regard dans la direction de sa Bien-aimée et lui adressa un baiser volant, les yeux brillant d'une lueur de défi. Vicky crut qu'elle allait se liquéfier sur place et qu'il ne resterait bientôt d'elle qu'une flaque dans laquelle flotterait son bandana rouge.

« Je veux partir…, gémit-elle.

— Déjà ? s'étonna James, Ton amie va sûrement venir boire un verre avec nous, tu ne veux pas la voir ?

— C'est-à-dire que…

— De toutes façons, si tout le groupe vient avec elle, moi j'aimerais avoir une petite discussion avec ma chère frangine ! Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de tout ça !

— Ah bon ?

— Je savais qu'elle rêvait de ce genre de truc, mais le nombre d'ados débiles qui s'imaginent qu'ils vont un jour devenir une rock star, qui tannent les parents pour se faire offrir un instrument puis qui abandonnent au bout d'un moment…enfin, bref, je ne pensais pas que Mégane était allée jusqu'au bout, pour moi, quand elle s'entraînait, elle faisait juste du boucan. »

Vicky lança un regard désespéré vers la sortie du café, mais c'était déjà trop tard : Karine venait de sortir des loges, démaquillée et vêtue de sa robe noire habituelle. Le reste du groupe apparut derrière elle et ils se dirigèrent avec un sourire avenant vers leurs invités.

« Salut, tout le monde ! lança joyeusement Karine, Maintenant, nous sommes deux filles dans le groupe, je me sens moins seule ! C'est chouette !»

Elle posa amicalement son bras sur les épaules de Mégane. Vicky vira écarlate et répondit au premier réflexe qui lui vint : se cacher sous la table.

« Tiens, Hugo…mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Ahem…longue histoire… »

Jenny aurait dû répéter : « Ahem…longue lisse poire… », mais elle était trop occupée à embrasser Jean-Franky. Ou à lui aspirer le larynx. Ce n'était pas facile à dire.

« Eh ben, regardez-moi ces deux-là, fit Gary en prenant une chaise, les bruits qu'ils font ça me rappelle quand le plombier est venu déboucher mes chiottes…

— Vicky, sors de là ! dit Karine en soulevant la nappe, allez, tout le monde t'as vue et… »

Elle s'interrompit. Elle venait de voir l'intrus.

« Hugo ? »

À suivre...


	3. Barbie et Ken

** 3. Barbie et Ken**

_Vendredi, vers 22 heures et quart_

Jenny sursauta. Entendre le prénom du gentil garçon ventripotent la faisait toujours réagir comme ça ces derniers temps. Elle décolla sa bouche de celle, baveuse, du maître-nageur et devint plus rouge que ses cheveux. Ses joues étaient assorties à celles de Vicky quand celle-ci se décida à émerger de sa cachette et reprit sa place. Et découvrit alors qui s'était assis à ses côtés. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite et rencontra le regard rouge-cramoisi-alizarine-ciel-du-crépuscule d'Albin qui lui dit « Hey ! » en faisant tournoyer ses lunettes autour de ses doigts. Elle cria et s'empressa de tourner la tête vers la gauche et tomba nez à nez avec Mégane, qui lui adressa un « Yo, Barbie ! ». Elle cria encore et désormais évita soigneusement de regarder quiconque.

« Barbie…et Ken ! dit Mégane en adressant un sourire narquois à son frère, En plus il ressemble vraiment à Ken avec ses petits cheveux blonds en arrière et son sourire Colgate ! »

Elle fit mine de lui caresser les cheveux et il la repoussa d'une petite tape sur la main.

« Qu'avez-vous, toutes les deux ? » demanda innocemment Karine à ses deux amies devenues pivoine.

Il y avait tant de sang bouillant qui affluait aux pommettes de Vicky qu'on aurait pu cuire des œufs dessus. Jamais à cours de ressources, la brunette fut ravie d'avoir la présence d'Hugo sous la table pour détourner la conversation.

« Alors, le p'tit gros, tu nous expliques ? »

Hugo se releva et montra piteusement son oreillette écrasée. Il entreprit alors de tout raconter en bafouillant. Mais Vicky ne parvint pas à écouter attentivement, car juste à côté d'elle, James grondait sa sœur :

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

— Mais je vous l'ai dit, répliqua la punkette, mais toi, papa et maman, vous ne m'écoutez jamais ! Allez, si tu veux, quand je vous en avais parlé, vous vous êtes moqués de moi en me disant que je n'y arriverais pas…ah oui, mais non, ça va pas t'aider, vu que c'est toujours ce que vous faites quand je parle de mes rêves…eh bien, vous aviez tort ! »

Elle ponctua sa phrase en avalant l'albinos qu'on venait de lui servir cul sec.

« Eh ! l'engueula James, fais attention avec l'alcool, tu es trop jeune et…

— Trop jeune ? J'ai le même âge que ta gonzesse, je te signale ! »

Mégane s'empara du verre d'Albator qui n'eut pas le temps de protester avant que le contenu ne disparaisse dans le gosier de la bassiste, qui s'essuya les lèvres en toisant son frère de manière provocatrice. James tenta de lui retirer le verre et elle riposta en lui mordant la main.

« Aïeuh ! Mais ça va pas ? »

Vicky aurait aimé pouvoir rétrécir pour aller se planquer dans un trou de souris. La façon dont Mégane avait prononcé le mot « gonzesse » était exagérément méprisante, et elle en éprouvait plus de douleur qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Oui, que Mégane pense du mal d'elle la faisait souffrir. Même si elle savait qu'elle le méritait. Autour d'eux, les fans des Albinos lorgnaient avec envie ces inconnus qui partageaient la table de leurs idoles. À l'exception toutefois de Murphy qui envoyait des doigts d'honneur à Albin en le comparant à un excrément de pigeon.

« Alors, Barbie, que penses-tu du concert ?

— Euh…bien bien…c'était bien !

— Alors, heureuse ? »

Devant l'œillade sulfureuse que lui adressait Mégane, Vicky choisit d'à nouveau prendre la tangente.

« Je vais me repoudrer », coassa-t-elle, à présent vermeille.

Elle se leva et toucha l'épaule d'Albin.

« Viens avec moi, toi !

— Pour te repoudrer ? Tu veux que je tienne ta trousse à maquillage ?

— Non, je…veux juste qu'on cause. »

Le chanteur haussa les épaules et la suivit à l'écart. Une fois qu'ils furent dans la rue, Vicky l'empoigna par la cravate et tira dessus.

« Alors, toi…Blanche-Neige, je vais te…

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Grincheuse ? répliqua-t-il en la dégageant sans problème, Toi et Simplette me soupçonnez encore de je ne sais quelle activité douteu…

— Cette chanson ! le coupa-t-elle, comment as-tu osé me faire ça alors qu'on commençait à s'entendre, toi et moi ?

— Quoi, la chanson ? Peux-tu être plus précise ?

— Cette chanson parle de moi, et tu l'as fait exprès pour m'humilier !

— Oh ho ?

— La nana dont tu parles…et dont le prénom rime avec « J'aime les filles »…

— Et alors, tu t'appelles Sophie ?

— Arrête de te payer ma tête avec ton humour à deux balles !

— Ta tête pour deux balles ? C'est un peu cher, je trouve…

— La ferme et écoute-moi : je sais ce que tu mijotes !

— Je suis toute ouïe. »

Albin restait calme et souriait malicieusement, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer l'état d'énervement de son interlocutrice.

« Karine a mis des annonces pour votre groupe à l'école, expliqua-t-elle, Mégane les a vues, et elle savait que Karine était mon amie. Et quand elle s'est présentée à l'audition, tu as usé de tes super-pouvoirs de déduction pour deviner la vérité à propos d'elle et…enfin, la vérité, quoi ! Et tu l'as engagée rien que pour te servir d'elle pour me faire chier ! Voilà !

— Je vois que toi aussi, tu as pris goût au jeu des déductions. Cependant, tu es encore novice, ta tentative n'était pas mal, mais tu as fait quelques erreurs. Oui, Mégane s'est présentée à notre audition grâce à Karine, mais je ne l'ai engagée que parce que c'est une musicienne talentueuse. Elle nous a bluffés à l'audition, si Mélissa Auf der Maur était morte, sa réincarnation serait Mégane ! Ensuite, une fois qu'elle fut des nôtres, il était naturel que je me soucie de son bien-être. Avec Vinko, j'ai été négligent, et tu connais le résultat…Nous avons adopté cette fille avec son passé et ses douleurs. Quand Karine m'a parlé de ton attitude étrange envers elle à l'école, cela m'a beaucoup intrigué, je le reconnais. Tu sais que je suis de nature curieuse.

— T'es le roi des mêle-tout, tu veux dire !

— Et puis, contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, je me soucie également de toi. Tu es une amie de Karine et je t'avais mal jugée. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Mais tu pourrais être quelqu'un de fantastique. Tu te tires toi-même vers le bas, en fait. Ce jour-là, dans le parc, quand je t'ai plaquée au sol, tu m'as dit que tu venais d'être heureuse pour la première fois…Et maintenant je sais qui te rend heureuse. Bien entendu, il aurait été malvenu que je m'en mêle directement…

— Et tu as bien deviné…alors pourquoi tu l'as fait quand même ?

— Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je me suis contenté d'écrire une chanson, et tu t'es sentie visée…Tu en tires les conclusions que tu veux. Mais je doute que narguer ton abominable grande sœur soit capital au point de briser le cœur de quelqu'un…

— Comment t'es au courant de ça, toi ? Est-ce que…Mégane ? Ah, parce qu'elle t'a raconté ça, aussi ?

— Oh, Vicky, je suis tellement désolé pour vous. Toi et Rebecca êtes des victimes de vos parents qui vous encouragent à vous battre. Et je suis désolé pour James, l'instrument involontaire de ta vengeance contre ta famille. Que va-t-il penser quand il apprendra que tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment ?

— Tais-toi ! Mêle-toi de tes affaires, bordel ! J'aime James !

— Ah oui ? Tu te rappelles quand Karine te disait qu'elle m'aimait et que tu lui répondais qu'elle aimait Dan mais était trop bornée pour s'en rendre compte ?

— Ouais, et j'avais raison !

— Certes. Mais c'est dingue comme tu es aveugle au point de ne pas voir que tu te trouves dans la même situation qu'elle.

— J'aime James, et toi tu… »

Un grand vacarme les interrompit. Albin se précipita à l'intérieur pour voir ce qu'il se passait, Vicky derrière lui. Jean-Franky venait de frapper Hugo en pleine figure, le pauvre saignait abondamment du nez…

« On remettra cette conversation à plus tard, dit Albin à Vicky, oh, et salue Dan de ma part ! »

Gary, qui était aussi costaud que Jean-Franky, s'était interposé pour l'empêcher de démolir Hugo. Jenny avait alors craqué et s'était agenouillée auprès du blessé que Karine et Albator aidaient. Elle gémissait, les larmes aux yeux, qu'elle regrettait tout ce qui s'était passé.

Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans une classe de rattrapage, elle avait ressenti beaucoup de solitude, privée de Karine et de Vicky. De plus, elle angoissait depuis qu'elle avait réalisé qu'avec son piètre niveau dans à peu près toutes les matières, elle n'avait sans doute aucun avenir. Hugo s'était proposé pour l'aider à étudier et venait chez elle tous les jours pour lui apprendre à organiser son travail. Ce qui avait moyennement plu à Jean-Franky. Alors, quand celui-ci avait découvert qu'Hugo était caché sous la table depuis le début du concert, l'alcool aidant, il lui avait pris l'envie de lui refaire le portrait. Murphy encourageait la brute, car s'il y a bien un fait pathétique à propos des losers, c'est que quand un autre souffre-douleur se fait martyriser devant leurs yeux, ils sont tellement heureux de ne pas être la victime du jour qu'ils applaudissent le bourreau et ricanent avec lui. Albin arriva pour aider Gary (« Fais-lui la prise de Monsieur Spock ! » suggéra Vicky) et à eux deux, ils parvinrent à maîtriser le maître-nageur.

Pendant ce temps-là, Vicky tentait de digérer la conversation qu'elle avait eue dehors. Elle se rappela alors la dernière phrase d'Albin : « Oh, et salue Dan de ma part ! » Comment ça, Dan ? Elle se retourna et constata que le barbichu chevelu se tenait devant elle.

« Mais…toi ?

— Salut, Vicky.

— Tu n'es pas à New-York ?

— Disons que je me suis offert une petite virée ce week-end dans ma ville natale. La nostalgie… New-York est si loin…je n'entendais plus parler de ce qui se passait ici. Puis, j'ai reçu ce mail étrange signé « Anne O'Nyme ».

— Ah bon ? Un mail ?

— Oui, il y avait en pièce-jointe un scan d'article de journal…dans lequel on disait que tu avais failli être tuée par le même type qui avait poussé Mélanie, et aussi Albin a été poignardé, il était interviewé plus loin. J'avoue que j'étais fort inquiet d'apprendre que lui et toi aviez frôlé la mort. Dieu sait que je n'ai pas toujours eu de la sympathie pour lui, ni pour toi. Mais vous ne méritez pas de mourir. Et puis surtout, ça m'a foutu carrément les jetons d'apprendre que Karine était dans le même groupe qu'un meurtrier…

— Ouais…tu les as vus jouer ce soir ?

— Oui. Karine est encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Et elle a vraiment une jolie voix. Quand je pense que c'est Albin qui l'a révélée…Enfin, j'étais sur le point de partir, quand je t'ai vue discuter avec lui.

— Tu as tout entendu ? »

Les yeux de Dan étincelèrent.

« Oui ! exulta-t-il, et alors, c'est vrai ce qu'il a dit, Karine m'aime toujours ?

— Oui. Je peux te l'assurer.

— Oh, c'est génial ! C'est merveilleux ! »

Encore un peu, et il se serait mis à danser le tango tout seul. Mais il aurait eu l'air con.

« Eh ben, il y en a au moins un qui est content, ce soir ! » maugréa Vicky.

Dan lui sourit et la planta sur le seuil, se dirigeant vers sa Dulcinée.

« Eh, reviens ici tout de suite, crétin poilu ! » vociféra-t-elle.

Quand Karine aperçut le jeune-homme en chemise noire, elle devint aussi rouge que ses amies quelques temps plus tôt. Albin lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle le regarda, perplexe, et il lui fit un signe de tête, l'air de dire : « Allez, vas-y ! ». Elle se leva alors et alla rejoindre Dan. Dans un coin, Jean-Franky dessoulait, frappé par le contre-coup de l'alcool (et quelques beignes bien placées de la part de Gary). Jenny était occupée à trouver de la glace pour Hugo (on dut lui expliquer que ce n'était pas de crème glacée dont il était question) et le patron tentait de calmer Murphy qui insultait tout le monde, complètement beurré lui aussi.

« Grincheuse ! interpella Albin, assis devant James, viens un peu ! »

Vicky obéit, mais ne se sentait pas rassurée. Il s'était passé tant de chose en l'espace d'une soirée, et elle savait d'expérience que ça pouvait encore empirer.

« J'étais en train de demander à James ce qu'il avait pensé de la chanson que j'ai écrite avec sa sœur, susurra-t-il, vas-y, James, nous t'écoutons.

— Je crois que Mégane parlait d'elle-même, répondit le blondinet alors que Vicky retenait sa respiration.

— C'est une idée, concéda Albin, chacun son interprétation.

— Mégane est un peu dans une phase à la con, vous voyez ? Elle se prend pour une petite rebelle à deux balles, elle croit que ça la rend terrifiante, mais elle est juste ridicule…ça lui passera.

— Elle pourrait être sincère, suggéra Albin.

— Non, je connais bien ma sœur… »

Pas tant que ça, songea Vicky, Il ne savait même pas qu'elle jouait aussi bien et qu'elle faisait partie d'un groupe.

« Eh, bien, j'avoue que j'ignorais qu'elle mordait les gens, glissa Albin. Il faudra que je fasse attention à ne pas trop la taquiner…

— C'est comme cette histoire d'aimer les filles, reprit James, croyez-moi, elle ne fait ça que pour choquer ! Enfin, c'est tellement cliché le coup de la fille rebelle qui s'habille gothique, se fait des tatouages, et en plus est lesbienne ! En vrai, elle n'oserait même pas embrasser une autre fille. Il faut dire que c'est un peu dégoûtant… »

Vicky eut la sensation d'avoir manqué une marche d'escalier. James venait d'avouer qu'il trouvait dégoûtant l'idée que deux filles soient…

« C'est ce que tu penses ? demanda Albin.

— Oui, c'est ce que je pense.

— Vicky, c'est ce qu'il pense !

— Je ne suis pas sourde, ça va !

— Bien, il est temps de nous rentrions, coupa James, Albin…ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance, même si je préfèrerais que tu n'encourages pas ma petite sœur dans ses caprices…Vicky, viens, on va récupérer Mégane et on rentre.

— Elle discute avec Gary et Albator, indiqua le chanteur.

— Merci, j'y vais.

— Attends-moi, James, je veux dire un dernier truc à Albin.

— Ok. »

Vicky attendit que son petit ami se soit éloigné, et se tourna vers le guitariste.

« Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais ! cracha-t-elle, à cause de toi, tout est gâché !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu m'en veux d'avoir mis en lumière certaines choses à propos de ton homme parfait ?

— Il est parfait pour moi, effectivement, tu n'avais pas le droit !

— Quel mignon petit couple vous formez ! ironisa-t-il, Un couple qui se ment, et tout ça pour correspondre avec l'idée du bonheur dictée par papa et maman…ah Vicky, je te vois dans l'avenir…tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère !

— Tu ne connais même pas ma mère !

— Tu es sûre que c'est ça que tu veux devenir ? »

Toujours assis, il triturait une de ses « cornes » en cheveux d'un air distrait tout en parlant. Elle s'approcha de lui et se baissa pour placer son visage à la même hauteur que le sien :

« Et si tu t'occupais de tes fesses, pour une fois ? Je te signale que ta Karine est en train de se retrouver avec Dan ! Figure-toi qu'il a reçu un mail mystérieux avec…

— …avec un scan de l'article sur Vinko. À ton avis, qui est Anne O'Nyme ?

— Quoi ? Tu veux dire que…toi ?

— Oui.

— Mais…tu as fait revenir ton…rival ! Pourquoi ? »

Albin sourit. C'était lui qui avait fait partir Dan. À lui de le faire revenir donc.

« Je veux que Karine soit heureuse. Et voilà, elle l'est.

— Mais…et toi alors ? Ce n'est pas elle que tu voulais ?

— Si, mais elle ne me veut pas. D'ailleurs, qui voudrait du démon blanc ? »

Il sembla alors à Vicky qu'Albin avait soudain un air triste, malgré son sourire.

« Tu n'as…jamais ?

— Vicky…je suis né avec une particularité qui me fait ressembler à un rat de laboratoire. Mes parents, comme si l'albinisme ne leur suffisait pas, m'ont appelé Alain Delon. À croire qu'ils voulaient s'assurer de bien flinguer ma future vie sociale. Et puis il y a eu cette histoire en classe de neige. Je suis devenu un paria, les gens avaient peur et me fuyaient. Tu crois vraiment que les femmes se jettent à mes pieds ?

— Et celles qui viennent te voir jouer ? Il y en a une qui semblait prête à arracher sa culotte pour la balancer sur la scène !

— Des fans. Rien de plus. Elles aiment le musicien, pas l'être humain. J'ai toujours été seul, Vicky. Il n'y a jamais eu personne pour moi. En amitié, ce fut pareil. Avec ma réputation de meurtrier, personne n'osait même s'approcher de moi. Quand j'allais acheter du pain, la boulangère se protégeait derrière un crucifix confectionné avec deux baguettes en criant : « Vade Retro, démon blanc ! ». Les autres gosses me balançaient des cailloux. Depuis ma naissance, ce qui s'est le plus rapproché d'un ami pour moi, c'était Vinko. Je croyais qu'il partageait mes douleurs, mais je n'ai même pas vu qu'il allait trop loin…Un jour, j'ai rencontré une gentille fille sur un trottoir, flanquée de deux pétasses. Elle aussi, on l'avait accusée à tort d'un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Karine et moi nous sommes revus souvent après cet épisode, sans que toi et Jenny ne le sachiez. Je l'avais invitée à notre concert, et elle avait répondu qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir car ses parents l'avaient privée de sortie. Mais elle est quand même venue, après avoir donné une leçon à cette Mélanie…

— Alors c'était là qu'elle avait filé toute seule ?

— Quand je l'ai vue dans le public, j'ai chanté pour elle. C'était une victime comme moi, et j'en suis tombé amoureux. Mais je ne lui ai jamais dit, je me cachais derrière une philosophie de comptoir dénigrant l'amour. Je savais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, mais je ne voulais pas y penser. Je croyais que ça viendrait, qu'elle l'oublierait, lui, et qu'elle vous oublierait, toi et Jenny. Puis, tu as fait éclater la vérité au grand jour. Je suis désolé, Vicky, mais les liens de l'amitié, je ne les ai jamais compris…

— Mais…, bredouilla Vicky, mais c'est trop triste…C'est cruel !

— La vie est cruelle. Et puis après ? Au moins, j'ai réussi à t'émouvoir, ce qui est un exploit en soi. Allez, ton prince charmant t'attend.

— Il faut que je fasse un truc avant de partir. »

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle éprouvait un sentiment qui lui était jusque là inconnu : la compassion. Décidément, cette soirée était bizarre !

xxxx

_Samedi, vers 10 heures_

Le lendemain, Albin alla récupérer les tenues de scène du groupe à la laverie. C'est que des tenues blanches, cela demandait beaucoup d'entretien.

Il eut une surprise en ouvrant la machine. Tout était devenu rose.

Sa cravate. Rose. La chemise d'Albator à manches en dentelle. Rose. Le pantalon de Gary. Rose. La jupe de Karine. Rose. Le corset de Mégane. Rose, rose, et encore rose !

Il fouilla frénétiquement le linge. Comme Jenny l'avait si bien dit, pour faire du rose, on mélange du blanc avec du rouge. Ça ne marchait peut-être pas avec de la liqueur de litchi et des cerises confites, mais ça fonctionnait à merveille quand on laissait traîner le moindre vêtement rouge dans un panier de fringues blanches.

Albin dénicha enfin le tissu coupable de la coloration. Un triangle rouge vif. Un bandana. Il inspira profondément. Puis, il retourna le triangle et se mit soudain à sourire. Elle avait utilisé un feutre noir indélébile pour y inscrire : « Maintenant, tu as une amie. Mais je te préviens, je suis une sale teigne, m'avoir pour amie, c'est pas un cadeau ! Signé : Miss Vitriol ».

xxxx

Vicky, elle, fouillait dans son tiroir à bandanas. Il fallait désormais qu'elle en choisisse un nouveau pour remplacer le rouge qu'elle portait depuis toujours. Les autres allaient devoir s'habituer à ce changement. Mais elle était une personne différente, maintenant. Nouvelle Vicky, nouvel accessoire !

Elle parvint à en dénicher un vieux qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus d'avoir acheté, mais qui serait parfait.

Puis, elle repensa au tour qu'elle venait de jouer aux Albinos, en particulier à la sienne. La tête qu'elle fera en voyant sa tenue teinte en rose ! On va voir qui aura l'air d'une Barbie, maintenant !

Elle noua dans ses cheveux le bandana kaki, à motifs militaires, et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

À suivre…


	4. Le Père Noël est en avance

**4. Le Père Noël est en avance**

_Samedi, vers 18 heures_

La petite fille était assise à son bureau. Au milieu des crayons de couleur qui l'encombraient se trouvait une pile de feuilles de brouillon. Elle écrivait avec fébrilité, à la lueur de sa lampe de chevet et des derniers rayons du soleil couchant au dehors :

_« Cher Père Noël,_

_Je préfère t'envoyer ma lettre maintenant, même si Noël est encore loin. J'ai vraiment besoin que les choses changent, tu comprends ?_

_Je veux que ma maman trouve du boulot. Pour que nous puissions vivre avec un autre argent que celui des allocations de chômage. Oui, à mon âge, je sais ce que c'est, les allocs. J'espère que ça t'aide à comprendre à quel point je suis dans la mer…credi. Tiens, ma sœur Jenny, elle ne sait pas que c'est. Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne sait pas. Si tu pouvais mettre un cerveau dans un paquet cadeau pour elle, ça m'arrangerait. Ah, et aussi, je veux une Nintendo 3DS avec le nouveau Zelda. Et des gros nénés, je sais que les garçons aiment bien. Et que maman réapprenne à marcher. Mon petit frère Willy commence à se débrouiller mieux qu'elle, ça me fait un peu peur._

_Une dernière chose : tu peux pas envoyer le Père Fouettard s'occuper du vilain monsieur qui n'arrête pas de surveiller ma maison ?_

_Merci petit papa Noël, tu peux donner mon bonjour à tes rennes, et aussi aux lutins._

_Jenna »_

Après s'être relue, elle plia la lettre et la glissa dans une enveloppe. Quand elle voulut écrire l'adresse du Père Noël, elle se trouva fort embêtée, car elle ne connaissait pas le code postal du Pôle Nord. Après mûres réflexions, elle décida de la poser dans la cheminée. C'était de là que papa Noël arrivait, donc, ça devait marcher…

Jenna avait à peine atteint le salon qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre en provenance du conduit de cheminée. Elle s'approcha, méfiante, et fixa l'âtre noir de cendres. De la suie se mit à pleuvoir !

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Et puis BAM ! Quelque chose —ou plutôt quelqu'un— venait de tomber lourdement après avoir dévalé le conduit ! Un type bedonnant et couvert de suie émergea de la cheminée, resta quelques secondes étourdi, et puis s'épousseta en toussotant.

Noooon ! pensa la gamine, cela ne pouvait pas être…

« Keuf ! Keuf ! toussa l'intrus, et Jenna reconnut sa voix.

— Hugo ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Keuf ! Jean-Franky surveille l'immeuble depuis le début de la soirée, keuf ! J'ai dû entrer chez vous par une voie inattendue, keuf keuf !

— Ça va ?

— Je crois que j'ai avalé des cendres…Et mon coude me lance un peu…

— C'est normal, ça pisse le sang !

— Quoi ? »

Hugo regarda son bras et vis que sa chemise prenait rapidement une coloration d'un rouge inquiétant. Jenny arriva précipitamment, alertée par le bruit.

« Jenny ! Viens vite ! cria Jenna, ton amoureux est là et il ne va pas bien !

— Arrête de dire que ce moche est mon amoureux ! répliqua son aînée, qui n'assumait toujours pas son « hugophilie », mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Hugo entreprit de remonter sa manche, mais le tissu était trop serré.

« Tu devrais enlever ta chemise complètement », suggéra Jenna.

Hugo eut l'air gêné. Se mettre torse nu devant Jenny ? Il avait peur d'avoir l'air ridicule. Mais son coude lui faisait à présent très mal. Il ôta d'abord son débardeur gris, puis déboutonna la chemise, qu'il retira doucement. La manche collait au niveau du coude, quand il vit enfin l'étendue des dégâts, il blêmit. Une large plaie béait et du sang coulait. Lors de sa descente dans la cheminée, il s'était de nombreuses fois cogné, mais l'adrénaline avait suffit à l'aider à se concentrer sur sa destination. Il n'avait pas réalisé que l'un des coups avait été plus grave qu'il l'avait imaginé. Maintenant, il le sentait.

Du sang…Jenny regarda la blessure et se sentit drôle. Sa vision se brouilla et bientôt elle sombra dans un monde de ténèbres.

« Oh, non ! Jenny! cria Hugo.

— Elle s'est juste évanouie ! tempéra Jenna, toi, ton cas est plus inquiétant ! »

Mais il n'écoutait pas. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, et cria à l'horizon :

« Vicky, ton idée, elle est complètement nulle ! »

En bas de l'immeuble, de l'autre côté de la rue, Karine attendait dans la brise automnale. Dan lui avait donné rendez-vous. Elle s'étonnait un peu du lieu : pourquoi devant chez Jenny ? Et surtout, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup la manière dont Jean-Franky la regardait sur le trottoir d'en face, montant la garde entre la porte et une citrouille d'Halloween à la fraîcheur douteuse. Après ce qui s'était passé au café Yin Yang, le maître-nageur avait pris en grippe à peu près toutes les personnes présentes, qui l'avaient empêché de réduire Hugo en charpies.

Karine fut interrompue dans ses réflexions quand elle entendit Hugo crier. Comment était-il parvenu à entrer chez Jenny sans que l'autre Macho-Man ne le repère ? Et pourquoi parlait-il de Vicky ?

Avec un timing parfait, la brunette en question jaillit de l'angle de la rue en se frottant les mains d'un air satisfait.

« Et voilà, encore une mission menée à bien par Super-Vicky ! Tiens, et voici la prochaine…salut, Karine !

— Vicky ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Et que fais-tu ici ?

— J'aidais le p'tit gros à s'introduire chez Jenny sans que Jean-Machin ne le voie.

— Comment ça ?

— Eh bien, il surveille la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, j'ai fait le tour du pâté avec Hugo, on a grimpé un escalier en fer à l'extérieur d'un building, puis on a marché sur les toits jusqu'à arriver au-dessus de l'appartement de Jenny. Mais là, il n'y avait ni cage d'escalier, ni lucarne. Alors, j'ai poussé Hugo dans la cheminée de notre idiote mais non moins chère amie…

— Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? s'effara Karine.

— Je me doutais bien que tu serais étonnée. C'est parce que j'ai pris une grande décision : désormais, je serai une personne altruiste, qui rendra le monde plus agréable. Tiens, ce matin, j'ai aidé une vieille bobonne à traverser la rue ! Et ce soir, j'ai filé un coup de pouce à un mec grassouillet pour qu'il puisse vivre une belle histoire avec la fille la plus canon de la Terre après moi…C'est moi, c'est la nouvelle Vicky ! Au fait, t 'as vu mon nouveau bandana ? »

Karine resta bouche bée pendant environ dix secondes, tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Finalement, elle bredouilla :

« Mais…tu l'as poussé dans une cheminée !

— Mmh…c'est vrai que ce n'était peut-être pas la solution idéale, dit Vicky en prenant l'air d'un stratège réfléchissant à sa prochaine tactique, Hugo est tellement gras du bide, il aurait pu rester coincé…

— Je trouve ça gonflé de ta part… », dit soudain une voix derrière les deux amies alors que Karine se plaquait la main sur le front en soupirant.

Mégane apparut dans le clair de lune, avec un sourire indéfinissable. Vicky déglutit avec difficulté.

« Je trouve ça gonflé de ta part, Barbie, répéta Mégane, de qualifier Hugo de « gras du bide» alors que toi-même tu étais grosse quand tu étais petite !

— Ah oui, c'est vrai ! renchérit Karine.

— Comment vous savez ça, vous deux ? répliqua Vicky, sur la défensive, C'est encore un truc qu'Albin a déduit et qu'il a raconté à tout le monde ? Mais c'est pas vrai, ce type a ma biographie chez lui ou quoi ?

— Euh, non, dit Mégane, En fait, je le sais parce qu'au camp d'anglais, il y avait une affiche géante avec toi enfant dessus…

— Tu as fait un régime depuis, continua Karine, mais tu n'avais pas encore une taille de guêpe quand je t'ai rencontrée la première fois, il y a quatre ans, tu te souviens ? Et puis, il y eu la fois où ce garçon qui t'a connue au camp t'avait interpellée dans le parc. Il t'avait appelée « Bouboule ».

— C'est aussi comme ça que Rebecca te surnomme, poursuivit Mégane, et cette sale hyène ricane tellement fort que tout le quartier doit l'entendre quand elle se moque de toi…donc, tout le quartier doit être courant.

— Misère », murmura piteusement Vicky, soudain accablée.

Elle grommela un truc comme quoi c'était pas juste. Surtout que Karine, elle, elle pouvait se gaver d'aliments gras et sucrés sans jamais prendre un gramme, donc que la nature était mal fichue. Encore que, Karine était tellement maigre que, Vicky en était sûre, pour peu qu'on trouvait le bon angle de vue, elle en devenait invisible.

« Mais parlons d'autre chose, reprit Mégane, Barbie, j'adore ton nouveau foulard…j'aime bien les motifs militaires !

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré ce choix ? glissa malicieusement Karine.

— Ça suffit ! coupa Vicky, qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Mégane s'évapore comme par magie, il y a des sujets plus importants !

— Comme le fait que tu as teint nos tenues de scène en rose ?

— Euh…

— Ou encore, comme le fait que tu aies poussé ce pauvre Hugo dans la cheminée ?

— On devrait aller voir s'il va bien, dit Karine, c'était franchement dangereux, ça m'inquiète…

— Non, Jean-Franky nous regarde méchamment ! Il ne nous aime pas parce qu'il nous associe à son rival ! »

Comme pour donner raison à Vicky, le maître-nageur grogna de l'autre côté de la rue en lorgnant le trio d'un regard mauvais.

« Cette armoire à glace ne me fait pas peur, déclara Mégane en toisant Jean-Franky, allez, j'y vais ! Suivez-moi si vous en avez les cojones ! »

La punkette traversa la rue et se campa bravement devant le mastodonte qui lui barrait l'entrée de l'immeuble. Vicky sentit une goutte de sueur lui dégouliner dans le dos.

« Elle est complètement dingue ! dit-elle en prenant Karine à témoin.

— Je ne crois pas que Jean-Franky irait jusqu'à frapper une fille…

— Je ne sais pas, il est quand même très con ! Il pourrait la massacrer.

— Tu te fais du souci pour ta petite Méganinette ? Oh, trop mimi !

— Karine, si tu avais assez de relief pour qu'on puisse localiser ton cul, je te le botterais à l'instant ! »

Tout à coup, on entendit un « pschiiiit » de l'autre côté de la chaussée, suivi d'un cri de douleur. Karine et Vicky tournèrent la tête et virent que Jean-Franky frottaient ses yeux rouges et gonflés en gémissant, pendant que Mégane rangeait un spray anti-agression dans son décolleté, ensuite de quoi elle envoya son pied dans l'entre-jambe du maître-nageur et veilla à bien l'écraser du talon de son godillot.

« Aaaaaaargh ! Salope !

— Ah, qui c'est le sexe faible, maintenant ? triompha la punkette.

— Cette fille est une brute violente ! s'écria Vicky alors que Mégane entrait en force dans l'immeuble, t'as vu ce qu'elle lui a fait ?

— Et alors, toi un jour, t'as bien essayé de me noyer dans une piscine ! répliqua Karine.

— Je t'avais confondue avec une autre blondasse ! Non mais, comment veux-tu que je m'entende avec une psychopathe pareille ? Elle est dingue, j'te dis !

— Allons, Vicky…

— Et puis, elle est méchante avec moi, elle n'arrête pas de m'appeler « Barbie » !

— Ça fait mal ! se plaignit Jean-Franky.

— Tu sais, dit patiemment Karine, je connais une fille qui pendant quatre ans n'a pas arrêté de me faire des misères. Je croyais qu'elle était cruelle parce qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, et puis un jour, Jenny m'a lu un extrait de son journal intime dans lequel elle avouait qu'en réalité elle m'adorait. Qui aime bien châtie bien !

— Gna gna gna ! Elle m'en veut vraiment j'te dis !

— Elle t'a offert son cœur et tu l'as piétiné. Oui, elle t'en veux, et c'est normal.

— Aaaargh ! Elle a cassé mon zizi ! Saloôôopeuh !

— Bon les meufs, vous venez ? Interrompit Mégane en repassant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

— Oui, on vient.

— Attends, Karine, tu as rendez-vous avec Dan !

— Comment tu le sais ?

— C'est moi qui t'ai envoyé l'invitation. Et j'ai envoyé la même à Dan. La nouvelle Vicky qui aide les autres, me voilà !

— Quoi ? Mais tu avais promis de ne plus te mêler de ma vie sentimentale ! Enfin, pour une fois que tu agis vraiment dans mon intérêt et non pour que je te serve de larbin, je veux bien laisser couler…

— À l'aiiide, je souffre le martyre ! cria Jean-Franky.

— Mais quelle mauviette celui-là, Vinko n'a pas pleurniché autant quand je lui ai explosé les roubignoles !

— Je crois que c'est à cause du spray que je lui balancé dans les yeux, expliqua Mégane, ce n'est pas un banal spray au poivre, je l'ai amélioré en y ajoutant de la sauce chili diabolique…c'est une recette de ma grand-mère et ça a la réputation de faire fondre le métal ! Bon, Barbie, tu attends qu'il neige ?

— Vas-y, souffla Karine, je vais attendre Dan. »

Vicky obéit et se lança à la suite de Mégane. Quand la porte de l'ascenseur se referma sur les deux jeunes-filles, la brunette réalisa avec horreur que sans la grande asperge, elle était désormais seule avec Mégane…

À suivre…


	5. Il y a urgence !

**5. Il y a urgence !**

_Samedi, vers 18 heures et quart_

Vicky aurait juré que ce fichu ascenseur se déplaçait à la vitesse « turbo escargot ». C'est que le temps lui semblait long, coincée qu'elle était dans la cage avec Mégane pour toute compagnie. Tout compte fait, elle aurait préféré les escaliers. Même si Jenny habitait au dernier étage et que gravir des marches mettait au supplice les pieds chaussés de talons aiguilles, au moins, elle aurait une excuse pour ne pas regarder Mégane en face, et pour ne pas lui parler.

Pourtant, le silence était on ne peut plus pesant. Depuis que Karine n'était plus là, la punkette avait quitté son air de peste joviale pour revêtir un visage plus grave.

« Euh…James révise avec un ami, ce soir, il travaille dur pour réussir », bredouilla Vicky.

Elle se fustigea mentalement : pourquoi le seul sujet de conversation auquel elle avait pensé était James ? James, le frère de Mégane, qui considérait sa cadette comme une petite écervelée et qui embrassait celle qu'elle aimait juste devant ses yeux. Très, très mauvais choix, Vicky. Mais c'était tout ce qui lui était venu.

« Études d'avocat : sept ans de Droit, le reste de travers, lança acerbement Mégane, Oh, mais oops ! désolée, j'avais oublié que toi aussi, tu voulais étudier ça…pas vrai, Barbie ? Tout comme tu adores regarder des blockbusters à la noix et écouter Cheesy Factory ! »

Vicky se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Non seulement, elle avait menti à James sur ses centres d'intérêt pour le séduire, mais en plus, elle s'était servie d'informations que Mégane lui avait apprises pour le faire ! Et pour couronner le tout, le Droit lui avait toujours semblé être un choix d'études particulièrement assommant. Faire semblant d'aimer un film ou une musique, passait encore, mais exercer un métier qui ne lui disait rien pour le restant de sa vie…Albin avait sans doute raison : tous ces sacrifices rien que pour rendre Rebecca jalouse et faire la fierté de parents qui la poussaient depuis toujours à être fausse, ça n'en valait sûrement pas la peine…

Enfin, un « ding » annonça que le putain d'ascenseur était enfin arrivé à bon port. Mégane et Vicky en sortirent et sonnèrent à la porte de Jenny.

xxxx

Dan, viendras-tu cette fois ? Répondras-tu enfin présent quand j'ai besoin de toi, ou me laisseras-tu encore tomber ?

Il n'arrivait pas. Karine s'inquiétait. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait que c'était Vicky qui avait organisé ce rendez-vous, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas ça la cause de ce retard. Dan devait avoir compris que l'invitation venait de la brunette, et s'était méfié. Il fallait dire que Vicky leur avait de nombreuses fois joué de mauvais tours et saboté leurs rendez-vous par le passé. Certes, elle avait changé, mais Dan était parti à New-York, il ignorait à quel point l'été avait été trop mortel, et tout ce qui s'était remis en question dans la tête de Vicky depuis. Bref, il avait manqué un épisode, on pouvait l'excuser de ne pas être au courant des derniers changements.

Alors que Karine se faisait la réflexion que décidément, la citrouille en bas de chez Jenny avait une odeur bizarre, elle entendit un gémissement plaintif : Jean-Franky ne s'était toujours pas remis de ce que lui avait infligé Mégane.

« À l'aaaaaide !

— Ça va ? demanda la jeune-fille en s'approchant de lui.

— J'ai trop mal à la bistouquette !

— À vrai dire, ce sont surtout tes yeux qui m'inquiètent…mais qu'est-ce qu'elle mettait dans sa sauce diabolique, la grand-mère de Mégane ?

— Non, c'est au zizi que j'ai le plus mal ! » pleurnicha le maître-nageur.

Karine leva les yeux au ciel. Les hommes ! Ça les dérangeait moins de devenir aveugles qu'eunuques !

« Bon, écoute, finit-elle par dire, mon rencart à du retard, je vais te conduire aux urgences…

— T'es gentille…

— Allez viens. »

Elle lui tendit la main et réprima un cri de douleur quand sa poigne virile manqua de lui broyer les doigts. Elle l'aida à se relever et le guida à travers le dédale des rues, en veillant à ce qu'il ne se cogne pas avec sa vision brouillée.

« Dis, Marine…Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ? demanda-t-il, le petit gros, c'est pas ton ami ?

— Je suis une gentille fille…trop gentille à ce qu'il paraît. Jenny ne te l'a jamais dit ?

— Pourquoi elle me parlerait d'une moche ? Et puis, les filles, c'est mieux quand ça parle pas !

— Quel homme !

— Oui, je sais. »

Jean-Franky n'était pas sensible à l'ironie.

« Je suis sûre que tu n'es pas si méchant, déclara Karine, éternelle optimiste, tu veux juste protéger ta petite amie. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire parler tes poings pour ça !

— Ben, en même temps, il y a que ma bouche qui peut parler, t'es bête, toi !

— Jenny a touché le gros lot…

— Ouais, il faudra que tu lui dises ça, parce qu'elle n'a pas l'air de l'avoir compris ! Elle devrait se pâmer à mes pieds, mais elle continue à regarder le petit gros…

— J'ai entendu dire que toi aussi, tu regardais les autres filles…

— Mais moi, j'en ai le droit !

— Ben voyons.

— Ouais : je l'ai calculationné : six abdos, ça me donne droit à six nénés ! Donc, quatre filles !

— C'est pas comme ça que ça marche, et puis six divisé par deux, ça fait trois, pas quatre !

— Dans ce cas je devrais sortir avec trois filles en même temps ! Tu sais pas où je pourrais en trouver deux autres comme Jenny ?

— T'as qu'à essayer de trouver un magasin qui en vend ! »

Karine était légèrement énervée par le mélange de machisme et de bêtise brute de son interlocuteur.

« J'ai déjà essayé, et ils n'en vendent que des en plastic ! »

C'est avec un immense soulagement que Karine vit apparaître l'hôpital dans son champ de vision.

xxxx

« Entrez ! » annonça la petite voix flûtée de Jenna.

Mégane entra en premier et manqua de trébucher sur une chose molle, aussi fraîche que la citrouille en bas de l'immeuble, empaquetée dans une jupe sale et de laquelle émanaient de subtiles fragrances d'éthanol. La créature marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Mégane se demanda dans quelle langue elle s'exprimait. Avant de réaliser que c'était probablement du haut-ivrogne du nord.

Vicky étant plus habituée, elle se contenta d'enjamber la mère de Jenny et se jeta vers son amie, décidée à mettre le plus de distance entre elle et Mégane.

« Hugo, est-ce que ça va ? »

Le jeune-homme était torse-nu et Vicky jugea que pour une fois, elle ferait mieux de s'abstenir de faire des commentaires désobligeants sur ses bourrelets. Les deux sœurs rousses étaient occupées à lui confectionner un bandage de fortune avec des produits divers, comme de l'essuie-tout et des trombones.

« La pub disait que c'était ultra-absorbant, minauda Jenny comme pour s'excuser, et puis, c'est tout ce que nous avions !

— Je n'aurais jamais dû te suivre sur le toit, maugréa Hugo à l'adresse de Vicky.

— Je ne t'ai pas forcé ! protesta celle-ci.

— Mais tu m'as poussé dans la cheminée !

— Vois le bon côté des choses, tu es auprès de Jenny maintenant !

— On devrait plutôt l'emmener aux urgences, dit Mégane en jetant un regard suspicieux au bandage, parce que votre médecine façon McGyver, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille…

— Tu crois ? » demanda Jenny, ses yeux verts brillant de la plus pure innocence.

Mégane acquiesça.

« C'est vrai, dit Jenna, allez, viens Jenny ! On va le faire soigner par des gens qui ont un diplôme pour ça.

— Et Jean-Franky ?

— Je m'en suis chargée, répondit malicieusement Mégane, en tous cas, je l'ai momentanément privé de la vue, si vous ne faites pas trop de bruit, vous pourrez passer à côté de lui sans qu'il ne voie Hugo.

— En fait, il n'est plus là, dit Vicky qui regardait par la fenêtre…Karine non plus. Elle doit être partie avec Dan…

— Bien, on y va ! décida Jenna. Vous deux, vous pouvez surveiller Willy ?

— Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une baby-sitter ? s'emporta Vicky.

— Non, répliqua la petite fille d'un air négligeant, c'est vrai que dans le dessin animé Mes parrains sont magiques, il y une baby-sitter qui s'appelle Vicky, et elle aussi c'est un tyran en pantalon noir, mais ton amie a l'air plus responsable que toi !

— C'est pas mon amie ! » cria Vicky, rouge de colère, alors que Mégane se tenait les côtes de rire.

Le duo de rouquines sortit de l'appartement avec Hugo. Vicky se retrouva à nouveau seule avec Mégane, sans compter la mère qui marinait dans une flaque d'alcool et le bébé qui commençait à pleurer.

« Je l'aime bien cette gamine, dit Mégane après avoir récupéré de son rire, elle a de la répartie, pour son âge…Oh, rassure-toi Barbie, moi non plus je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les mômes…les biberons, les couches, tout ça…mais bon, c'est pas plus mal de s'entraîner, pour le jour où on en aura un à nous…

Une fois de plus, Vicky ne vit que la fuite comme plan pour échapper à Mégane. En l'occurrence, elle se précipita dans la chambre de Jenny et s'y enferma à clef. Elle entendit Mégane râler de l'autre côté de la porte à propos de son manque de maturité. Elle se vautra sur le lit de sa rousse amie, et se retint de pleurer sur la couverture fuchsia. Qu'allait-elle faire, à présent, coincée dans cette baraque pourrie avec une vieille alcoolo, un chiard puant et une peste punk qui lui alternait les taquineries insupportables et les regards de braise ?

Elle réfléchit. Qui pourrait lui venir en aide dans pareille situation ? James révisait avec un ami, et il coupait toujours son téléphone quand il travaillait; Karine était vraisemblablement en train de roucouler avec le barbichu et Jenny venait de filer aux urgences…

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule option. Elle se saisit de son portable et chercha le numéro dans son répertoire. Elle avait encore un peu de mal avec ce mec, mais là il y avait urgence…

« Albin, pitié, décroche ! J'ai vraiment besoin que tu fasses un monde meilleur pour moi, là… »

— Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Albin, je ne suis pas disponible en ce moment, mais vous pouvez me laisser un message après le 'tuuut'. Si c'est encore Murphy, je te le répète : je suis désolé si tu n'as pas été pris dans le groupe, mais on ne pouvait pas prendre tout le monde. Et fais-moi plaisir : prends un bain ! Si c'est encore Miss Vitriol : tu ne perds rien pour attendre, tu vas payer pour avoir teint mon linge en rose ! Et si c'est encore l'immonde connard qui me sert de géniteur : va te faire…TUUUUT ! »

Vicky était déjà suffisamment à bout de nerfs, et voilà que l'autre enfariné ne répondait pas ! Elle prit une grande inspiration et lâcha le message le plus gentil qu'elle était capable de prononcer sur la boîte vocale :

« Euh…Allô, c'est Vicky… S'il te plait, Blanche-Neige, j'ai besoin de toi, si Mégane continue son petit jeu, je vais devenir dingo et je serai bonne pour l'asile ! Je suis chez Jenny…ramène ton p'tit cul tout blanc là-bas avant que la Terre explose, je t'en supplie ! »

Elle raccrocha et attendit. Puis, elle entendit la voix de Mégane de l'autre côté de la porte. Discrètement, elle alla coller son oreille contre le bois et écouta.

« Oui, elle s'est enfermée dans la chambre…et je l'ai entendue crier sur toi, donc, je pense qu'elle a essayé de t'appeler… »

Oh, damned ! Voilà pourquoi Albin n'avait pas répondu : tout simplement parce qu'il était déjà en conversation téléphonique avec Mégane, qui avait été plus rapide ! Bordel, le monde entier était contre elle, ce soir ! Sollicité par les deux filles, il n'était pas bien difficile de deviner laquelle des deux il allait choisir d'aider : sa nouvelle bassiste et amie, évidemment.

Mais pourquoi le sort s'acharne sur moi ? pleura mentalement Vicky.

Soudain, elle entendit un déclic. La porte s'ouvrit, déverrouillée par Mégane avec une épingle à cheveux. Elle avait rangé son téléphone. Vicky recula et tomba sur le lit de Jenny. La punkette la toisa d'un air sévère, les poings sur les hanches :

« Non, mais, tu vas arrêter ça ? gronda-t-elle, Tu trouves que c'est un comportement normal pour une femme adulte ?

— Euh…ben…

— Toi qui as toujours détesté Albin, pour l'appeler à la rescousse, tu dois vraiment avoir une trouille grave de moi. Allez, Vicky, fais pas l'enfant, je ne vais pas te manger toute crue !

— Tu comptes me faire cuire avant? »

Cependant, elle nota que Mégane ne l'avait pas appelée « Barbie », ce qui était suffisamment rare pour être souligné.

« J'ai déjà assez avec le petit frère de Jenny, j'ai pas besoin d'une autre gosse sur le dos ! Viens plutôt m'aider à le changer, je crois qu'il en a bien besoin ! »

Vicky avala sa salive et se résolut à suivre Mégane. Elle prit une nouvelle grande inspiration et se rengorgea. C'était vrai que son attitude était couarde : après avoir survécu à Vinko, avoir peur de Mégane, ça le faisait moyen. Oui, mais Vinko avait juste tenté de la balancer dans le fleuve, pas de l'embrasser, ce qui était tout de même moins problématique.

Néanmoins, elle fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et alla aider sa camarade avec le bébé.

« Je pense qu'il a faim, aussi. Va lui préparer un biberon pendant que je le change. »

Willy vagissait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mégane le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Quand ils passèrent devant une canette de bière qui traînait sur un appui de fenêtre, le bébé cessa de pleurer et tendit sa petite main potelée pour l'attraper, mais Mégane l'en éloigna pour l'allonger sur la table et il se remit aussitôt à geindre. Pendant que la punkette tentait de lui retirer sa couche nauséabonde, Vicky nettoyait sous le robinet un biberon qu'elle avait trouvé sous la table. Elle se rappela alors qu'il fallait normalement le stériliser et le fit chauffer dans le micro-onde qui, à son grand étonnement, fonctionnait encore. Mégane la taquina sur le fait qu'elle avait eu le bon réflexe, ce qui prédisait qu'elle serait une bonne mère, ce à quoi Vicky choisit de ne pas répondre. Elle ouvrit le frigo à la recherche d'une bouteille de lait mais ne trouva que du pop-cola et des pizzas.

« Il n'y a pas de lait.

— Tu as bien regardé ?

— Oui, répondit Vicky après avoir parcouru la pièce des yeux histoire de vérifier que Jenny n'en avait pas laissé traîner quelque part, je crois que le mieux, c'est que je sorte pour en acheter dans un night shop…

— Ce qui te permettrait de t'éloigner de moi pendant quelques temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mégane arracha rageusement une lingette de sa boîte. Par chance, elle se radoucit quand il fut question d'essuyer le derrière de Willy avec.

« Je reviendrai, je te le promets ! dit timidement Vicky, je jure que je ne vais pas m'enfuir.

— Vas-y. C'est bon. »

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Quand la porte se referma sur la brunette, Mégane soupira et retint ses larmes. Cette tête de mule allait-elle enfin ouvrir les yeux ? La situation devenait intenable. Elle se disait parfois qu'elle devrait être plus gentille avec Vicky, mais rien à faire, dès qu'elle la voyait elle repensait automatiquement au fait qu'elle lui en voulait et ne résistait pas à la tentation de le lui faire payer en l'asticotant.

Elle appliqua du talc sur les petites fesses de Willy et remarqua qu'il avait un grain de beauté sur la droite. Elle avait déjà vu ce même grain sur autre popotin, dans une rivière, une fois. Un popotin qui ne cachait pas ses charmes, car sa propriétaire avait l'habitude de porter un string en toutes occasions…

Une fois qu'elle l'eut correctement langé, Mégane souleva Willy et mit son visage à la même hauteur que le sien. Elle plongea son regard dans les magnifiques yeux vert absinthe du bébé, les mêmes que Jenny, Jenna, et leur mère (qui elle devait en boire de temps en temps, de l'absinthe). Mais cette peau couleur café crème, et ses cheveux brun foncé légèrement frisés…cela lui évoquait une autre paire de sœurs de sa connaissance.

xxxx

Karine rangea son portable. Elle venait de le consulter et avait constaté que Dan lui avait envoyé un message expliquant son retard : son père avait débarqué au dernier moment de New-York pour le convaincre de revenir avec lui. Le jeune-homme avait dit à son paternel qu'il pensait à se réinstaller dans sa ville natale, et ce dernier n'y tenait pas trop. Dan avait ajouté qu'il allait quand même venir à leur rendez-vous, et qu'il était en route.

Karine songea qu'elle ferait bien d'y aller elle aussi. Jean-Franky n'avait plus besoin d'elle, il était entre les mains de médecins qui s'esquintaient à analyser la sauce diabolique pour le soigner. Et elle avait hâte de revoir Dan, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ! À ses côté, Jenny s'inquiétait pour Hugo. Karine lui souhaita bonne chance et quitta la salle d'attente. Elle était sur le point d'atteindre la sortie de l'hôpital quand elle aperçut quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait.

« Eh ! Vous êtes le père de Vicky !

— Oh, tiens, bonsoir Karine. Euh…ça va ?

— Oui. »

Elle remarqua que Will était mal à l'aise, et qu'il n'avait pas l'air heureux de la rencontrer là.

« Je suis venue pour accompagner un ami qui s'est blessé, expliqua-t-elle, et vous, vous… »

Elle jeta machinalement un œil dans la salle que Will venait de quitter et vit une jeune femme rousse au décolleté arrogant, la figure constellée de taches de rousseur.

« C'est ma secrétaire, elle s'est coincée le dos en…en cherchant un cornichon qui s'était évadé du bocal et avait roulé sous un meuble ! »

Karine ne trouva pas cette histoire très crédible. Il existait d'autres activités durant lesquelles on pouvait se coincer la colonne vertébrale. Et puis, Will n'avait rien de mieux à faire le samedi soir ? Il devrait être auprès de sa femme, et non avec sa secrétaire pour… manger des cornichons ? Elle préféra ne pas l'interroger à ce sujet. Mais désormais, elle se faisait du mauvais sang pour Vicky, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Elle serra les dents de manière hypocrite et salua Will avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Celui-ci la regarda partir et puis alla faire un tour dans la salle d'attente. Il remarqua alors la présence de Jenny.

Ah, cette longue chevelure ondulée, d'une couleur sublime évoquant le feu de la passion !

Will avait toujours eu un faible pour les rouquines.

À suivre…


	6. Sorcière aime sorcière

**6. Sorcière aime sorcière**

_Samedi, vers 19 heures moins le quart_

Vicky revenait de ses courses vespérales, bouteille de lait à la main, quand elle vit Albin adossé au mur de l'immeuble de Jenny. Elle se demanda si sa présence était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, tout était si confus dans sa tête !

Albin la regarda d'un air revêche. Ah, c'était une mauvaise chose, alors.

« Tiens, donc, Miss Vitriol ! déclama-t-il, théâtral, Tu tombes bien, j'avais justement envie de t'entendre t'excuser.

— M'excuser ? Pourquo…ah, tu veux parler du coup des fringues teintes en rose ? Eh bien euh… »

Albin fondit sur elle avec une démarche rappelant la technique de chasse de la grande chauve-souris du Mexique. Vicky recula, son pied heurta le rebord de la chaussée et elle tomba en arrière. Il se pencha sur elle, la gratifia d'un de ces regards effrayants dont lui seul avait le secret, et lui susurra, son visage à un millimètre du sien :

« Je veux que tu t'excuses, et que tu me supplies à genoux ! Sinon, je te suspends au réverbère PAR TON STRING ! Tu m'entends ?

— Pardonpardonpardon ! J'le f'rais plus ! Pitié ! gémit Vicky en tremblant.

— Qui c'est le plus beau, le plus intelligent et le plus fort ?

— Albin !

— Et qui est une vilaine fifille pas gentille et pas belle ?

— Vicky !

— Merci. »

Le visage d'Albin se détendit, il se redressa et appuya sur une touche de son téléphone portable. Le téléphone récita : «Pardonpardonpardon ! J'le f'rais plus ! Pitié ! Qui c'est le plus beau, le plus intelligent et… » avant qu'il ne le coupe.

« Parfait, dit-il. Ma nouvelle sonnerie.

— Tu…tu n'étais pas sérieux ?

— Non. »

Le chanteur éclata de rire devant la déconvenue de Vicky. Celle-ci s'empourpra, et lui shoota furieusement dans le tibia.

« Espèce de crétin des îles décoloré ! Arrête de faire de genre de trucs, tu m'énerves ! tempêta-t-elle.

— Désolé, dit-il en glissant un doigt sous ses lunettes pour essuyer une larme de rire, mais reconnais que tu l'as bien mérité!

— Oui, bon, d'accord. Mais je te rappelle que la dernière fois que tu m'as flanqué les chocottes, tu t'es retrouvé ligoté à l'arrière d'un van ! Alors, arrête de faire le malin !

— Oui, c'est vrai, excuse-moi…mais c'était trop tentant ! Ha ha !

— Mais quel timbré !

— Je ne suis pas timbré.

— Si ! Tu es tellement timbré que si on te mettait dans une boîte aux lettres, tu ferais cinq fois le tour du monde avant d'atteindre ta destination ! Alors, écoute : je suis en train de passer une soirée de merde, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses peur en plus !

— Je sais. Mais c'est toi qui l'as voulu. J'ai vu ton mot, sur ton bandana rouge. Tu m'as proposé qu'on soit amis. Mais que tu serais une amie-peste qui me ferait des crasses. Une amitié vitriolique en somme. Et je te réponds : j'accepte. Mais moi aussi je te ferai tourner en bourrique. Ce sont les clauses de cette amitié. »

Vicky réfléchit un instant.

« Ça me va, finit-elle par dire, j'ai coloré tes fringues en rose, et tu m'as enregistrée en train de dire que tu étais beau, ce qui est une terrible ineptie. Maintenant, c'est mon tour. Tu vas voir, la prochaine blague que je vais te jouer, tu vas pleurer ta mère !

— Ma mère est morte.

— Oops ! Désolée…

— C'est pas grave. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Bon…amis ?

— Amis. »

Ils se serrèrent la main.

« Au fond, dit Albin, toi et moi, on a quelques points en commun : on est tous les deux des têtes à claques qui aiment embêter les autres, avec un certain bagout et un esprit vif et mordant. Mais ce n'est pas par méchanceté, c'est parce que nous sommes fragiles, et nous cachons cette fragilité sous une couche d'humour acidulé…On est bornés et on veut toujours avoir le dernier mot. Mais parfois nous allons trop loin, et on fait du mal aux autres sans le vouloir. C'est pour ça que nous avons besoin d'être amis. Nous avons besoin que de temps en temps, quelqu'un nous réponde et nous remette à notre place quand nous dépassons les bornes… »

Vicky trouva ce discours sensé. C'était vrai, avant de rencontrer Albin, elle avait l'habitude de manipuler tout le monde sans que personne ne la contredise. Il n'y avait que chez elle qu'elle se faisait martyriser par Rebecca sous les yeux indifférents de ses parents, mais une fois hors de la maison, c'était elle qui intimidait les autres. En particulier Karine. Mais depuis qu'Albin était dans le décor, elle s'était pris quelques coups de pieds au cul, et elle devait avouer qu'il y avait un côté stimulant à avoir enfin un adversaire qui avait du répondant.

« Mégane aussi, c'est une personne de ce genre…, l'interrompit le guitariste dans ses pensées.

— Pardon ?

— Mégane aussi, elle possède le mordant nécessaire face à toi. D'ailleurs, James confirmera qu'elle mord bien.

— Sa main a encore la marque de ses dents.

— Miss Vitriol, et Miss Nitroglycérine. Vicky la corrosive, et Mégane l'explosive. Vous allez bien ensemble.

— Et toi, t'es quoi ? Le savant fou qui joue avec nous comme avec des produits chimiques ?

— Peut-être.

— Un conseil, cher ami, arrête-toi avant que ton expérience ne te pète à la figure ! »

Albin répondit en riant.

« Bon, tu m'as appelé pour régler ton problème avec Mégane, non ?

— Quoi ? Tu vas m'aider, moi, et pas elle ? Tu vas prendre mon parti ? Oh, merci !

— Oui, mais je préfère te prévenir, Vicky, je ne suis pas Harry Potter, je ne vais pas transfigurer ta vie en un coup de baguette magique !

— Bah, t'as bien réussi à faire changer Karine de couleur.

— Ah, Karine…je la préférais en blonde…

— Hein ? Mais c'est pour toi qu'elle a changé de look !

— Non, elle a changé de look pour elle. Elle a vraisemblablement choisi le noir parce que je suis en blanc, mais moi, je ne lui rien demandé. Elle a peut-être changé en fonction de moi, mais elle l'a fait pour elle-même. Je l'ai approuvée parce que c'est à elle de décider qui elle veut être, et à personne d'autre. Elle était si rayonnante quand elle m'a montré sa transformation, que je l'en ai trouvée éblouissante. Mais si tu me demandes mon avis précis, j'adore ses vêtements noirs, mais je préfère ses cheveux en blond…Oui, les blondes habillées en noir, je trouve ça sexy…

— Eh ben ça… »

Vicky s'assit sur une marche devant l'immeuble. Albin l'imita.

« Tu sais que quand Karine était jeune, elle avait les cheveux très longs ? demanda-t-elle.

— Elle me l'a dit, mais j'aurais aimé voir une photo.

— Elle avait une magnifique chevelure dorée qui lui tombait plus loin que les épaules, on aurait dit une princesse de conte de fées, on avait envie de glisser des violettes dans des cheveux pareils ! Et puis un jour, une horrible sorcière nommée Vicky a débarqué et avec ses vilains ciseaux, et a scalpé la pauvre princesse ! Je voulais qu'elle devienne moche, comme ça, elle me servirait de faire-valoir, je serais belle, et elle serait constamment dans l'ombre, humiliée ! Et tu l'as sauvée…

— Eh bien, demain, c'est Halloween…

— Ouais, je vais me déguiser en sorcière.

— C'est aussi ce que Mégane a prévu de faire.

— Ah bon ?

— Oui. D'habitude, je ne fête jamais Halloween, et puis, je n'ai pas besoin de me déguiser pour faire peur aux enfants…ni aux adultes. Mais Mégane est parvenue à nous convaincre de venir à une fête déguisée. Je n'arrive d'ailleurs pas à y croire complètement. « Pour délirer », qu'elle a dit, « pour rester en contact avec notre âme d'enfant ! » Comment elle est arrivée me faire accepter ça, je me le demande encore…

— Et tu vas te déguiser en quoi ?

— T'as qu'à venir, si tu veux le savoir ! »

Vicky pouffa. Puis, ses pensées dérivèrent. Elle pensa à Krapella, l'amie de Mélusine dans la bande dessinée du même nom, qui s'habille toujours en noir. Avec des bas résilles. Mégane serait sans doute bien en Krapella. Ou en n'importe quoi d'ailleurs.

« J'essaie d'imaginer Mégane avec un chapeau pointu, confia-t-elle à Albin.

— Mégane avec un chapeau de sorcière ? Eh bien, je suppose que le chapeau prendrait vie et déclarerait d'une voix caverneuse : « Toi, tu vas à Serpentard ! ».

— C'est vrai qu'elle est aussi punaise que les Serpentards ! »

Vicky éclata de rire comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis de nombreux jours.

« Hier je t'ai émue, aujourd'hui, je te fais rire…Oh, Vicky, je sens que je vais y arriver, à faire un monde meilleur ! »

Elle sourit. Au bout d'un court moment de silence, elle reprit :

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé…

— Quoi donc ?

— Quand Vinko t'a poignardé…ça t'a fait mal ?

— Ouais…Et le coup de couteau était aussi très désagréable.

— Oh.

— Salut vous deux ! » lança une voix.

Ils levèrent la tête en même temps.

« Mélanie ?! » dirent-ils à l'unisson.

En effet, se tenait face à eux cette fille hypocrite qui aimait faire croire que du lait de soja coulait dans ses veines. Elle s'avança vers les deux jeunes gens avec son sourire habituel, à savoir le sourire de quelqu'un qui fait semblant d'être ami avec des personnes qui ne lui plaisent pas tellement. Albin se releva dans un réflexe de politesse, mais Vicky ne jugea pas nécessaire de l'imiter.

« Je voulais justement vous parler un de ces quatre, commença la fausse écologiste, nous avons eu une expérience en commun, puisque cet horrible garçon au visage brûlé a essayé de nous tuer tous les trois… »

Si Vicky était plutôt d'accord sur le fond, elle trouvait quelque peu étrange que Mélanie en parle avec une voix si ronronnante, comme si cette histoire ne l'affectait pas plus que ça et qu'elle s'en servait surtout comme prétexte de conversation.

« J'ai passé des semaines dans le coma, poursuivit la blondasse en lorgnant Albin d'un œil larmoyant, c'était horrible ! Et aujourd'hui, à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je revois le fleuve déchaîné sous mes pieds, et j'ai l'impression de sentir les mains glaciales de Vinko sur mes omoplates…

— Moi aussi, dit Vicky, et je…

— Toi, tu n'es pas tombée, tu as été sauvée avant ! la coupa sèchement Mélanie sans même la regarder.

— Ça ne diminue pas le traumatisme qu'elle a subi par rapport au tien, objecta Albin alors que Vicky ouvrait la bouche d'indignation.

— Mais c'est pour toi que ça été le pire, n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-elle en gratifiant le chanteur d'une petite moue boudeuse, les blessures au ventre sont les plus douloureuses à ce qu'il paraît.

— Je me rappelle m'être demandé si mes intestins allaient me sortir du bide, mais je me suis évanoui avant d'avoir la réponse…», admit Albin en reculant, comme s'il trouvait que Mélanie avait mauvaise haleine.

L'ex-bombasse s'approcha à nouveau du chanteur et fit passer son doigt gracile le long de sa cravate.

« Ça fait mal, hein ? »

Mais dites-moi que je rêve ! pensa Vicky en se relevant, Elle est en train de lui faire du gringue ! Mais…c'est quoi ce nouveau plan à la con ?

Mélanie appuya son regard dans celui d'Albin et minauda, en entortillant une de ses mèches couleur miel autour de son doigt:

« Je t'ai entendu dire, tout à l'heure, que tu trouvais les blondes sexy ?

— Seulement celles habillées en noir, répliqua-t-il passablement agacé par son petit manège, en revanche, j'ai une aversion profonde pour celles qui portent des chaussettes à rayures…

— Tu n'aimes pas les chaussettes à rayures ?

— Si, mais pas sur tout le monde. Mais Gary, mon batteur, aime bien. En particulier dans les mangas avec des tentacules, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

— Eh, Miss Écolo, à quoi tu joues ? intervint Vicky.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous trois ? » demanda une voix derrière eux.

Vicky maudit intérieurement cette manie que les gens avaient aujourd'hui de jaillir derrière elle sans prévenir en profitant de la pénombre. Le nouvel arrivant, en l'occurrence, était Dan.

« Tiens, tu n'es pas supposé être avec Karine, toi ? demanda la brunette.

— Nous sommes tous les deux en retard, expliqua Dan, moi à cause de mon père, et elle parce qu'elle devait conduire quelqu'un aux urgences…elle ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant, elle était en route…

— Sainte-Karine qui vole toujours au secours des autres ! soupira Mélanie, Mais attends une minute, tu veux dire que tu t'es remis avec elle ?

— Eh bien, c'est récent, bafouilla le barbichu, depuis hier… »

Mélanie se détacha subitement d'Albin et se désintéressa de lui, comme s'il était soudain devenu invisible, et s'avança, charmeuse, vers Dan.

« Mais quelle bonne nouvelle ! déclara-t-elle d'une voix enjouée, et qu'allez-vous faire, pour ce premier rendez-vous ?

— Euh… »

Dan hésita, il se trouvait en présence de trois personnes qui, chacune à leur manière, s'étaient mises entre lui et Karine un jour ou l'autre, et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. Mais Mélanie lui adressa un sourire avenant. Vicky et Albin échangèrent un regard éloquent.

« Eh bien, je vais l'emmener au restaurant, dit le jeune-homme en chemise noire.

— Où ça ?

— De quoi je me mêle ! répliqua Vicky, mais Dan et Mélanie ne firent pas attention à elle.

— C'est un petit restaurant qui s'appelle Le _Robinet des Bosquets_.

— Pfft ! fit Vicky, c'est qui, ça, Robinet des Bosquets ? Le fils de Robin des Bois ?

— Je connais, et c'est nul, comme restaurant ! dit Mélanie, Dan, voyons, tu ne vas pas emmener ta Dulcinée dans ce bouge de seconde zone ?

— Mais c'est dans mes moyens…

— Attends, si tu veux, je connais un super endroit, et en plus, c'est bio et ça soutient le commerce équitable…Ça s'appelle À la bonne truffe !

— Je ne suis pas assez riche pour payer un restaurant comme ça ! s'alarma Dan.

— Dans ce cas, je vais t'avancer l'argent, proposa Mélanie en sortant son portefeuille.

— Hem, fit Albin.

— Mais, Mélanie…

— S'il te plait, Dan, j'insiste ! Après ce que je vous ai fait, à toi et Karine, j'aimerais me racheter… »

Le jeune-homme sembla déstabilisé.

« Vraiment ?

— Hem, répéta Albin.

— Allez, ça fait longtemps que j'attends une occasion de me faire pardonner…

— Oh, eh bien, dans ce cas, c'est très gentil…

— Hem. »

Mélanie fourra une poignée de billets dans la main de Dan en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Oh, merci !

— Hem.

— Allez, maintenant, j'y vais, je dois euh…sauver un arbre qui est menacé d'être coupé dans un parc ! Ciao, vous tous ! »

Et Mélanie tira sa révérence, envoya un baiser volant à Dan, et disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

« Hem, fit à nouveau Albin.

— Mais quoi, « hem », lui demanda Dan agacé, son paquet de billets toujours à la main, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu veux une pastille pour la gorge ?

— En fait, dit Vicky, je crois plutôt que Mister Déductions a encore repéré un truc qui nous échappe…

— Élémentaire, ma chère Vicky !

— Et c'est quoi ?

— Mélanie vient de berner Dan.

— Hein ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! répliqua l'intéressé, Et pourquoi elle ferait ça, d'ailleurs ?

— Pour ruiner la soirée de Karine, lui briser le cœur à nouveau, et l'humilier, répondit Albin comme si c'était évident et qu'il fallait être le dernier des idiots pour ne pas le remarquer.

— Ça n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi elle nous paie le restaurant, si elle voulait toujours nuire à Karine ?

— Parce qu'elle n'a toujours pas digéré l'humiliation qu'elle lui a infligée, et attend l'heure de prendre sa revanche depuis ce jour-là…Surtout maintenant que l'affaire du tueur en série est résolue, elle a le temps pour la vengeance…As-tu remarqué que quand elle te parlait, elle n'arrêtait pas de se toucher le nez ? Selon la sophrologie, c'est un geste dit « parasite » qui indique que la personne est en train de mentir !

— N'importe quoi ! » répéta Dan.

Vicky eut soudain une illumination:

« Mais oui ! s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers Albin, c'est pour ça qu'elle te draguait tout à l'heure !

— Tu as remarqué aussi ? Bravo, Vicky ! En effet, Mélanie se tripotait les cheveux quand elle s'adressait à moi, selon la sophrologie, quand une femme fait ça, ça veux dire que…

— Non, en fait, j'ai vu ça parce qu'elle appliquait la triple-méthode.

— La triple-méthode ? demandèrent les deux garçons éberlués.

— Oui. Un : serrer les fesses. Deux : rentre le ventre. Trois : sortir les seins. C'est Jenny et moi qui avons mis au point cette technique de séduction, et cette grosse morue de Mélanie nous l'a piquée ! Mais oui…elle veut se venger de Karine, alors, elle a d'abord essayé de lui piquer Albin, car elle ne savait pas qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Puis, Dan est arrivé, elle a compris, et elle a changé de plan. Elle a saboté votre rendez-vous !

— Oui, oui, oui ! dit Albin en applaudissant, tu deviens douée en déductions ! »

Dan les regarda l'un et l'autre avec consternation.

« Et comment a-t-elle saboté le rendez-vous ? demanda-t-il, sceptique.

— Qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda Albin à Vicky.

En bon pédagogue, il comptait lui faire trouver la réponse toute seule, en l'aiguillant de temps à autres.

« Euh…c'est le restaurant ? En fait, il est affreux ou…ou, Mélanie va leur téléphoner et commander des plats immangeables pour eux ! Ou y glisser des morceaux d'écureuil crevé !

— Non, je crois que tu te compliques la vie. Cherche quelque chose de plus simple.

— Les billets ? Ce sont des faux !

— Comment aurait-elle eu le temps de fabriquer de faux billets ? Et avec quels moyens ? Concentre-toi, et tu finiras bien par comprendre le tour de passe-passe…

— J'y suis ! Ce ne sont pas les billets en eux-mêmes, c'est quelque chose qu'elle a glissé dans la liasse !

— Exact ! C'est aussi ce que j'ai déduit ! Maintenant, il faut vérifier qu'on ne se trompe pas. Dan, montre-nous les billets ! »

Le barbichu n'aimait guère la tournure que cela prenait. Comme si l'idée d'Albin et Vicky échangeant des propos amicaux n'était pas déjà assez perturbante, on aurait dit que cette histoire avec Mélanie n'était pour eux qu'un jeu. Alors que pour Dan, c'était enfin l'occasion de recoller les morceaux avec Karine et être à nouveau le gentil garçon.

« Pauvres tarés ! maugréa-t-il, Vous êtes complètement paranos ! Pourquoi Mélanie n'aurait-elle pas changé ? Vous deux aussi, vous avez eu droit à une seconde chance, alors pourquoi pas elle ? Elle est sincère, j'en suis sûre !

— Vérifie ton paquet de billets, si tu ne nous crois pas, lui rétorqua Albin.

— Ok, capitula Dan à contrecœur, rien que pour vous prouver que vous avez tort, je vais…

— Ah, te voilà, Dan ! annonça Karine en arrivant. Albin ? Vicky ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Les deux intéressés se regardèrent l'air de dire « Oh crap ! »

« Ces deux-là ? dit Dan en agitant rageusement la main qui tenait les billets, Eh bien, ils racontent n'importe quoi ! Soi-disant, on essaye de gâcher notre rendez-vous, mais je me demande si ce ne sont pas eux qui vont le gâcher en fait ! Du moins, pour l'instant, c'est le cas ! »

Oui, ce devait être cela. Albin était jaloux de lui, Dan, qui avait gagné. Et Vicky ne pensait qu'à pourrir la vie des autres, comme d'habitude, surtout celle de son faire-valoir Karine.

« On essaye au contraire de te sauver, imbécile ! s'emporta celle-ci.

— Je ne comprends pas, avoua Karine, que se passe-t-il ? Vicky, ne me dis pas que tu recommences avec tes manigances ? Et toi, Albin, tu ne vas quand même pas…

— Eh ben si, tempêta Dan, ça fait un quart d'heure qu'ils me prennent le chou avec leurs suspicions à la con, figure-toi que… »

Il s'interrompit en voyant qu'un des billets s'était échappé de la liasse. Il voleta devant le nez de Karine avant de tomber à ses pieds.

« Attends, je vais le ramasser, dit-elle, mais il est bizarre ce billet…

« Non… », commença Albin.

Bizarre, c'était ce qu'on pouvait dire : ce billet était blanc, carré, et trop épais. Karine le ramassa et le retourna.

Il s'agissait en réalité une photo de Mélanie et Dan en Afrique.

Vicky se plaqua la main sur le front alors que Karine levait vers Dan des yeux dans lesquels on pouvait lire l'incompréhension et la douleur.

« Alors, tu l'as revue ? Tu l'aimes toujours ? gémit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

— Mais…non…attends ! balbutia le barbichu.

— Karine, ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est Mélanie qui… »

Mais la jeune-fille éclata en sanglots.

« J'en ai marre, hurla-t-elle, pourquoi le monde entier passe son temps à me trahir ?

— Kari…

— Tout le monde me manipule ! Je suis un jouet entre les mains d'une bande de manipulateurs égoïstes, voilà ! Et j'en ai marre ! Marre d'être un faire-valoir, une bonniche, et la bonne poire que tout le monde trompe et trahit ! Marre !

— Karine, calme-toi, lui dit Albin, c'est un malentendu.

— Dan ne revoit pas Mélanie, renchérit Vicky, en fait…

— Vous êtes tous des menteurs ! répliqua Karine, le visage baigné d'un rideau de larmes, vous passez votre temps à ça ! »

Dan tendit la main vers elle, mais elle le repoussa.

« Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Je vois bien que c'est finalement tout ce que je représente pour toi : la fille que tu laisses tomber à la première occasion !» cracha-t-elle.

Elle s'enfuit en courant, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Dan tenta de la poursuivre.

« Attends, je peux tout expliqu… »

SPLASH !

Le jeune-homme s'était tellement précipité qu'il n'avait pas regardé où il mettait les pieds. Il avait trébuché sur une dalle inégale du trottoir et s'était écrasé le nez en plein dans la citrouille à moitié pourrie. Il se releva, la cucurbitacée nauséabonde coincée sur la tête, et tenta de s'en débarrasser en se lançant à la suite de Karine.

« Eh ben, il a trouvé son déguisement d'Halloween, dit Vicky, c'est Jack O'Lantern ! »

Elle avait dit ça plus par nervosité que par réelle plaisanterie. À ses côtés, Albin n'avait aucune envie de rire, nerveusement ou non. Il serrait les poings et regardait la silhouette de Dan qui courrait comme s'il tentait de faire exploser le crâne du barbichu par télékinésie.

À suivre…


	7. Victoire et Défaite

**7. Victoire et Défaite_  
><em>**

_Samedi, vers 19 heures_

« Pourquoi a-t-elle refusé de nous écouter ? », demanda soudain Vicky alors qu'elle et Albin gravissaient les marches de l'escalier menant à l'appartement de Jenny.

Le jeune-homme soupira. Ce qui venait de se passer l'avait mis de très, très mauvaise humeur. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Karine soit heureuse. Ça semblait pourtant simple. Mais c'était pour le moins compromis dans la mesure où elle était toujours amoureuse d'un véritable guignol. Certes, Mélanie était une sacré garce, mais si ses coups tordus fonctionnaient aussi bien, c'était en grande partie parce que Dan était suffisamment niais pour gober son baratin, tout ça parce qu'elle était belle et qu'elle lui souriait. Albin avait envie de d'auto-flageller à cette pensée: comment avait-il pu laisser sa jolie Karine entre les mains de ce pignouf probablement incapable de lacer ses chaussures tout seul? Ça lui avait lacéré le cœur de la voir pleurer, et Dan méritait de payer pour chaque larme versée. Il avait envie de le balancer tout nu dans une cuve remplie de soude caustique.

Néanmoins, il tâcha de reprendre son calme pour répondre à sa nouvelle amie :

« Elle a craqué.

— C'est Mélanie la fautive, répliqua Vicky. Elle seule ! Ok, c'est vrai que Dan l'est un petit peu aussi, parce que pour se faire entuber deux fois par la même personne, il faut être le couillon de l'année ! Mais Karine aurait pu écouter ses explications…et les nôtres, on n'a rien à se reprocher, nous ! Et elle nous a quand même crié dessus ! Si seulement elle savait que…

— Elle le sait, la coupa Albin. Elle ne veut pas le savoir, nuance.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'elle a craqué, elle a tout bonnement pété un câble. Là, elle va rentrer chez elle en râlant contre tout le monde, mais demain, elle sera calmée et se rendra compte qu'elle a exagéré.

— Et elle s'excusera.

— Certainement. C'est Karine toute crachée, ça : s'excuser même quand elle n'a rien fait, et même quand c'est elle qui devrait recevoir des excuses. C'est ça son problème. Depuis toujours, elle va vers les autres, souriante, le cœur sur la main, et s'expose à tous les maux de ce monde. On la trahit, on la trompe, on la manipule, on la brise, on lui fait tous les torts possibles…et elle reste fidèle, elle pardonne toujours. Elle offre aide, soutien, amitié et amour à des gens qui lui crachent dessus et qui ne se soucient jamais de ce qu'elle ressent. Ils s'en fichent. Ils ne voient que leurs propres soucis, n'imaginent même pas qu'elle puisse avoir les siens. Pourquoi ils le feraient, alors qu'elle est toujours là, disponible pour accomplir leurs caprices, comme pendue à un clou et attendant qu'on la décroche ? Mais au bout d'un moment, c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase, et elle craque ! Il suffit que quelqu'un commette la faute de trop et elle crie son ras-le-bol général. Oui, elle exagère, mais après tout ce qu'on lui a fait : toi, moi, Dan, Mélanie, tous les autres…elle a bien le droit, de temps en temps, de se montrer injuste et de compter sur notre compréhension. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

— Si, admit Vicky, Euh…tu penses que c'est nous qui devrions nous excuser ?

— Ce serait la bonne chose à faire.

— Mais…on n'a rien fait, toi et moi…ce coup-ci !

— C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas ça l'important. Ce qui compte, c'est que Karine se sente soutenue. Quand tu vas mal, tu attends de tes amis qu'ils te consolent, pas qu'ils te fassent la morale. Je sais que tu comprends ça, Vicky… »

Il s'arrêta de monter l'escalier et se retourna pour être face à la jeune-fille qui était deux marches plus bas. Elle stoppa également son ascension et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu sais ce que Karine doit ressentir, parce que c'est quelque chose que toi-même tu ressens souvent. Cette impression que la planète entière est contre toi, que tu es seule, face à un monde qui se fiche que tu souffres. Dans ces moments-là, tu donnerais n'importe quoi pour que quelqu'un te tende la main et te réconforte, et te dise : « Ne t'inquiète pas, ma petite chérie, tu n'es pas toute seule. Moi, je suis de ton côté ! » Oui, juste qu'on est de ton côté. C'est tout simple. Karine va mal, elle n'a pas besoin que nous en rajoutions une couche pour lui faire la leçon, elle a besoin de savoir qu'on est avec elle. »

Vicky entrouvrit les lèvres, troublée.

« Et toi aussi, tu ressens parfois ça ? murmura-t-elle.

— Oui. »

Il lui tendit la main, elle la prit et ils recommencèrent à monter.

« Et tu es de mon côté, c'est vrai ? Tu viens de me tendre la main !

— Je suis de ton côté, oui, mais pour qui ce qui est de te tendre la main, c'était seulement parce que tu peines à monter les escaliers.

— Mais…

— Je n'ai jamais porté de talons aiguilles, et je me demande depuis toujours comment vous faites, vous les filles, ça a l'air de faire mal… »

Vicky émit un rire nerveux. C'était vrai, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, que ses orteils étaient douloureux depuis quelques minutes.

« Il y a un ascenseur dans cet immeuble, fit remarquer Albin, et il n'a pas l'air d'être en panne. Mais quand tu l'as vu, tu as eu un mouvement de recul, comme si quelque chose te répugnait, et tu t'es dirigée vers les escaliers… »

La jeune-fille soupira, et écouta avec résignation son camarade lui livrer son analyse, comme d'habitude.

« Tu as choisi l'escalier afin de repousser au maximum le moment où tu seras de nouveau confrontée à Mégane.

— Oui, d'accord, je veux bien tout avouer ! explosa Vicky. Je…je ne peux pas dire si je l'aime, ce qui se passe en moi est trop étrange, mais…mais elle me trouble, c'est vrai…Mais comment veux-tu que je me sorte de là ? Je…qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi, Albin ?

— Eh bien, tu n'es pas sûre de ce que tu ressens pour Mégane, mais ça ne te dérangerait pas de tenter l'expérience, parce que tu te sens heureuse quand elle est là. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça, ton nouveau foulard aux motifs de para, non ? Mais tu culpabilises de te sentir heureuse parce qu'une partie de toi pense que ce n'est pas bien. Pour la première fois dans ta vie, tes parents te préfèrent à ta sœur et tu as un petit ami beau, intelligent, et en apparence parfait. Tu ne veux pas sacrifier ça, même si tu sais au fond de toi que ce n'est pas ce qui te fera du bien…

— Je suis fichue !

— Faire son coming-out est une terrible épreuve. Pas que je sois passé par là, note. Je n'ai jamais eu à avouer aux gens que j'étais albinos, puisque normalement, ça se voit. Mais l'homosexualité, ça ne se voit pas…Tu vas devoir être courageuse, parce que leur dire, c'est prendre le risque que plus rien ne soit comme avant.

— T'as le chic pour me rassurer, toi ! Oh… J'ai peur. Comment mes parents vont-ils réagir ? Je les ai déçus tellement de fois, déjà…Je n'ai jamais été à la hauteur de ce qu'ils attendaient…Pas assez mince, passez douée en anglais, pas assez populaire auprès des garçons, pas assez jolie, pas assez « rebeccaesque »…

— Ne te laisse pas abattre ! Allez, « Vicky » c'est le diminutif de « Victoria », non ?

— Euh, oui, c'est mon prénom complet. Tout le monde m'appelle « Vicky », mais sur ma carte d'identité, c'est « Victoria ». Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— Disons que j'accorde une certaine importance à la signification des noms et prénoms.

— Au point que tu as changé le tien, qui ne te plaisait pas…

— Le tien signifie « Victoire ». Je m'attends à ce que tu sois un peu plus combative, donc.

— Ils auraient dû m'appeler « Défaite » !

— Au moins, ils ne t'ont pas appelée « Alain Delon », tu t'imagines, porter le même nom qu'un type qui a joué dans Astérix aux Jeux Olympiques ? Avoue que ce serait la honte ultime !».

Albin et Vicky éclatèrent d'un rire nerveux. C'était bête, mais c'était drôle, et ça faisait du bien. Puis, Vicky songea au fait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu les parents d'Albin. Il fallait dire que ce garçon était tellement étrange que parfois, elle avait du mal à imaginer qu'il était un humain comme les autres, et qu'il avait des parents. Elle avait appris récemment que la mère était morte, mais le père ? Jamais, pour ce qu'elle en savait, il n'était venu voir son fils jouer en concert, ni ne l'aidait à vivre, genre en le dépannant pour payer ses factures d'électricité. Vicky se rappela alors d'une partie du message sur la boîte vocale du chanteur : « Et si c'est encore l'immonde connard qui me sert de géniteur : va te faire… »

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit. Mégane portait ses écouteurs kaki qu'elle retira aussitôt. Apparemment, le baby-sitting passait mieux quand on s'envoyait les Smashing Pumpkins dans les tympans.

« Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt, Barbie ! les apostropha-t-elle en guise de bienvenue, Willy a faim, il attend son lait ! Mais vu le temps que tu as mis, je parie que c'est devenu du beurre ! »

xxxx

Les parents d'Hugo arrivèrent aux urgences à temps. Une chance pour le jeune-homme, car Jean-Franky était dans la même pièce, heureusement toujours aveuglé par la sauce chili de Mégane.

Jenna s'épongea le front. Elle avait eu une bonne idée de les appeler, car ce n'était pas la triple-nouille qui lui faisait office de sœur aînée qui y aurait pensé. Jenny était par ailleurs fort occupée à discuter avec un type que Jenna n'avait jamais vu. Un grand gaillard dans la quarantaine avec une peau couleur chocolat, un costard et pas le moindre cheveu. Discrètement, elle s'approcha d'eux pour les écouter.

« Bonsoir, Jenny, que fais-tu ici ?

— Coucou, le papa de Vicky !

— Tu peux m'appeler Will, allons !

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Parce que c'est mon nom !

— Ah ! »

Jenny eut l'air sincèrement étonnée, comme si elle avait toujours cru que son interlocuteur se nommait « Lepapadevicky » et qu'elle découvrait enfin que ce n'était pas le cas. Jenna, de son côté, se fit la réflexion que ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Sa mère ne l'avait-elle pas proféré un jour, comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte, entre deux hoquets éthyliques ?

La gamine eut alors un flash. Elle devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans et on était dans une camionnette. Elle était sur la banquette arrière, assise sagement. Jenny était à l'avant avec Maman. Jenny passait la tête par la fenêtre et criait quelque chose en pleurant. Une autre fillette, avec de longs cheveux blonds, celle qui venait parfois jouer chez eux, suivait le véhicule en courant et criait également. C'était très confus dans sa mémoire, car elle était encore très jeune. Puis, elle se rappela que Maman était encore belle, et qu'elle ne buvait pas. Elle enlaçait le conducteur. Et c'était lui. Sauf qu'il avait des cheveux.

Jenna s'ébroua comme un petit chien. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle venait de penser à ce souvenir lointain. Elle écouta Will et Jenny :

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit, Jenny, mais tu es une jeune-femme vraiment ravissante !

— Hi hi ! Merci ! gloussa la rouquine.

— Quel âge as-tu, déjà ?

— Ben, comme Vicky !

— Ah oui, c'est vrai…on ne se rend pas compte, mais vous grandissez tellement vite ! Quand je pense que bientôt vous serez léga…euh adultes ! Tu sais sans doute que ma Vicky s'est trouvé un gentil garçon. Je pense que les fiançailles sont pour bientôt. Et toi, Jenny, aucun fiancé ?

— Euh…ben, c'est un peu compliqué en ce moment… »

Jenna avait froid dans le dos. Elle courut vers sa sœur.

« Bonsoir, monsieur !

— Euh…bonsoir, tu es…

— C'est Jenna, ma petite sœur ! »

Will regarda la gamine, étonné de sa ressemblance physique avec Jenny, on aurait dit sa miniature. Mais là, quand même, s'il y pensait trop, ça deviendrait vraiment dégueulasse.

« On va rentrer chez nous, dit Jenna. Il est l'heure depuis longtemps. Il faut qu'on s'occupe de notre petit frère, et je me méfie de la baby-sitter ! Allez, Jenny, on y va, au revoir, monsieur ! »

Will les regarda partir. Tiens, maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela lui rappelait quelque chose. Il y a quelques années, bien avant qu'il ne renoue avec sa jolie secrétaire, il avait eu une autre maîtresse. Celle-ci avait déjà deux filles, deux petites rousses, dont une ressemblait à Jenna, mais devait avoir aujourd'hui l'âge de sa Vicky….

xxxx

Willy buvait sagement son lait au biberon que lui donnait Vicky. Mégane susurrait à l'oreille de la brunette qu'elle faisait bien ça, ce qui lui valait des regards noirs. Pendant que les deux filles s'entraînaient à l'exercice maternel, Albin s'était mis en tête de faire revenir la mère de Jenny dans le monde des vivants (il fallait dire que l'état de celle-ci était proche de celui d'un zombie). Pour l'instant, il était parvenu à la relever pour l'asseoir sur une chaise.

« Je m'appelle Albin, et vous ?

— Enculééééé….

— Hum, vous en êtes certaine ? »

— Hips !

— Mmmh…Vicky, comment elle s'appelle, tu dois bien le savoir ?

— Euh…je pense que c'est Johanna…ou…non, Gina ! Voilà, elle s'appelle Gina.

— Voui…, confirma l'ivrogne d'une voix pâteuse.

— Gina, Jenny, Jenna…, dit Mégane en levant un sourcil, c'est pas très imaginatif, sauf pour Willy…

— Comme je le disais tout à l'heure à Vicky, le choix des noms et des prénoms a parfois son importance…

— « Mégane » signifie « perle », avança fièrement la punkette.

— Ce qui indique que ta mère est une huître », railla Vicky.

Gina marmonna quelque chose de désobligeant à l'encontre de la gent masculine toute entière et chercha désespérément du regard un verre ou une bouteille qu'elle n'aurait pas encore complètement vidé. Albin jetait des regards circulaires pour étudier l'appartement, se disant que finalement, le sien n'était pas si mal rangé que ça, surtout quand il se décidait à faire le ménage. Et puis, il n'y avait pas d'odeur bizarre —même quand Gary y retirait ses chaussures—, ce qui n'était pas le cas ici.

« Comment pouvez-vous élever trois enfants dans un environnement pareil, Gina ? demanda-t-il.

— La réponse est simple : elle ne les élève pas, dit Vicky.

— Vous vivez sur les allocs, c'est ça ? poursuivit Albin, Et le père de vos enfants…enfin, les pères, ils ne vous aident pas financièrement ?

— Connards !

— Je vois…

— C'est vrai que ce ne serait pas mal qu'ils se ramènent, ces deux-là, d'autant plus que je suis certaine que l'un des deux doit être du genre très riche, commenta Mégane d'un ton léger, comme si elle parlait de la météo.

— Tous les hommes sont des salauds ! hurla Gina, Sauf toi, t'es mignon… »

Devant les yeux de merlan frit que lui adressait la mère de Jenny (et son haleine aux relents de gnôle), Albin choisit de s'éloigner un peu d'elle. Il attrapa un paquet de post-it et un crayon qui traînaient sur une table et écrivit un numéro de téléphone.

« Les Alcooliques Anonymes ! lança-t-il, Gina, je veux que vous les contactiez, d'accord ? Et ce, dès demain. Il est grand temps que vous repreniez votre vie en main.

— Mais…je bois pour oublier, et…

— Pensez à vos enfants : une adolescente, une petite fille et un bébé, ils ont besoin de vous !

— C'est à cause de lui, pleura Gina, il m'a abandonnée…

— Ne pensez plus à lui. Pensez à vous, et à vos enfants. Gina, vous êtes une victime, mais vous pouvez encore reprendre espoir ! Allez, je vous le promets, ça va allez mieux, maintenant ! Il existe encore des hommes bien…comme Hugo, il est gentil, Hugo, non ? Et vous aussi, un jour, vous en retrouverez un !»

Il lui tapota amicalement l'épaule en lui souriant. Elle lui sourit en retour…et glissa sournoisement sa main derrière lui pour lui palper une fesse. Albin sursauta et fit un bond en arrière, sous les rires hilares de Vicky et Mégane.

« Ben dis donc, t'as du succès auprès des dames, aujourd'hui ! plaisanta Vicky, d'abord Mélanie, et maintenant une cougar !

— Qui tu traites de cougar ? répliqua l'intéressée, je suis pas si vieille !

— Ah ouais, Mélanie, fit Mégane d'un air songeur, j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé par la fenêtre…enfin, je n'ai pas très bien entendu avec la distance, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait au juste ? Karine avait l'air bouleversée ! »

Albin changea subitement d'attitude et troqua son air gêné contre un visage tordu de colère. Il serrait la mâchoire et regardait la fenêtre si méchamment que Vicky crut un instant qu'il allait la faire exploser en tirant des lasers par ses yeux.

« Elle…, gronda-t-il, Elle…Cette garce à rayures ne perd rien pour attendre ! Faire du mal à Karine, c'est courir le risque que je m'en mêle !

— Eh ben, il rigole pas, commenta Vicky en regardant le guitariste faire craquer ses phalanges de manière inquiétante.

— J'aimerais qu'un mec me défende comme ça, glissa Gina.

— Ce que je ne comprends pas, intervint Mégane, c'est comment on peut vouloir faire du mal à Karine. J'adore embêter les gens, mais elle…je pourrais jamais ! Elle est la gentillesse incarnée ! Ne pas aimer Karine, c'est comme ne pas aimer le Nutella, ça n'a aucun sens !

— Tu ne connais pas Mélanie. »

Albin fulminait tellement que Vicky se félicita d'être dans le même camp que lui pour une fois. C'était un autre avantage à avoir ce curieux énergumène pour ami : ça valait mieux que de l'avoir pour ennemi. Et Vicky savait de quoi elle parlait, pour cause, elle l'avait testé ! À la limite, elle se réjouissait déjà de le voir à l'action face à Mélanie, maintenant. Elle pourrait les regarder s'affronter en mangeant du pop corn.

« Mélanie est encore pire que Vicky, ce qui n'est pas peu dire !

— Je t'emmerde, espèce de cachet d'aspirine à l'esprit déglingué ! »

Même si cette amitié restait vitriolique.

« Pour changer de sujet, dit Mégane, Barbie, tu sais que je fais une fête d'Halloween demain avec le groupe ?

— Oui, et…

— Tu es invitée, bien sûre. Tu viendras ?

— Je ne sais pas. James est invité aussi ?

— Bah, étant donné que ça se passe chez nous, il sera là. Maintenant, est-ce qu'il daignera arrêter d'étudier pour descendre de sa chambre et nous honorer de sa présence, ça…

— Bon, je viendrais.

— Super ! Au fait, Albin, tu sais que Benny viendra aussi ?

— Il me l'a dit, oui.

— C'est qui Benny ? demanda Vicky.

— C'est notre nouveau producteur, nous avons enfin signé un contrat. En tous cas, il a l'air plus intéressé par notre message, pas juste par l'argent. Contrairement à l'autre…

— Ah oui, ce bon vieux Crâne d'Œuf !

— Tssst, Barbie et sa manie de se moquer du physique des gens…

— Parce que me comparer à une Barbie parce que je suis belle et sophistiquée, c'est pas se moquer, peut-être ?

— N'empêche que « Crâne d'Œuf » doit bien se mordre les doigts maintenant, glissa malicieusement Albin.

— Ah ?

— Oui, c'est triste à dire, mais Vinko nous a rendu célèbres, même si pas volontairement…toute cette histoire de serial killer, ce fut un bon coup de pub pour le groupe. Après, je préfèrerais qu'on parle de nous pour notre musique que pour ça, mais depuis cet épisode, des gens qui n'avaient jamais entendu parler de nous se sont intéressés à ce qu'on faisait, nous avons gagné des fans, un nouveau producteur, et la sortie de l'album s'annonce plus que bonne.

— Et Crâne d'Œuf qui a refusé deux fois de signer le contrat avec vous doit regretter d'avoir laisser passer l'occasion de se faire de la thune ! comprit Vicky.

— Bien fait pour lui ! commenta Mégane.

— Je me rappelle, reprit la brunette, il avait dit que Karine était très importante pour votre image, ainsi que votre couple…

— Peut-être, fit le chanteur en haussant les épaules, mais depuis que nous avons engagé une charmante bassiste, notre « image » devrait mieux se porter… »

Mégane rougit sous le compliment.

« Nous ne cherchions pas spécialement un nouveau membre de sexe féminin, continua Albin, mais il faut avouer qu'une seconde fille dans le groupe, c'est une bonne chose. Ainsi, Karine ne passe plus juste pour « la nana albinos »…

— Ouais, ajouta Mégane, c'est comme dans les fictions, parfois, t'as tout un groupe de héros, mais une seule fille. Et elle est « la fille » et c'est tout, pendant que les mecs ont tous une personnalité : le leader, l'intello, le costaud, le rebelle…J'ai toujours trouvé ce schéma complètement sexiste !

— On appelle ce cliché « le Principe de la Schtroumpfette », indiqua Albin.

— Et pour confondre un albinos avec un Schtroumpf, il faut être sacrément daltonien, compléta Vicky.

— Vous savez quoi ? dit Mégane en prenant ses deux camarades par les épaules, J'aime être dans ce groupe…là au moins je me sens appréciée à ma juste valeur. »

Ils furent interrompus par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit. Jenny et Jenna étaient de retour. Les trois jeunes gens décidèrent alors qu'il était temps pour eux de partir, et prirent congé des deux sœurs. Mégane les invita à sa soirée, leur fit un post-it avec son adresse, au cas où Jenny ne se rappellerait pas où habite la voisine de sa meilleure amie et le plaça sur le frigo à côté de celui des Alcooliques Anonymes. Quand ils quittèrent l'appartement, Gina refusa de laisser Albin s'en aller, car elle voulait « faire plus ample connaissance » et s'accrocha à la jambe du jeune-homme pour l'empêcher de marcher. Mégane l'aida à la décrocher (non sans se foutre copieusement de lui), et Vicky prit de l'avance. Elle était à les attendre dans l'ascenseur quand les portes se refermèrent. Elle voulut appuyer sur le bouton d'ouverture pour les faire entrer, mais elle remarqua alors la présence d'une chose insolite collée sur le mur. Une enveloppe en papier jaune. Cette distraction suffit à la déconcentrer et l'ascenseur démarra sans Albin et Mégane.

Sur l'enveloppe, il était écrit « Vicky ».

Mais…c'est pour moi…, pensa-t-elle, surprise, Qui est-ce qui m'envoie des messages comme ça, jamais entendu parler des e-mails ou des textos ?

Fébrilement, elle détacha le carton de la paroi de l'ascenseur, alors que celui-ci descendait en faisant « tchac-tchac-tchac », et l'ouvrit. La lettre était courte, et également en papier jaune :

« Je connais ton secret, petite gouine ! Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu es prête à payer pour mon silence. »

C'était signé « L'Ombre Jaune ».

L'ascenseur arriva à destination et les portes s'ouvrirent. Vicky avala sa salive avec difficulté et se dépêcha de planquer la lettre dans son sac à main.

Elle sortit dans la rue, et inspira un grand coup.

_Putain ! Je viens à peine d'échapper à un tueur en série ! C'est pas pour avoir affaire maintenant à un maître-chanteur ! Mais shit, quoi !_

À suivre…


	8. On ne naît pas garce, on le devient

** 8. On ne naît pas garce, on le devient**

_La nuit de samedi à dimanche, mais on ne sait pas trop quand_

Quand Vicky reprit connaissance, elle constata qu'elle était attachée sur un piquet, lui-même juché sur une meule de foin et de brindilles. Un bûcher ! On l'avait mise au bûcher, comme autrefois les sorcières médiévales. C'était la nuit et elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'une forêt inquiétante. Une dizaine de silhouettes tournoyaient autour d'elle en brandissant des torches, des personnages en chemise noire dont la tête était cachée dans une citrouille d'Halloween, de laquelle seule une barbichette dépassait par un trou découpé dans le légume. Ils exécutaient une sorte de danse tribale autour de Vicky.

« Pitié, soupira-t-elle, C'est quoi ça, cette connerie? La secte des albinos, passe encore, mais la secte des barbichus, là, ça fait exploser le ridiculomètre ! »

Les étranges Jack O'Lantern ne répondirent rien, l'un d'eux s'approcha du bûcher et l'embrasa.

« Non ! Attendez ! gémit-elle, Je ne suis pas une sorcière ! Au secours ! À l'aide ! Ces malades veulent me brûler ! Aaaaah ! »

Tout à coup, Karine arriva sur une moto volante et s'empressa de délivrer Vicky avant de la hisser à la place du passager.

« Dépêche-toi ! la héla-t-elle, tu vas être en retard à ton mariage !

— Mon mariage ? »

La moto redémarra, les hommes-citrouilles tentèrent de suivre les deux jeunes filles, mais ils trébuchèrent tous en même temps, les cucurbitacées s'ouvrirent comme des œufs, desquels sortirent des poussins barbichus qui avaient tous la même coupe de cheveux que Dan. Karine et Vicky atterrirent dans une magnifique clairière enchantée dans laquelle gambadaient des lapins, des écureuils et des faons, dont certains avaient un pelage rose et violet. Vicky se rendit alors compte qu'elle portait une robe de mariée d'un blanc éclatant, et qu'une autre mariée, mais en robe noire, l'attendait devant un autel en bois. Elle avança avec résignation vers elle, comme une automate, et Albin apparut comme sorti de nulle part.

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare unies par les liens du mariage ! déclara-t-il.

— Eh oh, depuis quand tu es curé, toi ?

— J'en sais rien, c'est ton rêve, après tout.

— Comment ça, un rêve ?

— Mais enfin, Vicky, regarde autour de toi, tu penses vraiment que c'est la réalité ? »

Elle obéit et constata que Jenny paradait en bikini, chevauchant une licorne à crinière arc-en-ciel. Elle se décida alors à embrasser la mariée en noir. Elle souleva le voile avec appréhension, et surprise ! Ce n'était pas Mégane mais Murphy qu'elle venait d'épouser ! Les boutons purulents du jeune-homme se mirent alors à parler comme s'ils étaient dotés d'intelligence propre, et d'une voix de chipmunk, ils demandèrent à Vicky de leur faire des bisous. Elle hurla et agrippa Murphy par le col :

« Et Mégane ? Où est-elle ? Qu'as-tu fait d'elle, espèce de résidu d'accident d'éprouvette ? Mégane ! Où est ma Mégane ? Mégaaaaaaane ! »

Alors qu'elle criait son désespoir, quelqu'un arriva. Enfin, il s'agissait d'une simple silhouette, comme une ombre, mais jaune, et elle avait la forme de Vinko, ainsi que sa voix quand il éclata d'un rire tonitruant et maléfique. Une pluie de chenilles s'abattit sur la jeune-fille terrorisée, de vilaines chenilles hideuses et poilues, et toutes nanties de la tête de Rebecca. Vicky tripla de volume soudainement et entendit des voix d'enfants se moquer d'elle au loin. Les boutons de Murphy se mirent à chanter Lucy In the Sky With Diamonds et Vicky hurla de plus belle.

« Je me demande quand même un truc : qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu avaler pour rêver de trucs aussi chelous ? » demanda Albin, à présent crucifié sur un champignon géant ressemblant à une amanite tue-mouche bleue (pas que ça avait l'air de le déranger).

Jenny descendit de sa licorne, attrapa Vicky par les épaules et se mit à la secouer vigoureusement en lui ordonnant de se réveiller.

Et Vicky se réveilla.

La réalité et le rêve avaient au moins une chose en commun : Jenny la secouait.

« Vicky, Vicky ! Réveille-toi, bon sang, Vicky !

— Mhhmm…

— Ah, ça y est ?

— Jenny ?

— Oui ! Allez, debout ! T'as vu l'heure ? Onze heure et quart !

— Quoi ? J'ai dormi autant ? »

Vicky se passa une main sur le front, encore un peu dans les vapes.

« Dans ton sommeil, tu réclamais ta Mégane…, lui dit Jenny.

— Euh…ben…

— Tu demandais où elle était…mais Vicky, est-ce que ça veut dire que…

— Et bien…

— Tes parents t'ont payé une Mégane ? Où est-elle garée ? Elle est aussi belle que la Porsche de James ? »

Une fois de plus, Vicky bénit l'incommensurable bêtise qui caractérisait la rouquine. Elle émergea de son lit et alla se placer devant le miroir de sa coiffeuse, pour admirer sa magnifique tête de déterrée.

« Je ne me sentais pas très bien, hier soir, expliqua-t-elle, après tout ce qui s'est passé, j'avais besoin de me détendre, j'ai bu une tisane et puis au dodo ! Je ne m'attendais pas à dormir autant, et puis, j'ai fait un rêve épouvantable. Et grotesque. Encore plus grotesque que l'idée d'Hugo posant nu pour le calendrier des pompiers…

— Eh ! Vas-y mollo avec Hugo ! s'emporta Jenny.

— Ah oui, j'avais oublié qu'il te plaisait, le petit gros…

— Mais euh, pas du tout ! répliqua la rousse en rougissant, Je suis beaucoup trop populaire pour qu'on me voie avec lui, d'abord !

— Qui t'a dit que la popularité était importante ?

— Ben euh…toi ! Oui, c'est toi qui répétais qu'être populaire auprès des garçons est une priorité !

— Tu sais, parfois, je dis de sacrées conneries, Jenny…Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

— Je viens pour la fête d'Halloween.

— À onze heure ? La fête, c'est le soir, hein ! Et c'est chez les voisins, pas ici !

— Je sais, je venais juste pour savoir en quoi tu allais te déguiser.

— Ah. En Mélusine. Tu sais, la bande dessinée avec la sorcière…

— Quoi ? Mais Vicky, tu ne peux pas faire ça !

— Pourquoi pas?

— Mélusine est rousse et belle, c'est donc à moi de me déguiser en elle !

— J'ai déjà la perruque et la robe verte !

— N'insiste pas ! C'est moi qui suis la plus indiquée pour être Mélusine !

— Bon, très bien, c'est toi, Mélusine, alors…

— Ben non, moi, j'ai déjà prévu de me déguiser en Princesse Leia ! Je voulais juste dire que si j'avais voulu être Mélusine, j'aurais eu priorité sur toi !

— Tu es impossible…

— Non, je ne suis pas impossible, je suis improbable. Ce n'est pas la même chose. C'est Hugo qui m'a appris ça quand on révisait les maths ! »

Vicky soupira. Hugo n'était pas le premier à avoir tenté de greffer un cerveau à Jenny. Espérons qu'avec lui, le greffon tienne.

« Tiens, et Karine, elle se déguise en quoi ? demanda la rouquine.

— Je ne sais pas…attends, je vais lui demander, je devais justement lui téléphoner. »

Vicky se rappela ce qu'Albin lui avait expliqué la veille, à savoir que Karine avait besoin d'être soutenue avant tout. Elle composa le numéro et attendit. Karine décrocha.

« Vicky ?

— Salut, Karine ! Je ne te dérange pas ?

— Non, je suis dehors, je me dirige vers le salon de coiffure…

— Oh oh, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

— Surprise !»

Il y a quelques mois de cela, Karine n'aurait certainement pas osé avouer à Vicky qu'elle comptait changer quoi que ce soit à son look. Et il y a quelques mois de cela, Vicky n'aurait pas permis qu'elle se lance dans une telle entreprise sans la consulter. Mais la sorcière tâchait depuis peu de laisser les cheveux de la princesse tranquilles.

« Bon, ok, décida Vicky, En fait, je t'appelais pour m'excuser.

— T'excuser ? Mais de quoi ?

— Pour ce qui s'est passé hier avec Dan et Mélanie, je suis vraiment désolée, si tu savais comme…

— Oh, mais ce n'était pas de ta faute, et en plus, j'ai exagéré…mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée, j'ai un peu pété un câble…

— Eh bien, je suis désolée que tu te sois sentie mal.

— Merci. Cela me fait beaucoup de bien d'entendre que je suis soutenue…Tiens, c'est drôle, Albin m'a appelée tout à l'heure pour me dire exactement la même chose…Lui aussi, il a l'air de s'en vouloir alors qu'il n'a rien fait…

— Oh ça…C'est parce qu'il t'aime et veut te rendre heureuse. Et hier, il n'est pas parvenu à empêcher Dan d'être idiot, donc j'imagine qu'il tient ça pour un échec personnel. Tu le connais, il est un peu perfectionniste…

— Tu te mets à défendre Albin maintenant ?

— C'est mon ami.

— …

— Karine ?

— …

— Allô ? Ça a coupé ?

— Qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez-vous fait de la vraie Vicky ?

— Relax ! C'est bien moi, c'est juste qu'avec Albin, on a mis les choses à plat et on a décidé d'être amis.

— Eh ben, wouaw ! Vous avez bien évolué, dans ce cas ! On ne peut pas en dire autant de Mélanie…Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a recommencé…

— C'est sans doute son penchant pour l'écologie qui l'incite à toujours réutiliser ses plans foireux et à les user jusqu'à la corde.

— Je peux comprendre que certaines personnes fassent souffrir les autres parce qu'elles sont elles-mêmes victimes, mais Mélanie…je ne sais pas d'où lui vient sa putasserie.

— On ne naît pas garce, on le devient, professa Vicky avec sagesse. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Albin et moi, on va lui régler son compte, à celle-là.

— C'est gentil, mais je crois que je peux me venger toute seule.

— T'es sûre ? Et avec Dan, comment ça se passe?

— Je l'ai appelé pour lui dire que je regrettais d'avoir mal réagi hier. Il a répondu qu'il comprenait et s'est excusé aussi mais...c'est étrange. Je pensais qu'en essayant de me remettre avec lui —avec la bénédiction d'Albin en plus— je retrouverais ce que nous avions avant mais...on dirait que ça a changé...c'est devenu...je ne sais pas...différent.

— On verra ce qui se passera, mais fais juste attention à ne pas trop t'accrocher au passé, vis le présent ! Bon…Au fait, tu viens quand même à la soirée chez Meg?

— Oui, évidemment. Je serai déguisée en Alice.

— Toujours à courir après le lapin blanc…

— Pardon ?

— Rien rien. Allez, je te laisse ! Bye !

— Bye, Vicky ! »

La brunette raccrocha, avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli.

« C'est moi ou tu as dit que tu étais amie avec Albin maintenant ? demanda Jenny.

— Oui, nous sommes amis. Mais c'est une amitié vitriolique.

— Ça veut dire quoi ? Ça a un rapport avec les vitraux ? Vous êtes amis que quand vous allez à l'église ?

— Non, ça veut dire qu'on se supporte et qu'on se vient en aide si besoin, mais qu'on continue à se balancer des piques et à se jouer des sales tours…d'ailleurs, il faut que je trouve une farce à lui faire pour ce soir…ouais, l'embarrasser durant la fête, ce serait pas mal !

— Je peux t'aider ?

— Seulement si tu ne fais pas tout foirer comme d'habitude.

— Tu verras, je ne te décevrai pas cette fois ! Alors…ah, je sais, Hugo m'a appris que quand on débute un travail, il fallait commencer par une recherche documentaire! Je vais sur ton ordinateur ! Je suis sûre qu'en tapant dans Google « Comment faire chier un albinos pendant une fête d'Halloween », on trouvera…

— Si tu le dis…, se contenta de répondre Vicky en ouvrant son dressing pour choisir sa tenue du jour. Et depuis quand tu connais le mot « documentaire », toi ?

— Voilà, l'ordi est allumé…oh, Vicky, tu as reçu un mail !

— Ouvre-le pour moi, s'il te plait, je cherche mes chaussures…

— C'est marrant, c'est un certain « Ombre Jaune » qui te l'envoie, allez, je l'ouvre…

Vicky sursauta comme si elle venait de marcher pieds nus sur une méduse. « Ombre Jaune » ? C'était bien ce que Jenny venait de dire ? En une demi-seconde, elle songea au fait que mettre la rouquine au courant de cette affaire serait sans doute une très mauvaise idée, et il lui aurait fallu une demi-seconde supplémentaire pour fondre sur son amie et l'empêcher d'ouvrir le mail.

En vain. Jenny fixait l'écran, interdite. Vicky s'approcha, et quand elle le vit à son tour, elle eut tout bonnement l'impression que le monde s'écroulait.

Le mail contenait une photo d'elle et Mégane en train de s'embrasser dans la rivière au camp d'anglais. Et en plus, elle avait l'air de trouver ça agréable, alors qu'elle avait le souvenir d'avoir été dégoutée. Et dire qu'elle n'avait toujours pas osé avouer cette histoire à Jenny, par peur de sa réaction !

« Tu es…, balbutia la rousse, tu es…tu l'embrasses…

— C'est un montage ! s'écria Vicky, Ne crois pas ce que tu vois, c'est quelqu'un qui s'est amusé sur Photoshop pour me…

— Ah oui ? C'est dégoutant de faire ça ! Faire croire que tu es lesbienne alors que tu l'es pas, c'est dégueulasse ! Si je tiens cette Ombre Jaune…

— Oui, oui, marmonna Vicky alors qu'une goutte de sueur lui dégoulinait du front, moi lesbienne, la bonne blague ha ha ha !

— Évidemment que tu n'es pas lesbienne ! répliqua Jenny, si tu l'étais, tu serais amoureuse de moi, pas de cet épouvantail gothique ! Eh oui, je ne fais attention qu'aux garçons qui sont à mes pieds, mais je suppose qu'il y a aussi des lesbiennes…normal, je suis une bombe ! Tout le monde m'aime !

— Euh…ouais ! »

Vicky était trop contente de ce dénouement pour contester la supériorité de Jenny. Elle envisagea même de lui parler des menaces de l'Ombre Jaune, puisque visiblement son amie les tenait pour des calomnies.

« Je vais te montrer un truc », dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le tiroir où elle avait rangé l'enveloppe jaune reçue la veille.

Toc toc toc !

Vicky sursauta et se dépêcha de fermer le mail alors que la personne qui avait frappé entrait.

« James ?

— Bonjour, ma Vicky, ta mère m'a dit que tu étais dans ta chambre…oh, tu es toujours en pyjama ?

— Euh…je ne me sentais pas très bien.

— Tu n'es pas souffrante au moins ? demanda le jeune-homme en entrant, c'est vrai que c'est la période des maladies saisonnières : grippe, rhume, angine…

— Oh, je vais mieux maintenant, répondit-elle alors que James lui tâtait le front de sa main pour vérifier si elle avait de la fièvre.

— Kikoo, Jamesinou !

— Euh…salut, Jenny.

— En fait, Vicky, je venais te trouver pour voir si tu étais intéressée pour déjeuner chez moi ce midi…

— Quelle question, je suis toujours heureuse de venir manger chez toi !

— À vrai dire, une ancienne collègue avocate de mon père est de passage chez nous. C'est Maître Desgens, elle s'est reconvertie en professeur de Droit et je suis un de ses étudiants. Comme tu désires faire les mêmes études, j'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserait de la rencontrer.

— Euh…certainement !

— Tiens, je t'ai apporté son syllabus, si tu veux le feuilleter…

— Je vais le lire avec la plus grande attention, dit Vicky sans même regarder le manuel que James lui tendait.

— Bien, nous déjeunons à midi et demi, je t'attends !

— Oui, oui, c'est ça, à tout de suite ! »

La brunette attendit que le jeune-homme soit parti et poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement. Elle jeta un regard au syllabus, et se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait déjà vu le nom de cette avocate écrit quelque part, mais qu'elle ne savait plus où.

« Tu voulais me montrer quelque chose ? lui rappela Jenny.

— Ah oui. »

Après avoir lu la lettre de l'Ombre Jaune, Jenny resta dubitative quelques secondes.

« Le pire, c'est que je crois que ce n'est pas sa première intervention, expliqua Vicky, dans les toilettes du café Yin Yang, il y avait un graffiti « The Yellow Shadow knows Victoria's Secret », je n'y avais pas fait attention, mais en fait, Victoria, c'est moi, c'est mon prénom officiel…

— Et tu as une idée de qui c'est, cette Ombre Jaune ? Oh, et si c'était Albin ?

— Pourquoi lui ?

— Ben, je sais pas, d'habitude, c'est lui que tu soupçonnes toujours, alors, je me suis dit…

— C'est vrai que j'ai pensé à lui, mais je l'ai déjà accusé de tant de choses qui se sont révélées fausses. Cette fois, je ne veux pas aller trop vite en besogne.

— C'est peut-être une farce qu'il te joue pour votre machin vitraulolique…

— Ça n'a pas l'air d'être une blague, c'est plus sérieux. Et puis, le jaune n'est pas sa couleur… »

Vicky songea cependant qu'Albin avait eu tout le temps de placer l'enveloppe dans l'ascenseur, puisqu'il attendait en bas de l'immeuble quand elle était revenue avec le lait. Mais en même temps, d'autres personnes avaient eu ce temps : Jenny, Jenna, Karine, Jean-Franky, Mégane elle-même…peut-être même Mélanie qui les avait manifestement observés dans l'ombre en attendant le moment d'agir…Ensuite, il y avait la photo…contrairement à ce qu'elle avait affirmé à Jenny, elle était authentique, mais en revanche, qui l'avait prise ? Quelqu'un les avait donc espionnées, elle et Mégane, dans la rivière ? Et si c'était la punkette qui avait placé un appareil avec retardateur caché dans un arbre ? Et qu'elle avait monté tout ça pour la forcer à avouer ? Quel sens du timing, tout de même !

« Et si c'était Crâne d'Œuf ? suggéra Jenny.

— Quoi ? Le producteur des Albinos ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

— Il a jamais été leur producteur, puisqu'on a fait foirer tous les contrats.

— Oh, shit ! Tu as raison, c'est à cause de moi qu'il n'a pas pu signer avec eux…et que maintenant qu'ils sont célèbres grâce au coup de pub de l'affaire Vinko, il doit s'en mordre les doigts…Tu crois qu'il me tient responsable de lui avoir fait manquer l'occase, et qu'il veut se venger de moi ?

— Peut-être…, fit Jenny en se donnant des airs de conspiratrice, Et puis, on le surnomme « Crâne d'Œuf », or, qu'est-ce qu'on trouve dans un œuf ? Du jaune, comme l'Ombre Jaune, et du blanc, comme les Albinos…

— Je ne suis pas convaincue par la pertinence de ce dernier argument.

— C'est toi qui vois. Bon, il est temps que j'y aille, je vais te laisser t'habiller.

À suivre…


	9. L'avocate du Diable

**9. L'avocate du Diable**

_Dimanche, vers midi et demi_

Vicky passait le seuil de la porte que ses voisins avaient laissée entrouverte quand elle entendit des éclats de voix.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma maison ! hurlait la mère, Une fête d'Halloween, Mégane, quel âge as-tu ? »

Ouh là, apparemment, la punkette était en train de se ramasser un savon royal ! Vicky ne voyait rien, mais elle entendait.

« Vous ne serez même pas là ce soir et cette nuit ! se défendait-elle, alors j'invite des gens.

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette déco ? demanda le père.

— Meg, susurra James, tu as dit à Tim Burton qu'il pouvait tourner son prochain film dans notre salon?

— En tous cas, on n'y tournera pas des grosses bouses comme Hulk Vs Transformers !

— Mégane ! tempêta la mère, Nous recevons une collègue de papa et tu transformes ma maison en banlieue pour junkies gothiques !

— Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, et puis on rangera après ! Oh, pourquoi j'ai jamais le droit de rien faire pendant que Môssieur James, lui, on lui permet tout ! Vous faites tout pour m'étouffer !

— Cesse de jouer les petites filles battues et mal aimées, et prends exemple sur ton frère…lui il nous rend fiers !

— Gna gna gna ! »

Vicky choisit de ne pas se montrer avant que l'orage ne soit passé. Elle imaginait sans peine la mine renfrognée que devait tirer Mégane, son petit nez pointu retroussé d'indignation et ses yeux dardant une noire colère.

« Ce n'est pas possible, mais qu'est-ce tu as, depuis quelques mois ? se désola la mère, on n'est à peine en novembre, et tu as déjà des ennuis à l'école. Tu ne peux vraiment pas te tenir ? C'est quoi cette note dans ton bulletin de la part de ton professeur de français ?

— Il voulait qu'on fasse une fiche de lecture sur Eugénie Grandet, mais moi ça me gonflait, alors j'en ai fait une sur l'œuvre de Terry Pratchett, c'est bien plus drôle. C'est pas de ma faute si l'autre baltringue a pas voulu élargir son horizon littéraire !

— Eh bien, je te conseille d'apprendre à respecter les consignes si tu ne veux pas faire une croix sur tes cadeaux de Noël ! Et puis, je te rappelle que tu es punie pour cette histoire de groupe de rock !

— Ouais, parce que Mister Perfection m'a dénoncée ! Il fallait que tu leur dises, hein, espèce de chieur ? Vendu! Collabo!

— Il le fallait, répondit James du ton de celui qui joue à être adulte.

— Mégane, tu y as réfléchis sérieusement ? demanda le père d'une voix plus douce, Tu veux vraiment te lancer dans la musique ?

— Ouais, je vais devenir une rock star ! »

James et la mère éclatèrent de rire cruellement, comme si Mégane venait de leur en raconter une bien bonne. Le père se contenta de prendre un air désolé.

« Mais ma petite chérie, je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus stupide ! proféra la mère d'une voix aussi grinçante que dédaigneuse, les musiciens réussissent rarement dans la vie ! Tu devrais plutôt envisager de faire des études.

— Note qu'elle aurait pu faire pire comme choix de carrière, ricana James, Imaginez : elle aurait pu vouloir faire de la bande dessinée !

— Alors là, tout de suite, la musique paraît un choix moins absurde », fit la mère.

Nouveaux rires. La voix de Mégane se fit alors plus tremblante, et Vicky sut par instinct qu'elle allait bientôt fuir dans sa chambre, avant que ses émotions ne la submergent et qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer. Elle était familière de ce genre de situation, l'ayant souvent vécu.

« J'vous déteste ! hurla Mégane, pourquoi vous ne m'encouragez jamais à rien ?

— Mais nous t'encourageons ! répliqua la mère, nous t'encourageons à choisir une voie plus sérieuse. Une carrière artistique, franchement ! Pour une personne qui parvient à percer, des millions n'arrivent jamais à rien…Cite-m-en une seule qui a des chances d'être un jour célèbre dans ton entourage, pour voir ?

— Albin !

— Qui ?

— Le guitariste de son groupe, expliqua James, Je l'ai rencontré, et il est plutôt sympa, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne soit une mauvaise influence pour Mégane s'il lui fait miroiter des chimères sur la vie d'artiste…

— Ta gueule, sale connard!

— Mégane, ton langage !

— Et puis, Albin, il a vingt-deux ans, et il se débrouille tout seul dans la vie ! Pas comme un certain fils de riches de ma connaissance qui a le même âge mais qui vit toujours bien au chaud chez Pôpa et Man-man qui lui offrent des Porsche !

— Je parie qu'il n'a même pas son permis de conduire ! répliqua James, que Vicky devinait de plus en plus rouge, Mais ma parole, tu voues carrément un culte à ce type ! Tu es amoureuse ou quoi ?

— Moi, amoureuse d'Albin ? Nawak ! Je l'aime bien, mais il est pas mon genre, je le vois plus comme le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu !

— Je suis ton grand frère !

— Eh ben, je veux bien faire l'échange !

— Excusez-moi, pardon…, dit une voix que Vicky ne connaissait pas.

— Maître Desgens, veuillez excuser ma petite sœur, vous savez à cet âge comme ils sont insupportables…

— Quelle ingrate ! rugit la mère, Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi, tu es tellement non-rentable ! »

Vicky entendit les pas de Mégane remonter l'escalier et marcher dans le couloir vers sa chambre.

« Les avocats, je les aime que sous forme de guacamole ! » lança-t-elle furieusement avant de refermer sa porte avec violence, faisant tomber un cadre sous le choc.

Vicky se décida à entrer.

« Euh…bonjour, dit-elle timidement.

— Ah voici la petite amie de notre fils, annonça le père.

— La fameuse Vicky ? Enchantée, jeune-fille, dit Maître Desgens, Alors, vous comptez entreprendre des études de Droit ?

— Oui, répondit James à la place de sa copine.

— Si seulement Mégane pouvait prendre exemple sur toi, déplora la mère, tu es si sérieuse comparée à elle…

— Ah oui ?

— Dites, intervint l'avocate, si ce n'est pas indiscret, votre fille parlait d'un certain Albin musicien, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, vous le connaissez ?

— Si je le connais ? Oh, comment pourrais-je oublier le plus étrange client que je n'ai jamais eu ! Ce pauvre garçon…à l'époque, il s'appelait Alain, mais tout le monde le surnommait d'ores et déjà « le démon blanc ».

— Ah bon ? Il a eu des ennuis avec la justice, en plus ? »

Vicky se rappela alors où elle avait vu le nom de Mme Desgens. Sur un article de journal quand elle faisait des recherches avec Dan à la bibliothèque.

xxxx

« Oui, je me rappelle d'Alain, dit Maître Desgens en buvant une gorgée de Riesling, un petit garçon effrayé et taciturne, mais néanmoins très intelligent, et doté d'une mémoire et d'un sens de l'observation incroyables. Quand on lui demandait de raconter sa version des faits, il donnait toujours la même, sans variation, et dans les moindres détails…ce qui signifiait qu'il était soit un innocent, soit un psychopathe ayant bien répété son texte…

— Et comment avez-vous découvert la vérité ? demanda Vicky.

— Les deux garçons qui avaient provoqué l'incendie accidentellement n'étaient pas, contrairement à Alain, très cohérents dans leurs propos. Ils n'ont pas raconté deux fois la même chose aux enquêteurs, et se contredisaient l'un l'autre, et plus le temps passait, plus ils en venaient à s'accuser mutuellement…Et puis, il y eut le petit Vinko qui a confirmé la version d'Alain, et pour finir, les deux gamins ont tout avoué.

— Comment deux enfants de onze ans ont-ils pu faire quelque chose d'aussi monstrueux ? intervint James, Comment peut-on accuser un innocent juste parce qu'on ne l'aime pas ?

— Apparemment, reprit l'avocate en posant son verre, Alain devait selon eux être puni pour le simple fait d'exister, parce que c'était lui qui était monstrueux…Que voulez-vous, jeune-homme, dans ce métier, vous en verrez parfois, des individus qui veulent faire justice eux-mêmes en « punissant » ceux qu'ils jugent indignes de fouler cette Terre…Quand je pense que Vinko s'est transformé en ce genre de personne.

— Vous êtes au courant de cette affaire ?

— Bien sûr, je suis avec attention l'actualité judiciaire…et puis, je suis curieuse de voir ce qu'Alain devient.

— Vicky aussi a failli mourir des mains de Vinko, dit James.

— Ah, mais oui, c'est vrai. Vous êtes une proche d'Alain ?

— Disons qu'une de mes meilleures amies est chanteuse dans son groupe.

— Vous savez pourquoi Vinko vous jugeait indigne de son monde meilleur ?

— Aucune idée », mentit Vicky qui n'avait pas très envie d'avouer la vérité.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et la jeune-fille se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Maître Desgens expliquait maintenant à James que peu importait qu'un client soit coupable ou innocent, il fallait le défendre à tout prix, même s'il était indéfendable. Car même le pire des criminels avait droit à un avocat.

« Vicky, tu es toute pâle, est-ce que ça va ? demanda le blondinet.

— Tu as à peine touché à ton assiette ! renchérit son père.

— Euh…ben…

— Je savais bien que tu étais malade, reprit le fils, tu n'étais pas bien tout à l'heure et maintenant ça empire. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire de venir.

— Non, ça ira !

— Il vaut mieux que tu retournes chez toi et t'allonger, suggéra le père.

— Vous pensez ?

— Oui, vas-y, on ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur.

— Bon, très bien. »

Elle se leva, et après avoir salué l'avocate, elle sortit dans le hall d'entrée et referma la porte derrière elle.

« Alors, c'est vrai ? Tu as choppé un microbe saisonnier, Barbie ? Ou alors, ce sont leurs gueules d'endives qui te filent la gerbe ? »

Mégane se tenait sur le palier, les coudes appuyés sur la balustrade.

« Tu as tout entendu

— Ouaip. Donc, Albin était torturé par ses camarades de classe quand il était petit…

— Tu ne le savais pas ?

— Il n'est pas très loquace au sujet de son passé…

— Pourtant, en dehors de ça, il adore parler.

— C'est vrai, il est pire qu'une fille. Mais en même temps, j'aurais pu le deviner. On vit dans une société qui méprise la différence au point que si quelqu'un sort un tant soit peu des normes, même s'il n'y peut rien, il sera lynché et marginalisé dès son plus jeune âge ! Les enfants sont cruels, et ça s'arrange pas en grandissant.

— La vie est cruelle. Et puis après ?

— Et puis après ? On s'étonne quand ça tourne mal. On martyrise un petit garçon au visage brûlé, et puis, quand celui-ci vire psycho et se met à tuer des gens, on pleurniche qu'on l'a pas vu venir…C'est bien les humains, ça, toujours à se plaindre des monstres qu'ils ont eux-mêmes engendrés. Si tu veux mon avis, le sang des victimes de Vinko souille les mains de tous ces p'tits cons qui les maltraitaient, lui et Albin ! Ce sont eux les responsables de tout ça, quand on y pense !

— Vu sous cet angle… »

Mégane s'éloigna de son poste et descendit les escaliers en toisant Vicky d'un regard presqu'aussi effrayant que celui de son chanteur, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

« Le pire, c'est qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'être albinos ou d'avoir la moitié de la tête cramée pour être une victime, continua la punkette, on peut te pourrir la vie pour des choses bien moins « spectaculaires » si je puis dire…On transforme ton quotidien en enfer parce que…je ne sais pas, moi…parce que t'es grosse ! Ou trop grande et trop gentille, ou parce que tu aimes la lecture, que tu as des bonnes notes, ou des trop mauvaises, que tu portes des lunettes ou un appareil dentaire, parce que t'aime pas la même musique que les autres, que tu ne t'habilles pas « fashion »…ou parce que tu as un défaut de prononciation qui t'empêche de dire ton nom correctement… »

Vicky comprit.

« Et toi, tu…

— Je bégayais. Au point que je mettais trois heures à dire « Bonjour, comment ça va ? ». Imagine, mon premier jour à l'école primaire… »

Vicky imagina une mini-punkette sur une trottinette, avec l'Union Jack sur son petit cartable. Bien que Mégane ne ressemblait probablement pas à ça à six ans.

« On m'a demandé comment je m'appelais, et j'ai répondu : « Mémé-mé-mémé-mé… ». Avant que je n'arrive au « ga », ils étaient tous déjà en train de se payer ma tête et très vite, on me surnomma « Mémé ». Quand James l'a appris, il s'y est mis aussi et il s'arrangeait pour placer ce surnom débile dans toutes ses phrases : « Maman, Mémé n'a pas fait ses devoirs, punis la Mémé, elle est vilaine Mémé ! »

— Heureusement que tu ne t'appelles pas Cunégonde…

— Ouais…un jour, l'instit a lâché sans le faire exprès : « Mémé au tableau ! ». Il s'est excusé, mais mes charmants camarades ricanaient tellement que j'ai été déconcentrée et j'ai mal récité mon texte. C'était La cigale et la fourmi, et j'avais travaillé très dur pour y arriver et compenser mon handicap. Mais les autres me stressaient tellement que j'ai perdu mes moyens et ai tout bonnement massacré La Fontaine. L'instit a dit que j'étais une petite cigale qui ne travaillait pas, alors que c'était faux ! Si tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai un piercing à la lèvre, eh bien, c'est pour me rappeler que mon enfer était lié à ma bouche…

— Mais là, tu parles normalement.

— J'ai eu une bonne logopède. Très douée…et très chère. Je te parie que ma mère m'en veut toujours de lui avoir coûté ça. Comment elle a dit que j'étais déjà ? Ah oui : non-rentable. »

L'enfer lié à la bouche? En repensant à la fois où Mégane l'avait embrassée, Vicky se fit la réflexion que son piercing lui avait en réalité fait un autre genre d'effet...et rougit à cette pensée bien malgré elle.

« Je vais rentrez chez moi, dit Vicky qui n'avait pas envie de poursuivre cette discussion houleuse, Je suis malade…

— C'est ça, t'es malade, et moi je suis la Princesse Peach! »

Vicky se dépêcha vers la sortie.

« Je t'attends quand même pour ce soir, à ma fête d'Halloween, dit néanmoins Mégane, je te promets Barbie, qu'on va flanquer aux voisins la trouille de leur vie ! »

Faire peur ? Tiens, c'est une idée, ça, songea Vicky.

xxxx

Karine se regarda dans le miroir du salon de coiffure.

_C'est parfait_, se dit-elle en s'observant sous tous les angles, _ce blond est parfaitement identique à ma couleur naturelle…Je suis redevenue comme avant…ou pas. Blonde et gentille comme l'ancienne Karine, mais belle, habillée en noir et sûre d'elle comme la nouvelle. Un parfait équilibre en les deux…Ça me tombe presque aux épaules, maintenant…jamais plus je ne porterai ces affreuses barrettes, et jamais plus je ne laisserai Vicky jouer les apprenties coiffeuses !_

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de quitter le salon, elle croisa Jean-Franky.

« Marine ! la salua le colosse avec enthousiasme.

— Salut, comment vont tes yeux ?

— Beaucoup mieux, ils m'ont bien soigné. Et là, je vais demander au coiffeur de me faire la coupe de Luke Skymachin dans Star Wars.

— Ah bon ?

— Ouais. Jenny fait la Princesse Leia. On va être un couple super ! »

Jean-Franky n'avait de toute évidence que des connaissances restreintes sur la célèbre saga spatiale.

« J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit, continua-t-il, c'est vrai que c'est pas bien de taper sur le petit gros, alors j'ai décidé de faire la paix avec lui.

— Oh, bravo, je te félicite !

— Même que je lui ai permis de venir à la fête avec nous ! Je ne veux plus être violent.

— Je savais bien que tu valais mieux que ça. Je me disais : « Derrière tous ces muscles se cache peut-être l'âme d'un poète qui ne demande qu'à s'exprimer ! »

— Un poète ! Wouaw, merci, c'est une super idée de génie ! Je vais tout de suite aller écrire un poème pour Jenny, elle va aimer !

— Pourquoi pas !

— Merci du tuyau, mais dis…Marine…

— Oui ?

— Je peux te demander un truc ? Tu pourras corriger mon poème, pour les fautes d'orthographe et tout ça ?

— Pas de problème, tu me le montreras ce soir à la fête.

— D'accord. À tout à l'heure ! Et merci pour tout, gentille fée moche! »

Comme quoi, songea Karine en prenant le chemin de son foyer, il ne fallait jamais perdre espoir. Dommage que Mélanie ne montrait pas le moindre signe d'évolution. Si Albin et Vicky étaient capables de s'entendre et que Jean-Franky renonçait à la violence, c'était qu'il n'était pas si absurde, ce monde. Alors pourquoi diable Mélanie continuait-elle ses petites manigances ? Elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi Vicky avait été cruelle envers elle, maintenant qu'elle connaissait son passé. Elle comprenait également pourquoi Albin avait tenté d'éloigner ses amies en croyant lui faire du bien. Limite si elle ne comprenait pas Vinko d'avoir mal tourné après tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Mais Mélanie…quelle circonstances atténuantes avait-elle ? Aucune à sa connaissance. C'était comme si elle avait un jour essayé de faire le Mal juste pour voir ce que ça faisait, et qu'elle avait trouvé ça marrant. Et comme personne ne l'avait punie, elle avait continué.

Quand elle passa la porte de sa maison et entra dans le salon, ses parents assis devant la télé se redressèrent, papattes repliées sur le devant comme un couple de suricates.

« Oh ma chouette, tu es redevenue comme avant ! T'as vu ça, Serge ?

— 'en oui, 'ai 'u », marmonna le père en mastiquant une banane.

La pièce comportait plusieurs tableaux représentant des bananes, sur la table, un régime entier trônait dans une corbeille. Si vous aviez visité la cuisine, vous auriez également constaté que le produit de vaisselle était parfumé à la banane, le four avait un mode spécial « banane cuite », un livre de cuisine intitulé Le banana split et ses variantes du monde entier traînait sur la table à côté d'un paquet de post-it en forme de banane.

Cette famille est légèrement obsédée par un fruit, devinez lequel ? La papaye ? Non, c'est pas ça, try again !

« Il faut que je vous dise un truc, annonça Karine à ses parents, cette année, je ne fêterai pas Bananalloween avec vous. Une amie m'a invitée à un Halloween classique, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas… »

Les deux suricates la lorgnèrent de leurs yeux ronds.

« Non, ça va, ma chouette…c'est juste que…ça sera le premier Bananalloween sans toi, et ça me rend toute chose…

— Ne t'en fais pas, Jeanne, notre petite fille grandit, c'est tout. »

Karine descendit dans sa chambre, en passant, elle salua David qui était occupé à défoncer des orques sur un jeu en ligne en grignotant des chips de banane. Il répondit à sa sœur par un borborygme.

Un instant, elle songea plus sérieusement au fait qu'elle ne passerait pas Halloween dans sa famille pour la première fois. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Les inviter tous les trois chez Mégane ? Ses parents lui fileraient sûrement la honte, la chaperonneraient, et son frère était quant à lui aussi sociable qu'un ours mal léché dès qu'on l'arrachait à son monde virtuel. L'idée était mauvaise. Elle regagna son royaume, car elle avait à faire.

« Bon, j'ai du boulot, moi ! »

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle posa son sac sur le lit et se dirigea vers son bureau. Son costume d'Alice l'attendait sur un cintre accroché à la penderie, incomplet. Elle ouvrit le tiroir qui contenait des trombones, des stylos-billes, du fil, une aiguille, du mascara et un paquet d'enveloppes jaunes qui sentaient la banane, et y chercha ce dont elle avait besoin pour le fameux boulot.

_Chère Vicky, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! _

À suivre…


	10. Je vois la vie en rouge

**10. « Je vois la vie en rouge »**

_Dimanche, vers 16 heures_

« Hey ! Vicky, devine quoi ? Je viens d'essayer mon costume de Leia que j'ai piqué dans un magasin, et c'est trop super ! gazouilla Jenny à l'autre bout du fil.

— Bien, répondit la brunette.

— Je suis une jet-d'ail yaaaa !

— Euh…Tu es sûre que tu as bien vu Star Wars ?

— Nan. Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

— J'ai trouvé une piste pour ce qui est de faire chier Albin ce soir…je suis en route.

— Ah oui ?

— Oui, j'ai eu l'idée en pensant au fait que c'est Halloween…et qu'est-ce qu'on fait à Halloween ?

— Euh…on mange des bonbons ? Tu comptes lui voler tous ses bonbons?

— Mais non, Jenny, à Halloween, on fait peur aux gens. Je vais flanquer à ce spécimen à face de craie la trouille de sa vie, c'est la vengeance parfaite pour toutes celles qu'il m'a infligées !

— Ah ouais, bien pensé ! Mais il y a un problème, Vicky : il n'a peur de rien.

— Bien sûr que si, tout le monde a peur de quelque chose ! Lui, il a peut-être plus de talent que la moyenne pour garder son sang-froid, mais il est humain, et il existe forcément quelque chose qui lui fout les chocottes. Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est, voilà tout.

— Ça m'étonnerait que ça soit un truc style les araignées ou les fantômes…

— Ça m'étonnerait aussi. Mais je sais qui pourra me le dire !

— Ah oui, qui ? »

Vicky coupa la conversation téléphonique, histoire de faire genre. Et puis, Jenny risquait une fois de plus de tout gâcher si elle la mettait dans la confidence, avec sa maladresse légendaire. Elle rangea son portable dans son sac et vérifia l'adresse qu'elle avait trouvée dans le bottin. Elle frappa à la porte indiquée. Une femme qui devait peser dans les cent-dix kilos lui ouvrit. Elle portait une robe à fleurs hideuse et un collier dont les perles ressemblaient à des tranches de foie gras peintes en bronze.

« Monsieur Delon ? demanda la brunette, pas sûre de son fait.

— Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un homme, petite godiche ?

— Ben, c'est que…la moustache…

— Les Delon, c'est à côté, apprends à lire !

— C'est bon, je me suis trompée de maison, pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable…

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, à Delon ?

— Lui parler de son fils.

— Le démon blanc ?

— Ouais, c'est ça.

— Tu connais cette engeance de Lucifer ?

— Oui, et…

— Tu peux lui transmettre un message de ma part ?

— Certainement. »

L'ogresse prit une grande inspiration et se racla le gosier dans un bruit visqueux. Et soudain, elle éructa un glaviot qui vint s'écraser sur la joue de Vicky. À ce moment, un homme sortit de la maison voisine et l'interpella.

« Ça suffit, Madame Millefeuille, laissez cette jeune-fille tranquille !

— Quoi, t'en veux un aussi, Delon ?

— Tenez, dit le père d'Albin en tendant un mouchoir à Vicky, et suivez-moi avant qu'elle ne recommence. »

Vicky obéit et le suivit chez lui alors que Mme Millefeuille leur suggérait à tous les deux d'aller se mettre la tête dans un four. En regardant cet homme, elle eut l'impression d'avoir affaire à Albin, mais avec vingt ans de plus, des cheveux noirs grisonnant, des yeux marron et une allure nettement plus négligée. Et une forte odeur d'alcool et de sueur. Quand elle entra dans la maison, elle se serait crue chez Jenny tant c'était sale et mal rangé.

« Vous voulez du café ? proposa le géniteur d'Albin.

— Oui, merci.

— Z'avez d'la chance, j'ai retrouvé une tasse propre. Vous voulez du whisky dans vot' café ?

— Non, ça ira. Mais si vous avez du sucre… »

L'homme avait l'air malade et fatigué, et ses dents étaient dans un état épouvantable. Alors qu'il s'affairait à préparer le café, il l'interrogea.

« Vous venez me voir pour Alain, c'est ça ?

— Oui. J'ai une question à propos de lui, de quoi il a…

— Vous savez, la maison n'a pas toujours été si bordélique, coupa-t-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas écoutée. Quand Alain était là, c'était propre et rangé, c'est lui qui faisait le ménage. Mais maintenant qu'il est parti…

— Il vous a abandonné ?

— Nan, l'inverse. Je lui ai dit un jour que je ne voulais plus de lui ici, et le lendemain, paf ! disparu ! Sans doute qu'il avait filé chez un de ses copains bizarres. Depuis il refuse de me parler, il ne répond ni à mes lettres, ni à mes appels. Il change tout le temps de numéro pour m'éviter. Et je ne parle pas d'essayer de le trouver en personne dans son nouvel appart…

— C'est triste, pourquoi il ne veut plus vous voir ?

— Bah, c'est ma faute… »

M. Delon apporta deux tasses de café, un sucrier pour Vicky, et une bouteille de whisky pour lui.

« Albin m'a expliqué que votre femme était morte…

— C'est vrai qu'il se fait appeler comme ça maintenant, « Albin ». Je l'ai encore lu dans le journal, celui où son copain a essayé de le poignarder. Je collectionne tous les articles sur lui… »

D'un geste de la main, il désigna un pan de mur sale où étaient épinglés lesdits articles.

« Au fait, vous ne seriez pas cette fille, celle de l'article qui a failli mourir aussi, là…Valérie…Virginie…

— Vicky.

— Ouais, voilà, Vicky. Je me disais bien que vous ressembliez à la photo. Je regrette ce que j'ai fait, tout est de ma faute…C'était un gentil gamin, et pas con du tout, mais il était ce qu'il était et personne ne voulait lui ficher la paix. N'empêche, c'est quand même pas de bol. Un albinos ! Non seulement, j'avais un mauvais gène, mais en plus, il fallu que j'épouse une femme qui en avait un aussi…Du coup, ça n'a pas raté, fallait voir la tête de la toubib à la maternité!

— Et vous l'avez appelé Alain Delon, fit Vicky sur un ton de reproche.

— Ben quoi ? C'est pas marrant de s'appeler comme une célébrité ?

— Non, c'est pas drôle du tout. Même si vous l'aviez appelé Johnny Depp, il en aurait souffert, alors Alain Delon…Ça plus le fait qu'il soit albinos, et c'est le combo gagnant pour une vie de merde !

— Vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort, fit l'homme penaud en se versant du whisky dans son café. Il en a bavé toute son enfance, et ça a été pire quand il y a eu cette histoire de chalet en feu. Tout le monde racontait qu'il était un démon, et ma femme et moi, on ne pouvait plus se promener dehors sans être regardés de travers.

— Vous en avez souffert aussi ?

— Évidemment, sa mauvaise réputation a rejailli sur nous. Ma femme, ma pauvre Ophélie, est tombée en dépression à force d'être insultée par les concitoyens. « La traînée qui a enfanté le démon blanc », voilà comment on l'appelait... Elle ne s'en est jamais remise. Un jour, on l'a retrouvée pendue dans la chambre…C'est Alain qui l'a vue en premier. Vous imaginez le choc, il avait treize ans ! On l'a enterrée au cimetière Charles-Edgar, mais certains disaient qu'il valait mieux l'incinérer, « pour lui apprendre à mettre au monde un pyromane ».

— C'est de mauvais goût, convint Vicky, mais et vous ?

— Moi ? Je me suis mis à boire, et peu de temps après, j'ai perdu mon travail. Je ne faisais plus rien de mes journées à part boire, et bientôt, l'argent vint à manquer. À seize ans, Alain s'est mis à travailler comme caissier au super-marcher après les cours pour qu'on puisse bouffer. Il a dû se teindre les cheveux en noir pour être engagé. Il parlait parfois d'arrêter l'école pour travailler à temps plein. Puis un jour, Mme Millefeuille, qui était moins en chair à l'époque, l'a reconnu à la caisse et l'a tabassé avec du céleri. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, tous les autres clients l'ont applaudie et le responsable du personnel a mis Alain à la porte. Il est rentré à la maison avec ses lunettes cassées et du sang qui lui coulait de la bouche, mais il souriait et m'a dit : « T'inquiète pas, papa, je trouverai un autre job, et quand on aura assez d'argent, on partira de cette ville de ploucs arriérés ! ». En revanche, il a développé une phobie envers le céleri depuis ce jour, il refuse d'en manger, alors qu'il aimait bien avant… »

Vicky leva les yeux au ciel à l'entente de ce détail saugrenu.

« Et après ? demanda-t-elle, plus captivée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru par ce récit.

— Après ? Eh bien…il y a ses copains bizarres, surtout le blond avec le visage brûlé…

— Vinko.

— Ouais, quel petit con, celui-là ! Poignarder son meilleur ami ! En plus son nom de famille est imprononçable! N'empêche que c'était la seule personne qui donnait le sourire à Alain. Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, ces deux-là…même que les gens ont commencé à jaser…

— À propos de quoi ?

— Ben, vous devinez pas ? Deux garçons qui passent tout leur temps ensemble, sans presque jamais voir de fille ?

— Vous voulez dire, qu'Albin et Vinko étaient… »

Vicky eut soudain des images très très inavouables dans la tête. Des images qui la firent s'empourprer.

« Ils l'étaient pas. J'ai d'abord répondu aux gens que non, mon fils il est pas pédé, c'est juste que les filles de son âge sont des petites crétines qui ont toutes peur de lui ! Puis à force, j'ai fini par avoir des doutes…Je les espionnais quand ils étaient ensemble dans la chambre d'Alain. Je les entendais à travers la porte et je me demandais ce qu'ils faisaient. J'ai jamais su. Un jour, j'avais bu plus que d'habitude, j'en ai parlé à Alain. Il a démenti, bien sûr. Et il m'a dit que j'étais trop bourré pour en parler de toutes façons, il m'a fait un post-il avec le numéro des Alcooliques Anonymes. »

Vicky aperçut sur le frigo le post-it en question, qui ne devait pas avoir bougé de là depuis le départ d'Albin puisqu'elle reconnaissait l'écriture du guitariste. La scène était troublante de ressemblance à ce qui s'était passé la veille avec la mère de Jenny.

« Je lui ai répliqué que j'avais aucun problème avec l'alcool, continua M. Delon, et je me suis mis en colère, et je…

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

Il fixait sa tasse de café au whisky (ou whisky au café, à ce stade...) avec des yeux humides, comme s'il allait pleurer.

« J'ai craqué. Je lui ai dit des choses atroces. Qu'il était une déception, que c'était de sa faute, tout ça, de sa faute si je buvais, de sa faute si la famille était détruite. Et pour finir, je lui ai dit que c'était de sa faute si sa mère était morte. »

Vicky resta interdite. Elle essayait d'imaginer Will lui tenir un tel discours, et cela lui donnait également envie d'éclater en sanglots. Le tout devant du café qui refroidissait.

« Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir…je ne l'ai jamais revuuuuuu ! »

La brunette se retrouva alors dans la position inconfortable de devoir consoler un vieux poivrot qui chialait sur son épaule en y déposant une odeur de whisky. Elle lui tapota maladroitement la tête.

« Je…je suis sûre qu'on peut encore tout arranger, avança-t-elle. Je suis une amie d'Albin, si je lui parle, j'arriverai peut-être à le raisonner…

— Vous feriez ça ?

— Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il va m'écouter, mais je peux au moins essayer.

— Merci, vous êtes une chic fille ! Vous voulez voir sa chambre ?

— Euh…pourquoi pas. »

L'ivrogne se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre à l'étage. Vicky lui emboita le pas et se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre d'Albin.

Parfois, elle se demandait comment les gens ne l'avaient pas considéré comme innocent dès qu'on avait prouvé qu'il n'y était pour rien dans cet incendie. C'était pourtant simple : les enquêteurs avaient réuni des preuves, et les deux petits tyrans avaient tout avoué. Mais sans doute que se fier strictement aux lois, c'était juste bon pour le père de James, Maître Desgens et leur corporation d'entogés. La vérité, c'était que les humains détestaient les innocents. Une sale race, les innocents, car ils convertissaient en salaud quiconque osait s'en prendre à eux. Les coupables, au moins, avaient la décence de faire de leurs tortionnaires des héros. Taper sur quelqu'un qui le mérite, ça donne bonne conscience, même quand on ne vaut guère mieux que lui. C'est limite de la légitime défense. Tandis que taper sur un innocent, c'est se salir les mains de manière pitoyable.

Qu'Albin soit innocent était donc intolérable. Comment osait-il ? Alors qu'on avait enfin trouvé une excuse pour le lyncher sans se faire taxer d'ostracisme! Parce que même si on avait la conviction qu'il avait fait exprès de naître albinos pour faire son intéressant, c'était quand même difficile à prouver sur le plan scientifique, alors que le coup du feu et du meurtre de masse, ça fournissait toutes les justifications désirées pour lui pourrir l'existence…Mais non, Môssieur n'avait pas été coopératif, il avait fallu qu'il se révèle innocent et qu'il s'obstine à le rester. Ce n'était pas du jeu.

Vicky se disait aussi qu'elle était pareille. En toute honnêteté, elle aussi avait dans un premier temps refusé de croire à l'article qui l'innocentait. Il fallait dire qu'elle le haïssait tellement à l'époque qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la contredire en n'ayant rien à se reprocher. Elle voulait qu'il soit quelqu'un de mauvais, parce que ça aurait arrangé ses affaires. Ça lui aurait donné raison de se méfier de lui, de l'accuser à tort et à travers, de manigancer pour l'éloigner de Karine, et surtout d'aller se camper devant cette dernière pour lui dire : « Tu vois, je te l'avais dit qu'il était pas net. Nanana-nanère ! »

Elle tourna la poignée et entra.

« Wouah, une chambre de garçon qui ne sent pas les chaussettes sales ! lâcha-t-elle. En revanche, ça sent le renfermé…Vous n'êtes pas venu ici depuis qu'il est parti, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est vrai. Comment vous le savez ?

— Regardez ce morceau de papier qui vient de tomber sur le sol…

— J'avais pas remarqué.

— Albin avait dû le coincer dans la porte et c'est tombé quand j'ai ouvert…moi aussi, j'utilise parfois cette astuce pour vérifier que personne ne va dans ma chambre quand je ne suis pas là…

— Vous êtes futée. Vous avez d'autres trucs comme ça ?

— Eh bien… »

Vicky pénétra dans la pièce, la pièce dans laquelle son ex-ennemi avait purgé son adolescence. Rien en commun avec son actuel appartement, rouge et blanc et savamment décoré. Ici, le papier peint était gris, et c'était moche. Et il y avait une bonne couche de poussière partout : sur le sol, les poster de Eels sur le mur, sur la guitare cassée qui traînait dans un coin, sur une photo représentant un petit garçon aux cheveux trop clairs dans les bras d'une jeune-femme blonde qui semblait sortir tout droit du tableau d'un peintre primitif flamand, et sur la bibliothèque plutôt bien garnie. Il y avait notamment l'œuvre complète d'Emil Cioran (à l'exception de De l'inconvénient d'être né qui était sur la table de chevet).

« P'tain, l'intello ! »

Vicky lorgna alors le lit et se mit à quatre pattes pour regarder en-dessous.

« Je sais que vous en profitez pour mater mon string, alors, je vous prierais d'arrêter ! marmonna-t-elle en tripotant les lattes du sommier.

— Pardon ! »

On entendit un déclic et quelque chose tomba sur le sol.

« Ah ha ! Jackpot ! Moi aussi, c'est là que je cache ce que je ne veux pas que mes parents ou ma sœur trouvent…bon qu'est-ce que c'est…un cahier ? »

Elle s'assit sur le lit et feuilleta sa trouvaille, M. Delon regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« C'est quoi, un journal intime ? Oh, mais c'est écrit en vers ! Ça c'est Albin tout craché, un journal intime avec des rimes… »

Elle regarda alors l'ouvrage avec une certaine crainte, comme s'il s'agissait du Necronomicon.

« Attendez, non, c'est pas ça…

— Un carnet de chansons…

— C'est vrai, c'est plein de ratures, et il a gribouillé des listes de mots qui riment dans les marges afin de trouver des trucs qui conviennent… »

Ensemble, ils lurent en diagonale le contenu du carnet, et Vicky n'en revenait pas.

« J'ai écouté plusieurs de ses chansons…et ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Aujourd'hui, il chante des trucs plus joyeux, il dénonce les intimidateurs, mais pas de manière cynique, mais plutôt avec de l'humour…vitriolique. Alors que ça…c'est complètement macabre ! C'est pire que du Evanescence, il était dans une phase emo ou quoi ? Il arrête pas de parler de sa propre mort, ou de douleur, de problèmes psychologiques et de…laideur physique ou morale…c'est pas du tout Albin !

— Alain.

— Oui, vous avez raison. C'était Alain. C'était avant qu'il ne passe de A à B, avant qu'il ne décide de ne plus être une victime…voilà l'explication. Regardez le dernier texte :

_« Puisque vous avez décidé_

_Que je vous faisais peur_

_À jamais je serai_

_L'incarnation de votre frayeur_

_Je suis ce que vous avez fait de moi_

_Le monstre aux yeux rouges_

_Je suis ce que vous voulez que je sois_

_Et je vois la vie en rouge »_

— Pour un mec tout blanc, il a des idées noires, commenta Vicky.

— Au fait, mamzelle, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit qui vous êtes vraiment.

— Une amie d'Albin.

— Sa petite amie ?

— Euh, quoi ? Vous avez mal compr…

— Oh, mais c'est génial ! Je savais bien qu'un jour il y aurait une nana assez intelligente pour voir ce qu'il est au-delà de son apparence et de sa réputation !

— En fait, je…

— Oh, merci ! Au moins je sais qu'il est aimé ! Merci, mamzelle, vous illuminez ma journée ! »

Vicky voulut protester, mais l'ivrogne lui colla un baiser malodorant sur chaque joue.

« Arrêtez, s'il vous plait, vous me faites flipper ! Bon, si vous voulez revoir votre fils, j'ai peut-être une solution : ce soir, il va à une soirée d'Halloween, il sera sans doute plus accessible dans cette ambiance festive.

— Vous y serez aussi ?

— Oui. Je vais vous donner l'adresse.

— Ah, merci. Et au fait, est-ce que vous avez trouvé la réponse à votre question ?

— Laissez tomber, j'étais venue avec une mauvaise intention, mais après ce que j'ai appris, j'en n'ai plus envie. Quoi que, vous avez bien dit qu'il avait peur du céleri ? »

Le téléphone de Vicky sonna. Numéro masqué. Elle décrocha sans se méfier.

« Allô ?

— Salut, petite gouine !

— L'Ombre Jaune ?

— C'est ça. »

Vicky avala sa salive. Son interlocuteur utilisait un modulateur vocal, ainsi elle ne pouvait même pas dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, espèce de morpion ?

— Doucement, doucement…si tu ne veux que tes parents sachent que ton genre d'hommes, c'est ceux qui ont des nichons, il va falloir être docile…

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Tu le sauras très bientôt. Lors de la fête d'Halloween de ta chérie, cherche bien, et tu trouveras d'autres enveloppes jaunes avec des instructions que j'aurais cachées dans le décor. Allez, je te laisse. »

L'Ombre Jaune raccrocha et Vicky écouta la tonalité pendant quelques secondes.

« Un problème ? demanda le père d'Albin.

— Non, ça va. Tout va bien. »

À suivre…


	11. Entre chien et loup

**11. Entre chien et loup**

_Dimanche, vers 18 heures_

La nuit était sur le point de tomber, et le ciel était du même bleu que les yeux de Vicky quand elle sortit de chez elle pour traverser la rue. Yeux couleur de myosotis qui formaient un étrange assortiment avec la perruque flamboyante de Mélusine. À peine eut-elle passé la porte qu'en se retournant, elle fut hélée par une tribu complète.

« Hayaaaa ! » hurla Jenny en lui sautant dessus.

La rouquine était vêtue de sa robe blanche de Princesse Leia, et avait bien sûr noué ses cheveux en deux chignons macaronesques. Un sourire hilare sur le visage, elle faisait mine de couper Vicky en deux avec un de ces tubes phosphorescents de couleur verte qu'on vendait dans les fêtes foraines et qu'il fallait mettre au congélateur quelques heures pour les rendre lumineux.

« Chérite, tu veux bien me rendre mon sabre-laser ! » demanda Jean-Franky, habillé en Luke Skywalker.

Vicky remarqua qu'en retrait, il y avait Hugo, déguisé en Han Solo. Ok, les space operas n'étaient vraiment pas le truc du maître-nageur. À côté, Jenna tenait Willy dans ses bras, et ils avaient décidé de ne pas poursuivre le même thème que leur aînée, car tous deux avaient des oreilles pointues et des poils aux pattes indiquant qu'ils étaient des hobbits.

« Tu vas voir comment ça se passe en Terre du Milieu ! fit la gamine en toisant Vicky.

— Jenny, tu as amené ta sœur et le petit ?

— Bah, elle voulait venir ! Pour me surveiller qu'elle a dit, que je fasse pas de connerie. Mais je crois surtout qu'elle veut aller à une fête de grands…

— Je suis grande ! protesta Jenna, pour mon espèce, je suis quelqu'un de grand !

— Et pour Willy, on pouvait pas le laisser seul avec M'man.

— Je te préviens, je ne rejouerai pas les baby-sitters ! »

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la maison voisine. Avant que Vicky n'appuie sur la sonnette, Mégane jaillit de l'allée qui reliait le jardin de devant à celui de derrière et les interpella :

« Par ici, on fait la fête dehors, car mes parents veulent pas qu'on le fasse à l'intérieur. Mais c'est pas grave, il fait chaud pour la saison ! »

La punkette portait une robe noire partiellement déchirée et avait coiffé ses cheveux de manière tellement emmêlée qu'on imaginait sans peine qu'un oiseau avait fait son nid dans cet enchevêtrement capillaire. Vicky se demandait d'ailleurs si un coucou n'allait pas jaillir de sa bouche comme d'une horloge suisse tant son regard semblait exprimer la folie douce.

« Je suis Bellatrix Lestrange, la bitch de Voldemort ! annonça-t-elle fièrement.

— Alors, tu es bel et bien une Serpentard…

— Et toi aussi t'es une petite witch toute mignonne. Allez, viens ma sorcière bien-aimée, viens voir la déco qu'on a faite dans le jardin avec Karine cet aprèm. Et à propos de Karine, tu risques d'avoir une surprise… »

Mégane les emmena à l'arrière de la maison où ils découvrirent un spectacle fantastique. Au-delà des sempiternelles citrouilles et autres guirlandes de fantômes et de chauve-souris, Karine et Mégane semblaient avoir tenté l'expérience de faire fusionner l'univers de Marilyn Manson avec celui de Candy. Des lanternes orange et rouges éclairaient des tables chargées de natures mortes : fleurs, fruits d'automnes, champignons, mais aussi feuilles et branchages dénudés comme des doigts de squelettes. Entre les plats de chips, de bonbons, les tartes et les gâteaux, les bouteilles de divers spiritueux et les casiers de bière, on pouvait trouver des chandelles noires dont la cire dégoulinait déjà sur les nappes en papier à motifs de toiles d'araignée. Un saladier remplit de ponch trônait fièrement sur la table du centre. Des spirales constituaient un motif récurrent, donnant raison à James quant à la possible implication de Tim Burton dans l'élaboration de ce cadre hautement bucolique. La piscine était ouverte, mais l'éclairage rouge installé ne donnait guère envie d'y piquer une tête, à moins de s'appeler Elizabeth Báthory et donc d'aimer se vautrer dans un bain de sang.

Pas mal de monde était déjà présent, sans doute des élèves du lycée curieux de prendre part à la fête organisée par « Meg la rebelz ». Pour l'instant, tous discutaient par petits groupes, mais Vicky avait du mal à les reconnaître en raison de leurs déguisements et de la lumière sanglante. Elle en repéra même un qui avait entièrement dissimulé son visage sous un masque de Freddy Krueger. Le jardin était grand et une partie de l'espace était occupée par une estrade comprenant des instruments, dont un bien bizarre, une espèce de plaque métallique avec des antennes. Il y avait même le micro de Karine, toujours orné de son papillon en nylon. La choriste s'en servait comme porte-bonheur, car pour elle cet insecte symbolisait sa métamorphose.

Mégane rayonnait au milieu de ce schmilblick, tournait sur elle-même dans un pas de danse et s'arrêtait de temps à autres pour brandir la baguette magique de Bellatrix vers quelqu'un en criant « Endoloris ! », le visage déformé par une expression sadique. Vicky plongea sa main dans un bol de chips au paprika et se mit à grignoter en regardant distraitement Gary et Albator discuter près de l'instrument à antennes. Le batteur était déguisé en Pr Frankenstein, ce qui semblait l'autoriser à adopter pour le restant de la soirée un épouvantable accent allemand. Quant au claviériste, il était beaucoup plus poilu et hirsute que d'habitude, puisqu'il était un loup-gars-roux.

À ce moment, Murphy entra avec sa tête des mauvais jours —sa tête de tous les jours devrait-on dire—, son infortunée petite amie Lizon sur les talons. Loin de nous l'idée d'être méchants, mais leurs costumes d'Halloween les rendaient plus beaux que d'habitude. Lui en Kermit, elle en Miss Piggy. Le dépressif s'approcha furieusement de l'estrade et lança aux deux musiciens :

« Eh ! Vous savez avec quoi on peut faire rimer le mot « albinos » ?

— « Vaya con Dios » ? suggéra Lizon.

— Nan.

— « Sors le matos » ?

— Nan !

— « Desperados » ?

— Mais tais-toi choupignou, t'es pas douée pour les devinettes ! Non, ça rime avec « craignos » ! Parce que vous êtes craignos, les débilos ! »

Gary et Albator le regardèrent, puis reprirent leur conversation comme si de rien n'était.

« Je pense qu'on va plutôt brancher le thérémine là.

— Nein ! Che le fois plutôt là !

— Bon, tu m'aides à le transporter. Faudra trouver une rallonge.

— Ja !

— Je vous interdis de m'ignorer, les deux bouffons ! vociféra Murphy.

— Écoute, on est désolé que tu n'aies pas été pris dans le groupe, dit patiemment Albator, mais vraiment, nos estomacs n'auraient pas supporté un autre de tes strip-teases. »

Le boutonneux s'empourpra, ce qui jurait avec son costume de grenouille.

« Et tu sais quoi, la Rose de Versailles, lança-t-il à Albator, tu sais à qui tu me fais penser ? À Mylène Farmer !

— Oh, merci ! J'adore Mylène !

— C'était pas supposé être un compliment !

— Ah, tu voulais m'insulter ? Dans ce cas, je te ferais remarquer que ton visage ressemble au derrière d'un poney atteint de mélissophilie !

— Scheiße, Albador, ne t'occubes bas de ze crétin !

— Et toi, avec ton accent moisi, on dirait un vendeur de strudels !

— D'accord, che fais en faire de la burée de bustules ! » dit Gary en serrant ses gros poings.

Mais au moment où Murphy prenait la main de Lizon pour fuir, Dark Vador sortit de la maison, décrocha un morceau de papier toilette de sa botte noire, et alla rejoindre les deux musiciens.

« Salut, les gars.

— Salut, Benny, dirent-ils en chœur.

— Cet idiot vous embête ?

— Nan, la bave du vilain crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe ! » fit Albator d'un air dédaigneux.

Alors, c'est lui, le nouveau producteur? songea Vicky, Dommage que ce costume empêche de voir de quoi il a l'air. Murphy, quant à lui, déguerpit avec sa douce, choqué. Non seulement, la Force avait un côté obscure, mais elle avait aussi un côté albinos. On en apprenait tous les jours.

Soudain, Albator sursauta et descendit de l'estrade, l'air fâché.

« Ah non, c'est moi le loup-garou ce soir, je ne veux pas qu'un autre ait la même idée ! »

Vicky suivit la direction de son regard et vit que Dan venait d'arriver. Le rouquin l'apostropha furieusement.

« Tu oses venir ici après ta bourde d'hier ? lui demanda Vicky en les rejoignant.

— Ah, salut toi. Dis, tu veux bien expliquer à ce malade que je ne suis pas déguisé en loup-garou ?

— Ben c'est que...c'est ce à quoi tu ressembles.

— Je ne suis pas un loup-garou, je suis un vampire ! Regarde, j'ai des canines !

— Les loups-garous aussi ont des crocs, dit Vicky.

— Voilà ! dit Albator.

— Mais non, je suis un vampire !

— Poilu comme tu es, tu as vraiment l'air d'un lycanthrope !

— Je suis un vampire ! Je suis le Comte Dracula !

— Dracula n'a pas de barbichette. Aucun vampire n'en a.

— Eh ben moi si.

— Tu devrais aller te raser. Je n'ai jamais vu de vampire barbichu.

— Et moi je n'ai jamais vu de métis aux cheveux roux, alors enlève cette perruque !

— Mon déguisement est parfait, le tien est nul et puis c'est tout! Et je te le redemande: comment tu oses te pointer ici après ce que tu as fait hier?

— Hier ? Mais c'est à cause de Mélanie! Je l'ai vue et je n'avais pas imaginé qu'elle puisse être toujours aussi...euh...

— Bonnasse ?

— OuieuhNON! Toujours aussi manipulatrice, voilà ce que je voulais dire !

— Avada Kedavra ! hurla joyeusement Mégane en sautant sur Dan alors que Gary arrivait.

— Super, les Albinos sont là, râla le wannabe-Dracula, quoi qu'il manque le principal. Où il est au fait, l'alpha de la meute ? Hein, où est cet énergumène laiteux d'Albin ?

— Je suis derrière toi... »

Dan frissonna au son de la voix du chanteur. Il se retourna et vit un Albin souriant, déguisé en Sweeney Todd. C'était plutôt bizarre à voir, car il portait des vêtements sombres, pas de lunettes, et avait coloré une partie de ses cheveux à la bombe noire après avoir fait disparaître ses épis en forme de cornes avec on-ne-sait-quel gel miraculeux. Albin avec des vêtements noirs…sans doute un des signes précurseurs de l'Apocalypse !

« Vicky a raison, tu as besoin d'être rasé ! siffla-t-il en agitant une lame de rasoir ensanglantée devant les yeux de Dan.

— T'as encore choisi le meilleur costume, toi !

— Eh les mecs, plutôt que de vous battre, regardez qui est là. » susurra Mégane.

Tous levèrent les yeux vers Karine, sortie tout droit du Pays des Merveilles. Elle semblait irradier de grâce avec sa robe bleue, ses collants à rayures, et ses cheveux à nouveaux blonds coiffés d'un serre-tête noir. Vicky dut admettre, du moins intérieurement, que Karine était plus belle qu'elle, pour une fois. Visiblement, le fait qu'elle ait retrouvé sa blondeur originelle en enchantait plus d'un : Dan ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester bouche-bée et Albin aurait bien voulu être le lapin blanc de cette Alice. Clairement, les rayures, ça ne le dérangeait que sur Mélanie. La brunette trouvait ça drôle parce qu'ils avaient l'air bête. L'amour, ça rend con.

« Elle est redevenue blonde… » balbutièrent la moitié des personnes présentes.

Mégane attrapa Vicky par les épaules et l'amena à mieux visiter son décor. Elles passèrent devant Hugo, en pleine discussion avec Fred, le beau président des élèves qui avait perdu la moitié de son charisme dans son costume de Marsupilami.

« Ils sont trop mignons, glissa la punkette.

— Qui ça ?

— Karine et Albin. Ils devraient se remettre ensemble.

—Tu soutiens le couple d'enfer ?

— Ben toi, tu soutiens bien Jenny avec Hugo !

— Bah…j'ai pas toujours été très gentille avec lui. C'est même tout le contraire. Fallait bien me faire pardonner. Et puis, Jenny est ma meilleure amie, et malgré tout, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Et Hugo est le premier type qui semble s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à son physique. On dirait même qu'elle progresse intellectuellement avec lui.

— C'est bizarre, l'amour, dit Mégane. Quand je pense que Karine aime ce Dan…je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle lui trouve.

— Moi non plus.

— Il a l'air d'un chien. Un vieux clébard des rues.

— Ce mec est vraiment une truffe. Mais l'amour, c'est pas une science exacte. Quand ça te tombe dessus, ça te prend au dépourvu et…tu te retrouves attiré par quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'air fait pour toi.

— C'est un fardeau, quoi.

— Non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

— Je sais bien ce que tu voulais dire. »

Les deux sorcières continuèrent et s'arrêtèrent devant un détail du décor qui glaça le sang de Vicky.

« Tiens, c'est quoi cette enveloppe jaune ? s'étonna Mégane, Oh, c'est sûrement Karine qui l'a mise là, elle m'a aidé à décorer, mais c'est un drôle de choix… »

Vicky inspira profondément. Karine, vraiment ? Elle avait du mal à imaginer son amie dans le rôle de l'Ombre Jaune, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'enveloppe lui était destinée, et il fallait qu'elle s'arrange pour la lire sans que Mégane ne la voie faire. La punkette appela Karine pour résoudre le mystère, et celle-ci s'approcha, ses deux chevaliers servants sur les talons.

« C'est toi qui…

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » s'alarma Albin en désignant quelque chose sur la table.

Vicky crut qu'il parlait de l'enveloppe, mais en réalité, il montrait les champignons disposés sur la table. À la réflexion, elle les trouvait bizarres, bleus à pois blancs. Comme dans son rêve…

« Oh, je les ai cueillis dans le petit sous-bois à l'orée de la ville, j'ai pensé que ça ferait une ambiance spéciale.

— Meg, ce sont des amanites azures !

— Ah ouais ? fit Dan en en ramassant un dont il respira le parfum en se donnant des airs de grand mycologue.

— Ils sont hallucinogènes, expliqua Albin, on les surnomme même « space cakes des bois ».

— De la drogue ? demanda Vicky.

— Oui, enfin, il n'y a aucune propriété addictive, mais les effets hallucinatoires, en revanche, sont très puissants.

— Désolée, je l'ignorais, dit Mégane, eh bien…on évitera de les déguster dans une omelette !

— Il n'est pas nécessaire d'en manger, respire simplement leur spores et tu es partie pour délirer pendant vingt minutes au moins !

— Va falloir empêcher Jenny d'y toucher, gémit Karine, insouciante comme elle est…oh mince, Dan ! »

Le vampire barbichu tenait toujours son champignon à la main juste en-dessous de son nez. L'état de ses pupilles indiquait qu'il avait déjà inhalé les spores. Un sourire béat sur le visage, il donna aux autres des raisons de s'inquiéter.

« Merde, dit simplement Albin.

— Je vois des couleurs qui n'existent pas ! s'exclama Dan en le dévisageant d'un air ahuri, et il y a des raviolis qui volent avec leurs pitites ailes !

— Ça y est, il délire !

— Oh, des sushis qui dansent Caramelldansen !

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Karine en regardant Dan imiter la danse susmentionnée, on ne va pas le laisser comme ça ?

— Le mieux qu'on puisse faire, c'est l'isoler dans un coin jusqu'à ce qu'il redescende de son trip. Ça devrait durer environ vingt minutes.

— Je vous regarde et vous avez tous une tête de toucan ! Excellent ! Ha ha ha ha !

— Faites-le taire, supplia Vicky.

— Wahahahaha ! Et maintenant, vous êtes tous assis sur le pot !

— Je t'interdis de m'imaginer en train de faire ça, espèce de…

— Calme-toi, Barbie…rappelle-toi qu'il n'y peut rien.

— Je ne veux pas qu'on pense à moi en train de faire popo... » maugréa-t-elle.

Après avoir râlé, elle profita du fait que les trois autres installaient Dan au calme pour saisir la lettre de l'Ombre Jaune et alla la lire dans un coin discret.

Cela disait :

_« Je suis son ombre cette nuit_

_Qui remplit tes rêves jusqu'à la lie d'effroi_

_Préserve ton secret grâce à ce qui suit_

_Dans leur chanson, la réponse tu trouveras_

_Allez, il ne faut pas que tu t'attardes_

_Cette énigme, c'est vraiment de la tarte ! »_

Une énigme ! Voilà que ce mystérieux personnage, au lieu de lui dire ce qu'il attendait d'elle, préférait jouer un peu avec la viande avant de la manger ! Cela lui plaisait de moins en moins. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée pour résoudre l'énoncé. Alors qu'elle rangeait furieusement la lettre dans la poche de sa robe, quelqu'un arriva par derrière et l'embrassa dans le cou. Vicky réalisa qu'avec tout ça, elle avait oublié que James existait.

« Salut, beauté fatale ! Je vois que tu tu vas mieux. Je savais qu'un peu de repos te ferait du bien.

— Tu es finalement venu !

— Je n'allais pas rester enfermé dans ma chambre avec une ambiance pareille !

— Tu es déguisé en quoi ? »

Elle ne reconnaissait pas le costume. Elle était simplement étonnée que James portait un masque blanc qui lui dissimulait uniquement la moitié du visage.

« Je suis le Fantôme de l'Opéra !

— Ah…euh oui ! »

Avant qu'il en dise plus, une tornade rousse s'abattit sur lui en piaulant :

« Kikoo mon copinou Jamesinou !

— Ah…Jenny. J'ai une requête pour toi…

— Tu veux jouer au tennis ?

— Non, une requête, pas une raquette ! Une demande, quoi ! J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de dire « kikoo » ainsi que tout autre mot de ce genre, d'accord ?

— Oki , Jamesinou ! Lol ! »

James eut soudain une envie intense de lui tordre son petit cou de poulet. Pendant ce temps, Mégane sautillait autour d'Albin comme une gamine surexcitée dans un magasin de jouets.

« En parlant de loup, lui disait-elle, qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'expression être connu comme le loup blanc ? Ce serait pas mal de la développer dans une chanson !

— Tu as pris goût à l'écriture ?

— Ouais, j'ai envie de remettre ça !

— Notre premier album est presque bouclé, mais si ça te dit tu pourras être plus impliquée dans l'écriture du suivant…

— Tsst ! fit James d'un air dédaigneux.

— Quoi ? répliqua sa cadette en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

— Rien. »

Il regarda autour de lui en donnant l'impression de se demander ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi il avait accepté de participer à cette mascarade. Il regrettait sa décision visiblement.

« Je crois que je vais retourner dans ma chambre, dit-il, Halloween, c'est pas pour moi !

— C'est ça, casse-toi, tu ne nous manqueras pas !

— J'aurais pensé que tu considérerais ça comme une fête trop commerciale.

— Halloween est bien plus que ça ! C'est la seule fête qui laisse sa chance aux gens imparfaits !

— C'est vrai, renchérit Albin en s'approchant de James, Halloween, c'est la nuit où tous les monstres, les incompris et les victimes prennent leur revanche sur les beaux gosses à la dentition éclatante et trop bien alignée !

— À bas les beaux gosses ! exulta Mégane.

— De toutes façons, reprit le chanteur, la beauté, c'est assez chiant. La laideur est plus intéressante. Ce sont les petites imperfections de chacun qui lui donnent du charme. Comme par exemple, les filles trop grandes…

— Ou qui ont un vilain nez trop long ! » minauda Mégane.

Vicky se tâta le nez en rougissant.

« Bon, on va préparer les instruments, coupa Albin.

— Parce que vous allez jouer ici ? s'effara James.

— Oui, c'est pour ouvrir la fête. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas une de nos chansons mais une reprise adaptée aux circonstances…Bon, je vais voir si Albator arrive à transporter le thérémine.

— Le quoi ?

— Le thérémine, c'est un instrument électronique inventé par un physicien : le principe est d'utiliser un oscillateur hétérodyne pour…

— Je te préviens, intervint Vicky, si tu te mets à causer comme un prof, on va rien comprendre !

— Ouais, bon, si vous voulez, il y a deux antennes, on agite les mains tout près, et ça fait un son qui ressemble à une « voix de fantôme ».

— Ça sert à quoi ?

— À faire des musiques de SF comme le générique de _Doctor Who_.

— Un instrument de geek, quoi.

— Si tu veux. Et maintenant, j'y vais !

— Il est trop cool, dit Mégane en le regardant s'éloigner.

— Oui, il est trop cool, et je suppose que tu aimerais te transformer en lui, grogna James.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Arrête un peu, Meg, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Certains souffrent d'être différents, mais toi, tu aimes ça. Ou plutôt, tu te complais dans une différence que tu as inventée.

— N'importe…

— Tu te crois rebelle, tu n'as pas envie d'être comme les autres, parce que pour toi ce sont tous des moutons débiles. Toi, tu veux être un loup, comme Albin, tu l'admires parce que dans ta petite tête, il est la parfaite incarnation du marginal incompris. Je parie que tu trouverais même cool de devenir albinos pour de vrai, ça te conforterait dans ton complexe de victime. Mais la vérité, ce que tu n'es qu'une ado idiote en train de faire sa crise ! Et c'est tout. »

La punkette abreuva son aîné d'un flot d'insultes telles que Vicky la soupçonna d'en avoir inventé quelques unes rien pour lui.

« Eh ben, avec tous ces noms d'oiseaux, tu impressionnerais tout un cercle d'ornithologues ! dit-elle nerveusement alors que James s'en fut allé.

— Hurmpf ! »

Albin héla tout son groupe pour entamer leur fameuse chanson d'Halloween et Mégane alla le rejoindre. Vicky se fit la réflexion qu'elle aurait dû prendre le parti de James, qui peut-être n'avait pas entièrement tort. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'osait pas contredire Mégane. Songeuse, elle laissa son regard vagabonder, jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose sur quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué. Un jeune-homme aux cheveux blonds qui portait le même costume que James mais qui n'était pas lui. Avec la pénombre, elle ne parvenait pas à voir de qui il s'agissait.

Soudain, elle eut un terrible pressentiment quant à qui il pourrait être. Un blond…qui cachait la moitié de son visage, comme le Fantôme de l'Opéra ! Et en plus, il la regardait fixement !

Et si…

Et si c'était lui, qu'il s'était évadé de prison, avait coupé ses longs cheveux et était revenu pour elle, pour terminer le travail?

À suivre…


	12. Le Fantôme de l'Opéra

**12. Le Fantôme de l'Opéra**

_Dimanche, vers 18 heures et quart_

Le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus, et la lune, pleine, était maintenant nettement visible.

«Je vois que tu es venu avec Jenny », dit Fred le Marsupilami.

Hugo ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Fred était le président des élèves alors que lui en était le vice-président. Et accessoirement, Fred était sorti avec Jenny avant de renoncer à elle pour une épineuse question de matière grise. Mais il regrettait, car même si elle était bête à manger du foin, elle restait la fille la plus canon et la fréquenter était bon pour son image de marque. Mais cette fois, c'était Hugo qui l'accompagnait. Enfin, plus ou moins. Mais c'était quand même une mini-victoire.

« Hé hé, oui.

— Pourtant, elle sort toujours avec ce grand dadais qui est venu avec vous…

— Jean-Franky ? Euh…mais je fais quand même partie de la tribu.

— La tribu?

— Ben, je suis avec la bande à Jenny, je suis des leurs!

— T'es sûr ?

— Non.

— C'est vrai pourtant qu'elle est venue avec toute sa smala…sérieusement, la gamine et le bébé, ils ne sont pas en trop? »

Hugo jeta machinalement un coup d'œil à Jenna qui semblait s'être donné pour mission de faire disparaître tous les chips en un minimum de temps. Peut-être qu'elle s'ennuyait.

« Et encore, dit-il, Jenny voulait emmener Accessoire 2 avec nous, mais on l'en a dissuadée.

— Qui ça ?

— Le chat. Il s'appelle Accessoire 2.

— Quoi ? Jenny voulait venir ici avec son chat? Et puis quoi encore ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle lui avait prévu un costume !

— Euh…en fait…si. »

Fred leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et ce costume, c'était pas n'importe lequel, continua Hugo, Là aussi on a dû lui dire que c'était pas une bonne idée. Et en plus, c'est un peu ma faute.

— Explique ?

— Ben…tu sais que depuis la rentrée, je l'aide avec ses devoirs.

— Clairement une cause perdue.

— La semaine dernière, elle m'a demandé de lui expliquer ce qu'on avait vu en sciences. Tu sais, l'expérience de Schrödinger…

— Attends…tu veux dire que…noooon !?

— Je savais qu'elle n'était pas prête pour ça, mais elle insistait, alors je lui en ai parlé…Et elle voulait s'en inspirer pour le costume du chat ! Fallait la voir le poursuivre avec une caisse en carton et en criant : « Viens ici, minou-minou ! Viens voir maman, tu vas être un beau chat mort-vivant pour Halloween ! » J'ai fini par lui faire changer d'avis en lui disant que les chats se fichaient bien des fêtes humaines.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, aussi, de tenter d'enseigner la physique quantique à Jenny ? Elle n'est même pas capable de résoudre une équation du premier degré !

— Les équations du premier degré, ben figure-toi qu'elle en a réussi une mardi dernier ! »

Fred dévisagea son ami complètement interloqué. Pour lui, le seul intérêt à fréquenter Jenny consistait à lui faire dire « camion ». Il ne saisissait pas pourquoi Hugo perdait son temps à lui faire étudier des matières qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais comme les mathématiques et les sciences. Pourtant, c'était une immense fierté qu'on pouvait lire à cet instant sur le visage du vice-président. Le jour où Jenny aurait son diplôme de secondaire, Hugo prévoyait de le brandir en l'air comme s'il s'agissait de la Coupe du Monde de Football.

« Je crois qu'elle avait simplement besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle, expliqua-t-il. Au début, j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais et qu'effectivement je m'escrimais pour rien, et puis, quand elle a réalisé que je lui faisais confiance et que je croyais en elle, elle s'est mise à faire des progrès inespérés…

— Impossible !

— Tout le monde la prend pour la dernière des débiles, les profs ont abandonné depuis belle lurette tout espoir avec elle. Et sa famille, elle ne peut pas compter dessus. Si tu voyais où elle vit, Fred ! Jenny n'est pas seulement une belle fille, c'est aussi une pauvre âme sans personne pour l'aider ! Quand je les vois, elle, sa mère et sa sœur, ça me fend le cœur…

— T'es vraiment amoureux, alors ? Tu veux pas juste la…enfin, faire « houba houba » un petit coup ?

— Hum…tu ne crois pas qu'en temps que président et vice-président, nous devrions montrer l'exemple et ne pas traiter les femmes de cette manière ?

— Hein ? »

Le Marsupilami se gratta une oreille. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que son second osait critiquer sa manière de représenter la gent estudiantine du lycée. Pour beaucoup, Hugo était un « espèce de truc qui colle au beau Fred comme une moule sur un rocher en espérant qu'un peu de sa gloire rejaillisse sur lui ». Les choses étaient sur le point de changer.

Mais alors que Fred et Hugo parlaient des capacités intellectuelles de Jenny et que Vicky tentait de reprendre son calme après avoir aperçu quelqu'un qu'elle soupçonnait d'être Vinko, les anciens collègues de ce dernier lancèrent leur morceau, This is Halloween !, extrait du film The Nightmare Before Christmas. Les mains d'Albator voltigeaient au-dessus du thérémine, produisant une mélodie qui semblait chantée par le Spectre de la Mort.

_'Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of Halloween!_

…_'_

Vicky eut alors une pensée atroce : si Vinko était ici, ce n'était peut-être pas uniquement pour elle. Peut-être qu'aussi il allait s'en prendre à Mégane. Découvrir qu'il avait été remplacé si facilement ne devait pas lui plaire. Surtout quand on voyait à quel point la nouvelle recrue s'entendait à merveille avec Albin. Elle avait vraiment pris sa place.

Vicky réajusta son grand chapeau de Mélusine et s'en alla chercher la spatule pour découper les tartes sur la table. Ce n'était pas l'arme du siècle, mais faute de mieux…Elle la dissimula dans un pli de sa robe et tenta d'approcher le mystérieux inconnu, qui comme par hasard était justement en pleine observation de l'estrade où les Albinos jouaient. Elle se prépara à intervenir au cas où il essaierait d'attaquer l'un d'entre eux devant tout le monde, même si c'était Albator, celui qu'elle aimait le moins à cause de son air hautain.

_'…_

_I am the one hiding under your bed_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_I am the one hiding under yours stairs_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!_

…_'_

Albin et Karine avaient une telle alchimie sur scène que c'était une excellente chose que Dan ne soit pas en mesure d'apprécier le spectacle. En l'occurrence, le barbichu ne voyait à cet instant qu'à l'intérieur de lui-même. Et à l'intérieur de lui-même il y avait des dindons qui dansaient le french-cancan.

_'…_

_Scream! This is Halloween_

_Red and black, slimy green_

_Aren't you scared?_

_Well, that's just fine_

_Say it once, say it twice_

_Take a chance and roll the dice_

_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

…_'_

Vicky arriva derrière le Fantôme de l'Opéra, qui étrangement semblait faire des signes de la main à Karine. Elle leva le bras qui tenait la spatule, prête à défendre ces musiciens qu'elle avait toujours détestés, mais qu'elle se sentait en devoir de protéger. Elle n'écoutait que distraitement les paroles, qu'elle comprenait un peu, à force d'avoir accumulé les camps d'anglais.

_'…_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face_

_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_

_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_I am the shadow on the moon that night_

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

…_'_

Soudain, elle eut une sensation de vertige qui lui fit presque lâcher la spatule. Qu'est-ce que Karine venait de chanter, là ?

_'I am the shadow on the moon that night_

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright'_

Elle récita ces deux vers quelques fois dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce que ça fasse « tilt ! ». Elle sortit alors fébrilement l'énigme de l'Ombre Jaune et la relut :

_« Je suis son ombre cette nuit_

_Qui remplit tes rêves jusqu'à la lie d'effroi_

_Préserve ton secret grâce à ce qui suit_

_Dans leur chanson, la réponse tu trouveras »_

_Punaise !_ se dit-elle, la réponse était bien présente dans la chanson des Albinos. « Je suis son ombre cette nuit »… 'I am the shadow on the moon at night'. Donc, la solution, c'est…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et fut comme hypnotisée par la pleine lune. Mais ce n'était que la première partie de la réponse. Tout en fixant l'astre nocturne, elle se demanda ce qu'elle était supposée comprendre.

_'…_

_Tender lumplings everywhere_

_Life's no fun without a good scare_

_That's our job, but we're not mean_

_In our town of Halloween_

…_'_

Pour avoir placé la solution de l'énigme dans la chanson, il fallait être un des membres du groupe. Si on ajoutait le fait que les enveloppes jaunes appartenaient à Karine…À moins que Mégane ait mentit.

_« Ça ne peut pas être Karine_ , dit une voix dans la tête de Vicky, _ça ne lui ressemble pas_ .

— _Pourtant, tous les indices convergent vers elle_, dit une autre.

— _Tu imagines vraiment une fille si douce et si gentille faire ça ?_ reprit la première voix.

— _Pourquoi pas ? Tu ne la connais pas si bien que ça. Tu ne t'es jamais vraiment intéressée à elle. Tu as toujours été méchante. Tu ne lui as même pas avoué que tu la trouvais belle ce soir, car tu n'es qu'une égocentrique qui se fiche des autres, et la pire amie qu'il soit ! Peut-être qu'elle a voulu se venger. Oui, voilà, c'est ça. Elle a décidé de te punir pour tout ce que tu lui as fait. Son but ce soir, c'est de te prouver qu'elle n'est pas ton faire-valoir et qu'elle peut te foutre dans la merde si elle le veut ! Et c'est bien fait pour toi ! »_

_'…_

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_

_And scream like a banshee_

_Make you jump out of your skin_

_This is Halloween, everyone scream_

_Wont' you please make way for a very special guy_

…_'_

Ou alors, c'était Mégane qui cherchait à lui faire faire son coming-out plus vite, lassée d'attendre qu'elle assume leur relation. Mais Vicky n'imaginait aucune des deux suspectes la qualifier de « petite gouine ». Ou alors, c'était pour mieux jouer la comédie.

_'…_

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

…_'_

Avec tout ça, Vicky avait oublié Vinko. Elle constata qu'il était parti, sans doute sans même avoir vu qu'elle l'avait menacé avec une pelle à tarte. La chanson prit fin sous les acclamations, tous considérant que c'était une magnifique façon de lancer la soirée. Sauf Murphy qui cria « À poil ! », et Vicky voulut soudain l'avertir que s'il lui prenait l'envie d'imaginer Mégane dans le plus simple appareil, elle jouerait aux billes avec ses coucougnettes. Elle secoua sa tête frénétiquement comme pour se réveiller.

xxxx

« Je voudrais vraiment faire quelque chose pour elles, dit Hugo en triturant un verre de pop-cola.

— Pour qui ? dit Fred.

— Jenny, sa mère et sa sœur, répliqua le vice-président agacé de son manque d'attention. Depuis que j'ai mis les pieds là où elles vivent, j'ai de plus en plus envie de faire en sorte que leur situation change !

— Que c'est beau l'amour, ouh là, tu vas me faire pleurer !

— Tu veux un mouchoir ?

— Non, mais si tu as un sachet pour vomir…

— Est-ce que tu me trouves niais ?

— Un peu. Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

— C'est là le hic, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Ce n'est pas avec ce que je gagne en job de vacances que je vais les sortir de leur mouise. Je suis actuellement incapable de nourrir une famille, je le pourrai sans doute un jour, mais pas maintenant. C'est frustrant ! Peut-être que je devrais les inviter toutes les trois chez moi, avec le bébé, genre, tous les vendredis, pour le dîner…j'espère que mes parents seront d'accord.

— Ils sont plutôt cool, tes darons, mais tu vas avoir du mal à leur faire accepter une bande de pique-assiette une fois par semaine.

— Pique-assiette ? Elles ne sont pas des pique-assiette ! »

Même si Jenny a déjà essayé d'en manger une, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

« Elles ont besoin qu'on les aide, répéta-t-il, elles ont besoin qu'on les protège !

— Et ce serait ton rôle ? s'esclaffa Fred, Mais Hugo, tu ne peux même pas te protéger toi-même, comment pourrais-tu protéger une femme ? Et je ne parle même pas de trois !

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Il suffit de te regarder, c'est facile ! »

Hugo préféra ne pas relever. Fred était plus ou moins son ami, mais il devait avouer qu'il pouvait sortir des vérités pas très agréables à entendre, et s'il faisait preuve de tact envers les autres élèves, il n'avait jamais épargné sa plus totale franchise à son second.

Hugo regarda vers la table, où Jenna avait vraiment l'air de s'ennuyer. Willy était en train de ronger un des pieds du meuble avec ses petites dents. Hugo s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda si tout se passait bien. Elle leva ses grands yeux verts absinthe vers lui et le toisa d'un regard qui le rendait habituellement mal à l'aise. Elle donnait toujours cette impression de trouver que les adultes étaient des gens particulièrement stupides et qu'il était plus que lassant pour elle de toujours devoir tout leur expliquer. Il était vrai qu'on l'avait forcée à grandir trop vite, coincée entre une mère et une grande sœur qui à elles deux n'atteignaient pas son niveau de maturité. Hugo songeait qu'elle devait avoir besoin qu'on lui offre l'occasion d'être une enfant, sans lui mettre de problème de grande personne dans la tête.

« Ça va, Jenna ?

— Pfft ! répondit-elle.

— C'est une bouteille de bière que tu as à la main ?

— Non, c'est une belette empaillée ! Bien sûr que c'est une bouteille de bière !

— Tu bois de l'alcool ?

— Je voulais juste goûter. Et c'est trop dégueu, on dirait du jus de chaussette ! Mais non, je ne compte pas boire, c'est moi qui conduis !

— Mais on est venus à pied !

— Ben, quand vous serez tous bourrés, vous marcherez plus droit, et il faudra sûrement que j'en soutienne un et que je le « conduise » pour empêcher qu'il se vautre dans le caniveau !

— Ah…ben moi, je bois du pop-cola.

— Bravo, Hugo, tu es un garçon exemplaire ! »

Il se demanda si elle ne se moquait pas un peu de lui. Avant que Fred ne puisse insinuer qu'Hugo venait de se faire casser par une fillette, Mégane arriva pour demander si tout se passait bien.

« Vous vous amusez, les gars ?

— Bof, marmonna la petite rouquine.

— Ah, Jenna, dit Mégane, je venais justement t'apporter quelque chose, j'ai vu que tu n'avais pas l'air à l'aise parmi tous ces ados. Je vais te prêter un de mes jouets…

— Quoi ? Mais tu me prends pour une gamine ? Tes jouets ? Et c'est quoi tes jouets ? Me dis pas que tu m'as amené une Barbie, je sais qu'à ton âge, tu dois encore aimer ça, mais… »

Mégane lui montra un objet rectangulaire, doré et orné de trois triangles. Il ne manquait que le jingle de circonstance. Jenna resta bouche bée, avant de se mettre à balbutier.

« Mais…mais…c'est une…l'édition spéciale avec la Triforce en plus !

— Le nouveau Zelda est chargé dessus bien sûr, tu peux commencer une partie et je te la prête jusqu'à ce que tu l'aies terminée…si tu promets d'être sage !

— Oui, oui, oui !

— Voilà ! »

Jenna attrapa la console, puis Willy, et alla s'installer dans un coin où elle allait pouvoir sauver le royaume d'Hyrule en paix. À ses côtés, Willy usait ses quenottes sur le contenu d'un sachet de pistaches au wasabi qu'il était parvenu à éventrer, ce qui lui faisait faire des rots parfumés au raifort par intermittence.

« Ce n'est qu'une petite fille », dit Mégane.

Hugo acquiesça.

« Très réussie, ta fête, Meg ! dit Fred.

— Ah, merci.

— Fallait que je vienne, en temps que président des élèves, et je ne suis pas déçu. »

Mégane se rappela qu'on allait bientôt réélire le président en question. La présence de Fred et ses compliments n'étaient donc pas totalement désintéressés. Peu importe. Elle avait déjà prévu de voter pour le ficus du bureau de la directrice, elle lui trouvait plus de personnalité qu'à Fred.

« Que penses-tu de mon déguisement, au fait ?

— Le Marsupilami ? Un animal avec une très très longue queue, eh bien… »

Elle se retint de lui demander ce qu'il cherchait à compenser. Finalement, elle choisit de faire comme si quelqu'un l'avait appelée et laissa les deux garçons.

« Chouette fille, dit Fred.

— C'est vrai, approuva Hugo.

— Pas comme l'autre, là. »

Hugo regarda la personne que Fred désignait du menton et constata que l'autre, c'était Vicky.

« Quoi ? Tu ne la trouves pas chouette, elle ?

— Je la trouve un peu perturbée, c'te meuf. Je te rappelle qu'à cause d'elle, je me suis pris un bus dans la tronche !

— C'était un accident, non ?

— Des fois, je me pose la question…Et toi, elle t'avait fait une œil au beurre noir, une fois. Et ensuite, elle t'avait menacé de compléter ton grimage de raton-laveur si tu t'approchais trop…

— Elle a changé. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. C'est peut-être d'avoir frôlé a mort qui l'a rendue plus gentille, mais elle n'est plus comme avant. Elle a même essayé de m'aider avec Jenny, hier. Bon, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, mais elle avait de bonnes intentions. »

Machinalement, il porta sa main à son coude blessé qui était encore un peu douloureux.

« Vicky, de bonnes intentions ? Et pourquoi pas Lizon qui gagne à un concours de beauté tant que tu y es ?

— Vicky n'est plus méchante, tu vas voir ! »

Hugo se dirigea vers la brunette, qui cependant était rousse ce soir, et lui toucha l'épaule. Vicky sursauta, se retourna et attrapa Hugo par le col. Elle le regarda avec des yeux injectés de sang, et lui mit sa pelle à tarte sous la gorge.

« En effet ! se bidonna Fred en se tenant les côtes, Elle a changé, ha ha !

— Oh, euh, Hugo…, bredouilla Vicky en le relâchant, Pardon, je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre…

— Pour qui ?

— Oh, personne ! C'est rien, vraiment…

— C'est moi ou tu es quelque peu tendue ?

— Moi ? Tendue ? Mais non ! Regarde, je vais bien, tout va bien ! hurla-t-elle en ayant l'air d'une démente.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Oh, Vicky, tu es terrifiante avec ton engin, intervint Fred, qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire, nous servir de la tarte ?

— C'est vrai, renchérit Hugo, pourquoi tu te promènes avec la spatule ?

— Oh, je…euh…mais attends ! De la tarte ? Mais oui, c'est ça ! Cette énigme, c'est de la tarte ! J'ai trouvé la solution, yaha !

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? dit Fred en la regardant courir vers l'endroit où étaient disposées les pâtisseries, elle a peur qu'on lui pique sa part ou quoi ? »

Vicky arriva devant les tartes et gâteaux et les passa en revue. La dernière phrase de l'énigme disait effectivement que c'était de la tarte, et il fallait le prendre au sens littéral. Elle finit par trouver celle qu'elle cherchait : la tarte au riz (une spécialité belge qui mérite les honneurs). D'un blanc-jaune, cette pâtisserie cuisait de manière à ce que certaines zones à sa surface se coloraient de tons de brun, pour un résultat évoquant des cratères. Comme sur une pleine lune ! Le plus discrètement possible, elle souleva le plateau qui contenait la tarte, et y trouva une nouvelle enveloppe jaune. Bingo ! Elle se demanda si Albin serait fier de son « élève », car elle venait de résoudre brillamment cette épreuve. Cela méritait d'être mentionné sur Science of Deduction !

Elle ouvrit la lettre et lut :

_« Dix pas vers l'ouest »_

« Fuck ! » laissa-t-elle échapper.

Elle en avait sa claque. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre que de continuer ? Elle était sûre que l'Ombre Jaune l'observait depuis une cachette et qu'il se marrait bien en la voyant suivre ses instructions. Elle était sa marionnette…Énervée, elle fit dix pas en direction de l'ouest, en maugréant qu'un pas était une mesure trop subjective. Elle arriva devant une table où se trouvait une bouteille de pisang. Elle la souleva et constata que quelque chose était collé sur le fond. Un morceau de papier jaune. Avec inscrit dessus : « Sept pas vers le nord ». Elle martela son poing sur la table.

« Ah, tu l'as trouvée ! dit la voix de Karine derrière elle.

— Quoi ?

— La bouteille de pisang, tu l'as trouvée…c'est ça que je cherchais. »

Karine lui prit la bouteille des mains et en versa un fond dans son verre, ce à quoi elle ajouta du jus d'orange pour allonger.

« C'est de la liqueur de banane, dit Albator qui l'avait rejointe.

— Oui, j'adore les bananes. C'est familial. »

Vicky attendit qu'ils se soient éloignés et ressortit une des lettres de l'Ombre Jaune pour la renifler. Papier parfumé à la banane.

_Évidemment !_

À suivre…

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur : comme vous vous en doutiez, les extraits de la chanson <em>This is Halloween<em> ne sont pas de moi, c'est en fait composé par Danny Elfman pour le film _Nightmare Before Christmas._

Quant au site Science of Deduction, il existe vraiment.


	13. Malheur à ceux qui ne m'aiment pas !

**13. Malheur à ceux qui ne m'aiment pas !**

_Dimanche, vers 18 heures et demie_

La fête battait son plein. On mangeait, on buvait, on dansait. Sur Barbie Girl, que Mégane devait avoir décidé de diffuser dans l'unique but de faire mousser Vicky. Qui s'en contrefichait dans la mesure où elle était trop occupée à courir dans tous les sens en poursuivant la « chasse au trésor » que lui avait concoctée l'Ombre Jaune. Fred avait chaud dans son costume. Le mec déguisé en Freddy Krueger se demandait comment se curer le nez sans ôter son masque. Jenna pourfendait quelques octoroks. Dan poursuivait son tour de montagnes russes sur les méandres tumultueux de sa psyché interne. Murphy se trémoussait sur la musique, il dansait tellement bien qu'on aurait dit une grenouille dans un mixer, impression renforcée par son déguisement de Kermit. Lizon en était morte de honte et restait plantée dans un coin, tâchant de se faire passer pour un porte-manteau. Un type qui n'avait pas compris où étaient les toilettes se soulageait dans le jardin des voisins. C'était la ménagère d'à côté qui allait être heureuse en découvrant l'état de ses massifs !

Mégane était fière de cette ambiance. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle organisait une fête de ce genre. D'habitude, elle pensait que cela était réservé à ceux qu'elle appelait « les gens normaux » ou encore « les crétins superficiels ». Du moins, c'était comme ça dans son ancienne ville, et personne ne l'avait jamais invitée à rien. Mais ici, elle s'était lancée et beaucoup avaient répondu positivement à son invitation. Cela lui donnait des frissons partout. Dans son ancienne ville, on ne faisait jamais attention à elle, elle comptait autant que les papiers peints pour ses camarades de classe. Depuis qu'elle avait déménagé, elle avait décidé que ce nouveau départ était l'occasion. Ce n'était pas qu'elle aimait jouer les élèves rebelles, terreurs des profs —d'ailleurs, cela aussi était une première pour elle—, mais elle croyait avoir gagné le respect de cette manière. Les gens qui étaient venus, ils devaient la trouver cool. Son côté « freak » lui conférait quelque chose de spécial, et cela devait attirer les gens.

C'était ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle aimait cette nouvelle vie. Elle aimait l'idée d'être quelqu'un d'unique. Maintenant, elle était une fille hors de l'ordinaire. Elle avait un look excentrique, des tatouages, elle n'avait peur de personne, elle était la bassiste d'un groupe qui allait un jour être célèbre et dont le chanteur clamait être capable de faire un monde meilleur. Et ça, ça en jetait ! Et elle était lesbienne. Elle l'ignorait jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Vicky, mais depuis, cela lui avait parut être une évidence : c'était ce qu'elle était. Et elle le revendiquerait un jour haut et fort ! Enfin, quand Barbie daignerait un peu assumer tout ça, plutôt que de sortir avec l'autre empaffé de James ! C'était la seule ombre au tableau…

Halloween lui allait comme un gant. C'était la fête des monstres, et les monstres avaient besoin de faire la loi de temps en temps. Parfois, elle imaginait que dans un monde parallèle, elle aurait organisé une fête, mais une fête qui serait l'antithèse de celle-ci. Le genre de monde parallèle où les carottes étaient bleues, où Georges W. Bush était maître de la galaxie et où Inspecteur Derrick était connu pour son aspect nerveux et son souffle épique. Dans ce monde, il devait y avoir une Mégane parallèle, une sorte de jumelle maléfique qui aimait le rose et faisait de l'équitation. Et qui organisait des fêtes pour célébrer le fait qu'elle était une fille normale, populaire et fashion.

Cette pensée la fit frémir d'angoisse. C'était à ça que servait Halloween, à se faire peur.

Elle passa devant un jeune-homme blond qui portait le même déguisement que son frère. Il l'interpella. Elle s'approcha. Elle ne le connaissait pas et se demandait pourquoi il cachait la moitié de son visage…Il lui demanda un autographe, se présentant comme un grand fan du groupe. Ensuite, il lui demanda où étaient Vicky et Jenny…

xxxx

« Marine ! Tu avais promis, tu dois corriger mon poème ! »

Les Albinos au grand complet étaient regroupés autour de leur nouveau producteur Benny.

« Ah, je vous laisse un instant, dit Karine, Jean-Franky veut écrire de la poésie et je lui ai dit que je l'aiderais…Il fait de gros efforts et a promis qu'il ne s'en prendrait plus à Hugo, vous comprenez ? »

Une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée avec le maître-nageur, Jenny arriva, et par chance, elle ne les qualifia pas d'Albatros cette fois. De toutes façons, elle ne savait toujours pas très bien ce qu'était un albinos au juste. Mais comme ils avaient entendu dire qu'elle était devenue un chouïa plus savante grâce à Hugo, ils décidèrent de la mettre à l'épreuve :

« Jenny…4x4 ?

— 16 !

— On mon Dieu, j'y crois pas! s'exclama Albator, elle n'a même pas répondu « tout terrain » !

— À moi ! À moi ! Tchenny, compien font 7x5 ?

— Euh…35 !

— Chénial ! »

Elle était heureuse et croyait qu'ils étaient sincèrement impressionnés par ses prouesses. Aussi, elle continua leur petit jeu, et ils l'applaudirent comme si elle était une otarie rattrapant les sardines qu'on lui lançait. Finalement, Gary lui jeta une cacahuète qu'elle réceptionna avec les dents. Elle éprouva tant de fierté qu'elle alla le raconter à Hugo.

« Vous êtes certains de ne pas un peu vous foutre de sa gueule ? demanda Benny.

— Nein !

— Gary, tu peux arrêter de parler comme un Schleu ? C'est agaçant à la fin !

— Désolé, mais elle est tellement idiote que ça en devient drôle. Elle sort de ces trucs, parfois…

— Vous vous rappelez quand elle s'habillait en noir comme Karine et qu'elle la suivait partout ?

— On a dû se la coltiner, c'était parfois pénible.

— C'était aussi parfois la bonne poilade !

— Jenny était en noir ? intervint Mégane, J'aurais voulu voir ça !

— Eh…Vous vous rappelez de ses « perliers » ?

— Les perliers ? questionna la punkette.

— Si tu veux, dit Albin, j'ai eu le malheur de dire une fois devant elle, dans le but d'expliquer l'aspect humoristique de sa connerie profonde, que c'était normal de produire des perles quand on avait le QI d'une huître, et qu'un talent pareil, il fallait le cultiver. Elle m'a pris au mot.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Elle s'est mis en tête de « cultivationner » des perles, dit Albator, Alors, elle a fauché le collier de sa mère, a retiré toutes les perles et les a plantées dans la terre. Et elle les a arrosées en espérant qu'il pousse des perliers !

— Sans déconner ?

— Puisqu'on te le dit. Elle pensait devenir riche en revendant toutes les perles obtenues.

— La pauvre, dit Benny, c'est triste.

— C'est vrai, lui dit Albin, on se moque d'elle, mais finalement, on l'aime bien.

— Pourtant, ce n'est pas le contraire de votre message, de se moquer des autres ? »

Ils baissèrent la tête tous en même temps. Benny avait mis le doigt dessus. Mais c'était difficile, même quand on avait été une victime et qu'on savait ce qu'était l'humiliation, de ne pas parfois céder à la tentation d'être l'humiliateur.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, reprit Benny, je ne vais pas vous reprocher d'être humains. Nous avons tous notre côté obscur. Moi-même, je ne peux pas me vanter d'avoir une vie exemplaire.

— Ah ouais ?

— Je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie, mais disons que…je n'ai pas rien à me reprocher. C'est pour ça que votre message me parle. C'est comme une seconde chance. Ah, j'étouffe sous ce casque ! Tu m'étonnes que le vrai Dark Vador se traine une réputation d'asthmatique, j'arrive pas à respirer !

— Bah, faut le retirer.

— C'est vrai, dit-il en s'exécutant, bon alors, mes p'tits gars, j'aimerais savoir, comment vous vous voyez dans quelques années ?

— Riches et célèbres ! clama Gary.

— Reconnus comme autre chose que des losers ! renchérit Albator.

— Comme les porte-parole de ceux à qui on a fait du mal ! dit Albin.

— Et toi, Meg ? »

Elle sourit. Comment elle se voyait dans quelques années ? Elle s'imaginait faire des tournées à travers le monde, elle s'imaginait qu'ils seraient la voix d'une génération désenchantée à qui ils redonneraient de l'espoir. Mais elle ne prendrait pas la grosse tête, elle resterait simple, elle ne serait pas le genre à se payer un yacht privé avec les ventes de disques et de tickets de concert. Elle se contenterait de narguer sa famille, qui l'aurait bien mérité. Ça leur apprendrait à ne pas avoir cru en elle ! Et si James pouvait rater tous ses examens et rendre les parents honteux, ça lui ferait aussi plaisir. De toutes manières, sa famille maintenant, c'était les Albinos. Sans parler de celle qu'elle fonderait avec Vicky. Elles adopteraient deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, qu'elles appelleraient Link et Zelda, et dont Albin et Karine seraient les parrain et marraine. Et Vicky n'aurait pas étudié le Droit. Elle aurait étudié ce qu'elle voulait, mais pas ça en tous cas. Elles seraient très heureuses toutes les deux, et passeraient leurs temps libres à cuisiner des fondants au chocolat et à lire Les annales du Disque-Monde.

Finalement, ce que Mégane désirait, ce n'était pas très compliqué, non ?

xxxx

_« Ô magnifiques nichons_

_Si doux et si ronds_

_C'est grâce à vous que Jenny est si canon_

_Mais j'aime aussi son croupion ! »_

C'était une chance que Jean-Franky ait décidé de réciter son poème à voix haute, car Karine avait du mal à déchiffrer les hiéroglyphes qu'il avait griffonnés sur son papier brouillon, et quand elle y arrivait, les fautes d'orthographe lui donnaient envie de pleurer du sang.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

Elle réprima un sourire crispé. Elle tenta de se rappeler qu'il y avait pire dans l'univers, alors, don't panic! Elle bredouilla :

« Euh…eh bien, quand tu parlais de faire un poème pour Jenny, j'imaginais plutôt que tu comparerais ses yeux à des émeraudes scintillant de mille feux et sa chevelure à un champ de blé flamboyant sous le soleil couchant…

— C'est pas bon ?

— Si si…c'est juste euh…original ! Mais le propre de la création artistique, c'est justement l'originalité. Je ne vais pas te dicter ce que tu vas faire, je ne dois pas interférer sur ton inspiration. »

Elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas commis l'erreur d'employer des mots trop compliqués. Mais elle crut distinguer quelque chose qui semblait être de la compréhension dans le regard bovin du maître-nageur.

« T'es gentille de m'aider. Mais tu dois avoir l'habitude, avec la musique.

— Ah non. Moi, j'écris pas. C'est Albin le parolier, et Mégane a coécrit avec lui dernièrement. Mais moi, non.

— Tu devrais. C'est amusant.

— Peut-être. Et puis toi, tu écris pour Jenny, c'est une attention touchante.

— T'as jamais écrit un poème pour ton amoureux ? »

Karine faillit répondre « Lequel ? », mais s'en abstint. Jean-Franky parlait sans doute d'Albin, mais il n'avait pas à savoir que son cœur balançait encore entre deux garçons. Elle avait déjà écrit un poème inspiré par Dan au cours de français (qu'elle trouvait ridicule à chaque fois qu'elle le relisait, était-ce possible de s'empêcher d'être cucul quand on était une adolescente amoureuse ?), mais elle ne lui en avait jamais offert un. Et celui qu'elle avait soi-disant adressé à Albin était en réalité un texte que Dan avait écrit pour elle. Non, tout compte fait, elle n'était pas à l'aise avec l'exercice de l'écriture.

« Jamais. Il écrit pour les autres, mais personne n'a jamais écrit pour lui, mon petit chanteur…

— Moi, je trouve pas qu'il est petit.

— C'est une façon de parler.

— Mais bon, faut dire aussi que t'es tellement grande que tout le monde doit te paraître petit ! Comment ils font, les garçons qui veulent t'embrasser ? Ils montent sur un tabouret ?

— Non, aucun des deux n'a eu besoin de faire ça. » maugréa-t-elle.

C'est alors qu'un tiroir de sa mémoire qu'elle croyait verrouillé s'ouvrit brusquement. Dan et Albin n'étaient pas les seuls garçons à l'avoir embrassée, il y en avait un troisième. Une idée de Vicky pour rendre Dan jaloux quand il sortait avec Mélanie. Qui n'avait pas marché d'ailleurs. Mais elle avait dû embrasser Murphy. Une expérience traumatisante qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier en se tapant la tête contre un mur, mais c'était toujours là dans un coin de son cerveau. Rouler un patin au boutonneux, c'était un peu comme récurer avec la langue le fond d'un vieux pot de confiture tapissé de limaces suintantes de mucus. Autant manger des Jelly Beans goût jalapeños, si c'était pour le côté anti-digestif. Mais oui, Murphy était un tel avorton qu'elle avait dû le soulever par les aisselles pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Après ça, ses mains avaient senti la vieille choucroute, car évidemment, il ne connaissait pas le déodorant.

« Je crois que je vais écrire un autre poème, annonça Jean-Franky, mais celui-là, il sera pour moi. J'y parlerai de mes abdos ! Et je le lirai devant tout le monde ce soir ! »

_Don't panic_, se répéta Karine.

xxxx

Vicky était hors d'haleine. Elle en avait marre de courir dans tous les sens en suivant des instructions telles que « cinq pas au sud », « douze pas à l'est ». Elle arriva près de la piscine et trouva un nouveau carton jaune collé sur le mat d'un parasol. Elle espérait que ce serait le dernier.

Alors qu'elle le décollait d'un geste impatient, elle entendit James et Mégane qui se chamaillaient, pour changer. La punkette trouvait que ses invités n'avaient pas assez à boire et avait décidé d'aller piocher dans la cave à vin des parents, et aussi dans leur réserve de champagne. James était furieux qu'elle se permette de gaspiller des bouteilles de Veuve-Cliquot pour une poignée d'ados dégénérés, surtout sans l'avis parental. Mégane n'en avait cure.

Vicky se concentra sur la lecture du nouveau message

_« Bravo, tu es arrivée à la fin de cette quête_

_Malheureusement celle-ci était secondaire_

_Je t'ai fait prendre un détour, te voilà bien bête_

_Car tout ceci n'était pas nécessaire_

_Je te retrouverai plus tard, pour le grand terminus_

_En attendant console-toi, voici un bonus »_

« Quoi ? J'ai fait tout ça pour rien ? »

Le bonus en question était accroché au ruban adhésif à la fin du message. Il s'agissait d'une clé en plastic rose avec « Barbie » inscrit dessus.

« Il se fiche complètement de moi, cet enfoiré de mes deux ! Si je l'attrape, je le pends par ses propres…

— Alors, la sorcière complote au-dessus de son chaudron ? »

Vicky se retourna.

« Mélanie ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je suis à une fête d'Halloween, ça ne se voit pas ? Au fait, que penses-tu de mon costume de Vampirella ? Hé hé, malheur à ceux qui ne m'aiment pas !»

L'hypocrite adepte du commerce équitable portait une robe profondément noire, et profondément décolletée. Ses cheveux dorés étaient savamment coiffés pour donner l'impression d'être emmêlés, comme si elle sortait d'une fougueuse nuit d'amour. Elle s'était tellement tartiné le visage de poudre de riz qu'Albin passerait pour ayant une carnation basanée en comparaison, et ses magnifiques yeux violets étaient bordés d'une débauche de mascara d'un noir d'encre de Chine. Sans oublier ses lèvres maquillées dans la nuance « carmin-catin ». Un rictus vipérin lui permit de dévoiler ses fausses canines, qui étaient plus impressionnantes que celles de Dan. Vicky devait avouer que d'un côté, se déguiser en vampire, soit en une créature incapable de se voir dans une glace, allait à merveille à Mélanie.

« C'est la fête de Mégane, et je doute fortement qu'elle t'ait invitée.

— Je suis venue pour faire plaisir.

— À qui ? Qui ici aurait du plaisir à te voir ? Bon, peut-être Murphy, mais uniquement pour des raisons perverses…il y a du monde au balcon, dis donc !

— Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi méchante ! dit Mélanie dans une moue boudeuse.

— Arrête de prendre tes petits airs de martyr, après ce que tu as fait hier, il n'y a rien d'anormal à ce que personne ne puisse te voir en peinture.

— Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Je voulais juste aider Dan et Karine à passer une bonne soirée.

— Mais arrête de mythonner ! Et la photo dans la liasse de billets, c'était pas fait exprès, peut-être ? Et ta manière pas discrète pour un sou de te frotter contre Albin comme une chienne en cha...

— Mais tu es ignoooooble ! »

Mélanie prit alors une pose théâtrale calculée, celle de la mauvaise tragédienne qui vient d'être poignardée virtuellement.

« Me dire ça à moi ? Alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était être gentille. Je ne cherchais qu'à être votre amie, à être l'amie de Karine, et elle m'a cruellement repoussée…Je sais que j'ai mal fait, mais au fond, je ne voulais que son bien !

— Tu nous prends vraiment pour des quiches ! Son bien ? Comment tout ce que tu lui as fait pourrait être dans son intérêt ? Même ce grand nigaud de Jean-Franky ne goberait pas un mensonge aussi gros ! D'ailleurs, il va falloir que tu m'expliques un truc, car je ne comprends pas…Comment toi, tu peux encore imaginer qu'on va marcher ? Alors que ça fait des plombes qu'on t'a démasquée ? Que s'est-il passé ? C'est ton coma ? Ça a laissé des séquelles dans ton cerveau déjà bien dérangé au départ?

— Tu ne devrais pas plaisanter avec ça, Vicky. C'est très sérieux. Tu ignores tout du calvaire que j'ai enduré ! Si tu te mettais à ma place…

— Je te rappelle que je suis moi aussi une survivante de Vinko.

— Tu as été sauvée juste à temps ! Moi, je suis tombée ! Tu sais ce que ça fait, le vide qui t'avale ? L'eau qui se rapproche ? La vie qui défile devant tes yeux ? Le haut qui devient le bas et vice et versa ? Et puis, plus rien…le noir…le néant…tu n'as pas connu ça, toi !

— Ça ne veut pas dire que…

— Mais tais-toi donc, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Imagines-tu seulement ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai repris conscience sur un lit d'hôpital ? Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, tout se remettait en question…le destin jouait avec moi, j'avais failli mourir !

— Moi aussi ! Qu'est-ce que t'en sais que je n'ai pas ressenti tout ça aussi ? J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie, j'ai cru que tout était fini, qu'on ne m'offrait le bonheur que pour me l'arracher ensuite. J'ai peut-être été sauvée avant qu'il ne me pousse, mais crois-moi, je suis aussi marquée que toi.

— Sans doute pas autant.

— Et quand ils m'ont sauvée, en me retournant, j'ai vu Albin par terre qui marinait dans son sang. Je peux t'assurer que c'était atroce à voir. J'ai cru qu'il était déjà mort, que lui personne ne l'avait sauvé…si cette expérience m'a fait réfléchir ? Bien sûr que oui. J'ai compris tout le mal que j'avais fait dans ma vie, que j'avais mal jugé certaines personnes…Maintenant, j'ai envie de faire le bien. Pas toi ?

— Pauvre idiote !

— Quoi ? »

Mélanie avait subitement repris son visage moqueur et hautain.

« Si nous avons survécu, contrairement aux autres victimes de ce fou, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : c'était notre destin ! C'est ce que j'ai compris après mon réveil : la vie m'avait testée, et j'avais réussi. J'étais trop importante pour mourir. Ce n'était qu'une épreuve. Si tu t'intéressais un peu plus à la nature comme je le fais, tu connaîtrais un principe appelé « sélection naturelle ». Ça veut dire que seuls les forts survivent, pendant que les faibles sont naturellement éliminés…Ainsi l'Humanité évolue-t-elle. »

Elle ponctua son discours en tournant la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait Karine, qui discutait gaiment avec Jean-Franky sans se douter des vilaines choses qu'on racontait sur son compte. Vicky eut envie de vomir. Elle commençait à sérieusement douter de la santé mentale de son interlocutrice. Mélanie devait avoir hiberné trop longtemps et ça lui avait laissé des lésions au cortex.

« Tu t'apprêtes encore à lui faire un coup de pute, pas vrai ?

— Elle ne mérite pas de jouer dans la cour des grands. Je compte bien la remettre un jour à sa place. Lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'est qu'une quantité négligeable.

— Faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps, grognasse !

— Oh, Vicky, c'est vraiment trop drôle de t'entendre dire ça ! Tu es probablement la personne à avoir faire souffrir Karine le plus, mais ça ne te plait pas quand quelqu'un d'autre en fait autant, n'est-ce pas?

— Primo, j'ai décidé que je ne lui ferai plus jamais de mal…enfin, pas volontairement en tous cas…Et deuzio, tu as fait pire que moi, alors…

— Vraiment ? C'est vrai que je lui ai joué un sacré tour, mais toi, tu lui nuis de manière continue depuis que tu la connais…J'ai bien observé la petite dynamique malsaine entre vous trois : elle, toi et l'autre cruche au poil de carotte. Franchement, j'applaudis, car c'est du grand art. Vous la traitez comme votre esclave. Pourquoi vous ne lui mettez pas un collier autour du cou ? Ce serait plus pratique pour la tenir en laisse !

— Comment oses-tu…

— Je me dois de rendre à César ce qui est à César ! Vicky…je m'incline devant toi…tu es la plus grosse connasse de l'univers !

— Je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville pour ça !

— Ah ouais ? Serais-tu prête à parier que pour Karine, tu es la moins nocive de nous deux ?

— Évidemment.

— Oh ! Tu oublies un truc, radasse au string qui dépasse : un secret à propos de toi que j'ai gardé jusqu'ici. Mais je crois que je vais aller le révéler, ton secret. À tout de suite !

— Mais… »

La fausse écolo s'éloigna en direction de l'estrade où Karine se trouvait à présent avec Jean-Franky, y grimpa, et alla ravir le micro garni d'un papillon. Elle s'éclaircit la voix.

« Votre attention, s'il vous plait, minauda Mélanie.

— Gu'est-ze gu'elle fiche izi, zelle-là ? maugréa Gary.

— C'est mon micro ! protesta Karine qui n'aimait pas qu'on touche à son porte-bonheur.

— Désolée, mais j'ai quelque chose de très important à dire. Holà, vous tous ! Écoutez-moi ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Mon secret ? s'alarma la brunette. Et si Mélanie était l'Ombre Jaune ? Et si elle révélait devant tout le monde que Mégane et elle… Mais ce n'était pas ça.

« Je dois vous dire quelque chose de très important, poursuivit Mélanie en battant des cils comme si elle cherchait à séduire toutes les personnes présentes en même temps, vous vous rappelez de la fois où j'ai failli mourir étouffée par des chocolats aux arachides ?

— Tu parles de la fois où tu m'as accusée à tort ? dit Karine en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

— Oui, mais laisse-moi finir…Il y a une partie de cette histoire qui est restée dans l'ombre.

— Et quoi ? »

Karine fronçait les sourcils pour indiquer qu'elle perdait patience. Vicky, elle, commençait deviner.

« Eh bien, ce jour-là, on a vraiment essayé de me tuer !

— Mélanie, ne recommence…

— Mais laisse-moi finir, je te dis ! Oui, j'avoue, ce n'était pas toi, mais la boîte de chocolat que j'ai utilisée pour t'accuser n'était pas sortie de nulle part !

— Non, elle sortait de la pâtisserie Les délices de Suzanne, comme indiqué sur le carton.

— Mais qui a été l'y acheter ? »

Mélanie laissa le temps à sa dernière question d'imprégner les esprits. Vicky avait à ce stade compris et ne voyait plus que la prière pour s'en sortir. Quand elle eut estimé que l'effet de surprise était suffisant, Mélanie reprit :

« Et non, chers amis, ce n'était pas moi qui avait acheté ces chocolats dans le but d'accuser Karine. C'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait vraiment tenté de m'empoisonner, mais j'ai éventé sa tentative. Et après, comme vous savez que j'aime le recyclage, j'ai recyclé cette idée pour évincer une ennemie plus importante. Et j'ai dit à Dan que la boîte venait de Karine !

— Ne dis pas ça comme si tu étais fière, répliqua cette dernière, outrée par le sourire enjôleur que Mélanie affichait en dépits des horreurs qu'elle racontait.

— Là où je veux en venir, continua la fausse écolo, c'est que de un, quelqu'un a vraiment tenté de me tuer bien avant ce cher Vinko et ne vaut donc guère mieux que lui, et de deux, que la pauvre Karine aurait pu être innocentée…Imaginez, il aurait suffit que le véritable coupable se dénonce, et non seulement ma fausse accusation aurait été tout de suite remarquée, mais en plus, la gentille fille qui n'avait rien fait n'aurait pas eu tous ces ennuis avec la police et l'école entière qui la détestait… »

Vicky se rappela la scène : elle et Jenny avaient vu Karine arrêtée par les flics dans le bureau de la directrice. Elle avait trouvé curieux que leur amie soit accusée d'avoir empoisonné Mélanie peu après qu'elles aient elles-mêmes tenté ce coup. Jusqu'à ce que Karine ne sorte en larmes du bureau, et ne leur dise : « Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai rien fait…j'ignorais même que Mélanie était allergique aux arachides, je ne sais pas d'où sort cette boîte, mais ce n'était pas moi ! ». Et Vicky avait réalisé que c'était elle qui aurait dû être à la place de Karine, reniée par toute l'école et en passe d'avoir un casier judiciaire. Mais même en voyant Karine dévastée et secouée de sanglots, elle n'avait pas eu les tripes d'avouer.

« La vérité, dit Mélanie, c'est que ce quelqu'un a préféré te sacrifier pour sauver son immonde carcasse…ma pauvre Karine…tu sais qui c'est ? En tous cas, cette personne n'est pas ton amie, car elle se fiche visiblement de ton sort !

— Merci Mélanie, fit la jeune-fille agacée, merci pour cet aveu que tu aurais pu sortir quand les flics t'ont arrêtée au Café de la Paix…ce que tu n'as pas fait. J'en déduis donc que ce qui te motive n'est pas le souci de rétablir la justice et la vérité. Nous savons tous que ces deux mots ne font pas partie de ton vocabulaire. Non, je parie qu'en fait, tu dis juste ça pour emmerder le monde. Cette personne qui a cherché à t'empoisonner est présente ici, pas vrai ?

— Tout juste ! Et son nom est…

À suivre…


	14. Défendre l'indéfendable

** 14. Défendre l'indéfendable**_  
><em>

_Dimanche, vers 19 heures moins 10_

« Le nom de la personne qui a voulu m'empoisonner et qui a laissé Karine être accusée à sa place est… »

Vicky vit avec terreur les lèvres de Mélanie se placer pour la prononciation de la consonne labio-dentale fricative sonore, ce qui pour les non-linguistes veut dire « V ». La jeune-fille vécut cela comme si sa dernière heure arrivait. On allait révéler ce qui était sans doute la pire chose qu'elle avait faite à Karine. Celle-ci ne lui pardonnerait jamais ! Sans parler du fait qu'elle risquait maintenant d'avoir un casier. Et dire qu'elle sortait avec un futur avocat. Là, il aurait vraiment à défendre l'indéfendable ! Tout à coup, la perspective que l'Ombre Jaune révèle ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Mégane lui parut moins dramatique. D'ailleurs, elle aurait bien aimé que Mégane soit à ses côtés et lui tienne la main, là, tout de suite…

Mais tout était fini, Mélanie allait dévoiler son nom.

« V…. »

PAN !

SCHTOC!

BAM !

Un bouchon de champagne venait de traverser l'espace du jardin pour atterrir juste entre les deux yeux de la fausse écologiste qui, sous le choc, vacilla et tomba de l'estrade. Tous se tournèrent vers la direction de provenance du projectile et y trouvèrent Albin qui avait à la main une bouteille au goulot plein de mousse.

« Oops ! fit-il sur un ton qui ne trompait personne, je l'ai absolument pas fait exprès ! Euh…elle va bien ?

— Elle s'est assommée en tombant, indiqua Karine, mais elle va bien, elle doit juste récupérer.

— Bah, mettez-la à côté de Dan qui tripe toujours, le temps qu'elle se réveille…En attendant, qui veut du champagne ? »

La perspective de boire plus d'alcool a toujours un effet certain sur les gens. Aussi, bien qu'un peu déçus de ne pas avoir entendu la révélation de Mélanie, c'est avec joie que tous se précipitèrent vers le chanteur en tendant un verre vide. À l'exception de James qui râlait toujours parce que sa sœur avait décidé d'ouvrir du champagne.

Vicky, quant à elle, aurait bu n'importe quoi pour se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle s'était réfugiée dans un endroit un peu à l'écart et avait expiré tellement fort qu'elle savait à présent ce que ressentait un sachet d'aspirateur qu'on venait de vider (ou Rebecca et ses poumons goudronnés après une tentative de jogging). Elle saisit une flûte à champagne avec l'idée de se faire servir, mais à peine se fut-elle retournée qu'Albin était déjà devant elle et remplissait son verre de bulles dorées.

« De rien, dit-il.

— Parce que bien sûr, tu as deviné que c'était moi ! Il y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne saches pas ?

— Karine m'a souvent parlé de cette histoire de chocolats quand nous avons commencé à nous voir…j'avoue que je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas toi, mais je n'avais aucune preuve…et avec la tête que tu tirais quand Mélanie parlait, je n'ai plus eu le moindre doute.

— Tu regardes les personnes qui écoutent au lieu de regarder celle qui parle ? Tu n'es pas normal !

— C'est seulement maintenant que tu le remarques ? »

Vicky soupira profondément et but une gorgée. À ce moment, Jenny arriva.

« Eh les gens, c'est pas croyable cette histoire, je savais pas que quelqu'un avait vraiment cherché à tuer l'autre pouffiasse ! Mais il l'a ratée, c'est trop naze !

— Tiens, c'est étrange, dit Albin en se tournant vers Vicky, j'aurais parié qu'elle avait été ta complice…

— Elle l'était, mais elle a oublié. En fait, Jenny, c'est comme le chiot qui fait ses besoins dans tes pantoufles : si tu ne la prends pas sur le fait, ça ne sert à rien de la punir, car elle ne s'en souvient déjà plus.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai jamais fait caca dans ses pantoufles! répliqua la belle rousse qui ne comprit pas pourquoi les deux autres eurent un fou rire.

— Bon, reprit Vicky en en revenant au chanteur, ouvre grand tes oreilles, car je vais dire un truc que je ne croyais jamais dire un jour : merci Albin, j'ai une dette envers toi ! Je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qui arriverait si Karine l'apprenait…

— Elle va l'apprendre.

— Quoi ? Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas aller lui dire ?

— Non, parce que c'est toi qui va le lui dire.

— Mais…

— Navré, mais je n'ai fait que gagner du temps…tu n'as que quelques minutes à tout casser avant que Mélanie ne revienne à elle et reprenne son discours là où elle l'a laissé…Si tu veux t'en sortir pas trop mal, la seule chose que tu puisses faire, c'est la devancer et avouer toi-même à Karine.

— Elle ne me pardonnera pas.

— Tu n'en sais rien. Et crois-moi, je l'ai vue te pardonner plein de trucs, à mon plus grand étonnement et ma plus grande déconvenue en général…

— Mais là, ça doit être une des pires choses que je lui aie faites…Je…je sais que tu as raison, mais je n'en ai pas le courage. Je suis trop lâche…

— Je crois que tu vas y arriver. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

— Oui, s'il te plait

— Moi aussi, je viens, dit Jenny, mais euh…vous allez où ? Au cinéma ?

— Très bien, dit Albin, Allons-y… »

Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas que son visage rencontra le poing de Dan.

« Connard, grommela le barbichu.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? répondit le guitariste en se massant la joue.

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? s'étonna Vicky.

— Frapper cet enfoiré enfariné ? Allons, je parie que toi aussi tu en rêves !

— Je l'ai fait, pour ainsi dire.

— Et elle cogne plus fort que toi », ajouta l'intéressé.

Dan plissa le nez à ce dernier commentaire, et expliqua son geste :

« Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je n'étais plus en train de « triper » quand Mélanie est tombée…Je t'ai vu, tu l'as visée exprès ! Elle s'apprêtait à révéler le nom du coupable, et comme par hasard, tu l'empêches de finir sa phrase…ce qui signifie que c'est toi !

— Mais oui, bien sûr, accuse le démon blanc, comme vous le faites tous ! Ah, j'en ai marre de toutes ces calomnies !

— T'en as marre des cannellonis ? intervint la rouquine, et bien, mon vieux, t'as qu'à essayer les macaronis ! Ouais, un bon gratin de macaronis, ça c'est bon !

— Oui, Jenny, tu es gratinée, je confirme ! Mais Dan…est-ce que tu penses sérieusement que moi, j'aurais pu volontairement faire du mal à Karine ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

— C'est du délire.

— En plus, il y a un léger souci de chronologie, remarqua Vicky, on venait à peine de le rencontrer…

— Justement, il venait de rencontrer Karine et s'est dit que pour l'avoir, il fallait qu'elle soit malheureuse et qu'elle puisse alors venir pleurer sur son épaule ! »

Albin regardait à présent Dan comme s'il voulait en faire du kebab. Vicky devinait qu'il devait regretter amèrement de l'avoir fait revenir de New-York.

« Décidément, tu n'as pas changé, dit-il froidement. J'avais espéré que passer un temps à l'étranger t'aurais fait mûrir un peu, mais non. Tu préfères toujours m'accuser même sans preuve, tout ça pour mieux oublier tes propres fautes. Tu veux toujours que ce soit moi le méchant pour soulager ta conscience !

— Je n'ai rien à me reprocher sur ce coup-là !

— Ah oui ? Quand la gorge de Mélanie a commencé à enfler sous l'effet de son allergie, il est clair qu'elle était incapable de parler et que donc, la personne qui a donné le nom de Karine aux flics, c'était toi ! Bien sûr, tu n'y peux rien, tu es victime d'une odieuse machination, mais tu as condamné toi-même celle que tu prétendais aimer et cela te pèse sur la conscience malgré tout. Ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible. Tu t'en veux, mais comme d'habitude, pour oublier ta culpabilité, tu la décharges sur moi parce que ce serait tellement pratique pour me virer du décor, et hop, d'une pierre deux coups !

— Comment peux-tu me dire ça ?

— Et toi, comment peux-tu m'accuser d'avoir voulu rendre Karine malheureuse alors que je m'escrime à faire le contraire depuis le début ? C'est même pour ça que je la laisse revenir vers toi puisqu'elle semble t'aimer, même si tu es tellement con que ta connerie doit retentir à travers l'espace-temps et créer quelques trous noirs au passage!

— Ah ouais ? Et en parlant de conneries, j'ai dû réparer une des tiennes quand tu lui as donné de la drogue et que j'ai dû…

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu inventes ? Je n'ai jamais filé de came à Karine !

— Eh ben, elle en avait dans son plumier !

— Elle s'est fait choper par le prof de français, expliqua Vicky, pendant l'examen de juin, je m'en souviens, il a ouvert son plumier parce qu'il pensait qu'elle avait des copions, mais y'avait un sachet d'herbe…et Dan s'est dénoncé à sa place pour qu'elle ne soit pas punie.

— Tu as fait ça ? demanda Albin en regardant Dan légèrement impressionné.

— Oui, alors, la prochaine fois, évite de la dépraver avec ta mentalité de rockeur !

— Je ne sais pas d'où vient cette drogue, mais pas de moi en tous cas », répliqua Albin.

Vicky vit dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère. Il était partagé entre un sentiment de vexation que Karine ne lui en aie pas parlé et celui d'avoir sa petite idée sur la provenance de l'objet du délit. Quelqu'un allait se faire remonter les bretelles dès qu'il le reverrait. Même si des bretelles, il n'en portait pas.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, réattaqua Dan, Tu m'as l'air d'en connaître un rayon sur les substances pas nettes…comme tout à l'heure avec le champi qui j'ai respiré par inadvertance…en fait, on te traite d'enfariné, mais peut-être qu'on se trompe de poudre blanche…

— Moi au moins, hurla le chanteur à deux doigts d'exploser, quand je réfléchis, c'est avec mon cerveau, pas avec un autre organe. Je connais peut-être des substances pas nettes, mais je ne cède pas à des pulsions pas nettes pour des filles pas nettes comme Mélanie!

— Ça sent la testostérone, commenta Vicky, dites, les mecs, vous voulez pas parler moins fort, vous allez attirer l'attention ! Si vous voulez, allez vous battre dans la rue, mais pas ici !

— Moi je sais comment ils pourraient se battre en silence, dit Jenny, ils n'ont qu'à faire un concours de grimaces !

— Allez Dan, reprit Vicky en tâchant d'ignorer la dernière remarque saugrenue de la rouquine, je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas lui le coupable. Soyons logiques : si un type fringué en blanc s'était promené dans les couloirs de l'école avec une boîte de chocolats, ça ne serait pas passé innaper…

— Et Vicky qui prend ta défense, continua Dan sans regarder celle dont il parlait, c'est bien la preuve de ce que j'avance. S'associer avec cette manipulatrice, c'est signe de mauvaise…

— Dis donc ! répliqua la brunette, T'associer avec moi, ça ne te dérangeait pas quand il s'agissait de déterrer des articles compromettants sur lui ! Sans oublier que toi, c'est le parti de Mélanie que tu prends, de Mélanie !

— Oui, bon, mais hier, je croyais qu'elle avait changé et qu'elle voulait sincèrement se faire pardonner. Je sais ce que c'est de devoir vivre avec ses erreurs. Mais je m'étais trompé, c'est tout.

— Sauf que te tromper, ça t'arrive tellement souvent qu'on pourrait te faire une carte de fidélité ! »

Le chanteur se renfrogna, et finit par lâcher plus calmement :

« Quand j'ai commencé à fréquenter Karine, elle me racontait souvent ce triste épisode…le bureau de la directrice…les flics…et toi qui la regardais par-dessus leurs épaules…Tu sais ce qu'elle a vu dans ton regard ? Du dégoût et de la haine ! Plutôt que de chercher le coupable, tu ferais mieux de penser à ce qu'elle a dû ressentir quand elle t'a vu la regarder comme ça…Je l'ai écoutée patiemment me raconter à quel point son ex la méprisait et refusait de la croire. Ce jour-là, j'ai décidé que je la protégerais et que j'empêcherais quiconque de lui faire du mal ! Alors, bordel, Dan, si tu l'aimes vraiment, va t'acheter des neurones et arrête de la faire souffrir avec ta stupidité!

— Encore ce mot, « neurone », chuchota Jenny, je me demande bien ce que c'est…tu dis qu'on peut en acheter?

— Je t'en supplie, Dan…Rends-la heureuse pour moi ! »

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée comme une prière, si bien que Dan se mit à réfléchir : n'était-il pas trop dur avec son rival ? Mais si cette discussion avait pu faire naître une chance de réconciliation entre les deux garçons, elle fut avortée par le retour de Mélanie, qui se frottait la tempe en prenant un air de pauvresse lapidée. Elle avait oublié que le bouchon l'avait frappée à un autre endroit.

« Ça va, Mél ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? demanda Dan.

— « Ça va, Mél ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? » l'imita Vicky en prenant une voix exagérément aiguë.

— Toi ! dit Mélanie en pointant un doigt vengeur sur la brunette, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Je vais révéler à tout le monde que c'est toi !

— C'est Vicky ? fit Dan, Euh…ah…ah oui, c'est vrai, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est plus logique que ça soit elle qu'Albin…mais ça veut dire qu'il a essayé de la couvrir ! Mais c'est encore pire, car s'il y a bien une personne qui fait du mal à Karine continuellement, c'est cette chipie! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, Monsieur « Je-veux-la-rendre-heureuse » ? Vicky est ce qu'il y a de plus toxique pour Karine, et toi tu la protèges en assommant Mélanie à coup de bouchon de champagne !

— Tout doux, Dan…Je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas fait exprès, intervint celle-ci.

— Mais si je l'ai fait exprès, qu'est-ce que tu insinues, que je ne sais pas viser ?

— Tu vois, il n'essaie même pas de nier !

— Dan, ne sois pas si dur envers ce pauvre garçon, ronronna Mélanie, tu sais bien qu'il est différent. C'est pour ça que je ne lui en veux pas pour le bouchon…songes-y, il n'a pas eu une vie facile à cause de son handicap, il faut donc le comprendre et faire preuve de tolérance. J'ai lu plein de choses à propos de l'albinisme sur Wikipédia et Doctissimo ! Figure-toi qu'il a même de la chance dans son malheur, au Mali, par exemple, on…

— Oh non, pitié ! » gémit Albin en se plaquant la main sur le front.

Vicky s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Si tu veux, j'ai une idée pour te rembourser ma dette : je peux lui enfoncer la tête dans la cuve de ponch pour toi. Mégane a eu la main lourde sur le jus de citron, ça doit piquer, niark niark !

— S'il y a bien une chose qui m'exaspère plus que les gens qui me traitent comme si j'étais un monstre, ce sont ceux qui font semblant d'être tolérants et jouent les hypocrites pour bien paraître en société.

—Tu vas être servi avec elle, c'est sa grande spécialité. »

Une fois que Mélanie eut terminé de réciter à Dan tout ce qu'elle avait lu à propos des albinos dans les sources les plus sérieuses, et que Jenny eut renoncé à élucider le grand mystère « Qu'est-ce qu'un neurone ? », Albin consentit à s'expliquer auprès de Dan :

« Oui, je défends Vicky. Et si tu veux savoir pourquoi, c'est parce qu'elle m'a donné la preuve qu'elle était capable d'apprendre de ses erreurs. Ce qui, au passage, n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici.

— Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit, le pauvre, fit Mélanie d'un ton larmoyant, pauvre petit albinos qui…

— Vicky, le ponch !

— À tes ordres, chef !

— Hein quoi ? fit Dan, Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire encore ?

— Et pour finir, dit Mélanie, la dernière raison pour laquelle je pense que ce pauvre choupinet ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, c'est qu'il doit être tout chamboulé depuis qu'il a été trahi par quelqu'un qu'il tenait pour son ami…Tout comme Karine, d'ailleurs. Tiens, n'est-ce pas amusant : « Vicky » et « Vinko » ont une certaine proximité phonétique…

— Et « Mélanie » a une certaine proximité phonétique avec « melaena », que faut-il en déduire ? dit Mégane en rejoignant le groupe.

— Euh…tu as entendu toute notre conversation ? s'inquiéta Vicky.

— Non, juste la dernière phrase… »

La punkette tourna un visage furieux vers la fausse écolo.

« J'ai juste entendu que tu comparais ma Vicky avec Vinko !

— _Ta _Vicky ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que…tu es…tu sais…

— Tourne pas autour du pot, blondasse fadasse, le mot que tu cherches, c'est « lesbienne ». Oui, j'en suis une. Ça pose problème ?

— Non, non, non ! Pas du tout ! Figure-toi que je suis ce qu'on appelle une gay-friendly. Je soutiens totalement la cause homosexuelle, je fais même partie d'une association qui…

— Gaspille pas ta salive, on m'a parlé de toi et je sais parfaitement que tout ce que tu racontes, c'est généralement du pipeau ! J'en n'ai rien à carrer de ce que tu penses des homos, ton avis m'intéresse autant qu'un documentaire sur la reproduction des crevettes grises !

— On m'a parlé de toi aussi, se renfrogna Mélanie qui commençait à comprendre qu'elle avait peu de chance de se mettre la nouvelle arrivante dans la poche, deux mois après la rentrée, tu as été collée une vingtaine de fois…Tu es le genre qui se prend pour une petite rebelle et qui répond aux profs…

— C'est ça, je suis une vilaine fille, et en plus, je colle mes chewing-gums sur les murs, oh la la ! Mais je crois que je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville question garcitude : tu mens, tu accuses à tort, tu manipules ton monde, et tu t'es même fait virer de l'école !

— Et en plus, elle a des grosses fesses ! ajouta Jenny qui n'avait pas très bien suivi mais tenait quand même à mettre son grain de sel.

— Je ne me rappelle pas de t'avoir invitée à ma fête, continua Mégane. Jusqu'ici, je t'ai laissée te promener un peu, mais tu commences sérieusement à me les hacher menues, alors, je vais te le demander gentiment : pars d'ici !

— Allons, Meg…Nous pourrions être copines !

— Tu as fait du mal à Karine et tu t'apprêtais à en faire à Vicky…c'est largement assez pour que je puisse affirmer qu'on ne sera jamais copines. Et maintenant, dégage !

— C'est bon, c'est bon, inutile de le prendre sur ce ton. »

Mélanie affichait toujours son sourire, pour faire croire que ça ne l'atteignait pas et qu'elle quittait la fête sur sa propre décision, affirmant même que c'était là une sauterie indigne de sa présence. Mais intérieurement, elle bouillait de rage.

« Je me demande bien ce que vous avez tous à défendre Karine…

— Je l'aime !

— Non, c'est moi qui l'aime !

— C'est mon amie !

— Elle est la gentillesse incarnée !

— Et toi t'as des grosses fesses !

— Bande de dégénérés, vous perdez votre temps avec elle ! Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Elle n'est pas…importante !

— Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui n'était pas important, répliqua Albin, Je pense d'ailleurs que ça n'existe pas.

— Et toc ! renchérit Jenny.

— Ouais, bien sûr, fit Mélanie en se retournant, J'avais oublié ce détail…alors, c'est vrai ce que tu as raconté dans l'article avec Vinko, tu veux vraiment faire un monde meilleur ?

— Oui, et j'y arriverai ! »

Mélanie éclata de rire d'une manière qui curieusement rappelait la mère de Mégane s'esclaffant des aspirations musicales de sa fille. Sa bouche était tellement grande ouverte qu'on pouvait apercevoir ses amygdales.

« Pouhahahaha ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Batman ? Et c'est pour cette raison que tu défends des loseuses comme Karine ou Vicky ? C'est ce que j'appelle miser sur le mauvais cheval, ça !

— Karine n'est pas une loseuse ! protesta-t-il.

— Vicky non plus ! ajouta Mégane.

— Et aucune des deux n'est un cheval ! renchérit Jenny.

— Karine est une faible prête à se contenter de mes restes, c'est une authentique loseuse…Quant à toi, Miss Rebelle, si tu la connaissais vraiment, ta Vicky chérie, tes sentiments à son égard seraient bien différents…

— Comment ça, tes restes ? reprit Dan, est-ce que c'est moi, tes restes ?

— Et toi, continua Mélanie en se tournant vers Albin, comme tu me fais pitié avec ton handicap, je vais t'expliquer un truc… »

Elle se planta devant lui et prit le ton condescendant de l'institutrice faisant la leçon au petit dernier de la classe, agitant son index devant son nez :

« On ne peut pas faire un monde meilleur, non non non, on ne peut pas ! Le monde est moche, c'est vrai, mais c'est comme ça. La vie est cruelle, et puis après, il faut l'accepter. C'est la loi de la jungle, si tu veux survivre, il faut manger les autres avant qu'ils ne te mangent…

— T'es pas végétarienne, toi ? remarqua Vicky.

— Karine est au bout de la chaîne alimentaire, c'est donc normal si elle se retrouve victime de la sélection naturelle…

— Elle t'a pourtant déjà foutu la pâtée.

— Une erreur que je ne reproduirai pas…Mais toi, toi qui veux protéger et venger les victimes, tu n'es qu'un idéaliste naïf qui veut changer le monde…sans comprendre que le monde ne pas être changé !

— Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Mégane, cette fille se torche le cul avec les engagements les plus beaux !

— Son gros cul ! » précisa Jenny.

À ces mots, Albin s'approcha de Mélanie, affichant un visage grave. Il parvint à la faire reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dos à la haie des voisins. Elle commençait déjà à perdre son air narquois quand il lui fit le coup du regard flippant, le regard qui donnait l'impression qu'il allait dire quelque chose comme : « Je vais t'arracher le cœur et le dévorer encore chaud et palpitant devant tes yeux médusés alors que la vie disparaît de ton corps ! ». Mélanie à présent ne souriait plus.

« Pour quelqu'un qui aime tant les métaphores darwiniennes, je trouve que tu as peu d'instinct de survie, dit-il, on ne t'a pas prévenue que c'était dangereux de dire ce genre de choses devant moi ?

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Tu vas essayer de me tuer, comme ton copain défiguré ?

— Te tuer, moi ? Mais non, voyons…Quand on meurt, on cesse de souffrir. Alors, Mélanie… »

Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« …je n'ai aucune envie que tu meures. »

Il se redressa et lui adressa un sourire innocent qui avait quand même la propriété d'être inquiétant. La fausse écolo, elle, avait perdu toute sa superbe. La sueur perlait à son front, ses jambes semblaient vouloir se dérober sous elle, et sa vessie menaçait dangereusement de se relâcher. Une fois de plus, Vicky se félicita d'avoir fait la paix avec Albin. C'était une bonne chose de l'avoir dans son camps celui-là. Pour des raisons de confort essentiellement.

« La sortie, c'est par là ! » dit Mégane.

La fausse écolo tenta de se rengorger et fit mine d'obéir, non sans adresser des regards particulièrement venimeux à ceux dont elle venait mentalement de rajouter les noms sur sa liste d'ennemis jurés. Mégane se radoucit, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Vicky et la regarda avec des yeux à faire fondre un ice-berg.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, elle a essayé de tous nous déstabiliser, mais elle n'a pas réussi. Tu sais, Barbie…je suis au courant que tu as eu une vie avant moi, et que tu n'es pas vraiment une fille gentille et adorable…mais c'est pas grave, je t'aime comme tu es. Peu importe ce que cette pétasse a voulu insinuer, c'est sans doute encore un gros mensonge. Cette fille n'a pas d'amis, ça se voit. C'est pour ça qu'elle est aussi méchante : elle se prend pour la reine de la ruche, mais au fond, elle doit bien le savoir, que personne ne l'aime ! »

C'est à ce moment-là que quelque chose se brisa en Mélanie. Une digue céda et le flot de sa fureur se déclencha.

Et la soirée dégénéra pour de bon.

À suivre…


	15. Sexy Halloween Catfight

** 15. Sexy Halloween Catfight**

_Dimanche, vers 19 heures_

Mélanie avait un rapport avec la réalité disons…particulier. Pour faire simple, quand la réalité ne lui convenait pas, elle l'inventait.

Elle avait compris dès son plus jeune âge que pour être aimée, il fallait tout miser sur le paraître. Et Mélanie voulait être aimée, et même vénérée. Elle le désirait à en crever. Pour avoir l'attention qu'elle pensait hautement mériter, il lui suffisait de faire semblant d'être ce que les autres appréciaient. Ce système avait l'avantage de lui permettre de justement ne pas l'être —et donc de s'octroyer toutes les fantaisies qui lui passaient par la tête— tout en conservant son auréole. Ainsi elle avait le beurre, l'argent du beurre, et le sourire de la crémière. Et si elle avait le moindre scrupule (ça lui arrivait), elle se soignait par une bonne action, comme les petits scouts.

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Si elle paraissait être, elle était. Tout n'était qu'une question de perspective.

N'était-elle pas une élève modèle, une fille exemplaire, une altruiste qui faisait le bien autour d'elle ? Oui ? Non ? Peu importe, elle en avait l'air, et c'était ce qui comptait. Et pour ça, on aurait dû lui décerner une médaille…non ! Le Prix Nobel de la Paix, ni plus ni moins ! Et même des prix qui n'existaient pas mais qu'on devrait inventer rien que pour elle, du style « Le Prix de la Personne la plus Importante et Merveilleuse de l'Univers ».

Mais Mélanie n'était pas mégalomane, juste réaliste. C'était facile d'affirmer cela quand on avait une définition personnelle de la réalité, mais tout de même, c'était elle qui décidait et puis voilà.

Quelques fois, ses parents lui avaient glissé qu'ils la trouvaient « un peu déconnectée ces derniers temps » mais ils l'aimaient toujours et leur amour lui était dû. Et puis comment ça, « déconnectée » ? Elle était justement la plus lucide ! Elle distinguait toutes les strates de la vérité et jonglait avec. Elle maîtrisait parfaitement !

Quand elle mentait, c'était toujours pour la bonne cause. Toujours. Elle s'était tant sacrifiée pour Karine que celle-ci devrait se répandre en larmes à ses pieds ! Mais cette imbécile ne comprenait rien à rien, elle ne saisissait pas à quel point Mélanie n'avait jamais voulu que son bien. D'accord, elle avait séduit Dan, mais était-ce de sa faute si l'instinct atavique avait soufflé au jeune-homme de choisir la meilleure partenaire ? Elle se disait d'ailleurs que Karine avait sans doute un problème psychiatrique, et qu'elle faisait involontairement une gymnastique mentale pour se convaincre qu'elle était la victime de l'histoire, et que Mélanie était la méchante ! La pauvre ! C'était tellement triste d'être à ce point dans l'erreur sans s'en rendre compte ! On appelait ce genre choses des autosuggestions. Mélanie, dans sa grande mansuétude, lui pardonnait.

Quant à cette Mégane…

Comment avait-elle osé ? Comment avait-elle osé affirmer que Mélanie n'avait pas d'amis, elle que tout le monde aimait et admirait ? Elle dont la fée qui s'était penchée sur le berceau s'appelait Chuck Norris ? Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais ce détail la gênait. Non, ça ne lui plaisait pas que Mégane ait dit ça, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer. Elle allait devoir sévir…

Elle commença par foudroyer visuellement son adversaire qui lui tournait le dos et adressait des mots tous doux à l'autre traînée vulgaire de Vicky. Pour qui elle se prenait, la Miss Rebelle ? Elle n'était rien, rien qu'un accident de parcours. Elle n'avait pas à proférer des inepties sur Mélanie, la quintessence du genre humain !

Elle s'approcha sournoisement de la punkette et toucha son épaule. Quand Mégane se retourna, Mélanie hurla :

« Tu sais ce que tu es, pouffiasse ? Tu n'es qu'une note en bas de page dans les chroniques de ma vie ! »

Et elle lui décocha un direct dans la mâchoire qui la fit vaciller. Mégane se retrouva par terre, mais Mélanie ne lui laissa pas le loisir de se relever. Elle se jeta sur elle et la gifla à tour de bras.

« Tu…n'es…rien…, hoquetait-elle entre deux coups, et quand…on n'est rien…on ne se permet pas…de me dire ça à moi ! »

Voilà. C'était une punition méritée. Elle s'apprêtait à lui filer une dernière baffe, mais la main de Mégane lui saisit le poignet et l'immobilisa, ensuite de quoi, la punkette la retourna comme une crêpe et la plaqua au sol. Mélanie vit que du sang coulait de son piercing à la lèvre. Derrière elle, Vicky, Jenny, Albin et Dan étaient médusés. D'autres personnes s'approchaient, car si leur conversation agitée s'était plus ou moins perdue dans le tumulte de la fête et de la musique, il en allait autrement pour ce début de bagarre.

« Quoi ? Tu ignorais que je faisais de l'auto-défense ? grinça Mégane avec une expression sadique, Je croyais pourtant que tu t'étais renseignée sur moi ? »

Mélanie voulut s'enfuir, mais quand elle parvint à se dégager, Vicky la rattrapa et la ceintura par derrière.

« Vas-y, Meg ! Elle est à toi !

— Ouais ! On va défigurer Mélanie ! » jubila Jenny, qui semblait au comble de l'euphorie.

Alors que Mégane la rouait de coup et que Vicky l'empêchait de bouger, Mélanie se mit à pleurer. Elle se rappela alors qu'au Café de la Paix, Vicky et Jenny avaient voulu la tabasser, et qu'elle ne devait le salut de son intégrité physique qu'à Karine qui avait eu un plan plus subtil. Mais cette fois, elle n'y coupait pas, et comble de malchance, cette Miss Rebelle était encore plus hargneuse que les deux pouffes. Où était cette conne de Karine quand on avait besoin d'elle ? Pourquoi ne défendait-elle pas Mélanie, elle lui devait bien ça, non ?

Le mascara de Mélanie coulait et laissait deux traînées noires sur ses joues. Une de ses canines de Vampirella était tombée à terre, quant à l'autre, elle l'avait sans doute avalée par inadvertance. À travers ses larmes, elle vit Jenny qui applaudissait sa déchéance. Ce n'était pas juste ! Mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire sans réagir ! De toutes ses forces, elle envoya ses coudes en arrière et les enfonça dans le ventre de Vicky qui éructa un cri de douleur. Cela permit à Mélanie de lui échapper. Elle décida que sa prochaine cible serait Jenny, la gogole hilare. Elle fonça sur elle en lui ordonnant d'arrêter de rire comme une demeurée, la griffa et défit un de ses chignons. La rouquine couina, mais Mélanie fut soudain entravée par quelqu'un qui venait de lui filer un coup de pied dans l'arrière-train.

« Touche pas à ma Jenny, grosse connasse ! hurla Hugo.

— T'inquiète pas pour moi, lui dit la belle rousse en époussetant son épaule, tu vas voir ce que je vais lui mettre ! »

Mélanie fustigea du regard la malotru qui s'en était pris à son auguste séant, et esquiva le coup de Jenny, mais Vicky et Mégane étaient déjà de nouveau sur elle, et bientôt, les quatre filles s'étaient transformées en une mêlée où on griffait, giflait et tentait de s'arracher les organes internes. Mégane prouva à nouveau qu'elle adorait mordre en enfonçant ses dents dans le gras du mollet de la fausse écolo.

« Combat de meufs ! Combat de meufs ! exultait Murphy, un filet de salive lui dégoulinant du menton, Il faut que je filme ça ! Ça va faire un malheur sur le Net !»

Tout le monde était à présent en cercle autour des quatre catcheuses. Mélanie entendait murmurer des « C'est Mélanie qui a commencé. » « Quelle salope ! » « Elle s'est pas fait virer de l'école, celle-là ? » « Si, rappelle-toi, c'était une horrible menteuse, elle a manipulé tout le monde ! » « Comment elle ose remontrer son sale museau ici après ce qu'elle a fait à Karine ? » « Quelle grosse bitch ! »

Injuste, injuste, injuste ! se répétait-elle intérieurement. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle était si incomprise ! On l'obligeait à se confronter aux incohérences de sa pensée, mais son esprit les rejetait. Elle ne voulait pas de cette réalité où on la méprisait. Elle voulait fuir dans son monde de douceur, replonger dans l'autre réalité, celle qui l'arrangeait, mais on la forçait à revenir à la surface. Cette foule autour d'elle, ces visages rigolards et grotesques, lui donnaient l'impression de visiter une galerie qui exposait James Ensor. Tout le monde encourageait ses trois ennemies à la lyncher. Sauf Jenna qui était déjà fort occupée avec le boss de la Demeure des Vents.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'effara soudain un jeune-homme blond, Mégane, arrête ça tout de suite !

— Ta sœur n'a fait que se défendre, lui dit quelqu'un. C'est l'autre fille qui a commencé. Je crois aussi qu'elle s'en est prise à Vicky…

— Ah oui ? fit le blond qui avait soudain l'air d'avoir moins envie de prendre son parti.

— Grrrrrr ! Elles sont déchaînées, les tigrounettes ! dit Murphy en filmant avec son portable, Oh, ça me donne une idée de titre pour la vidéo : « Sexy Halloween Catfight » ! »

Lizon lui arracha l'appareil des mains, le jeta rageusement au sol et l'écrasa sous son talon en le traitant de gros pervers vicelard. Mélanie, pendant ce temps-là, venait d'apercevoir un visage qu'elle espérait amical. Elle rampa jusqu'à lui. Il l'avait aimée après tout.

« Dan…, gémit-elle, Aide-moi !

— Pourquoi ? Je ne suis que tes restes !

— Mais…

— Tu peux crever la bouche ouverte, et moi ça me fera bien rire, ha ha ha ! »

Mélanie serra les dents, elle cherchait en vain quelqu'un pour la sauver. C'est ainsi qu'elle pensa à Albin et se tourna vers lui. Depuis le début de la bagarre, il était resté les bras croisés dans un coin et se contentait d'observer avec un regard froid.

« Et toi…tu veux faire un monde meilleur, hein ? Tu défends les victimes, non ? J'en suis une, aide-moi ! Tu ne vas pas laisser ces trois furies me mettre en pièces ?

— Tu n'es pas une victime, tu es une intimidatrice, répliqua-t-il sèchement, et moi, d'après toi, je ne suis qu'un handicapé doublé d'un idéaliste naïf. Alors, t'aider ? Non, pas envie. »

Elle se releva en pestant. Elle remarqua le saladier rempli de ponch. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un grand type musclé au faciès quelque peu simiesque intervint et se plaça entre elle et les trois autres.

« Faut pas être violent. Marine m'a dit que c'était pas bien. Moi, par exemple, je ne tape plus sur…

— Vire-toi de là, l'homme de Neandertal ! tonna Mégane, On n'en a pas fini avec cette raclure !

— Ouais ! » approuvèrent Jenny et Vicky.

Jean-Franky n'eut pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Après tout, Jenny lui demandait de la laisser faire ce que Marine lui avait dit de ne pas faire. Mais peut-être que c'était pas pareil quand ça concernait des filles, il ne lui avait pas demandé. Il était complètement paumé.

« Bon d'accord, chérite ! » dit-il bêtement.

Il s'écarta. Mégane s'avança vers Mélanie, mais celle-ci tenait à bout de bras le saladier de ponch, et elle en déversa le contenu sur la punkette. Trempée de la tête aux pieds, Mégane sentit sa rage se décupler. Elle se jeta sur Mélanie, et serra ses mains autour de son cou comme si elle avait l'intention de faire de la bouillie avec sa trachée. La fausse écolo commença à suffoquer.

Une voix douce, angélique, retentit dans l'air.

« Laissez-la tranquille ! »

C'était Karine, elle était remontée sur l'estrade et avait utilisé son micro pour être sûre d'être entendue.

« Laissez-la tranquille ! répéta-t-elle, Je vous ordonne à tous de cesser immédiatement cette bagarre ! »

Mégane relâcha sa prise, ce qui permit à Mélanie de s'échapper. Elle se releva et courut se cacher près de Karine.

« Oh, merci ! lui dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, Je savais bien que toi tu me comprendrais, que toi tu m'aimes quand même et…

— Ta gueule ! Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, je fais ça pour eux !

— Pour eux ? Mais… »

Karine dirigea son regard vers les personnes amassées là où le pugilat avait eu lieu.

« Vous tous…vous êtes mes amis…mes amis et Murphy. Et je ne veux pas que mes amis...et Murphy se transforment en intimidateurs à cause d'une pétasse comme Mélanie ! Elle ne vaut pas la peine que vous deveniez des gens cruels, méchants et violents. L'autre jour, vous blâmiez Jean-Franky d'avoir tapé Hugo, mais là, vous ne montrez pas l'exemple ! S'il vous plait, ne franchissez pas le point de non-retour pour si peu, ce n'est qu'une vilaine petite fille qui n'a pas d'amis !

— C'est vrai ! s'exclama Hugo au bout d'un instant, pardonne-nous Karine !

— Désolés, ajouta Mégane.

— Pardon ! piaula Jenny, c'est toi qui a raison !

— Sévère mais juste, lui accorda James.

— Je regrette que nous t'ayons déçue, dit Albin.

— Moi j'ai rien fait, dit Dan.

— Si, tu as ris, je t'ai vu ! le foudroya Lizon, Karine, on est désolés.

— On ne le refera plus, assura Albator.

— Nein, chamais…euh jamais plus ! renchérit Gary.

— Choupignou, pourquoi t'as cassé mon I-Phone, il est fichu ?

— Mais c'est moi la victime ! protesta Mélanie, et vous ne me faites aucune excuse ?

— En fait, on s'en fout un peu, fit Fred en haussant les épaules.

— Grrrrr ! » déclara la fausse écolo en souhaitant très fort dans son for intérieur que Karine se retrouve couverte de sang de cochon comme par miracle.

C'était maintenant au tour de Vicky de parler. Mais alors qu'on s'attendait à ce qu'elle ne fasse que paraphraser les autres, à la surprise générale, elle laissa échapper :

« Karine, c'est moi qui ai tenté d'empoisonner Mélanie ! »

Le silence se fit, lugubre. Vicky dut faire un effort méritoire pour continuer.

« Quand j'ai découvert qu'elle était allergique aux arachides, avec Jenny, on a couru lui en acheter une boîte, on ne savait pas vraiment que ça pouvait la tuer mais…oh, je n'ai aucune excuse, je t'ai laissé payer pour ma faute à ma place, et ça c'est impardonnable et… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Karine s'était jetée sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, son micro toujours à la main.

« Oh, Vicky, je savais bien que tu finirais par me l'avouer, déclara-t-elle en étreignant tellement la brunette qu'il y avait de quoi rendre Mégane jalouse.

— Tu…tu savais que c'était moi ?

— Oui.

— Mais tu avais l'air trop surprise tout à l'heure ! dit Mélanie, tu ne donnais pas l'impression d'être au courant !

— C'était de la comédie, répondit froidement Karine, je suis meilleure actrice que toi, quand est-ce que tu vas le percuter ? Tu me prends pour quoi ? Pour une pauvre petite chose faible, fragile et ignorante de tout ? Je ne suis pas faible, je ne suis pas ignorante. Je ne suis pas juste là pour faire tapisserie et m'aplatir devant les autres, je peux me défendre ! Je peux botter des culs s'il le faut ! C'est toi qui n'es pas digne de jouer dans la cour des grands, alors retourne dans ton bac à sable, fillette ! »

Mélanie plaqua sa main sur bouche en poussant un couinement de souris décapitée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Karine puisse dire des choses pareilles. Elle était supposée être trop gentille pour ça, mais elle les avait quand même dites, c'était perturbant.

Karine, de son côté, se radoucit et s'adressa à Vicky :

« Quand j'ai compris que ni les flics ni mes parents ne chercheraient à m'innocenter et que pour tout le monde l'affaire était close, je n'avais plus qu'à essayer de prouver moi-même la vérité. Je me suis rendue aux Délices de Suzanne, puisque j'avais vu sur l'étiquette que les chocolats venaient de là. J'ai interrogé la vendeuse, et j'imaginais qu'elle me confirmerait que Mélanie était venue les acheter. Mais au lieu de me décrire une blondasse trop bronzée pour la saison avec un air faux-cul, elle m'a parlé de deux filles aux vêtements trop courts pour la saison, l'une rousse, l'autre métis…

— Mais c'est Vicky la deuxième ! s'exclama Jenny, Mais la première, c'est qui ? Vicky, qui est cette autre rousse avec qui tu me trompes en amitié ?

— Bien sûr, j'étais déçue quand j'ai appris ça, continua Karine, mais je ne pouvais pas dénoncer mes amies, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je ferais. C'est vrai, Vicky, j'ai souvent douté de toi, je t'ai souvent crue au-delà de toute rédemption dans mes moments de colère, mais…Une personne avisée m'a dit un jour qu'on ne naît pas garce, qu'on le devient, et une autre m'a dit que ton cœur cachait une blessure. Alors, j'ai attendu que tu avoues toi-même. Ce qui constituerait la preuve que tu es définitivement une meilleure personne que Mélanie. Et moi, de mon côté, j'avais trouvé un moyen de me venger sans te dénoncer...

— Je rêve ! se désola la blondasse, elle va pardonner à cette sale petite harpie!

— En fait, ça fait un bail que je lui ai pardonné. Et toi, dépêche-toi de disparaître avant qu'il ne me prenne l'envie de jouer à la pétanque avec ta tête en guise de cochonnet !

— Tu avais gardé le secret ? demanda Vicky.

— Oui, il le fallait. Je n'ai dit à personne que je savais. Pas même à Albin, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

— Ah ha ! Elle t'a rien dit ! fit triomphalement Dan dans une parfaite imitation de Nelson Muntz, Ah ha !

— Elle est brillante ! répondit le chanteur qui de toute évidence ne l'avait même pas écouté, Karine est une fille si brillante !

— Karine, je voulais te dire, reprit Vicky en serrant sa main autour de celle de son amie qui tenait toujours le micro à papillon, tu es devenue tellement belle…c'est toi la plus belle, je n'aurais jamais dû en douter.

— Vicky, dit Hugo en s'avançant près des deux filles enlacées, j'aimerais te féliciter, c'était très courageux de ta part d'avouer ça. On voit bien que tu as changé !

— C'est vrai ! »

Parfois, l'amitié prend des chemins inattendus et certaines épreuves sont nécessaires pour savoir qui nous aimera quoi qu'il arrive. Alors que tous se mettaient à congratuler Vicky et Karine, l'une pour son courage et l'autre pour sa sagesse, Mélanie fondit en larmes de crocodile et partit en grommelant pour la énième fois que c'était trop injuste.

James était plutôt surpris de découvrir cet élément du passé de sa petite amie, mais comme les autres, il croyait en l'évolution et la rédemption de Vicky. Dans ce procès, Karine avait été le juge, et si elle l'avait acquittée, l'avocat n'avait qu'à suivre sa décision. Et puis, on aimerait bien lui dire à James, que tenter de tuer une fille hypocrite c'est finalement moins criminel que d'écouter Cheesy Factory.

Mais Vicky, pour ainsi dire, ne se souciait pas de l'opinion de James. Une seule réaction lui importait en dehors de celle de Karine, la réaction de quelqu'un qu'elle avait peur de décevoir.

Mégane était la seule à ne pas être venue la féliciter. Elle était restée plantée là, comme rivée au sol, et n'avait pas quitté l'expression médusée qui s'était affichée sur son visage au moment de la révélation. Vicky voulut s'approcher d'elle. La punkette baissa les yeux vers sa robe de Bellatrix toujours trempée de ponch.

« Je vais me-me, je-je vais me chan-chan… »

En réalisant que son bégaiement était inexplicablement revenu, elle se couvrit la bouche de sa main, et lança un regard effaré aux alentours avant de s'enfuir en courant vers sa chambre.

Vicky eut soudain l'impression qu'elle venait de perdre quelque chose de précieux qu'elle ignorait avoir été en sa possession. Comme quoi, rien n'était jamais acquis.

À suivre…


	16. Le phyltre d'amour

**16. Le phyltre d amour**

_Dimanche, vers 20 heures_

La bave aux lèvres, Mélanie passa l'entrée du poste de police. Jamais on ne l'avait autant humiliée, et il fallait que quelqu'un paye pour son orgueil blessé. Et puis d'abord, elle appartenait à la race de vainqueurs, elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire ! Après tout, toutes les personnes que Vinko avait poussées dans le fleuve en étaient mortes, sauf elle ! N'était-ce pas la preuve qu'elle était la plus forte ?

Heureusement, elle était suffisamment ingénieuse pour se dépêtrer des situations les plus compromises, et cette fois encore, elle avait une longueur d'avance sur ses adversaires. Toujours fidèle à ses principes de recyclage, elle avait reprit l'idée de Karine d'enregistrer ce qui se passait avec son téléphone. Ainsi donc, elle avait discrètement appuyé sur la touche « record » quand Vicky avait avoué que les chocolats venaient d'elle et Jenny. Elle aurait préféré que ce soit Karine qui finisse derrière les barreaux, mais les deux bimbos au string émergeant seraient une excellente consolation.

Elle raconta donc son histoire aux policiers, qui avaient bien du mal à rester concentrés, c'était qu'ils en avaient un peu ras la frange d'avoir affaire à cette donzelle.

« Et pour appuyer mes dires, je vais vous faire écouter les aveux de Vicky ! » annonça-t-elle fièrement.

Mais pour une raison obscure, elle ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur son téléphone. Celui-ci devait encore avoir glissé dans un recoin inaccessible de son sac à main.

« Puis-je utiliser votre ligne fixe pour le localiser ? » demanda-telle nerveusement.

Le policier soupira et lui tendit le combiné à fil. Si ça pouvait faire en sorte que cette histoire soit réglée au plus vite…Mélanie tapa son propre numéro et attendit. Malheureusement, elle n'entendait pas sa sonnerie, ce qui indiquait que l'appareil n'était même pas dans la pièce. Alors qu'elle sentait un nœud se former au niveau de son estomac, quelqu'un décrocha :

« Allô ? C'est Mélanie je suppose, dit une voix narquoise.

— Mais c'est…

— C'est Albin. J'ai trouvé ton téléphone dans l'herbe. Tu as dû le laisser tomber…Tu es plutôt maladroite, on dirait…

— Tu me l'as volé ! explosa-t-elle, C'est toi qui m'as raccompagnée jusqu'à la sortie !

— Karine a dit que ça valait mieux parce que tu avais, paraît-il, un sens de l'orientation encore plus épouvantable que ta langue de vipère…

— Tu en as profité pour me piquer mon téléphone !

— Allons bon, en plus de tout le reste, je suis un voleur maintenant ? Ça commence à bien faire ! Et pourquoi je voudrais ton téléphone, j'en ai déjà un ?

— Tu l'as pris à cause de l'enregistrement de Vicky !

— Quel enregistrement ? »

Mélanie songea alors au fait qu'il s'agissait de la ligne de la police. Ils écoutaient. Il suffisait dès lors qu'Albin dise un mot de trop, et c'en était fini de ses ennemis!

« J'ai déjà examiné ton téléphone, poursuivit le chanteur, pour trouver ton identité et savoir à qui je devais le rendre…Quoi que, c'était pas difficile à deviner : qui d'autre décorerait son portable avec le logo WWF et aurait Me gustas tú en guise de sonnerie ? Le seul enregistrement qu'on peut y trouver présentement, c'est une vidéo de toi imitant Lara Fabian devant ton miroir, bonjour l'horreur ! »

Le seul enregistrement qu'on peut y trouver présentement, ça voulait tout dire. Albin était connu pour toujours choisir soigneusement ses mots, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait déjà effacé les aveux de Vicky. Et qu'il ne cracherait pas le morceau. Il restait à Mélanie une ultime carte à jouer : son second téléphone portable, celui qu'elle cachait dans son décolleté et qui avait lui aussi tout enregistré !

Alors qu'elle plongeait une main entre ses courbes généreuses, Albin reprit :

« Tiens, mais qu'est-ce que je vois par terre ? Mais…c'est un autre téléphone ! Ne me dis qu'il est à toi aussi ?

— Arrête de te foutre de moi, espèce de phénomène de foire ! Tu m'as piqué mes téléphones exprès pour que personne ne sache jamais que Vicky et Jenny ont essayé de me tuer !

— Ah bon ? Elles ont fait ça ?

— Mais tu étais là, tu as entendu Vicky avouer ! Ce sont elles qui m'avaient offert les chocolats avec lesquels j'ai failli étouffer !

— Mélanie, c'est une fête, il y a beaucoup de bruit…

— Ça suffit, tu sais très bien à quoi je fais allusion : Vicky a tenté de m'empoisonner, et vous tous, vous étiez également prêts à me passer à tabac !

— Personne ne t'a passée à tabac, ça je l'ai bien vu.

— Mais…

— Il y a eu une bagarre, mais c'est toi qui l'as déclenchée. Tu as sournoisement attaqué Mégane par derrière. T'as de la chance qu'elle n'ait rien de grave, sinon, je lui aurais conseillé de porter plainte pour coups et blessures. Tiens, je me rappelle que tu t'en es prise à elle peu de temps après qu'elle nous ait révélé qu'elle était lesbienne…Oh ! Ne me dis pas que c'était une agression homophobe !

— Mais ce qui s'est passé…

— De toutes façons, comment sais-tu que ton interprétation de ce qui s'est passé est la vérité ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

— Mélanie, nous savons tous que tu as un sacré penchant pour le mensonge. Mais je me demande si cela ne prend pas parfois des proportions pathologiques…Ne viens surtout pas croire que je pose un diagnostique, c'est juste une hypothèse. Mais ne crois-tu pas qu'à force de raconter des histoires, tu finisses par t'engluer dans tes propres affabulations au point d'être la première à y croire ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que je divague ?

— J'en sais rien. Je suis pas psy. Je dis juste que pour l'affaire des chocolats, tu n'as pas raconté la vérité la première fois. Lorsque Karine a été innocentée, on aurait pu penser que le dossier était clos. Et voilà que maintenant, tu viens de dire à l'instant que c'était Vicky et Jenny ? Tu ne trouves pas que tu changes de version un peu trop souvent, en adaptant l'histoire comme ça t'arrange sur le moment ? C'est caractéristique des mythomanes.

— Je ne suis pas…

— Oh, mais réjouis-toi, la mythomanie est une maladie. Or, si tu es malade, on peut te pardonner. Ce n'est pas de ta faute puisque tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais ! C'est pour ça que je t'en veux pas : parce que tu es différente, tu pars avec un handicap, il faut donc faire preuve de tolérance. Tu sais, j'ai lu beaucoup de choses à propos de la mythomanie sur Wikipédia et Doctissimo…Bon, maintenant, je te laisse, le « phénomène de foire » a très envie de retourner s'amuser à la fête, qui est bien plus drôle sans toi. Sayonara ! »

Il raccrocha et Mélanie se retrouva dans la position inconfortable de soutenir le regard des policiers.

« C'est vrai que vous changez souvent de version et que vous mentez beaucoup, Mademoiselle. Ce serait effectivement une bonne idée d'aller voir un spécialiste ! »

Xxxx

Albin raccrocha, fier de lui. Il s'était retiré dans le salon de la maison de Mégane, au calme, dès que Mélanie avait appelé. Ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, de se faire psychanalyser un coup, à celle-là. Il lui rendait même service d'une certaine façon. C'était finalement ça, songea-t-il, faire un monde meilleur, c'était améliorer les gens mauvais, pas les supprimer ni même les éloigner. C'était ce que Karine semblait avoir compris avant tout le monde, et qu'elle tentait d'appliquer notamment en aidant Jean-Franky à vaincre son côté violent et en encourageant ses élans poétiques.

En parlant de personne que le chanteur avait jugé mauvaise a priori, il remarqua que Vicky l'avait suivi et avait probablement tout entendu. Elle le regardait avec des yeux de cocker abandonné. C'était qu'avec les évènements récents, elle avait de quoi être un peu chamboulée.

« Elle voulait me livrer à la police ?

— Oui.

— Tu l'en as empêchée ?

— Oui. Je me demande quand j'en aurai fini de te sauver la mise, toi, dit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait taquin.

— Tu as menti pour moi aux flics ?

— Mentir ? Je n'ai dit que des choses vraies.

— Non, tu as prétendu que tu n'avais pas entendu mes aveux ! C'était un mensonge !

— Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas entendu, mais seulement qu'il y avait beaucoup de bruit. Et ça c'était la vérité. Je n'ai rien dit de plus. Mais comme d'habitude, les gens sautent trop vite aux conclusions. »

Vicky soupira.

« On ne peut pas dire que ma soirée soit formidable pour l'instant, dit-elle piteusement en se laissant tomber lourdement dans un fauteuil comme si le monde entier lui pesait sur les épaules.

— Tu as avoué publiquement un secret qui devait te torturer, et Karine t'a pardonnée. Cela ne te soulage pas ?

— Si. De part de Karine, oui. Mais Mégane…Tu as vu sa réaction ?

— Oui.

— C'est étrange…depuis qu'elle m'a embrassée, j'étais furieuse qu'elle l'ait fait, et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle me fiche la paix, voire pour qu'elle disparaisse dans la nature pour de bon et que je puisse oublier tout ça. Mais maintenant, je crois qu'elle ne m'aime plus, et ça me rend malheureuse.

— Je doute qu'elle ne t'aime plus. Elle a sans doute besoin d'accuser le coup. Si elle tient vraiment à toi, et je pense que c'est le cas, elle te pardonnera. Laisse-lui un peu de temps.

— Par contre, je m'étonne de ta réaction à toi…Quand je pense qu'il y a quelques mois, tu manigançais pour m'éloigner de Karine. Et là, tu laisses passer ?

— Oh…si j'avais su ce qui s'était passé à l'époque, crois-moi, je t'aurais châtiée. En fait, c'est bien simple, je t'aurais moi-même dénoncée à la police, c'est ainsi que je t'aurais éloignée. Mais j'ai appris entre temps que punir les autres en croyant faire justice moi-même, ce n'était pas la solution. Et puis, c'est du passé. Je préfère le présent et l'avenir. Et quand je vois comment tu as évolué et ce que tu peux devenir... »

Il regarda dans le vague comme s'il y distinguait des choses particulièrement magnifiques.

« Ah, Karine, fit-il, ma jolie petite Karine ! Elle a été brillante, ce soir. Elle a su trouver la vérité et la cacher à tout le monde, même moi je ne m'en doutais pas. Elle est brillante. Elle n'a définitivement pas besoin de moi. Je voudrais tellement lui servir à quelque chose...J'aurais dû le voir tout de suite, qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne. Je me sens stupide de n'avoir rien deviné...D'abord je ne vois pas l'importance des ses sentiments envers d'autres, puis je ne vois pas que Vinko est un meurtrier, et maintenant ça. Je les cumule en ce moment. Je dis que Dan est un idiot, mais je ne suis pas mieux. Et ne pas voir ce genre de choses, c'est bien la preuve de ma stupidité.

— Non. C'est la preuve de ton humanité. Et je peux t'avouer que ça, c'est un truc dont j'ai parfois douté.

— Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est réciproque. En te voyant la première fois, je t'avais prise pour un avatar de Méduse et je redoutais d'être changé en pierre si je croisais ton regard…

— Ben tu t'es pas regardé ? T'es tout blanc avec des yeux rouges, tu sais toujours tout...

— Pas tout, non.

— Ben en tous cas, t'es capable de savoir des trucs sur les gens qui donnent à croire que tu as des pouvoirs psychiques et que tu lis dans les pensées ! Et pour terminer, tu peux flanquer la pétoche à n'importe qui quasi sur commande, et même que je parie que ça t'amuse !

— Un peu, j'avoue.

— Si on ajoute ta réputation de plus jeune tueur de masse, eh ben, on en vient à se demander si t'es bien un humain...mais tu en es un. Parce que tu commets des erreurs, et que l'erreur est humaine. Vinko, tu l'aimais, non ?

— Qu'entends-tu par « aimer » ?

— Euh...que tu avais des sentiments d'amitié très forts pour lui ! Vous étiez un peu comme des frères, non ?

— Des frères. C'est ça. Abel et Caïn. J'ai écrit une chanson là-dessus, mais ça sera pour le prochain album…

— Eh bien, ce sont tes sentiments pour lui qui ont causé ton erreur. Ils ont pris le pas sur ta raison et tu t'es aveuglé. C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain.

— Vicky, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un jour, tu...

— Pardonpardonpardon ! J'le f'rais plus ! Pitié ! —Qui c'est le plus beau, le plus intelligent et le plus fort ?—Albin !—Et qui est une vilaine fifille pas gentille et pas belle ?—Vicky !

— Ah, cette fois, c'est le mien.

— T'étais obligé de garder cette sonnerie ?

— Désolé, je n'y pensais plus. Oui, allô ? Oh, non, encore vous ! Madame Millefeuille, combien de fois devrai-je changer de numéro pour que vous arrêtiez de me harceler ? Quoi ? Vous avez regardé L'exorciste ce soir, et alors ? Hein ? Non, ce n'était pas moi qui possédait la fille, c'est un film, Madame Millefeuille, un film ! Ce n'est pas la réalité, et je ne suis pas un démon pour de vrai ! Oh, et puis allez vous faire voir chez les Grecs ! »

Et sur ce, il coupa la communication. Vicky le regarda ranger son portable dans sa poche, énervé.

« Alors, c'est pour ça, en réalité, que tu changes de numéro tout le temps, dit-elle, à cause de cette grosse dondon…

— Hem, désolé. C'était ma voisine quand j'habitais chez mes parents. Elle faisait partie de ceux qui ne m'ont jamais cru innocent. Elle était déjà pas mal cintrée au départ, mais en vieillissant, la sénilité et la religion n'ont rien arrangé…Elle doit sincèrement penser que c'est Dieu qui lui a demandé de m'emmerder parce que je suis l'Antéchrist. Mais Vicky, je me pose une question…

— Quoi ?

— Comment sais-tu qu'elle est obèse et que je change souvent de numéro ?

— Gloups !

— Tu es allée chez moi ? Enfin, chez mon père ?

— Euh…je…

— Peu importe. On règlera ça plus tard.

— Ouf !

— Je crois que tu as assez de problèmes comme ça.

— Merci.

— D'ailleurs, si tu m'en parlais ? »

La jeune-fille inspira. Devait-elle se confier à lui ? S'il était l'Ombre Jaune, elle aurait eu l'air fin de réclamer son aide. Mais au point où elle en était, avec ce mystère qui s'épaississait comme de la béchamel, elle devait reconnaître que seul un esprit tordu pouvait être utile pour en démasquer un autre. Elle décida de courir le risque et de tout lui révéler. Elle se releva, plongea les mains dans ses poches, en sortit les lettres du maître-chanteur, et les fit tomber comme une pluie de confettis géants et jaunes sur la table basse. Albin fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir ses lunettes rouges, et examina chacun des cartons en silence. Il n'avait pas si mauvaise vue, mais pour lire, il en avait besoin. Vicky lui expliqua alors toute l'histoire.

« C'est tout ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

— Non, il y aussi un mail avec une photo de Mégane et moi au camp d'anglais. Et un coup de fil. Il —ou elle— utilisait un logiciel pour modifier sa voix et me disait d'être attentive au décor car il ou elle y avait caché les enveloppes suivantes, celles avec les énigmes.

— Pourquoi celle-ci est-elle toute collante ?

— Elle était sous la tarte au riz, qui était sensée représenter la lune.

— Hum…tous les indices semblent indiquer qu'il s'agit de Karine…ou à la rigueur de Mégane…mais je ne peux pas le concevoir.

— Moi non plus, mais y'a rien à faire ! En plus, Karine vient de nous prouver qu'elle était moins naïve et moins fragile qu'on le pensait…mais c'est vrai que ça fait trop bizarre.

— En vrai, tous les membres du groupe sont suspects, car pour le coup de la chanson…mais Albator et Gary n'ont pas pu placer la première lettre en bas de chez Jenny. Donc, les principaux candidats sont Karine, Mégane. Et moi.

— Mais c'est pas toi, hein ?

— Je n'ai rien pour te le prouver, alors tu vas devoir me croire aveuglément. Non, ce n'est pas moi.

— Il y autre chose. Je crois que Vinko est ici.

— Il est en prison.

— Il s'est évadé ! Je l'ai vu à la soirée, un type blond avec la moitié du visage dissimulée sous un masque, il a le même déguisement que James.

— Le Fantôme de l'Opéra ? C'est vrai que ce serait approprié pour faire des coups en douce. Mais tu es certaine que c'était bien Vinko ?

— Oui !...Non !...Je ne sais pas ! Je l'ai vu de loin, et avec l'éclairage…

— Eh bien, il faudra le vérifier. Et déterminer si cela a un rapport avec l'Ombre Jaune.

— Certainement ! Pourquoi ça n'en aurait pas ?

— Je ne veux pas t'effrayer, mais il est tout à fait possible que tu aies deux ennemis, avec des plans tout à fait distincts, et que le hasard ait fait qu'ils décident tous les deux d'agir la même nuit.

— Oh, bordel, je vais finir par croire que je suis victime d'une malédiction divine !

— Calme-toi, on va démêler tout ça. Un peu d'ordre et de méthode. Voyons voir cette clé pour commencer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ouvre ? dit-il en désignant le morceau de plastic rose.

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Sans doute un jouet pour gamine, puisque c'est un truc Barbie. Tiens, voilà Jenna sur la liste des suspects !

— Je crois avoir vu un espèce de coffret rose entre deux citrouilles, tout à l'heure.

— Ah bon ?

— Je n'y avais pas fait trop attention, j'avais imaginé que c'était une idée de Mégane parce qu'elle déteste le rose et doit donc trouver que ça va bien avec le thème de la laideur voulu par Halloween…Bon, je vais le chercher pour voir. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le jardin. Vicky lui emboîta le pas, mais s'arrêta sur le seuil. Elle craignait que si l'Ombre Jaune et/ou Vinko l'observaient, ils ne comprennent qu'elle avait fait appel à Albin et décident de passer à la vitesse supérieure maintenant qu'il y avait un joueur de plus dans la partie. Et puis, elle voulait aussi en profiter pour regarder furtivement si Mégane était revenue, mais aucun signe d'elle. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau au salon, assis devant un coffret Barbie.

« C'est une boîte à bijoux pour fillette, expliqua Vicky, pour ranger des boucles d'oreille en plastic et des perles en bois.

— La clé correspond.

— Ouvre-le.

— Pourquoi moi ?

— Parce que si ça se trouve, c'est un piège…il y a peut-être…je sais pas, peut-être que ça lance des dards empoisonnés ! Et donc, je préfèrerais que ça soit toi qui l'ouvre.

— Trop sympa. Des dards empoisonnés, tsst…tu te crois dans un jeu de rôle ? »

Pour prouver qu'il n'avait pas peur du tout, il l'ouvrit quand même. De toutes manières, il n'avait peur que d'une chose, et il était impossible que ce coffret contienne Madame Millefeuille et sa botte de céleri. Elle n'aurait pas pu entrer dedans, à moins que l'Ombre Jaune ne soit maître d'une technologie qui rendait les choses plus grandes à l'intérieur.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?

— Une potion magique.

— Hein ? »

Il lui montra sa trouvaille : un flacon décoré avec des petits cœurs, l'inscription « Phyltre d'Amour » et une notice écrite en pattes de mouche.

« C'est quoi encore cette connerie ?

— Un bonus, d'après notre adversaire. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ou elle te l'offre pour que ça te rende la tâche plus légère.

— Quelle tâche ?

— Ce qu'il ou elle veut de toi. Et qu'il ou elle ne t'a toujours pas dit. Mais j'ai le pressentiment que c'est un truc glauque.

— Bon, c'est en indice en faveur de Mégane, ça. Elle veut que je boive ce truc pour tomber amoureuse d'elle.

— Mégane n'a pas besoin de te rendre amoureuse d'elle, tu l'es déjà ! Et de toutes façons, les phyltres d'amour, ça n'existe pas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans la main alors ?

— Une escroquerie.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, que c'est pas une vraie potion magique ?

— Tu n'y crois tout de même pas ? C'est du bidon, comme l'horoscope, la numérologie, les trèfles à quatre feuilles et toutes ces bêtises auxquelles croient les lectrices de Gueurl Mag !

— Mais euh ! C'est pas des bêtises ! C'est juste toi qui es pathétique si tu ne crois en rien !

— Je crois en les faits, en ce qui est rationnel, pas aux diseuses de bonne aventure !

— Pas étonnant que ta vie soit aussi triste si tu as cette mentalité ! Parfois, il faut admettre qu'il y a des choses qui dépassent notre entendement. Les humains ne sont que des poussières, et parfois, il faut se laisser aller à croire que des puissances supérieures nous observent.

— Si tu veux. Avant j'y croyais. Puis un jour, j'ai vu des enfants mourir dans un incendie, juste devant mes yeux. Je me suis demandé si c'était l'œuvre du Diable. C'est alors qu'ils se sont tous mis à dire que le Diable, c'était moi. Depuis, je ne crois plus en rien. »

_Sauf en Elle_, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Cette dernière tirade eut pour effet de laisser Vicky bouche bée durant dix secondes. Elle se demandait si c'était vraiment le moment de discuter croyances et spiritualité. Si elle pensait toujours qu'Albin avait tort de ne croire en rien, elle songeait néanmoins qu'il avait peut-être raison dans le cas de cette potion magique. Il y avait tout de même beaucoup de charlatans. Elle se rappelait d'une voyante qui lui avait prédit qu'elle perdrait 50 dollars dans un futur proche. C'était le prix de la consultation.

« Enfin…des fois, tu ne te poses pas des questions à propos de la vie, l'univers et tout le reste ? Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir une réponse ?

— 42.

— Pardon ?

— Comment on en est arrivés à parler de ça ?

— Ça aussi c'est une bonne question, on devrait en revenir à… »

La porte pivota et Dan surgit en criant victorieusement :

« Ah ha ! Pris en flag ! Alors, Sherlock et Watson, qu'est-ce que vous mijotez encore ?

— Tu peux pas nous ficher la paix, toi ?

— Pas avant de savoir ce que vous fabriquez.

— On se cachait pour s'embrasser. Ouais, nous avons une idylle secrète, ça t'en bouche un coin, hein tête de nœud ? »

Vicky avait proféré cela par pure lassitude, mais après quelques secondes, elle réalisa qu'à la manière dont Dan les regardait, il ne devait pas avoir saisi le sarcasme et tenait peut-être sa dernière déclaration pour vraie. Aussi, elle s'empressa de préciser :

« Eh, c'est une blague, je plaisantais !

— Ben euh excuse-moi, mais y'a quand même de quoi se poser des questions…

— Déconne pas.

— Désolé, mais je te rappelle que je ne vous ai plus vus depuis longtemps. Comme vous l'avez si bien remarqué, j'ai loupé un épisode, alors mets-toi à ma place : je ne sais pas ce qui a changé ici et je suis complètement ignorant. Et là, j'arrête pas de vous retrouver tous les deux, toujours fourrés ensemble et vous parlez sur la même longueur d'onde. Toi, tu sais que Karine ne t'aime pas et m'aime moi, et toi, tu es en pleine crise parce que tu n'assumes pas ta bisexualité. C'est normal que je soupçonne que vous vous consoliez ensemble !

— Nous consoler ensemble ? Mais où tu vas chercher des conneries pareilles, Dugland ? Murphy se mettra à chier des cupcakes arc-en-ciel avant que ça arrive !

— En revanche, c'est vrai que tu es complètement ignorant, ajouta Albin. C'est bien de le reconnaître.

— Et voilà, vous recommencez ! Vous vous liguez contre moi ! Et puis, c'est quoi ce coffre rose et tous ces papiers ?

— Touche pas à ça, ça te r'garde pas !

— C'est de plus en plus louche !

— T'approches pas, ou j'te découpe avec ma pelle à tarte !

— Vicky, je te suggère plutôt d'utiliser ça… »

Albin lui tendit une des lames de rasoir qui complétaient son costume de Sweeney Todd.

« Quoi ?

— On va la lui couper.

— Oh, super idée !

— Une seconde ! protesta Dan, comment ça vous allez me la couper ?

— Tu te mêles de nos affaires, alors pour te punir, on va te la couper.

— Et ce sera bien fait pour toi ! » exulta Vicky.

Elle s'approcha de Dan, les yeux pétillant de sadisme et la bouche étirée par un sourire digne de celui du chat du Cheshire.

« Attendez…

— Te la couper…te la couper…, répétait Albin d'un air froid et reptilien en fixant Dan sans cligner.

— Mais…mais non !

— On va te la couper, et tu seras comme une fille !

— Non ! »

Vicky était maintenant devant lui, et la lame renvoya un reflet glacé. Finalement, Albin se mit à sourire, et déclara :

« Une fois qu'on t'aura coupé ta barbichette, tu auras l'air d'une fille avec tes cheveux longs !

— Quoi ? Tu parlais de sa barbichette ? fit Vicky avec déception.

— C'est bon, c'est bon ! s'exclama Dan terrifié, je vous fiche la paix ! Mais vous êtes tous les deux cinglés ! On devrait vous arrêter pour…pour cinglitude ! »

Et sur ce bon mot, il se carapata le plus vite possible.

« Bon débarras ! cria Vicky à l'adresse de la porte qui se refermait, Ah, ce mec, c'est pas que je l'aime pas, mais il m'énerve plus souvent qu'à son tour ces temps-ci !

— Moi en revanche, je n'hésiterais pas à le dire : je ne l'aime pas. Mais je n'exclus pas qu'il y ait une part de jalousie basique là-dedans…En tous cas, tout à l'heure, j'ai bien cru qu'on allait en venir aux mains.

— T'aurais peut-être dû le laisser à New-York, je reconnais que ton intention de le ramener était louable, mais il ne fait que des conneries depuis qu'il est revenu ! Je me demande bien ce qu'il y fait, à New-York, d'ailleurs…

— Il a sans doute commencé une nouvelle vie. Nouvelle école. Nouveaux amis…

— Nouvelle petite amie ?

— Et il serait quand même revenu tenter sa chance avec Karine ? Mais quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne pense qu'à cette personne ! Et on cherche toujours à faire son bonheur, même si c'est pas avec avec nous !

— Albin, Albin, Albin...T'es peut-être plus malin que la moyenne, mais sur certains sujets, t'es encore un peu...comment dire…inexpérimenté ? Il a cru qu'il ne la reverrait jamais, alors, s'il a commencé une nouvelle vie, peut-être qu'il a trouvé une autre gonzesse, il allait pas attendre Karine toute sa vie ! Mais s'il n'arrive pas à l'oublier complètement, alors, quand l'occasion s'est présentée, il est revenu vers elle pour voir si ça pouvait fonctionner à nouveau.

— Il n'a pas intérêt à lui faire ce coup-là! dit-il en serrant les poings.

— Je dis pas ça pour t'embêter, mais Dan, je l'imagine sans problème avec une autre…Il lui a pas fallu grand-chose pour tomber sous le charme de Mélanie, malgré tous ces discours sur la beauté intérieure et ses poèmes à la noix. Ha ha ha ! Je me rappelle qu'un jour il m'a dit « Vicky, arrête un peu d'essayer de nous séparer, Karine est la femme de ma vie, elle et moi, c'est à la vie à la mort ! » et le lendemain, c'était « Karine est une menteuse, Mélanie-chérie-bibi est trop belle, gagagâââââ ! ».

— T'es sûre qu'il avait dit ça avec une voix d'attardé mental ?

— Sûre et certaine. Et encore, j'atténue. Alors, une petite Amerloque…j'parie qu'elle s'appelle un truc comme Ashley. Ouais, c'est ça, elle a une tête à s'appeler Ashley !

— Comment tu peux savoir qu'elle tête elle a ? Tu ignores même si elle existe !

— Non, mais dans mon imagination, c'est Ashley. Et en plus, c'est une pompom-girl !

— Je crois que tu regardes trop de séries télé. Bon, on va pas se prendre la tête avec ça. Nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter. Tu peux me montrer cet e-mail de l'Ombre Jaune ?

— Il va falloir aller chez moi, car je ne l'ai pas ici. Une chance, c'est juste en face. »

Ils sortirent du salon, puis de la maison de Mégane, pour prendre la direction de celle des voisins.

« J'espère bien que Dan ne sort pas avec Ashley, dit Albin alors qu'ils cheminaient.

— Moi non plus.

— Parce que si jamais il fait ça…je la lui coupe ! Et cette fois, je ne parle pas de sa barbichette ! »

À suivre…


	17. L'ombre au tableau

** 17. L'ombre au tableau_  
><em>**

_Dimanche, vers 2o heures et demie_

Serge avait faim, alors il tendit le bras vers la corbeille de bananes, qui malheureusement était trop loin pour être à sa portée. Mince ! Il allait devoir se lever du fauteuil. Il émit un gémissement d'animal désespéré. Son épouse soupira, se leva elle-même et alla lui apporter le fruit convoité. Avec un regard gourmand, il l'éplucha et commença à le mâchonner.

« C'est triste que les enfants soient pas là pour Bananalloween, dit Jeanne.

— Karine, d'accord, elle nous a prévenus qu'elle sortait avec des amis, mais David…c'est pas qu'il est pas là, c'est qu'il préfère rester dans sa chambre l'arrière-train vissé devant son écran que de partager ce moment avec nous ! C'est un vrai…comment on dit déjà ? Ah voilà : un vrai geek !

— Ah non non, répliqua Jeanne en agitant son index, chéri, tu confonds, c'est pas un geek, c'est un gamer ! Ou un no-life. À moins que ça ne soit un nerd…

— Je m'y perds avec tous ces termes modernes ! »

Serge se renfrogna et en revint à sa banane. Ça au moins, c'était quelque chose de simple, une banane. Ça s'appelait toujours une banane, et pas autre chose. Une valeur sûre. Et puis c'était bon. Et c'était une excellente source de potassium. En chimie, le potassium était symbolisé par la lettre K. Serge l'avait appris à l'école secondaire comme tout le monde, mais quand il s'en était souvenu, quelques jours après la naissance de Carine, il s'était empressé d'aller faire changer le prénom de sa fille pour le rendre plus bananesque. Leurs voisins n'avaient jamais compris leur délire, mais pourtant, ce n'était pas entièrement de la faute de Jeanne et Serge s'ils étaient obsédés par ce fruit. C'était génétique. Karine et David n'étaient pas encore atteints autant que leurs parents, mais l'hérédité finirait bien par les rattraper. Si bien qu'un jour, ne pas manger de banane durant un laps de temps trop long les plongerait dans une profonde mélancolie nommée Banana Spleen. Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais Serge aimait bien leur raconter ça avant de les border dans leur lit quand ils étaient petits, comme ça, ils ne rechignaient jamais à déguster une bonne banane.

N'empêche qu'il se faisait du souci pour eux. Comme tous les ados, ils étaient bizarres et faisaient des trucs qui lui passaient à trois kilomètres au-dessus du ciboulot. Son fils passait tous ses temps libres à jouer sur son ordinateur ou sur sa console, alors que les jeux vidéos rendaient violent, dépendant et psychopathe, tout le monde savait ça ! Et sa fille, elle s'habillait en noir, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était forcément gothique, et par conséquent elle finirait un jour par se vouer au culte de Satan, pratiquerait la magie noire et se scarifierait, tous les gothiques étaient ainsi, c'était bien connu! Serge avait vu des reportages qui en parlaient à la télé, et la télé ne mentait jamais. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de mettre en doute la parole des journalistes de TF1, une chaîne reconnue pour son grand sérieux et sa haute teneur intellectuelle. S'il ne faisait pas plus attention, un jour, il retrouverait Karine en train de procéder à une messe satanique avec sacrifice humain et David irait à l'école avec une arme à feu pour fusiller tout le monde parce qu'il se croirait dans un monde virtuel où prendre des vies ne serait qu'un jeu.

Il fallait qu'il surveille tout ça. Ses enfants lui échappaient. Ils filaient un mauvais coton, ces mômes. En attendant, il mangea une autre banane.

xxxx

Mégane retira son déguisement, elle tordit la robe trempée au-dessus de l'évier. Elle partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre où elle remit ses vêtements habituels. Elle inspira, refit quelques exercices de logopédie pour ne plus bégayer. À quoi bon essayer d'être une autre, à quoi bon essayer d'être quelqu'un ? Maintenant, tout était fini.

Oh, bien sûr, elle pouvait techniquement vivre sans Elle, sans cette pouffe, mais une partie d'elle lui soufflait que c'était plus compliqué que ça.

Elle se rappelait quand elle L'avait aperçue pour la première fois de l'autre côté de la rue. Une de ces petites poupées aux mensurations parfaites et aux fringues bien vulgaires, le genre à se tortiller stupidement devant le premier mâle qui roulait des mécaniques. Mais tout de même très jolie. Mégane avait toujours trouvé que l'association d'un teint foncé avec des yeux clairs, c'était absolument sublime. D'ailleurs, l'autre fille sur les escaliers d'en face, Rebecca, elle avait des yeux bruns, et c'était moins attirant.

Bref, une jolie tête, mais pas grand-chose dedans, avait pensé Mégane en La voyant. Cette fille était sans doute sexy, mais sans doute aussi complètement superficielle, et complètement aliénée à la société, comme ils l'étaient tous. Et puis, elle s'en fichait, depuis quand elle regardait les autres filles pour évaluer leur sex-appeal, déjà ? De toutes façons, les belles personnes étaient souvent profondément inintéressantes, et la beauté était une norme arbitraire. La laideur au moins, c'était un territoire exotique. Puis, elle s'était retrouvée coincée au camp d'immersion avec Elle. Elle lui avait hurlé à la figure, comme si Elle voulait lui dire « Non, je ne suis pas juste belle, j'ai aussi de la personnalité, tu vas voir ! ». Et peu à peu, Mégane avait commencé à avoir des papillons dans le ventre...

Elle aurait dû le savoir, pourtant. Elle s'était intéressée à Elle trop vite. Albator et Gary l'avaient avertie, lui avaient raconté toute la malfaisance dont Elle avait fait montre par le passé. Karine n'avait rien dit de tel, mais maintenant, Mégane savait que la gentillesse de celle-ci allait jusqu'à s'aveugler. Quant à Albin, il se contentait de dire qu'Elle était un roman à Elle toute seule et qu'il serait bien chronophage de tenter de tout analyser à Son sujet, mais qu'il comptait sur elle pour Lui foutre du plomb dans la cervelle. Mégane s'était alors sentie auréolée de gloire par son héros qui lui confiait la mission de faire d'Elle quelqu'un de bien. Mission qu'elle acceptait avec plaisir, car elle ne désirait que le bonheur de sa Bien-aimée. Et elle savait qu'elle sauverait un jour l'âme de sa princesse ! Même si celle-ci se montrait incroyablement bornée et qu'il fallait en plus composer avec cet étron flotteur de James qui revenait invariablement à la surface de l'eau.

Jusqu'à il y avait quelques minutes, Mégane y croyait toujours, et là, l'ombre au tableau s'était manifestée : Elle était bel et bien une pétasse égoïste. Elle avait tenté de tuer quelqu'un, Elle avait laissé une soi-disant amie payer à sa place. Et dire qu'elle Lui avait même offert La dictature de la pensée unique, son livre préféré, sa Bible ! Margaritas ante porcos ! Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Vinko ne L'avait pas jugée digne de son monde meilleur. Elle était mauvaise.

Tout se remettait en question dans la tête de Mégane. Tous ses jolis projets d'avenir avec Vicky se consumaient comme un feu de paille.

xxxx

Après le départ de Mélanie, la fête avait repris son cours comme si de rien était, et à présent, on pouvait observer dans le jardin une bande d'adolescents à moitié ivres se trémousser au son de génériques de dessins animés chantés par Dorothée ou Bernard Minet. Aucun spectacle n'était plus lamentable que celui de Murphy se prenant pour un Bioman après s'être fait péter la ruche avec un hectolitre de cidre.

Benny passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de rechausser son casque de Dark Vador. Depuis peu, il était envahi par un terrible doute.

Reprends-toi, Benjamin, se morigénait-il, ça ne peut pas être…

Mais il en était de plus en plus convaincu. Peut-être qu'il avait bien fait de venir ici, ou peut-être pas. Son passé le rattrapait, à ce qu'il semblait. Mais après tout, c'était un peu pour se faire pardonner qu'il avait donné leur chance aux Albinos, à ses p'tits gars comme il aimait les appeler. Même si en l'occurrence deux d'entre eux n'étaient pas des gars. C'était comme cette Vicky, qui quelques instants plutôt, avait obtenu la rédemption. Il songeait que lui aussi aurait peut-être la sienne si seulement il osait…Mais encore fallait-il qu'il soit sûr de ne pas s'être trompé.

Mais il lui suffisait des les regarder pour sentir que ces deux filles étaient bien celles qu'il pensait. Et s'il en avait les couilles, il passerait à l'action cette nuit.

xxxx

Will et Kate, qui se fichaient d'Halloween comme de leur premier chèque, passaient la soirée dans leur salon à siroter du Bordeaux. Vicky ignorait quelle serait leur réaction si elle ramenait Albin à la maison, aussi, elle jugea que le mieux, c'était encore qu'ils ne le voient pas. Elle le fit entrer par l'arrière et lui dit de ne pas faire de bruit en montant les escaliers. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se précipita vers son bureau.

« Merde ! Mon ordinateur portable !

— Mmh ? »

Albin parcourait la chambre du Vicky du regard, elle devinait qu'il était en train de « scanner » un maximum d'informations pour être encore mieux renseigné sur elle, le petit futé. À croire qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister à la tentation d'analyser tout ce qu'il voyait.

« Il n'est pas là ! Ah, ça c'est signé Rebecca ! Chaque fois que le sien est en panne, comme c'est une bûche en informatique, plutôt que de chercher à résoudre le problème, elle me pique le mien !

— Dans ce cas, il va falloir le lui demander.

— Ouais…si on pouvait éviter d'avoir directement affaire à elle, ça m'arrangerait. »

Vicky passa la tête à travers l'encadrement de la porte.

« Je vois de la lumière à travers la serrure de la salle-de-bain…elle est sans doute en train d'épiler ses jambons poilus ! À moins qu'elle n'essaye d'enlever les points noirs sur son vilain nez…

— Ah. »

Albin était amusé. Il n'avait jamais eu de frère ou de sœur, mais trouvait drôle la manière dont ceux qui en avaient ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire toutes sortes de petites réflexions méchantes et inutiles sur leur compte.

« Bon, reprit Vicky, j'étouffe avec cette perruque…et avec ce déguisement !

— C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre de te voir avec du tissu sur les bras et les jambes. Ton style, c'est plutôt les jupes à ras la…

— Oui, bon, ça va ! Je crois que je vais en profiter pour me changer, c'est qu'il fait chaud pour une fin d'octobre !

— Très bien.

— Je ne vais pas me déshabiller devant toi.

— Oh, oui, pardon. Je vais attendre dans le couloir.

— Profites-en pour aller voir dans la chambre de ma sœur… »

Le chanteur sortit et s'en alla quérir le laptop de Vicky, ce qui ne lui prit qu'une minute, mais comme c'est Albin et qu'il a une activité cérébrale survitaminée, il eut le temps d'avoir cette réflexion :

_Alors, voyons voir. Un panneau indique « Chambre de Rebecca. Passage interdit aux petites sœurs stupides ». Je ne me sens pas concerné par cet avertissement, je ne suis pas une petite sœur stupide. Néanmoins, je doute que ma présence soit désirée voire même tolérée ici. J'ouvre la porte. Il fait noir, je ne distingue rien encore dans la pièce, mais je peux déjà me fier à mon odorat pour une première impression. Ça sent la cigarette, pouah ! Les chambres de filles, ce n'est pas sensé sentir mauvais, d'après mes connaissances sur le sujet. La chambre de Karine ne sent pas la cigarette dégueulasse, mais la banane, la lessive fraîche sur ses draps roses, et une touche de Lolita Lempika. Comment je connais l'odeur de Lolita Lempika, moi ? Je deviens grave. Mais c'est le parfum de Karine. Bon, j'entre dans la chambre de Rebecca et j'allume la lumière. C'est grand, comme chez Vicky, il y a un lit à baldaquin, on voit bien que ce sont des petites filles riches pourries gâtées. Oh ! Je vois un soutien-gorge qui traîne dans un coin ! Comme quoi, les filles font les malignes et font croire qu'elles sont plus ordonnées que nous, mais des fois, elles se laissent aller aussi ! Ah, l'ordinateur est posé sur le bureau. Sur le mur qu'on voit en face de soi quand on s'assied à ce bureau est épinglée une photo de Vicky reconvertie en jeu de fléchettes, avec « Die Vicky, die fucking biatch ! » inscrit dessus. Des éclats de verre brisé dépassent de sous le lit. Je vais voir. Une photo de Vicky et Rebecca, quand elles étaient plus jeunes. C'était donc vrai, Vicky était grosse. Mais elles sourient toutes les deux. Ce qui indique que finalement, elles s'aiment bien quand même. Mais qu'elles l'oublient. Je ne peux pas comprendre, je suis fils unique, mais je pense néanmoins qu'elles se détestent moins qu'elles ne l'affirment. Cette photo était cependant dans un cadre en verre, cassé en milles morceaux et planqué sous le lit. Rebecca a dû le jeter furieusement par terre dans un moment de rage. La couche de poussière signale que cela remonte à quelques semaines, voire quelques mois. À mon avis, c'était quand elle a découvert que sa sœur sortait avec James…Nuit que je nomme aussi La Nuit. La nuit où nous étions sur le pont, menacés par Vinko...Rebecca n'était pas venue voir ce qui arrivait à sa sœur, non, elle n'était pas là, je m'en souviens. Hum…mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Tiens, une poupée vaudou à l'effigie de Vicky est glissée entre les draps, comme une parodie de peluche. Rebecca a planté des épingles dedans. Non seulement, elle en veut vraiment à sa sœur, mais en plus, elle partage ses croyances débiles si elle pense que le vaudou ça marche…Ça pourrait servir, ça, au cas où...Décidément, ça m'embête, cette odeur de clope ! Je sais, moi aussi il m'est arrivé de fumer, avec Vinko et Gary. Mais c'était pas du tabac, c'était…en tous cas ça sentait meilleur. Et maintenant, j'ai arrêté. Et je ne laisserai jamais Karine en faire autant, il n'est pas question qu'elle commette mes erreurs ! Stupide Dan ! Jamais je ne la laisserais faire ça, tu piges ? Abruti ! Bon, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas très équitable avec lui. Il n'est pas mauvais, juste idiot. Je ne devrais pas m'acharner sur lui. Mais non, c'est plus fort que moi, je le hais ! Oui, je suis jaloux ! Je le hais, lui, sa tête à se prendre les pieds dans le tapis et son horrible ramasse-miettes collé sous le menton ! Pourquoi Karine me préfère un crétin qui l'a trompée avec la première granole en contre-plaqué qui passe et qui n'est même pas capable d'encaisser le fait qu'elle ait eu envie de changer ? Moi, je ne lui ferai jamais ça. Alors pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'il la mérite et moi pas ? C'est parce qu'il était le premier arrivé, c'est ça ? Après tout ce que j'ai enduré dans ma vie, après toutes ces personnes qui m'ont rejeté ou abandonné, l'amour d'un seul être, c'était trop demandé ? Faut croire que oui. Un démon ne mérite pas l'amour d'un ange. Mais il y a eu ce lapsus, et c'est son prénom qui est sorti de sa bouche adorable. À quoi bon avoir choisi le mien si je n'inspire à personne l'envie de me nommer? Quand je pense que j'ai eu droit de sortir avec elle quelques mois mais que je n'en ai jamais vraiment profité parce que je savais qu'elle l'aimait toujours, lui…J'ai gâché la plus belle période de mon existence à cause de ma jalousie. Et maintenant, je suis condamné à aimer sans être aimé, et à la regarder pleurer à cause d'un autre. Car il recommencera. Il ne me reste que Vicky. Ma seule amie. Ça me semble encore bizarre de la considérer comme une amie, mais je crois que je l'aime bien, et qu'elle m'aime bien aussi. Elle me fait confiance et compte sur moi. Si je l'aide, si je rends le monde meilleur pour elle, peut-être que ma vie aura un sens. Quelle drôle d'expérience! Et si ça se trouve, elle a raison, et Dan a une nouvelle copine à New-York et il se permet quand même de retenter le coup avec Karine, le salopard ! Non, quand même pas. Elle invente sûrement. Vicky invente toujours des contes à dormir debout sur les gens qu'elle n'aime pas pour justifier sa méfiance vis-à-vis d'eux. Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé meneur de secte. Tsst! Mais elle a changé. Ou du moins elle essaie. Elle a acquis on-ne-sait-comment le sens de l'empathie. Sans doute grâce à Mégane. Que dirait Vinko de tout ça? Il penserait que j'ai perdu l'esprit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je voulais m'excuser auprès d'elle, ni même pourquoi je ne voulais pas la tuer. Alors, envisager une amitié, même vitriolique...Tiens… Il y a un sachet sur la table de chevet. Il est inscrit « Tisane des merveilles bleues ». Bon, je vais humer ça pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il y a dedans et puis, promis, j'arrête de fouiller partout et je retourne chez Vicky. Hum…ça…ça sent bon par contre…églantier, cannelle, bergamote, vanille, hibiscus…minute, je reconnais autre chose…de l'amanite azure ! Mierda, j'en ai respiré, je me suis fait avoir comme le premier Dan venu ! Bravo, Albin ! Tu viens de prouver que tu pouvais être aussi con que lui ! Bon, ça m'apprendra…la curiosité est un vilain défaut, tout ça tout ça…Je suis quelqu'un de trop curieux et de trop touche-à-tout, je l'admet. Je ferme les yeux…Je vais halluciner dans 3-2-1…J'ouvre les yeux et je constate que je suis au beau milieu d'un océan de limonade…il y a des étoiles de mers fluos et des sirènes inversées comme sur le tableau de Magritte…En fait, non, c'est pas de la limonade, c'est du thé. Du Earl Grey. Je suis dans une tasse de thé géante. Tenue par une Karine géante. Elle ne m'a pas vu. Elle boit. Je crois qu'elle va m'avaler sans savoir que je suis là. Bon, si c'est Karine, je veux bien…_

Quand Vicky eut fini de se changer, elle se demanda ce que l'autre enfariné pouvait bien glander, et se précipita dans la chambre de sa sœur pour le découvrir allongé par terre en plein délire sous les effets du psychotrope, les lunettes de travers et ses « cornes » ayant réapparu, le gel à cheveux vaincu.

« C'est ça…bois-moi, Karine, et tu grandiras encore !

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Vicky baissa les yeux vers le paquet qu'il tenait encore dans sa main. Elle reconnut alors la tisane qu'elle avait piquée à sa sœur la veille pour mieux dormir. En voyant l'état d'Albin qui lui rappelait celui de Dan plus tôt dans la soirée, elle comprit. Ça contenait du champi bleu délirant ce truc en fait ? Pas étonnant que j'aie fait des rêves aussi schtarbés si j'en ai bu ! Mais une minute…Rebeccasse se shoote à la tisane magique ? Les parents sont au courant de ça ?

« Les parents sont au courant de ça, Bouboule ? » dit une voix derrière elle.

Vicky se retourna. Rebecca se tenait là, triomphante, et brandissait un papier. Le mail de l'Ombre Jaune avec la photo du baiser interdit.

« J'ai voulu t'emprunter ton ordi, et oh ! surprise, tu avais oublié de fermer ta messagerie ! Et j'ai trouvé ça…et je l'ai fait imprimer…

— Rebecca, je t'en supplie !

— Je me demande ce que les parents vont penser quand ils découvriront que leur petite fille préférée est une gouine qui bécote la voisine ! »

Moi, la fille préférée ? s'étonna Vicky, mais j'ai toujours cru que j'étais la moins aimée !

« Mais c'est quoi ça ? demanda Rebecca qui venait de remarquer Albin, c'est quoi, ce truc ? Un alien ? Il bave sur mon plancher !

— Je sais que tu te drogues ! cria Vicky en se rengorgeant et en agitant le paquet sous le nez de sa sœur, je t'échange mon silence contre le tien ! »

Rebecca lui arracha la tisane des mains.

« Ton silence à propos de quoi, Bouboule ?

— Rebecca, please…

— Et maintenant, tu mets les voiles ! Je ne veux pas de toi ici ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, Vicky se dépêcha de récupérer son ordinateur et sortit, les joues rougies de honte. Là, elle était dans la merde pour de bon.

« Au fait, la nargua Rebecca, j'ai aussi envoyé une copie de ce mail à James…faut que je le prévienne, le pauvre, que ce que tu préfères chez lui, c'est sa frangine ! Décidément, il a vraiment des goûts de chiottes ! »

La Merde avec un grand M.

« Maman ! Daddy ! Venez vite, j'ai un truc intéressant à vous dire ! »

Vicky se précipita pour se réfugier dans sa chambre, ultime endroit où elle pouvait se sentir en sécurité, alors qu'elle entendait les pas de ses géniteurs résonner dans le couloir.

« Et n'oublie pas ton alien ! » dit encore Rebecca en poussant Albin dans la chambre.

Le jeune-homme, vu son état chargé, ne tenait pas très bien debout. Il tituba, chancela et manqua de s'éclater la tête sur le coin du lit en tombant. Mais il s'en foutait, il était dans un autre monde. Et vu son air béat, c'était un monde agréable. En fait, il se prenait pour un biscuit que la Karine géante s'apprêtait à manger. Vicky alla fermer la porte à clé, et s'effondra sur son lit, anéantie.

À suivre…


	18. Mission impossible

**18. Mission impossible**

_Dimanche, vers 21 heures_

« Allez, Vicky, reprends-toi ! »

Albin n'obtint comme réponse qu'un grognement de la part de sa condisciple. Elle était affalée sur son lit, complètement abattue, et projetait avec le plus grand sérieux de passer le reste de son existence à chouiner contre son oreiller et à ruminer des choses plus sombres qu'un épisode de Rémi sans famille. Elle avait fermé la porte de sa chambre à clé pour empêcher ses parents de la rejoindre. Will et Kate étaient furieux d'avoir découvert que leur fille avait été prise en photo en train d'embrasser la voisine et voulaient avoir une discussion avec elle à ce sujet. Ils avaient tambouriné à la porte pendant dix minutes sans obtenir de résultat, et finalement s'étaient éloignés, après que Will ait déclaré haut et fort (and in english, of course !) qu'il allait de ce pas quérir un serrurier pour sortir sa progéniture de là. Pour le moment, elle avait un répit, mais ça ne durerait pas. D'ici environ une demi-heure, on déverrouillerait sa porte et elle n'échapperait pas à son destin. Sans parler de James qui découvrirait bientôt la vérité lui aussi. Vicky avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, elle ne voyait pas comment s'en dépêtrer cette fois. Voilà où l'avaient conduite tous ces mensonges.

Albin, quant à lui, avait fini par descendre de son trip au bout de vingt minutes, il en gardait une légère migraine. Il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il avait vu dans son délire, mais il lui en restait un souvenir vaguement érotique. Il espérait que Vicky et Rebecca n'avaient pas fait attention aux élucubrations qu'il avait certainement proférées. À présent, il examinait l'ordinateur de Vicky.

« Le mail de l'Ombre Jaune n'a rien de particulier, dit-il, enfin, rien qui pourrait être utile pour l'identifier. Il a bien évidemment créé un compte rien que pour ça, et mes compétences en informatique ne dépassant pas celles de Monsieur Tout-le-monde, j'ignore comment hacker pour remonter jusqu'à…Vicky, tu m'écoutes ?

— Grnngnhbl !

— En revanche, j'ai retrouvé le site d'où vient son soi-disant phyltre d'amour. Une boutique en ligne qui vend toutes sortes de charlataneries. Notre potion est composée d'extraits d'amanite azure —tiens donc ! — plus deux-trois ingrédients à réputation aphrodisiaque comme du gingembre et du chocolat. Bref, de la drogue et des aphrodisiaques, c'est vrai qu'on pourrait dire que c'est ça, un phyltre d'amour. Mais c'est quand même bien glauque, on dirait un accessoire de violeur…

— Graaamgnnn !

— Et à part inventer des onomatopées inédites, tu comptes faire quoi ?

— Pffft !

— Tu laisses tomber ?

— Ouais. À quoi bon.

— Oh, elle vient parler avec des vrais mots, c'est incroyable !

— Va te faire encartonner, Face-de-Nuage!

— Encartonner ?

— Je suis fichue, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Tu perds ton temps avec moi…

— Non. Je crois en toi, alors ne comptes pas sur moi pour t'abandonner maintenant !

— Pourquoi tu te donnes cette peine ? Je ne le mérite pas. Surtout après tout ce que je t'ai fait.

— Les choses ont changé. Nous sommes amis, non ? »

Vicky releva la tête, son visage était trempé de larmes.

« Tu parles, j'essaye juste de me servir de toi pour régler mes problèmes. Alors qu'ils sont bien mesquins comparés à d'autres bien plus graves. Je me plains des mioches qui se moquaient de moi au camp d'anglais, mais toi, on t'a craché dessus durant des années !

— Je ne compare jamais mes malheurs avec ceux des autres, c'est ça qui serait mesquin ! Peu importe que personne n'ait été jusqu'à mettre des braises dans ton lit avant de t'accuser d'avoir allumé un incendie, ce que tu as subi, c'était l'enfer à tes yeux, et tu l'as vécu aussi intensément que moi. Je sais ce que c'est, je sais comment on le vit à l'intérieur. C'est comme être crucifié et fusillé par une armée de personnes aux yeux bandés, toutes indifférentes à ta douleur. Et puis quoi encore, il faudrait établir une hiérarchie pour décider de qui aurait le droit d'être consolé en premier ? Moi, je défends toutes les victimes, peu importe le degré de souffrance ! Et je te défendrais, toi, Vicky la chipie ! Et puis, regarde-toi, tu es en train de reconnaître tes torts…Tu ne l'aurais jamais fait à l'époque où je t'ai rencontrée. Donc, tu en vaux la peine !

— Non, je n'en vaux pas la peine ! Ce que Mélanie et Dan ont dit est vrai : je suis un poison pour mes propres amis, je leur fais sans arrêt du tort pour combler mes caprices égoïstes ! Tu avais bien raison de m'éloigner de Karine, je la tire vers le bas ! Et Mégane a bien raison de ne plus m'aimer ! Et si tu revois Vinko, dis-lui de ne pas rater son coup la prochaine fois qu'il essaie de me tuer ! Je mérite tout ce qui m'arrive !»

Le chanteur soupira, se décolla de l'ordinateur et vint se planter devant le lit où Vicky était toujours avachie telle une algue échouée à marée basse. Il lui tendit un bout de tissu. Elle l'attrapa et se moucha dedans. Ensuite, elle le regarda et réalisa qu'il s'agissait de son bandana rouge, celui sur lequel elle avait écrit sa déclaration d'amitié. Albin le lui sans doute donné en gage de réconfort, et elle avait mis de la morve dessus ! Il ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

« Alors toi aussi tu crois que je ne peux pas y arriver ? dit-il, pourtant je te le répète : je vais faire un monde meilleur ! Et je commencerai par toi, puisque les choses semblent se mettre ainsi.

— Je me demande si Mélanie n'a pas vu juste pour ça aussi : tu es trop idéaliste. Et moi je suis fichue.

— Tant que ton père n'est pas de retour avec le serrurier et que James n'a pas ouvert sa boîte de réception, tu n'es pas fichue. Mais c'est clair que tu perds un temps précieux à te lamenter sur ton sort.

— On n'a aucun plan…

— Si, j'en ai un ! Quoi ? Aurais-je oublié de le mentionner ? »

Vicky tourna la tête sur son oreiller et continua à bouder alors que son camarade sortait son téléphone portable.

« Commençons par ce mail à James…Allez, décroche…merde. Bon, essayons l'autre…alleeeez…non plus ! Argh !

— Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de faire, Blanche-Neige ?

— Râââh ! On dirait qu'Albator et Gary ont réussi l'exploit d'oublier leur téléphone dans leur autre pantalon tous les deux en même temps ! C'est pas le moment. Bon, je pourrais appeler Karine ou Mégane, mais je suppose que tu ne veux mêler aucune des deux à ce coup, puisque tu les soupçonnes…Eh bien, il ne me reste qu'un homme de confiance sur le terrain. Je n'ai pas son numéro. Alors je vais appeler Jenny et lui demander de me le passer.

— Tous nos espoirs reposent sur Coconne 1ère, super ! Dis voir, Albin, tu veux résoudre la situation ou la faire empirer ? »

xxxx

M. Delon pénétra dans le jardin de James et Mégane après avoir poireauté bêtement sur le seuil où personne n'était venu lui ouvrir. Il se posa de longues questions sur le monde hétéroclite dans lequel il avait mis les pieds. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ces fêtes de « d'jeuns » et avait l'impression d'être passé dans une dimension parallèle. Le pire étant ce grand gaillard déguisé en Luke Skywalker qui se tenait sur une estrade et récitait une poésie dont le sujet était ses muscles, le tout encouragé par une fille habillée en Alice au pays des merveilles.

_« …_

_Ô mes abdos_

_Que serais-je sans vous ?_

_J'aurais l'air d'une femmelette_

_Ou d'une vraie croquette_

_Ou alors d'un petit gros_

_Avec un bide tout mou_

_… »_

Plutôt étrange. Mais il n'était pas là pour ça, il devait retrouver son fils, et pour l'instant, il avait du mal. Où était passé Alain ? Et Vicky, la jolie fille de tout à l'heure ? Ou à la rigueur, un des membres du groupe de musique. Mais les costumes d'Halloween l'empêchaient de reconnaître qui que ce soit, et il se sentait un peu perdu. Enfin, il perçut une voix à ses côtés, un jeune-homme légèrement enrobé déguisé en Han Solo qui avait un téléphone fuchsia collé sur l'oreille :

« D'accord, Albin, je m'en charge, compte sur moi !

— Attends, ne raccroche pas ! cria M. Delon en se précipitant sur le garçon.

— Euh…bonjour, vous êtes… ?

— C'était Albin ?

— Oui.

— Tu as raccroché ?

— Ben ouais. »

Une fille rousse habillée en Princesse Leia arriva derrière le garçon et récupéra le téléphone qui devait être à elle.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait? Et pourquoi il est dans la chambre de Vicky ?

— Ah, il est avec sa petite amie ! s'exclama M. Delon, c'est pour ça que je ne les ai vus aucun des deux…mais c'est curieux, elle m'avait dit qu'ils seraient ici…elle m'a donné l'adresse.

— Sa petite amie ? fit la Princesse Leia étonnée.

— Albin m'a confié une mission, glissa Han Solo, je vais devoir vous laisser un instant.

— Une mission? Comme James Bond, trop cool ! Vas-y vite, et bonne chance, mon Bisounours ! »

Hugo s'éclipsa en se disant qu'il voulait bien tolérer un surnom pareil si ça venait de Jenny.

« Pourquoi vous avez dit que Vicky était la copine d'Albin ? demanda celle-ci à M. Delon.

— Parce que c'est le cas.

— Ah, non, ça c'est pas possible, c'est encore plus pas possible qu'une division par zéro…c'est Hugo qui m'a appris qu'on pouvait pas diviser par zéro, et puis ça sert à rien !

— Excusez-moi, intervint un type déguisé en Dracula barbichu, je n'ai pas la berlue, je viens bien d'entendre que Vicky et Albin étaient ensemble ? Ha ! Je l'savais ! »

Visiblement, cette conversation attirait l'attention, car bientôt Luke, Alice et Kermit vinrent rejoindre le petit groupe.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Alice.

— Je suis le père d'Alain.

— Hein ?

— Moi, je croyais qu'il était né par génération spontanée, dit Kermit.

— Je suis venu chercher mon fils, mais apparemment, il est avec sa petite amie…

— Sa petite amie ? s'étrangla Alice.

— Oui, la jolie métis aux yeux bleus.

— Vicky ?!

— Albin se tape Vicky ? Je vais le dire à James !

— Non, Murphy, attends !

— Vous n'aviez qu'à me prendre dans le groupe, bien fait pour vous !

— Mais c'est pas de notre faute si tu chantes comme une casserole !

— Tant pis ! Jaaaaames, viens un peu !

— Rhhhaââ ! Mais d'où vous sortez qu'ils sont ensemble, vous ?

— Ben…elle l'a dit.

— Quoi ? Et où ils sont, d'abord ?

— Dans la chambre de Vicky, indiqua Jenny, Je me demande ce qu'ils y font…

— À votre avis ? »

M. Delon adressa un clin d'œil complice à l'assemblée et Dan blêmit.

« Vous étiez obligé de dire ça ? protesta-t-il, Maintenant j'ai une sale image en tête ! Ces deux-là dans un lit, yeurk ! J'sais même pas lequel des deux me dégoûte le plus !

— Ah, je suis tellement content pour mon petit garçon…au moins, je sais qu'il aura connu ce genre d'expérience… »

Karine avait les yeux à la limite de jaillir de leurs orbites et Dan s'était soudain mis à pouffer.

« Quoi ? Vous voulez dire qu'Albin n'a jamais…qu'il est toujours….

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a drôle ? grinça Karine, Moi aussi je le suis toujours, je te signale.

— Oui, mais…

— Lui au moins, sa première fois, c'était pas avec Mélanie !

— Non, avec Vicky, mouarf !

— Parce que tu crois que c'est vrai ? Enfin, Dan, il y a plus de chance de découvrir le monstre du Loch Ness dans la piscine de Mégane qu'Albin et Vicky en train de s'envoyer en l'air ensemble !

— Ben, en même temps, on dirait qu'ils se sont bien rapprochés ces derniers temps…

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? intervint James en arrivant, qu'est-ce que Murphy raconte ? Vicky me trompe avec Albin ?

— Oui, et ils sont en train de faire crac-crac dans la chambre de Vicky, annonça Dan.

— Pouah ! Et dans neuf mois, elle accouchera de toute une portée de petites vipères albinos ! jubila Murphy que ses propres abominations mettaient en transe.

— Il y a erreur, dit James, c'est moi qui sort avec Vicky.

— Qui es-tu ? demanda M. Delon, un rival de mon fils ?

— Non, c'est Dan, son rival !

— Le rival de James ?

— Non, d'Albin !

— Dan lorgne sur Vicky ?

— Mais non ! Tu comprends de travers, comme d'habitude, Jenny ! s'énerva le barbichu, Et puis, j'ai pas envie de me taper Vicky, je préfère encore rouler une pelle à un chimpanzé qu'à cette mégère non-apprivoisée !

— Comment tu parles de Vicky ? s'insurgea James. Vous racontez n'importe quoi, elle sort avec moi, pas avec Albin !

— Ah bon ? fit M. Delon, déçu.

— En revanche, je crois qu'il a un ticket avec ma sœur Mégane. En tous cas, elle l'admire de manière malsaine.

— Ah, quand même !

— Je suis la seule et unique petite amie d'Albin ! s'emporta Karine dont le visage prenait une teinte violacée.

— Euh, non ! répliqua Dan, Tu n'es plus avec lui, tu es de nouveau avec moi, maintenant, tu te rappelles ?

— Ça je ne l'ai pas encore confirmé ! assena-t-elle froidement, lui effaçant tout sourire.

— Alors, c'est toi, finalement, ma future belle-fille ? » demanda M. Delon, passablement perdu.

Et il n'était pas le seul, beaucoup de personnes présentes avaient eu du mal à suivre cette étrange conversation, et tous se demandaient s'ils avaient bien compris. Jean-Franky, par exemple, fit ce bulletin cérébral :

Alors, je suis pas sûr, mais le gars avec des cheveux blancs même s'il est trop jeune pour ça, il sort avec trois filles en même temps ! Non seulement, c'est le copain de Marine, mais aussi celui de Nicky et de Morgane ! Alors, là, je dis « respect », parce que moi c'est mon rêve d'avoir trois filles pour moi tout seul. Six nichons pour six abdos, c'est normal ! Enfin, Marine, Nicky et Morgane, y'en a aucune qui est aussi canon que Jenny, mais quand même, trop fort, le mec ! Comment qu'il fait ? Ah ouais, je sais comment qu'il fait : c'est à cause qu'il a une guitare ! Les nanas, ça craque pour les musiciens, voilà ! Moi aussi, je devrais faire de la zizique, comme ça, j'aurais trois filles aussi. Oui, la poésie, c'est bien, mais les chansons, c'est mieux. Je vais devenir une star et j'aurais plein de filles pour moi. Trois milliards, peut-être…mmmh, ça fait combien de nichons, ça ? Bah, je compterai plus tard. C'est vraiment une super idée. Merci pour le tuyau, euh…Machin !

Après tout, à chacun son interprétation de l'histoire.

xxxx

Sur la pointe des pieds, Hugo progressa dans le couloir sombre. Le thème de Mission Impossible retentit dans sa tête, ce qui le faisait inutilement stresser. Son objectif : atteindre la chambre de James sans être vu, y entrer, et détruire toute trace du mail maudit de l'ordinateur. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il devait faire ça, Albin ne lui avait pas donné plus de détails, mais il se sentait flatté que le guitariste compte sur lui à ce point. Pas qu'il le connaissait très bien, mais c'était l'ami de Karine, qui était l'amie de Jenny. En lui obéissant, il avait la sensation d'être intégré dans leur petite bande de terreurs. Et puis, il lui avait dit qu'un type qui était capable d'apprendre les tables de multiplication à Jenny recelait forcément des trésors de talent et de génie. Hugo avait rougi sous le compliment. C'était à lui qu'on avait confié la mission, pas à Fred !

Soudain, il entendit comme une complainte, et réalisa que quelqu'un se tenait dans le couloir et fredonnait.

_'I sense there's something in the wind_

_That seems like tragedy's at hand_

_…'_

C'était Mégane, qui n'était toujours pas revenue de s'être changée après la « bataille » contre Mélanie. Elle était assise sur l'appui de fenêtre, sur le côté, et la lumière de la lune projetait sa silhouette comme une ombre chinoise.

_'…_

_And though I'd like to stand by her_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

_The worst is just around the bend_

_And does she notice my feelings for her?_

_And will she see how much she means to me?_

_I think it's not to be_

_...'_

Hugo lui trouva l'air mélancolique, mais il avait une mission. Tâchant d'esquiver Mégane, il parvint à trouver la porte de James, par chance entrouverte. Elle grinça à peine et il put se faufiler dans la chambre. Sur les étagères, il remarqua quelques manuels de Droit, ainsi qu'une revue porno glissée nonchalamment entre deux syllabus, preuve que le futur avocat n'était pas aussi monolithique qu'il y paraissait. Hugo sentait son sang battre dans sa jugulaire sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Il s'installa au bureau de James, alluma la lampe, et mit l'ordinateur en marche.

Puis, il pensa à Jenny. Il se demanda si elle le considérerait comme un héros après ça. Si elle se pencherait sur lui pour l'embrasser, et si cette fois, ses lèvres toucheraient enfin les siennes. Et si elle y mettrait la langue. Ça serait vachement bien. Et si après, elle le regarderait amoureusement, et l'autoriserait même peut-être à mettre ses mains sur…

Il fut ramené à la réalité quand il se retrouva face à l'interface du compte mail. Et qu'il se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait une information capitale pour mener à bien sa mission.

« phoenixwright » dit une voix derrière lui.

Hugo sursauta, se retourna, et tomba sur les yeux pers de Mégane, qui était arrivée à pas feutrés derrière lui.

« Le mot de passe de James, c'est « phoenixwright », répéta-t-elle, sans tiret et en tout en minuscules, je le sais car c'est moi qui l'ai changé ce matin pour l'embêter…

— Aheu…merci.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— C'est-à-dire que… »

Hugo avala sa salive. Albin avait bien précisé que Mégane faisait partie des personnes qui ne devaient rien savoir de son entreprise. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, la punkette avait ouvert le compte de son frère, et cliqué sur le satané mail, intriguée par le fait que Vicky en était l'expéditeur.

Quand il vit la photo, il en resta bouche bée.

« Quoi ? Elle…et toi ?

— Je me demande qui a pris cette photo, dit Mégane en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je…Albin m'a demandé de supprimer ce mail.

— Je suppose qu'il a ses raisons…et je suis d'accord. C'est à Vicky de décider du moment de sortir du placard, pas à ce…Ombre Jaune…C'est pas le nom d'un méchant dans Bob Morane ?

— Mégane, commença Hugo, Je…Je sais que Vicky t'as déçue tout à l'heure. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu étais si troublée, mais…

— Je savais que cette fille était loin d'être un ange et qu'elle avait fait des trucs pas très jolis. Mais laisser une amie se faire arrêter à sa place…je ne sais pas, je crois que c'est trop. Karine pardonne facilement, mais pas moi. Finalement, je suis tombée amoureuse de Vicky sans vraiment la connaître.

— Moi, je l'ai connue avant.

— Avant quoi ?

— Avant toi.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Que depuis que tu es dans sa vie, elle a changé, elle n'est plus la pét…euh la vilaine qu'elle était avant. C'était donc ça, c'était ça qui avait provoqué son changement. C'était toi. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait.

— Moi non plus. Mais…

— Tu devrais lui laisser une chance. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. »

Mégane inspira profondément. Sans un mot, elle tourna les talons et repartit dans le couloir. Hugo se dépêcha d'en finir avec le foutu mail, bouleversé par sa découverte : le cœur de Vicky n'était pas lyophilisé, contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours cru ! Quand il revint dans le couloir, Mégane avait disparu, et sur le moment, cela ne lui parut pas suspect. De retour dans le jardin, il remarqua Karine seule dans son coin, elle tirait une drôle de tête et fixait la piscine comme si elle s'attendait à ce que le monstre du Loch Ness en émerge subitement. Hugo lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« Oh, laisse tomber…je me prends la tête pour rien.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Oh, rien. Albin est dans la chambre de Vicky et Dan a dit qu'il trouvait qu'ils s'étaient trop rapprochés ces derniers temps…Mais c'est idiot, ça ne peut pas être vrai, et même si ça l'était, je devrais n'en avoir rien à faire… »

Hugo réprima un fou rire :

« Vicky avec Albin ? Ouh là, c'est une idée ridicule ! Les Écossais détesteront le whisky le jour où ça arrivera !

— Je sais. »

À suivre…

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur<span> : Encore une fois, j'ai pris une chanson composée par Danny Elfman pour _Nightmare Before Christmas_, à savoir _Sally' Song_, avec quelques adaptations pronominales.


	19. La fête des pères

**19. La fête des pères_  
><em>**

_Dimanche, vers 21 heures et demie_

« Salut, Rebecca ! » lança sinistrement Albin en sortant de la chambre de Vicky.

La jeune-femme avait prévu de rejoindre sa mère en bas et d'attendre le retour de Will avec le serrurier, pour ensuite savourer la déchéance de « Bouboule » en direct. Oh, oui, elle allait boire du petit lait ! Aussi, elle ne comprenait pas ce que cet individu étrange au teint pâle lui voulait. Albin la prit par les poignets, la fit pivoter sur elle-même et se plaça à nouveau face à elle. Ainsi, elle tournait le dos à la chambre de sa sœur.

« J'ai un truc à te dire… », commença-t-il alors que Vicky sortait à son tour, en catimini.

C'était le plan : il faisait diversion auprès de Rebecca pendant qu'elle descendait au salon. Elle avait alors jusqu'au retour de Will pour verser discrètement la potion de l'Ombre Jaune dans le vin de ses parents. Ceux-ci allaient délirer pendant quelques temps, mais cela n'était pas nocif pour la santé, puisque l'amanite azure n'avait aucun effet addictif. Quand ils seraient de retour à la réalité, Vicky leur expliquerait qu'ils avaient tout bonnement rêvé cette histoire de photo. Et si Rebecca tentait de leur dire le contraire, elle passerait pour une jalouse cherchant à calomnier sa sœur pour récupérer sa place de favorite, alors qu'Albin et Vicky avaient déjà supprimé toute trace du mail, l'empêchant ainsi de prouver ses dires. Voilà, en théorie, ça devait marcher. En pratique, Vicky se heurta à un obstacle : Kate, assise au salon, tenait son verre de millésimé dans sa main parfaitement manucurée, tandis que celui de Will se tenait à pas même trente centimètres d'elle sur la table basse…Comment y administrer la drogue sans qu'elle ne le remarque ? Au moins, elle n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de sa fille, car celle-ci se tenait dans l'ombre du couloir.

À l'étage, la pénombre rendait Albin inquiétant, et son teint diaphane de jour en devenait spectral la nuit, sous les minces rayons lunaires. Rebecca devait avouer qu'elle ne se sentait pas très rassurée.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Un alien ? Un fantôme ?

— Pourquoi faudrait-il que je sois un alien ou une quelconque créature fantastique ? dit-il d'un ton calme mais quelque peu blasé, L'Humanité a tant de mal que ça à assumer que j'en fasse partie ?

— N'approchez pas, bredouilla Rebecca en reculant.

— Ha ha ha ! Je suis le démon blanc, et je vais gober ton âme, bouh ! »

Rebecca répondit en poussant des couinements de chinchilla pris au piège. Albin la fit reculer jusqu'au bout du hall de l'étage, lequel était terminé par une fenêtre ouverte équipée d'un bac de fleurs.

« Tu ne me reconnais vraiment pas ?

— Pourquoi je devrais ? »

La voix de la jeune-femme tremblait.

« Peut-être à cause de ce qui nous est arrivé l'été dernier, à Vicky et à moi ? J'aurais imaginé que ses proches auraient appris qui j'étais par la force des choses grâce à cette histoire…mais je constate que tu te soucies bien peu du fait que ta petite sœur ait manqué de mourir…Je me rappelle que tes parents étaient venus sitôt qu'on les avait prévenus, mais toi, tu n'étais pas là… Je déteste les gens qui laissent tomber leur famille. Les liens du sang comptent-ils si peu ? »

Sans crier gare, Albin poussa le bac de fleurs jusqu'à le faire tomber dans ce qui semblait n'être qu'un geste de colère, et cela fit un grand fracas en se brisant sur le sol. Cette manœuvre avait pour but réel de distraire Kate et laisser le champ libre à Vicky. Rebecca n'y prêta aucun égard.

« Pfft ! fit-elle avec colère. Vicky ferait vraiment n'importe quoi pour attirer l'attention sur elle !

— Parce que tu crois que c'était son but ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? Elle a toujours été envieuse de moi parce que j'étais la préférée…Même sa meilleure amie Jenny subit sa jalousie parce qu'elle est plus canon ! Vicky est comme ça : toujours deuxième après quelqu'un d'autre ! Elle est complètement aigrie !»

Albin se redressa et la toisa d'un air grave. Puis, il lui adressa un sourire qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Je vais te montrer quelque chose, susurra-t-il.

— Quoi ?

— Rebecca, tu veux voir mon nombril ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils, mais plaqua sa main sur sa bouche quand il remonta sa chemise. Écarquillant les yeux, elle ne savait comment réagir à la vision de ce que la lune éclairait. En vrai, il se passait tellement de choses dans sa tête qu'elle avait du mal à faire le tri. Aussi, nous en reviendrons à Vicky.

Vicky était en plein numéro d'équilibriste. La langue coincée dans un coin de sa bouche, elle s'appliquait à verser l'élixir dans le vin de ses parents, tapotant le flacon. Les gouttes en sortaient trop lentement à son goût. Par chance, elle avait terminé son travail quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur son père, accompagné d'un homme qui devait être le serrurier. Avec un timing parfait, sa mère revint du jardin, et semblait convaincue que c'était probablement un chat errant qui avait renversé le bac à fleurs. Will et Kate émirent leur étonnement à l'unisson en voyant que leur fille était sortie seule de sa chambre. Le serrurier fut congédié après avoir grommelé qu'on ne dérangeait pas les gens pour rien, surtout le dimanche soir.

« Young lady, we have to talk, anonça Will.

— Em…well…yes, but Dad, would you like to drink some wine before? répondit Vicky en brandissant les deux verres devant ses parents.

— No ! Your mother and I were quite shocked when we…»

DING DONG!

Sauvée par le gong !

« Je vais allée ouvrir, proposa-t-elle.

— Non, ton père va ouvrir, toi tu restes avec moi ! »

Will regagna le hall d'entrée et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Assieds-toi », dit Kate.

Vicky obéit, mais elle avait l'impression que son estomac lui remontait dans la gorge.

« Écoute-moi, entama la mère, je n'ai rien contre ce genre de choses.

— De quoi tu parles ? répliqua la fille qui ne voyait plus que feindre l'ignorance comme ultime parade.

— Tu sais bien que Jean-Eudes et Pierrick-Nicolas qui habitent au coin de la rue sont comme ça aussi…des hommes charmants et sensibles, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres…Ils nous ont d'ailleurs invités à aller voir La Bohème dimanche prochain, mais ton père refuse d'y aller, car ce n'est « pas son truc », et puis, il déteste l'italien…Oui, j'apprécie l'amitié de ces hommes-là…Mais les femmes…il suffit de voir leur tête pour comprendre ce qui ne va pas ! »

Vicky se demanda si sa mère ne pensait pas à Josiane Balasko dans Gazon maudit en cet instant. Ce n'était pas vraiment un bon exemple.

« Alors, quand en plus cela tombe sur ma propre fille… »

Elles furent interrompues par des éclats de voix en provenance du hall. Avant que l'une ou l'autre ait pu réagir, la porte s'ouvrit sur Gina, furieuse, mais qui pour une fois n'empestait pas l'alcool. Vicky trouvait étrange de la voir se tenir debout, elle ignorait qu'elle en était capable.

« Alors, c'est elle ta bourgeoise ? vociféra-t-elle en désignant Kate.

— Madame, qui êtes-vous ? répondit cette dernière en retroussant son nez de dégoût.

— Je peux tout expliquer ! pleura Will qui effectivement le pouvait mais préférait ne pas dévoiler la vérité.

— C'est pas croyable ! tempêta la mère de Jenny, moi, j'voulais juste aller à la fête chez la gamine avec des cheveux qu'on dirait qu'elle a un corbeau mort sur la tête…mes enfants y sont…Mais j'me plante de maison et regardez sur qui je tombe : Will, le gros salaud qui m'a abandonnée après m'avoir mis un polichinelle dans l'tiroir!

— Pardon ? fit Kate.

— Eh ouais, morue, ton mari, il m'a schtroumpfée ! Et ça pour me schtroumpfer, il m'a bien schtroumpfée ! Et il m'a fait un petit schtroumpf !

— Dad…»

Vicky, restée assise dans le fauteuil, essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Ce qui était d'autant plus difficile qu'une partie de son esprit voulait rejeter cette idée : alors, son père, en fait, il…Elle écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche. À ce moment, Albin descendit et entra au salon, tractant derrière lui une Rebecca qui semblait dans un état qu'on pourrait définir comme l'équivalent biologique d'un bug

« Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea-t-il Vicky, J'ai entendu crier, alors je voulais voir si tu allais bien et… »

Les trois adultes avaient tourné la tête vers lui dès son entrée. Et Gina était soudainement de meilleure humeur.

« Mais c'est le joli garçon d'hier !

— Oh non, la cougar !

— Mais euh…j'suis pas une cougar, je suis une milf ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai fait comme t'as dit, j'ai pas bu aujourd'hui, alors t'es fier de moi ? Allez, viens voir maman, mon p'tit carré de chocolat blanc !

— Kaï !

— J'ignore ce que vous faites chez moi, jeune-homme, mais je vais vous demander de partir ! intervint Will.

— Sir, yes sir ! »

Albin semblait de toute manière pressé de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Gina. Aussi il ne se fit pas prier pour prendre la porte et filer en direction de la maison voisine. Vicky lui emboîta le pas, avec l'idée de lui demander s'il ne pouvait pas la cacher dans une de ses poches jusqu'à ce que ça se calme.

« Come back ! lui lança Will, We still need to talk!

— Ça peut attendre, fulmina Kate, nous allons d'abord parler de ce que tu as fait avec cette femme ! »

Mais Will choisit de l'ignorer et s'élança à la poursuite de sa fille. Kate le suivit en grondant. Gina partit elle aussi en criant : « Attends-moi, mon petit isatis, mon edelweiss ! ». Rebecca suivit le cortège sans piper mot, car elle venait d'encaisser deux révélations en même pas dix minutes, et ça lui paralysait les cordes vocales.

« C'est loupé, dit Vicky en rattrapant Albin, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de boire la potion.

— Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'était pas la partie importante de mon plan.

— Comment ça ? Mais si : nous devions les empêcher de me faire la leçon à propos de…

— Tu devras bien affronter ça un jour ou l'autre, donc non, ce n'était pas important. Ce qui comptait vraiment, c'était que je discute avec ta sœur. Si tu veux changer les choses, c'est sous cet angle qu'il faut attaquer : supprimer la source du mal, pas les symptômes ! Or, j'ai réussi, puisque Rebecca a vu mon nombril.

— Je ne comprends rien…en quoi ça va régler le problème qu'elle voie ton nombril ?

— Je me suis toujours dit que si les gens regardaient le nombril des autres plutôt que le leur, beaucoup de problèmes n'existeraient même pas. Si je ne me trompe pas, ça devrait arranger les choses, il n'y a plus qu'à faire confiance à Rebecca. »

Vicky manqua de s'étrangler.

« Mais t'es malade ? Faire confiance à cette grognasse maléfique ? Tu m'en demandes trop, là !

— Elle n'est pas une grognasse maléfique, mais quelqu'un dont le cœur cache une blessure, tout comme toi !

— Mais c'est pas vrai ! En fait, tu ne te contentes pas de te doucher à l'eau de javel, tu en sniffes aussi ! Espèce de… »

Albin s'arrêta et la fit taire d'un geste de la main. Il venait d'apercevoir son père dans la foule chez Mégane. Il se figea face à cette apparition. Cela suffit à M. Delon pour le voir à son tour et s'approcher de lui piteusement.

« Alain…

— Toi. Ici.

— S'il te plait…je veux qu'on discute…tu pourrais venir à la maison…

— Pour quoi faire ? Le ménage ? Alors ça y est, la baraque a atteint un niveau de saleté tel que ça dépasse ton seuil de tolérance ? »

Vicky n'avait pas le temps d'observer les retrouvailles de la famille Delon, car la sienne apparaissait déjà à l'entrée du jardin. Elle tenta de leur échapper, mais percuta Karine au passage.

« Holà, toi, une minute !

— Karine, je n'ai pas le temps, je…

— Le père d'Albin est là.

— Oui, j'ai vu, mais…

— Pourquoi tu lui as dit que vous sortiez ensemble ?

— Quoi ? Il l'a répété ?

— Alors ?

— Je te jure que je ne lui ai jamais dit ça, c'est lui qui a mal compris !

— Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas rectifié dans ce cas ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Albin foutait dans ta chambre ?»

Karine avait un ton et un regard inquisiteurs, et Vicky était trop pressée pour lui répondre avec tact :

« Bon écoute, si tu avais vu comme ce pauvre homme était désespéré…Quand j'ai vu qu'il était si heureux à l'idée que son fils avait une copine, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui annoncer qu'aucune fille à ce jour n'a éprouvé d'amour pour lui ! »

Karine ouvrit la bouche d'indignation, mais ne trouva rien à dire.

« Eh quoi, tu es jalouse, tout à coup ? Malgré ton lapsus de l'été dernier ?

— Mais…je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'aimais pas, j'ai juste laissé échapper que Dan et moi…

— Ouais, bon, maintenant, si tu pouvais dégager le passage, ça m'arrangerait…Mes vieux sont à mes trousses, je crois qu'ils projettent de m'étriper, me vider et me farcir comme une dinde de Noël, et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils y arrivent, alors salut ! »

Sur ce, la brunette planta son amie là. Quelque peu déboussolée, cette dernière vit arriver Kate qui poursuivait sa fille l'écume aux lèvres, en jetant de temps à autres des regards furieux à son mari. Karine eut soudain envie de s'asseoir. Ne trouvant qu'un rebord de table, elle s'y laissa tomber et se prit le visage dans les mains. Est-il possible d'aimer deux personnes en même temps ? Quand elle avait rencontré Albin pour la première fois, elle avait l'impression qu'il était un être indestructible, sûr de lui, débordant de charisme, sachant tout sur tout, et capable de tout comprendre, même Kant. Et elle s'était sentie si insignifiante en comparaison, elle, la fille transparente qui n'avait rien pour elle. Que lui avait-il trouvé ? Elle avait même émis l'hypothèse qu'il ne sortait avec elle que par pitié. Mais là, ce que Vicky venait de lui dire la remuait de l'intérieur…Et puis, n'était-ce pas étrange ? D'abord, Vicky lui annonçait qu'elle était devenue l'amie d'Albin, elle prenait sa défense, l'invitait dans sa chambre pour faire je-ne-sais-quoi, contactait son père et venait, à l'instant, de lui reprocher de ne pas l'aimer ? Mais que s'était-il passé ces derniers jours, bon sang ? Qui s'était amusé à inverser la polarité du flux de neutrons ?

« Hey, toi là, la grande maigrichonne ! Tu n'as pas vu ma fille ? »

Karine était trop chamboulée pour s'offusquer de la manière peu polie dont Will venait de l'aborder. Il avait été beaucoup moins cavalier la veille, quand elle l'avait surpris avec sa secrétaire rousse. Sans prononcer un mot, elle désigna la direction opposée à celle où Vicky venait de disparaître, espérant lui faire gagner un peu de temps. Elle s'étonna de voir que la mère de Jenny était également là. Rebecca suivait mollement ses deux parents, elle avait le regard éteint. Non, là où est le problème, songea Karine, c'est qu'à force d'avoir une opinion de moi-même au ras des pâquerettes, je n'ai jamais imaginé que ce soit pour une autre raison que la pitié qu'Albin se soit attaché à moi. Peut-être même qu'il était vraiment amoureux, malgré ses « L'amour est un concept galvaudé blablabla… », simple parade pour empêcher d'être à nouveau rejeté : faire comme si ça lui était égal. Elle n'était pas insignifiante, elle l'avait bien prouvé tout à l'heure, face à Mélanie. Albin ne l'avait pas ramassée comme une pauvre chose abandonnée qui rampait sur le sol, il avait juste senti qu'elle était comme lui et qu'ils pouvaient se comprendre, qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Peut-être que c'était lui qui avait l'impression d'être rien et qu'elle était tout. Mais ce n'est pas facile de savoir la vérité, il ne veut jamais reconnaître quand il est faible, de peur de ne pas être à la hauteur! C'est débile, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi?

Kate était si furieuse que les gens pensaient qu'elle avait la rage, intuition que semblait confirmer l'écume qui se formait dans sa bouche et suintait entre ses dents serrées. Quant à Will, il courrait, tant pour échapper à son épouse que pour poursuivre sa fille. Avec son immense stature, Vicky pouvait le repérer facilement dans la foule, son crâne en émergeait et la suivait à la trace tel un monstrueux œuf de Pâques en colère. Elle fit le tour du jardin au moins deux fois, en se cognant aux invités. Finalement, elle manqua de trébucher sur quelque chose de mou qui se mit à brailler. Aussitôt Jenna, qui ne pouvait plus jouer à son jeu par manque de batterie, la sermonna. Vicky se pencha sur la créature accrochée à sa jambe et eut une incroyable sensation de vertige.

« Petit frère… », murmura-t-elle en contemplant Willy dont les grands yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

Elle recula, le bébé toujours collé sur elle, et percuta Albin, ce qui lui indiqua qu'elle venait de terminer son troisième tour car elle était revenue à son point de départ. À ce moment, son père apparut, le visage déformé de fureur.

« Mais c'est Vicky ! dit joyeusement M. Delon, Mais…bonsoir monsieur ? Qui êtes-vous ?

— C'est le père de Vicky, maugréa Albin qui n'était pas d'humeur jouasse, il vient te défier pour voir si tu en es un plus mauvais que lui. M'est avis que le score va être serré. »

Il remarqua alors la présence de Willy à son tour. Vicky souleva le bébé pour que son père puisse le voir. Will recula d'un pas et perdit son air fâché. Willy arrêta de pleurer, comme si étrangement il comprenait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important.

« Je… »

Kate arriva à son tour, suivie de Rebecca. Elles lorgnèrent le gamin d'un air atterré. Un grand silence se fit, à part quelques chuchotements. Tout le monde observait la scène.

« C'est lui…le fils bâtard…

— Ouaip ! intervint Gina en récupérant son rejeton et avec une certaine fierté dans la voix.

— Mais…, bredouilla Will, je t'ai quittée il y a quatre ans, et c'est encore un bébé qui porte des couches !

— Mais il a quatre ans, répliqua la mère de Jenny, c'est juste que… ben…il est pas vraiment précoce...

— Après que tu nous aies laissées, expliqua Jenna à Will, elle s'est mise à boire. Vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Forcément, c'est pas bon quand on attend un bébé.

— J'arrive pas à y croire, commenta Fred, Jenny n'est donc pas la plus attardée de la famille ?

— Tu peux pas la lâcher un peu ? » grogna Hugo.

Kate éclata en sanglots. Gina s'approcha d'elle et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Allez, c'est rien, cocotte ! Will est un gros con, c'est comme ça. Ça fait quatre ans que je pleure pour lui…allez viens, toi et moi on va se raconter des méchancetés sur lui devant un bon p'tit mojito !

— Fichez-moi la paix, vous ! » répondit furieusement la mère de Vicky, les yeux dégoulinants.

Will sentait tous les regards tournés vers lui. Et pas des regards très avenants. Vicky et Rebecca, en particulier, le fixaient toujours comme si elles essayaient encore de réfuter l'idée que leur père était infidèle. Depuis leur naissance, Kate leur avait répété que la clé de la réussite, c'était d'être la plus jolie afin de pouvoir épouser un homme riche qui leur assurerait une vie confortable. Simone de Beauvoir se retournait dans sa tombe, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour finir cocue. Les deux sœurs s'étaient tant disputé l'affection de leur parents pour avoir le droit de perpétuer une tradition familiale des plus pourries. Vicky regarda James et se demanda si lui aussi il prévoyait de la tromper et si elle pourrait fermer les yeux en pensant à tous les bijoux qu'elle se serait offerts avec son fric. Elle jeta un œil à sa mère en larmes et sût que la réponse était « non ». Bien entendu, rien n'indiquait que James était quelqu'un de volage, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici, dit froidement Will à Gina.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai révélé ton petit secret ? Tu crois peut-être que tu méritais de vivre peinard ?

— Et toi, tu ne vaux guère mieux ! Combien d'amants as-tu eus ? Tu es le genre de femme dont on dit que seul le train ne lui est pas passé dessus ! Tiens : rien qu'il y a quelques minutes, tu étais en train de poursuivre de tes assiduités le p'tit blanc-bec !

— Comment tu parles de mon fils, toi ?

— Et alors ? répliqua Gina en lorgnant Albin avec gourmandise, c'est quoi le problème ?

— Tu as l'âge pour être sa mère, voilà le problème !

— Et vous, vous avez l'âge pour être mon père », dit soudain Jenny.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la rouquine, qui affichait le visage le plus innocent qu'il soit.

« Oui, j'ai le même âge que Vicky.

— Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire ? demanda Kate en reniflant.

— Jenny, est-ce que Will a… ?

— Oh, mais alors, c'était ça hier soir ! s'exclama Jenna. Quand on l'a vu aux urgences !

— Quoi ? De quoi vous parlez ? » fit Vicky en secouant la fillette comme un prunier.

Will écarquilla les yeux. Non, c'était déjà bien assez humiliant que Kate ait découvert pour Gina, alors si en plus on révélait que…

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier aux urgences ? hurla Vicky à l'adresse de Jenny.

— Ben, j'ai rencontré ton père quand on est allé conduire Hugo. Il a dit que j'étais une jeune-femme ravissante et que bientôt je serais légale… »

Vicky ouvrit la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Kate et Rebecca eurent un regard horrifié. Gina était écœurée.

« Je me demandais ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire, continua Jenny, mais maintenant c'est clair…

— Et tu as compris toute seule ? demanda Jenna éberluée.

— Ben oui, pour qui vous me prenez, vous tous ? La conne de service ?

— Ben, c'est-à-dire que…

— Évidemment que j'ai compris ! J'ai pas seulement l'âge d'être sa fille, je suis sa fille ! Ah, j'ai toujours rêvé de connaître mon père, et là je découvre qui c'est ! Vicky, tu te rends compte, nous sommes sœurs !

— Non, Jenny, c'est pas ça, dit Hugo alors que Vicky se plaquait la main sur le front dans un geste de désespoir profond, Will voulait te draguer !

— Draguer sa propre fille ? Mais c'est dégoûtant ! »

Gary, Albator et Benny se tenaient un peu en retrait, mais écoutaient attentivement.

« J'admire comme même dans les pires situations, Jenny parvient à sortir des conneries pour nous faire rire, dit négligemment Albator, Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Benny ?

— Benny ? » appela Gary.

Mais le producteur avait filé à l'anglaise pour se réfugier dans les toilettes. Il ôta son casque de Dark Vador et passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux roux. Le passé le rattrapait, c'était maintenant une certitude.

Pendant ce temps, Kate s'était jetée sur son mari et tout en pleurant, elle martelait son torse de ses poings.

« Comment as-tu pu ? répétait-elle, tu aimes vraiment les rousses à ce point-là ? Au point de t'intéresser à une amie de ta fille ? Quand je pense que tu es allé aux urgences rien que pour faire la cour à une morveuse de dix-sept ans, et la fille de ton ancienne maîtresse qui plus est !

— Mais non!

— Menteur !

— Hum…ça c'est vrai, intervint Karine, il n'était pas là pour Jenny.

— Ah tout de même !

— Il était avec sa secrétaire, une autre jolie rouquine. Elle s'était coincé le dos quand il lui a demandé de se mettre dans une position délicate pour lui faire manger son cornichon, à ce que j'ai compris… »

C'était le coup de grâce. Kate proféra un gémissement d'éléphant de mer blessé et décocha une violente gifle à son mari. Elle lui envoya un dernier regard envenimé et s'en alla pleurer dans les bras de Rebecca qui lui caressa la tête en signe de réconfort. Will porta alors son attention sur Gina, jugeant que c'était de sa faute s'il était dans une telle mouise. Hugo le remarqua et sentit une rage sourde monter en lui. Maintenant, il savait qui était le responsable de tout ce que Jenny et sa famille devaient endurer. Il songea qu'il devait foutre son poing dans la tronche de Will, mais en plus de risquer de se faire mal à la main, la violence n'était pas une solution. Il ne fallait pas jouer les Jean-Franky. Finalement, il rassembla tout son courage, et lança, d'une voix plus tremblante que du flan au caramel :

« Je vous interdit de vous en prendre à elle ! »

Will se tourna vers lui et le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Hugo se sentit dans la peau de Bilbon défiant Smaug. Jenna était impressionnée.

« Il ne faut pas traiter les femmes de cette manière, poursuivit-il malgré l'impression que les yeux de Will le digéraient à distance, vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce qu'elles sont devenues à cause de vous ! Je…Je ne suis peut-être pas très impressionnant…

— Je confirme.

— Mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! C'est vous qui avez merdé ! Ne portez pas la faute sur Gina, elle ne le mérite pas ! Et surtout…

— Surtout ? »

Hugo avala sa salive et assena d'une traite, la voix sûre et affirmée :

« Je vous interdis de poser vos sales pattes sur Jenny. Si vous essayez, il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps, parce que Jenny, JE L'AIME ! »

La belle rousse porta ses mains à sa bouche. Elle ressentait tant de choses sur lesquelles elle n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots. Mais elle rougit. Comme aucun garçon ne l'avait jamais fait rougir. Hugo, lui, se demandait quelle punition sadique Jean-Franky lui ferait subir pour ça. Quant à Will, il soupira et se détourna.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. James ?

— Je suis là, répondit ce dernier.

— Ton père sera bientôt de retour ? J'aurais besoin de ses services d'avocat…

— Tiens donc ! fulmina Kate en émergeant des bras de Rebecca, t'as compris que ça sentait le divorce ?

— Un divorce ? balbutia James, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il faudrait un jour s'occuper de celui des parents de Vicky…

— Ah oui, parlons-en de Vicky, dit soudain Kate.

— Maman ! Non…, commença Rebecca.

— Je vois maintenant une explication en ce qui la concerne. Son père est infidèle ! As-tu songé à l'image que tu lui donnais des hommes, Will ? Ah, c'est pas étonnant qu'elle soit lesbienne ! »

Silence.

Malgré l'absence d'écho, Vicky eut l'impression d'entendre le dernier mot prononcé par sa mère se répéter à l'infini. Elle échangea un regard avec James et comprit pleinement à quoi Albin faisait allusion deux jours plutôt par « l'instrument involontaire de ta vengeance contre ta famille ».

« Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de la peine. », murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune-homme secoua la tête de droite à gauche et baissa les yeux, déçu. Vicky entendait à présent toutes sortes de voix chuchoter autour d'elle. On la jugeait, on la dévisageait. Elle voulait se consumer sur place et attendre que le vent éparpille toutes ses molécules.

« Et alors quoi ? dit Rebecca en rompant le silence, Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Elle au moins, elle a une chance d'être heureuse avec Mégane…

— Parce que c'est Mégane, en plus ? pleura James qui se sentait trahi jusqu'au dernier degré.

— Si elle aime les filles, c'est quoi le problème ? poursuivit Rebecca, Ça ne l'empêchera pas d'avoir une vie de couple normale…en tous cas, si elle est avec quelqu'un qu'elle aime et qui l'aime aussi, ça lui évitera peut-être d'être cocue ! Réfléchis, maman, tout ce que tu nous as toujours dit, à Vicky et à moi…tu es toujours sûre que tu veux qu'on écoute ? À quoi bon être votre préférée si c'est pour ne pas être aimée en fin de compte ? »

Kate ne savait pas quoi répondre. Vicky était étonnée de la manière dont sa sœur venait de la défendre, mais en revanche, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir être heureuse avec Mégane. Pour la simple raison que Mégane ne m'aime plus.

Soudain, elle réalisa :

« Mais au fait…elle est où, Mégane ?

— Euh…, fit Hugo, en effet, c'est curieux, ça fait un moment que personne ne l'a vue… »

À suivre…


	20. Your princess is in another castle

**20. Your princess is in another castle**

_Dimanche, vers 22 heures et 20_

Albin s'était blotti dans les bras de son père. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il l'avait voulu. C'était juste que Gina avait reporté son attention sur lui, maintenant que Will avait été châtié et était en pleine disgrâce. Et au vu du regard torve avec lequel la mère de Jenny le couvait, le chanteur avait pressenti qu'elle comptait l'empoigner par les cheveux et le traîner dans sa caverne pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Aussi, pour échapper à ses assauts libidineux, il avait obéi à ce qu'il considérait comme une manifestation de l'instinct animal : chercher refuge et protection auprès de la génération précédente. Mais une seconde plus tard, il avait réalisé que c'était ridicule, qu'il n'était plus un enfant mais un homme supposément adulte. Et de toutes façons, si son père n'avait pas été capable de prendre soin de lui pendant toutes ces années, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait s'y mettre. L'instinct animal et rien de plus, donc. Il se détacha avec un mouvement de répulsion et recula, honteux, sous les ricanements alentours, en particulier ceux de Murphy et de Dan. Il ne savait quoi dire pour justifier sa réaction. Pour la troisième fois dans sa vie, il se sentait désarmé. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main prendre la sienne. Il se retourna et plongea dans les grands yeux noisette de Karine, qui lui adressa un de ses sourires gentils.

« Eh, y'a pas de mal, lui dit-elle, Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'être toujours le plus fort. Parfois, tu peux accepter ta fragilité et être celui qu'on protège. »

Elle serra sa main plus fort.

« Tu n'es pas tout seul. Je suis de ton côté. »

Il sourit à son tour. Il se sentait insignifiant face à elle. La soirée avait été tumultueuse et il était fatigué. Il avait bien envie de se reposer, mais il aurait préféré que ça soit dans les bras de Karine. Il aurait aimé se pelotonner contre elle comme un petit chat. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, et en plus, Dan les regardait d'un air méfiant. Il songea à Vicky qui devait également être éreintée, elle avait sévèrement trinqué ce soir. Et elle n'avait pas Mégane pour se blottir, car Mégane avait disparu. Il tourna la tête vers Vicky. Elle cherchait sa dulcinée du regard, complètement désemparée.

« Il faut qu'on l'aide », dit-il.

Karine acquiesça. Pendant ce temps-là, M. Delon faisait rempart de son corps face à Gina, et tout à coup, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« Salut.., dit-il.

— Salut.., dit-elle.

— Salut…

— Salut… »

Indifférente à cette conversation d'une mirifique éloquence, Vicky planta soudain son regard dans quelque chose de situé entre Albin et Karine. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et aperçurent le jeune-homme blond déguisé en Fantôme de l'Opéra.

« Vinko ! » hurla Vicky.

Sa patience avait été suffisamment mise à l'épreuve et céda. Elle brandit sa pelle à tarte, arme encore plus ubuesque que la poêle à frire de Raiponce, mais néanmoins compensée par la détermination qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux, et se précipita d'un pas décidé vers son ennemi.

« Comment ça, Vinko ? l'interrogea Karine au passage.

— C'est lui ! C'est l'Ombre Jaune ! Il a kidnappé Mégane !

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce garçon n'est pas Vinko et…

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, il porte un masque ?

— J'ai discuté avec lui. »

Vicky fit volte-face.

« Ah oui ? J'ai passé la soirée à me demander si tu étais sa complice, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que…Karine ?

— C'est pas Vinko. C'est quelqu'un qui…il veut te parler. Et aussi à Jenny.

— Ben tiens donc. Le type qui voulait me tuer veut s'entretenir avec moi…et avec Jenny.

— On me demande ? dit la rouquine en s'approchant.

— Ce n'est pas Vinko, constata Albin d'un ton calme en toisant le suspect.

— Ah bon ? Pourtant : blond, la moitié du visage dissimulée sous un masque…

— Vicky, observe-le bien. De quelle moitié s'agit-il ?

— Ben, la moitié gauche ! Et Vin… »

Elle s'interrompit. Vinko avait le visage brûlé du côté droit. Elle se sentit bête. Du coup, elle ne savait toujours pas qui était ce mystérieux garçon. Le petit groupe s'approcha de lui. Vicky et Jenny ne le reconnurent pas. Il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui, à l'instar de Benedict Cumberbatch, n'était ni beau ni laid, il avait juste un visage très particulier.

« Vous ne m'avez jamais vu sans mon casque de moto, mais vous devriez reconnaître ma voix, dit-il.

— John-John ? couina Jenny.

— Salut, mes poules.

— Tu es revenu ?

— Je suis de passage. Je voulais juste vous revoir un peu comme ça, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

— Mais qui t'a invité ? demanda Vicky.

— Karine. C'est la seule véritable amie que j'ai eue à notre école. Du coup, quand j'ai appris qu'elle faisait partie d'un groupe de rock, je suis venu les voir jouer à plusieurs reprises.

— C'est un de nos plus grands fans, annonça fièrement la jeune-fille.

— Pardon ? s'étrangla Jenny, John-John qui écoute les Albinos ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua Albator en arrivant, Gary sur les talons.

— Parce qu'à travers leurs chansons, je me suis parfois reconnu, parce que je sais ce que c'est que d'être différent et d'en souffrir. Quand j'ai découvert l'histoire d'Albin, comment il a décidé de souligner sa différence au lieu de la cacher, ça m'a fait vachement réfléchir. Peut-être que moi aussi je devrais accepter la mienne…

— De quoi tu parles ? interrogea Vicky.

— Eh bien… »

John-John posa ses mains sur son demi-masque.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ? demanda Karine.

— Oui. »

Doucement, le motard se dévoila. Exception faite de Karine qui connaissait déjà son secret, tous furent sous le choc de cette vision.

« Ok, murmura Albin, mon absence de mélanine, c'est rien, comparé à ça…

— Eh ben, tu as enfin retiré ce masque, il était temps ! maugréa le frère siamois, j'étouffais là-dessous, espèce de blaireau !

— Oh, tais-toi, petite tête !

— Il est mignon, décréta Jenny après une courte réflexion.

— Merci à tous, dit John-John, je me sens soulagé maintenant.

— Euh…de rien.

— Oh, une dernière chose…

— Oui ? »

Le motard sortit une feuille de papier de sa poche.

« Ben, j'aimerais que tous les Albinos me signent un autographe…j'ai déjà celui de Mégane, je le lui ai demandé tout à l'heure. Mais si les autres pouvaient…

— Pas de problème ! dit Albin, Mais…cette image…c'est toi qui nous as dessinés ?

— Non. C'est un type qui était assis à la table à côté de moi au Yin Yang. Je crois que c'est un mec qui fait de la bande dessinée, avec lui, y'avait une femme avec des longs cheveux châtains ondulés, vous les avez pas vus ?

— On n'a pas fait attention.

— Mes bras ne sont pas aussi longs ! » protesta Karine en fronçant les sourcils.

Bien après que John-John ne soit reparti dans la nuit tel un fantôme du passé, Vicky et Jenny restèrent pétrifiées par la révélation. On avait beau savoir ce qu'étaient des siamois, l'effet était toujours saisissant quand on en voyait pour la première fois. La vie était cruelle, mais elle était surtout bigrement insolite. Dire qu'elles avaient poursuivi le motard, s'étaient battues pour lui, et avaient orgasmé en respirant la fumée de son pot d'échappement, sans même soupçonner qu'il y avait sous son casque un tel phénomène ! Vicky se demanda s'il avait montré ça à Mégane, elle qui éprouvait une fascination pour les horreurs et les étrangetés au point d'être capable d'y déceler de la beauté. Elle avait sûrement trouvé le visage de John-John très intéressant.

« Eh ben, dit Jenny, nous avons des siamois et un albinos, on pourrait ouvrir un cirque de monstres !

— Jenny ! reprocha Vicky.

— Ben quoi ? C'est marrant, les cirques !

— Tu sais, la monstruosité, ce n'est pas toujours physique. Il y a des gens qui sont monstrueux à l'intérieur.

— J'ai toujours trouvé que l'intérieur du corps humain était dégueu, beurk !

— Je te parle de morale, pas d'anatomie, patate !

— Justement, j'ai déjà vu des patates siamoises. Et même des triplées siamoises une fois !

— Jenny...

— Hem, les coupa Albin, votre conversation tératologique est passionnante, mais nous sommes supposés retrouver Mégane…

— C'est vrai, approuva Vicky, et il faut démasquer l'Ombre Jaune une fois pour toutes ! Tiens, il y a quelqu'un que je n'ai pas encore soupçonné, pourtant, il a tout pour vouloir m'emmerder : Murphy ! »

En entendant son prénom prononcé avec autant de hargne, le boutonneux tourna la tête et eut juste le temps de dire « Argh ! » avant que Vicky n'entreprenne une strangulation.

« Qu'as-tu fait de Mégane, espèce de trace de freinage ?

— C'est quoi cette histoire d'Ombre Jaune ? demanda Karine alors que la tête de Murphy virait au bleu cobalt.

— Viens, je vais t'expliquer », lui dit Albin.

Alors que Vicky songeait qu'un cadavre —fusse celui de Murphy— sur la conscience n'arrangerait en rien ses affaires, son téléphone sonna. Elle savait qui c'était. Elle relâcha le dépressif sous le regard noir de Lizon.

« L'Ombre Jaune ?

— Bien deviné ! »

Elle jeta un regard circulaire pour repérer qui d'autre était en train de téléphoner, mais ne vit personne. Murphy reprenait son souffle.

« Tu n'es pas Karine. Ni Vinko. Ni Murphy, apparemment. Mais qui es-tu ?

— Murphy ? Ha ha ha ! Ta princesse est dans un autre château. Certains de mes complices t'observent depuis le début. Si tu veux la retrouver, suis-les. »

Il raccrocha. Elle aperçut alors que trois personnes s'approchaient d'elle, dont le mec avec le masque de Freddy Krueger. Avant qu'ils arrivent, Karine, Albin, Jenny et Hugo la rejoignirent pour se placer autour d'elle.

« Je dois les suivre, dit-elle, résignée.

— On vient avec toi ! lui dit Karine, en plus, j'ai une intuition et…

— Non, on emmène seulement Vicky, dit Freddy Krueger. C'est elle qu'on veut.

— C'est bon, c'est bon », répliqua la brunette.

Les trois complices du maître-chanteur lui mirent un bandeau sur les yeux et la prirent par le bras pour la guider jusqu'à une voiture garée devant la maison. Les autres la suivirent.

« On va faire exprès de prendre plein de détours pour que tu ne saches pas où on va, ricana une voix.

— Vicky ? Où vas-tu ? demanda Will, qui en perdait son anglais.

— Laisse-la ! dit Rebecca.

— Tiens bon, Vicky, on va te sortir de là ! lui cria Karine.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit James, Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? »

La porte de la voiture claqua. Ils la regardèrent démarrer. Dan s'approcha.

« Je me demande sérieusement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que j'étais à New-York pour que tout le monde devienne fou ici ! Regardez-moi ça : que se passe-t-il, bon sang de bonsoir ? Elle va où ?

— Elle va devoir nous faire confiance, murmura Karine. Nous allons l'aider. D'autant plus que maintenant qu'on m'a tout expliqué, j'ai mon idée sur où ils l'ont emmenée et détiennent Mégane. Elle aurait dû me mettre au parfum tout de suite, c'est malin !

— Mais vous avez tous perdu la tête, ma parole ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi Vicky marche de cette espèce de comédie glauque, mais tu n'es pas obligée de la suivre…Karine, si on allait plutôt se promener, toi et moi ?

— Non, désolée, Dan, c'est mon amie et…

— …et tu ne peux pas la laisser tomber. Je sais. Je le connais par cœur, ton refrain sur comment tu ne peux pas te résoudre à lâcher les deux pestes qui te font tant de misères ! Sérieusement, tu n'en finiras donc jamais ?

— Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ça ? Vicky se lance dans une drôle d'aventure. Elle va sauver une princesse, comme un héros. Et tout héros a besoin d'un second.

— Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas encore lui servir de faire-valoir ?

— Pas ce genre de second.

— Ouais ! intervint joyeusement Jenny, nous sommes un groupe d'aventuriers qui défient le maaaaal ! Hi hi ! On va résoudre le mystère mystérieux et sauver Mégane !

— Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Le Scooby-Gang ?

— Vicky est le héros, poursuivit la rousse à fond dans son trip, Karine est le second, Albin, c'est le mec intelligent, Hugo, le mec costaud, et moi, la belle fille au charme époustouflant ! Une équipe du tonnerre, mieux que les Power Rangers !

— Tu veux venir avec nous ? demanda Karine à Dan en guise de dernière perche.

— Non, il peut pas, répliqua Jenny, on est un groupe de cinq, on peut pas avoir de sixième membre !

— Tu sais compter jusqu'à six, toi ? railla le barbichu.

— Euh…Jenny, marmonna timidement Hugo, tu es sûre que je suis le mec costaud ?

— Yep ! Être un protecteur, c'est pas juste une histoire de muscles, c'est une affaire d'avoir des tripes !

— Tu nous as épatés avec le père de Vicky, expliqua Karine, même Jean-Franky était impressionné.

— Alors, il ne va pas me casser la figu… »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait terminé sa phrase, Jenny l'embrassa si fougueusement que l'adverbe « fougueusement » relevait du pâle euphémisme. Hugo fut momentanément convaincu qu'il était le Maître de l'Univers. Le quatuor ainsi formé décida alors qu'il était temps d'en finir avec l'Ombre Jaune.

« Et toi ? dit Dan en prenant Albin à part, tu vas vraiment aider Vicky ? Après tout ce qu'elle a fait à Karine ? Après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait à toi ?

— Oui.

— Alors là, va dire que tu ne ressens rien pour elle après ça !

— Je ressens pour elle ce que ressentent également Karine, Jenny et Hugo. Même si dans mon cas, c'est vitriolique.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— C'est ta réplique préférée, pas vrai ?

— Pourquoi es-tu obligé d'être si méchant envers moi ?

— À ton avis, mou du bulbe ? Parce que nous sommes amoureux de la même fille, évidement ! Et que pour l'instant, son cœur penche toujours pour toi, alors je suis jaloux et je réagis à cette jalousie en étant odieux. Je te déteste et je te méprise et je veux que tu le saches ! Je ne suis peut-être qu'un idéaliste qui veut faire un monde meilleur et qui pense y arriver avec sa guitare, mais c'est toujours mieux que d'exceller dans l'art de faire pleurer Karine ! Voilà, tu aurais dû comprendre ça tout seul, mais non, il fallait encore que je te l'explique !

— Arrête de me prendre pour un con, je savais ça ! Je savais que tu n'étais pas un pur esprit et que tu étais jaloux, je voulais que tu le reconnaisse, c'est tout ! Et je trouve que le terme « odieux » n'est pas suffisant pour décrire ton comportement. Oui, j'ai fait une erreur. Plusieurs même. Mais ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de mauvais sur le fond. Tu abuses en me traitant comme ça !

— On verra. »

Regards de chiens de faïence.

« Albin, tu viens ? demanda Karine qui partait déjà avec Hugo et Jenny.

— J'arrive ! »

Et ils s'élancèrent tous les quatre dans la rue d'un pas décidé, marchant de front, avec un regard déterminé digne de protagonistes de shônen. Ce qui, pour un observateur qui se serait tenu face à eux, offrait un plan incroyablement badass.

Murphy se réhabituait à l'oxygène. Dan regarda autour de lui.

« Mais personne ne les retient ? lança-t-il à la cantonade.

— T'as qu'à y aller si tu l'oses, fit Albator d'un ton condescendant.

— Mais t'oseras pas », ajouta Gary.

Dan soupira. Si Albin était parfois incisif avec lui, ses musiciens quant à eux, il les trouvait carrément infects. Surtout le roux avec l'air d'être sorti tout droit des années 80.

« Attendez-moi ! Je viens aussi ! »

xxxx

Mégane ouvrit les yeux et tenta de déterminer où elle se trouvait. C'était une pièce assez exigüe, mais elle devinait que ça devait être une chambre, car on l'avait couchée sur un lit. Mais tout avait été récemment réaménagé, avec des draps roses tendus partout, ce qui lui parut d'emblée inadmissible tant le rose était une couleur infâme dans l'univers méganien. Mais un parfum sucré embaumait, et ça c'était pas mal. En revanche, la porte était bien évidemment fermée à clé.

Elle essaya alors de se rappeler pourquoi elle était là. Elle se souvint d'Hugo devant l'ordinateur de James, et de ce curieux e-mail destiné à faire chanter Vicky. Y avait-il un lien avec ce qui lui arrivait ? Probablement. Toujours est-il qu'une fois sortie de la chambre de son frère, elle avait voulu regagner la sienne en songeant à ce qu'Hugo lui avait dit à propos de Vicky : « C'est grâce à toi qu'elle a changé, tu devrais lui laisser une chance ! ». Elle avait mis sa main sur la poignée, et là, quelqu'un l'avait attaquée par derrière et collé quelque chose sous le nez… Elle se frotta les narines et il en tomba des débris bleus. Aha…ces fichus champignons étaient en plus une alternative au chloroforme, avec les effets hallucinatoires en prime. Maintenant, elle se souvenait : avant de se réveiller dans cet endroit inconnu, elle avait fait comme un rêve éveillé. Elle savait, quelque part, qu'on l'avait emmenée dans une voiture, mais qu'elle avait été dans un état où elle s'en fichait, car elle percevait des choses bizarres. Il y avait un désert de sable octarine, un chameau qui s'appelait Mélanie mais qui avait le visage de James, et une bouteille géante en forme de Vicky. Quand Mégane avait dévissé le capuchon qui lui faisait office de tête, la Vicky-bouteille s'était renversée sur le côté et avait répandu du sirop pour la toux dans le sable. Des fleurs s'étaient alors mises à pousser là où le liquide s'était renversé.

Mégane toussota. Maintenant qu'elle avait recouvré toutes ses facultés mentales, elle réalisait qu'on l'avait droguée pour la kidnapper. Elle fouilla dans son décolleté.

« C'est ton spray anti-agression que tu cherches ? dit une voix comme sortie de nulle part, nous te l'avons confisqué, penses-tu ! »

Elle regarda autour d'elle, se mit à fouiller. Elle trouva un vieux talkie-walkie jouet, le genre dont les enfants se servaient pour jouer aux policiers.

« Qui t'es toi ? Pourquoi tu m'as enlevée ? Est-ce que tu me regardes ?

— Bien sûr que je te regarde, je ne perdrais pas une miette du spectacle que tu vas m'offrir, et les autres non plus.

— Les autres ?

— Nous sommes quatre en tout.

— Et l'un de vous était au camp d'anglais, c'est ça ? Quand vous avez pris cette photo…

— Oui, c'est le plus jeune, mais il a de la ressource. Quand il a compris que Vicky et toi aimiez les bains de minuit, il a décidé de se cacher pour prendre des photos…Quelle surprise il a eue ! Il croyait juste voir des filles en maillot de bain, mais cette nuit-là, il y a eu un petit plus…Kiss ! Kiss !

— Pfft ! On voit bien que vous êtes des mecs…ça vous fait fantasmer les lesbiennes, pas vrai ? Vous vous imaginez qu'on passe notre temps à se caresser les cheveux en souriant ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Du fric ? Des bijoux ? Un sandwiche au poulet ?

— Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on attend de vous ce soir…

— Comment ça « vous » ? Tu as prévu d'amener Vicky ici aussi ?

— Ouais. Elle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, maintenant. J'espère que votre amour sera sulfureux…

— Parce que tu crois qu'on va se faire des trucs devant toi et tes copains ? Non mais ça va pas ?

— Oh, fais pas ta mijaurée, tu aimes ça et tu en rêves ! Vous êtes comme ça, vous les filles, vous jouez les sainte-nitouche, mais en fait, vous êtes encore plus perverses que nous !

— Ah. Et tes sources pour affirmer ça, c'est des films pornos, je suppose ? Donc, en plus d'être un garçon, ce qui est déjà un mauvais point pour toi, tu appartiens à la catégorie de ceux qui sont suffisamment niais pour croire que…

— Silence !

— Oh, comment tu me parles ? Si je t'attrape, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !

— Oui, je suis au courant pour ta manie de te prendre pour Bruce Lee, tu nous as fait assez de démonstrations ce soir avec Mélanie et hier avec Jean-Franky…

— Tu nous espionnais ?

— Évidemment. On avait une enveloppe à placer dans un ascenseur.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je veux dire, tu es un gros pervers, ça c'est sûr, mais pourquoi tu as envoyé ce mail à Vicky ?

— S'il n'y avait que ce mail…je me suis bien amusé avec elle ce soir, je l'ai bien faite tourner en bourrique, c'était drôle.

— Pourquoi ? Tu ne me l'as pas fait à moi.

— Pour m'amuser. Je n'ai rien contre toi. Je te connais à peine. Mais elle, je la connais très bien. C'est une sale garce, elle s'est toujours conduite comme la dernière des pestes avec moi. En fait, elle fait à peine comme si j'existe. Et quand elle le fait, c'est pour me faire du mal. Alors je voulais la faire souffrir un peu avant. Je me demande même comment tu peux l'aimer, c'est une connasse !

— Mais oui, je sais que Vicky est une connasse, et alors ? Je m'en tamponne les rotules ! Elle est comme ces films que tu regardes tout en sachant que ce sont des daubes mais que tu aimes quand même ! C'est peut-être une connasse, mais c'est ma connasse ! Elle est mon plaisir coupable !

— J'espère bien que tu seras coupable de plaisir, ha ha ! »

Elle jeta furieusement le talkie-walkie sur le sol. À ce moment, elle entendit un déclic derrière elle, indiquant qu'on déverrouillait la porte. Vicky, toujours les yeux bandés, fut poussée sans ménagement à l'intérieur par un type masqué. Mégane se jeta sur la porte mais il la lui ferma au nez et la verrouilla à nouveau. Elle tambourina de rage.

« Attends que je me libère, baltringue, et je retapisserai les murs avec le contenu de ton crâne !

— Meg ? »

Vicky ôta son bandeau. Mégane se jeta sur elle et la serra dans ses bras.

« Barb…Vicky ! Il nous arrive un truc incroyable !

— Je sais, cette bande de puceaux m'a fait passer une soirée bien chiante, et en plus, tout le monde sait pour nous, maintenant…

— Parce que…euh… « nous » ça existe ?

— Ben euh… »

Elles détournèrent la tête l'une de l'autre en rougissant. Elles auraient eu besoin d'un moment d'intimité, mais elles savaient qu'il y avait des yeux indiscrets quelque part.

« Bon, vous y allez ? grésilla la voix dans le talkie-walkie.

— Toi, ta gueule ! » hurlèrent-elles à l'unisson.

Mégane s'approcha de l'appareil avec l'intention manifeste de l'écraser sous son godillot, mais Vicky la retint.

« Attend, en fait, je crois qu'on a encore des choses à dire à monsieur…

— Non, en fait, pas besoin de discuter, dit l'Ombre Jaune, c'est voir qu'on veut, maintenant. Ah au fait, tu as trouvé la potion magique ? N'hésitez pas à en boire, si ça peut vous mettre de meilleure humeur…

— Si je l'utilise, ce sera uniquement pour te l'enfoncer là où le soleil ne se lève jamais !

— Tu as des pratiques curieuses, toi.

— Tu t'es donné du mal pour déguiser cette pièce, mains tu es bien idiot si tu crois que j'ignore où je suis ! reprit Vicky.

— Bah, je sais bien que tu reconnais, mais j'm'en fous, c'est fermé, et vous n'en sortirez pas avant de...oh! vous pouvez commencer en douceur, par des caresses en gémissant, ce genre de truc. Et après, ça deviendra chaud et…

— Et ta sœur !

— Allons, Vicky, n'y mets pas de mauvaise volonté !

— T'as pas compris. Quand je dis « Et ta sœur ! » c'est à prendre au sens littéral… »

L'Ombre Jaune avala sa salive avec difficulté. Ensuite de quoi il leva les yeux et vit sa grande sœur le toiser avec froideur, les poings sur les hanches comme une mère prête à enguirlander son rejeton.

« Alors, David, ça ne te suffisait plus de mater nos soirées pyjamas ? Il faut maintenant que tu joues les metteurs en scène ? »

David émit un cri de terreur et tenta de se relever pour s'enfuir, mais elle l'attrapa par l'oreille.

« Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Mais arrêteuh, Karineuh, méchanteuh !

— Sale petit bonhomme ! Je t'apprendrai, moi, à confondre mes copines avec des actrices de films cochons!

— Mais t'as vu comment elles se fringuent ? Les mecs, aidez-moi ! »

Mais les trois complices avaient été plaqués au sol par Jenny, Hugo et Albin. Celui qui avait droit à Jenny était un peu plus heureux que les deux autres, car il avait la nuque coincée entre deux énormes coussins d'une douceur séraphique.

« Pourquoi y'en avait pas un de plus ? râla Dan, j'ai rien pu faire, du coup…

— Et en plus, t'as fait ça dans ma chambre ! gronda Karine.

— Mais dans ta chambre, c'était mieux, parce que…

— Oui, je sais, c'est ordonné, et ça sent bon, alors que dans la tienne…on jurerait qu'il y a des bestioles crevées sous les meubles tellement ça empeste ! Et tes vieux slips qui traînent partout, t'es vraiment un crado !

— Dis pas ça devant les autres, gémit David en voyant Jenny le montrer du doigt en rigolant.

— Et t'as piqué mes enveloppes ! poursuivit impitoyablement sa sœur, T'as même été chercher au grenier ma boîte à bijoux Barbie de quand j'avais sept ans ! Tu m'as suivie à mon rendez-vous devant chez Jenny, et...ah, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu m'avais demandé quelle chanson nous jouerions ce soir, pour l'utiliser comme indice pour ton jeu débile !»

Vicky et Mégane écoutaient et regardaient tout cela d'un air soulagé.

« Alors, ils nous regardaient par le soupirail ? s'étonna la punkette, Mince, moi qui cherchais une webcam ou un truc dans le genre.

— Et ouais, c'est toujours ce qu'ils font à nos soirées pyjamas avec Karine et Jenny. On a fini par s'en rendre compte, mais on ne leur a rien dit.

— Donc, c'est la chambre de Karine. C'est vrai que maintenant que je le sais, je reconnais son parfum…ça sent pareil que quand je suis avec elle dans la loge des filles Albinos.

— Lolita Lempika ! » précisa Albin de l'autre côté du soupirail, en fin connaisseur.

xxxx

Serge et Jeanne, pendant ce temps-là, n'avaient absolument rien remarqué de ce qui se tramait dans leur propre maison. Ils étaient devant la télé (pour changer) et regardaient un documentaire sur les fruits les plus exportés dans le monde. Les bananes étaient toujours en tête, mais le match était serré avec les agrumes et les raisins, et le suspens était insoutenable. Tsst. Des raisins. Sans doute un complot de viticulteurs néo-templiers, à se demander où allait le monde… Quand David regagna sa chambre sous le regard sévère de sa sœur, aucun des deux ne préféra donner une explication, et Serge en déduisit qu'ils avaient encore abusé de jeux de rôle. David se terra dans son antre et se retint de pleurer contre son poster d'Hatsune Miku, la seule qui le comprenait. Ses trois complices s'en allèrent faire de même dans leurs propres foyers.

Jenny se mit à chanter pour fêter la victoire de nos héros :

« On a gagné ! Les doigts dans le nez ! Ils ont perdu ! Les doigts dans le…

— Curieux, dit Albin, Vicky et Mégane ne sont toujours pas remontées… »

Il échangea un clin d'œil avec Karine.

« Mais je vais quand même leur dire qu'il est temps de rentrer… »

Le passage du guitariste dans le salon réveilla la mauvaise humeur de Serge, qui avait toujours eu de mal à le saquer, car il le croyait une mauvaise influence pour sa fille. Mais Albin n'en avait cure et descendit vers la chambre de Karine. Il découvrit que Dan l'avait devancé, mais qu'un spectacle inattendu l'avait rendu inapte à la parole. Par la porte entrouverte, Dan épiait sans le vouloir ce que l'Ombre Jaune avait espéré. Le jeune-homme, bouche bée, ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux et sentait des afflux sanguins localisés se manifester. Bien sûr, il détestait Vicky, et Mégane le laissait complètement indifférent. Mais là…il n'y avait que des vêtements très serrés, de la peau douce et soyeuse, des longs cheveux souples, des yeux bordés de cils, et des doigts de fée qui s'étreignaient. Sans oublier ces lèvres sensuelles qui s'effleuraient, se touchaient, se dévoraient. Et deux paires de seins qui se frôlaient.

La voix d'Albin lui parvint comme un bourdonnement désagréable qui rompit le charme :

« C'est bon, Dan, c'est juste deux filles qui s'embrassent et se câlinent…arrête de les regarder comme si tu venais de voir atterrir une soucoupe volante… »

Dan se réveilla, cligna des yeux, et s'en alla sans dire un mot. Il n'était pas très fier de ce qu'il venait d'éprouver. Vicky et Mégane avaient à peine réalisé sa présence.

« Hem hem, fit Albin en s'éclaircissant la gorge, Je suis venu vous dire que nous allons repartir…et je vous signale que vous êtes assises sur le lit de Karine. Interdiction formelle de se livrer à des activités classées « X » là où repose sa mignonne petite tête endormie, sinon, je vous flanque une fessée à toutes les deux, capito ? »

xxxx

La fête était plus ou moins terminée quand ils revinrent chez Mégane. La plupart des gens étaient rentrés chez eux, et les deux seuls qui dansaient encore étaient Gina et M. Delon, même s'ils jugeaient que la musique laissait à désirer. C'est vrai, quoi, où étaient passés Louis Mariano, Danny Brillant et Cloclo ? James était parti ruminer dans sa chambre. Pour lui, le monde avait dû s'écrouler, et personne n'allait s'en soucier. Will s'était retiré au salon et se tenait le visage dans les mains. Kate et Rebecca n'avaient pas accepté qu'il revienne sous leur toit, du moins pour cette nuit, et il avait dû trouver asile chez les voisins. Albator et Gary expliquèrent que leur producteur Bennny était reparti très vite, en raison d'une « pression insoutenable » selon ses propres termes. Cette histoire méritait d'être éclaircie un jour…Jenna et Willy dormaient l'un dans les bras de l'autre sur un matelas gonflable au bord de la piscine, et ce spectacle était aussi mignon qu'un couffin rempli de chiots. Quant à Jean-Franky, il restait dans son coin et semblait absorbé dans son monde intérieur. Dieu seul savait à quoi il pouvait bien penser, mais ce n'était plus à Jenny.

Cette dernière tenait Hugo par la main d'un air gêné. Elle adressa un grand sourire à Vicky.

« Eh ben, quelle soirée !

— C'est bien vrai. Je suis contente que ça finisse bien. Même si j'ai découvert des choses qui me rendent vraiment triste…Mon père…

— Oh, ça, tu ne trouves pas ça génial ? Nous sommes quasiment des sœurs !

— Je ne suis pas du tout heureuse de la manière dont ça s'est fait !

— J'essayais juste de trouver un point positif dans tout ce bouzin !

— T'as raison, pardonne-moi. C'est vrai. Nous sommes plus que des amies. Nous sommes des « presque sœurs ».

— Hi hi ! Ce serait encore mieux si Karine faisait aussi partie de la famille !

— Facile, interrompit Mégane, il suffit qu'elle épouse Albin !

— Hein ? fit ce dernier, En admettant que ça arrive, ce qui me semble plutôt compromis…je n'ai aucun lien de parenté secret ni avec Jenny, ni avec Vicky ! On n'est pas dans Les fans de l'amour !

— Non, mais tu pourrais un jour avoir un lien par alliance avec Jenny, susurra la punkette.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?

— Regarde. »

Elle désigna le centre du jardin, où la mère de Jenny et le père d'Albin dansaient un slow. Still Loving You, des Scorpions.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Gina…

— Moi c'est Arthur. »

Albin soupira.

« Pour ce qui est des couples formés ce soir, dit-il, Vicky et Mégane…Jenny et Hugo…Je suis heureux pour vous tous !

— Fais pas cette tête, chaton, répondit Mégane, toi aussi tu auras ton happy end !

— Je ne crois pas, non. Mais c'est pas grave, je fais avec.

— Mais si ! reprit la punkette en lui passant son bras sur les épaules, Je sais que tu n'y crois plus, mais pour moi c'est évident : Colombine finira bien par comprendre qu'elle aime Pierrot et pas Arlequin !

— C'est pourtant avec lui qu'elle est en train de discuter, indiqua Vicky en désignant Karine et Dan un peu plus loin.

— Je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à aller m'excuser, dit le chanteur, Dan n'est pas un mauvais bougre, mais par jalousie, je n'ai pas été correct envers lui. Ça ne va pas être facile de lui avouer…

— Tu y arriveras. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? proposa Vicky.

— Merci. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers Dan et Karine, Mégane les accompagnant. À leur arrivée, des larmes naissaient dans le coin des yeux de la jeune-fille.

« Je suis désolé, lui dit Dan, mais revenir ici m'a fait comprendre que ma place était à New-York, et je vais y retourner. Karine, je t'ai aimée, mais maintenant nous ne faisons plus partie du même monde. Tu as trop changé…tu es devenue tellement forte ! Je me sens comme un étranger parmi vous…

— Je…je comprends.

— Cette fois, je pars, mais je ne reviendrais pas. Mais si jamais les Albinos deviennent célèbres au point de donner un concert dans cette ville qui ne dort jamais, je viendrai vous voir…

— D'accord…au revoir, Dan. »

Elle essuya ses yeux d'un revers de poignet et s'en alla en passant devant les autres, le regard baissé. Puis, une fois éloignée, elle éprouva un étrange sentiment de soulagement, comme si elle venait d'enfin expirer un deuil.

Albin inspira et se lança alors que le barbichu saisissait son téléphone pour en tapoter les touches.

« Dan, commença-t-il, je me dois de m'excuser auprès de toi. J'ai été jaloux, alors que je sais bien que tu n'es pas si mauvais. Tu as cherché à rester faire-play, même si comme tout le monde tu as commis des erreurs, et j'ai été jusqu'à dire que c'était à cause de gens comme toi que le monde allait mal. Je n'aurais pas dû. Ton geste pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas virer à cause de ce paquet de drogue, c'était noble. Et je n'aurais pas dû non plus utiliser ton poème pour…eh, si ça ne t'intéresse pas, dis-le !

— Hein ? Pardon ! J'étais en train d'envoyer un texto à mon père pour le prévenir que j'allais rentrer.

— Et ton père s'appelle Ashley ? » demanda doucement Mégane.

Dan remarqua qu'elle lisait par-dessus son épaule. Il rougit et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Ashley ?! s'étrangla Vicky pendant qu'Albin restait interdit, Tu veux dire qu'il est déjà en train de flirter avec sa pompom-girl ?

— Comment t'es au courant qu'elle est pompom-girl ? dit Dan.

— En tous cas, dit Mégane qui continuait à lire le texto, il lui dit qu'il a réfléchi à sa proposition d'hier soir et qu'il veut bien sortir avec elle…

— Hier soir ? fit Vicky, mais hier soir, tu avais rendez-vous avec Karine, c'est même moi qui avais tout arrangé, mais t'as dit que tu étais en retard à cause de ton père qui…oh non ! Ne me dis pas que…

— C'est bon, c'est bon, j'avoue : non, ce n'était pas à cause de mon père, je discutais avec Ashley sur Skype ! Elle voulait qu'on sorte ensemble, mais je n'étais pas sûr, à cause de Karine…

— Mais t'es un gros enfoiré !

— J'y crois pas, murmura Albin.

— Moi non plus, dit Vicky, il a trompé Karine avec une autre ! Encore !

— Non, c'est pas ça. J'y crois pas parce que t'avais raison : elle s'appelle Ashley et elle est pompom-girl. Comment avais-tu deviné ?

— Bah, c'est simple, je suis devenue meilleure que toi en déductions, l'élève a dépassé le maître, ha ha !

— Je n'ai pas trompé Karine ! répliqua Dan, Je ne viens d'accepter d'être avec Ashley que maintenant, donc officiellement…

— Oh, ferme-la, toi ! Blanche-Neige, tu veux que je le tienne pendant que tu le tapes ?

— Non, merci Vicky, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

— Mais pourquoi vous me jugez ? Vous vous croyez mieux que moi ?

— Aucun de nous trois n'a commis d'adultère.

— Eh ben, ça pourrait vous arriver un jour.

— Comment peux-tu dire ça? s'emporta Vicky, après ce que j'ai découvert ce soir sur mon père, tu crois que je ne sais pas assez à quel point ça peut faire souffrir?

— Ça n'empêche pas qu'un jour tu pourrais céder à la tentation d'aller voir ailleurs. Les humains sont foutus comme ça, c'est tout. On n'est pas faits pour la fidélité.

— Tu cherches des excuses à ton sale comportement, là !

— Arrêtez de jouer les parangons de vertu, c'est très rare de n'aimer qu'une seule personne tout au long de sa vie, et l'infidélité est un danger qui guette tout le monde. Même les lesbiennes, et même les petits chanteurs habillés dans une couleur qui symbolise entre autres la virginité !

— Toi, je vais t'en coller une ! » grinça Mégane.

Albin soupira.

« J'aimerais que Karine conserve une image plus ou moins honorable de son premier amour, dit-il, mais franchement Dan, tu ne m'aides pas. Elle a trop changé, tu trouves ? Et ça te fait peur ? Tu veux t'enfuir ? Moi, ça ne m'attire que d'avantage. Même si elle ne m'aime pas, je reste. Elle est ma muse après tout. On ne lui dira rien à propos de la pompom-girl new-yorkaise, mais on risque de changer d'avis si tu continues comme ça. Je te suggère de partir rejoindre ta nouvelle petite amie au plus vite. Et qu'on ne te revoie plus.

— Ouais, c'est ça, dit-il, Et maintenant, je peux vous le dire : vous êtes tous effrayants ! Et je maintiens: un jour ça vous arrivera! ajouta-t-il en brandissant son index comme s'il leur lançait une malédiction, ça vous arrivera! Adieu ! »

Ils le regardèrent repartir vers son american dream, Vicky bouillonnant.

« Quoi, c'est tout ? dit-elle en se tournant vers Albin, Mais bouffe-lui la cervelle avec des oignons, des lardons et des petits pois, nom d'un chien !

— La cervelle de Dan est située entre ses jambes, répliqua-t-il, et il n'est pas question que je bouffe cette partie-là d'un autre homme…

— C'est Albator qui va être déçu, dit Mégane amusée.

— « Karine a trop changé ! » C'est ce qu'il a dit. Comment ça, « trop changé » ? Qu'est-ce qui le rebute tant ? Qu'elle soit devenue belle, forte et indépendante ? Ou alors, c'est parce qu'il la préférait avec un pantalon rose et des barrettes à cheveux ?

— S'il savait que c'était moi qui lui avait imposé ce look... », dit Vicky avec un sourire en coin.

Elle émit un petit ricanement. Dan lui avait souvent reproché d'être une mauvaise influence pour Karine, c'était même pour cette raison qu'il avait essayé de les séparer en faisant de Mélanie la nouvelle amie de Karine, avec le résultat mirobolant qu'on connaît. Et pendant ce temps-là, il avait cautionné en toute ignorance la plus grosse influence que Vicky ait jamais eue sur l'infortunée. Au point qu'il était tombé amoureux de la petite esclave mal fagotée et avait été effrayé par la radieuse femme libre dont Albin avait été le pygmalion. L'ironie de la situation donnait à Vicky l'envie de se tordre de rire. Elle éprouva la satisfaction du sale gosse qui venait de mettre des punaises sur la chaise de son institutrice.

« Mais comment t'as fait pour tout deviner à propos d'Ashley ? reprit le guitariste, C'est pas possible, c'est une coïncidence !

— Mais non, le nargua-t-elle, je suis plus maligne que toi, c'est tout. Faudra t'y habituer.

— N'importe quoi, c'était un hasard. T'as inventé des infos sur cette fille au fur et à mesure. T'avais une chance sur des milliards d'avoir raison, et tu as été très très chanceuse, voilà tout !

— Nan-nan, j'ai vraiment tout déduit. J'ai fais comme toi, j'ai utilisé la coprologie…

— Sophrologie.

— Pareil. Mais j'ai amélioré ta méthode en tenant compte de l'astrologie.

— Ah non ! Pas ça !

— Mais si ! Si tu y croyais, tu comprendrais bien plus de choses ! Tu es très intelligent, mais trop cynique pour aller au fond des choses. Dan est Bélier, ce qui va bien avec sa barbichette de vieux bouc, mais en plus, ça veut dire qu'il a un tempérament impulsif qui lui donne envie de fréquenter beaucoup de petites biquettes…

— Ce qu'il faut pas entendre.

— …et si tu regardes le ciel, la présence de Vénus indique que…

— Pitié.

— …et son plat préféré, c'est le hachis Parmentier, on peut donc en déduire qu'il aime les prénoms contenant un h, et…

— Mégane, sois mignonne, fais-la taire.

— Comment ?

— Embrasse-la ! »

À suivre…pour l'épilogue !


	21. La vie est cruelle Et puis après ?

**21. La vie est cruelle. Et puis après ?**

_Lundi_

À Halloween succéda comme il se doit la Toussaint. Le climat semblait avoir enfin compris qu'il était temps de changer de saison et la chaleur tardive de la nuit fut remplacée par une brume glacée et blanchâtre qui s'infiltrait entre les monuments de pierre et rendait les albinos quasiment invisibles. Dans la matinée, Albin alla se recueillir avec son père sur la tombe de l'évanescente Ophélie Delon, épouse et mère regrettée. Il allait laisser à son père une chance de se racheter. D'autant plus qu'Arthur avait promis d'enfin se rendre aux réunions des Alcooliques Anonymes. Même si la perspective d'y croiser une certaine Gina était à compter parmi ses motivations.

Quand ils rentrèrent à la demeure qu'ils avaient partagée, cela fit sensation. Les voisins, dont les yeux se cachaient entre les rideaux rapidement tirés, vitupéraient déjà qu' « il » était de retour, le fils improdige. Mais question spectacle, ils allaient en avoir pour leur argent.

Alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée, une fille apparut dans l'allée. Les riverains avaient déjà été étonnés la veille, de voir dans leur rue une exquise créature brune aux yeux myosotis. Celle-ci était d'un autre genre de beauté, celui des fleurs qui n'éclosent tardivement que pour éclipser toutes les autres. Plus grande que la moyenne, filiforme, des cheveux blonds en guise d'auréole, cet ange noir marcha d'un pas léger et assuré jusqu'au démon blanc pour lui offrir un baiser dont il se souviendrait probablement encore sur son lit de mort. Il l'enlaça comme si c'était la guerre et qu'il était un soldat en permission retrouvant enfin sa jeune épouse.

Ce fut ainsi que Mme Millefeuille décéda.

La mâchoire béante, elle avait porté la main à sa poitrine et s'était effondrée. À la vision du couple d'enfer, sa pompe à cholestérol avait lâché, et aucun triple-pontage ne put la ramener. La botte de céleri qu'elle avait sortie en urgence de l'armoire vitrée « À briser en cas de démon » roula sinistrement sur les dalles de l'allée. Il y eut bien entendu des crétins pour accuser Albin de l'avoir assassinée. La boulangère, qui n'avait pas assisté à la scène, racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle avait de ses yeux vu le jeune-homme étrangler la vieille ménagère avec une hache.

Mais ce ne fut pas la seule histoire qui se déroula ce jour-là. Et on pourrait en raconter beaucoup.

Par exemple, comme on était le 1er novembre, Murphy prit son bain mensuel.

James décida de se réfugier dans les études pour oublier sa déconvenue amoureuse.

Dan descendit de l'avion et alla rejoindre Ashley.

Benny fit un gros virement sur le compte de Gina. Il n'était pas prêt à avouer la vérité. Qu'il s'était fait passé pour mort et l'avait laissée avec deux petites filles en bas âge. Surtout que la pauvre ne l'avait même pas remplacé par mieux. Il espérait qu'un peu d'argent l'aiderait au moins.

Willy vomit les corn flakes que Jenny tenta de lui faire avaler au petit déjeuner.

Jenna marava des lézards géants, des plantes carnivores, des mains coupées qui tombent du plafond et autres tortues psychotiques crachant du feu.

David se consola en s'improvisant un petit marathon de vidéos avec Katsuni.

Les parents de Mélanie, prévenus par la police, contactèrent un psychiatre. La fausse écolo nia avoir un problème, mais quand elle se mit à comparer ses ennemis à des nazis, on ne douta plus qu'elle exagérasse. Il se révéla que son aptitude à mentir, déjà fort développée avant son coma, avait empiré au point qu'elle en avait perdu le contrôle et ne se rendait même plus compte qu'elle se réfugiait dans les affabulations. Frôler la mort, ça ne réussissait pas à tout le monde.

Mais l'histoire la plus extraordinaire qui se déroula ce jour-là fut celle de Jean-Franky. Tellement extraordinaire que vous n'y croirez sûrement pas. Mais nous vous sentons tout de même curieux de la connaître, alors la voici :

Notre maître-nageur émergea de sa douche pour récupérer un savon qui avait eu le malheur de lui échapper. Il eu beau tenter de l'attraper, le pain mousseux s'obstinait à glisser hors de sa grosse main pour aller se coincer toujours plus loin. Finalement, il alla se loger en-dessous d'un placard à gants de toilette. Jean-Franky noua une serviette autour de sa taille et se baissa pour coller son visage dégoulinant d'eau sur le carrelage afin de repérer le fugitif. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y apercevoir autre chose ! Sous le meuble, on pouvait distinguer un mince filet de lumière bleue opalescente. Intrigué, notre maître-nageur se releva et poussa le placard pour voir ce qui pouvait bien s'y cacher et qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué depuis qu'il habitait là.

Il n'y avait pas de mur ! Ou plutôt, là où il y aurait dû en avoir un, il y avait une immense profusion de lumière bleue. Jean-Franky avança sa main, mais ne rencontra aucune paroi solide. Et sans crier gare, il fut aspiré à travers le mur ! Il se retrouva dans un décor improbable où l'on pouvait trouver toutes les nuances de bleu qui existaient, et même celles qui n'existaient pas. Et elles tournoyaient, avec une violence inouïe, sous forme de rayons en spirales. Le terme adéquat pour nommer ce phénomène est « vortex temporel », mais Jean-Franky préféra l'appeler « gros tourbillon magique ». Les vents temporels arrachèrent sa serviette de bain qui s'en alla dériver jusqu'à la Renaissance, alors que notre ami, à présent nu comme un ver, continuait son voyage à travers le tissu de l' espace-temps. Il perdit connaissance.

Quand il reprit conscience, il était toujours chez lui, sauf que ce n'était pas chez lui. Pas encore. Le précédent locataire y vivait toujours. Il lui vola discrètement quelques vêtements et s'enfuit dans la rue.

Il est impossible de déterminer si Jean-Fancky comprit un jour qu'il avait remonté le temps de quelques années. Comme sa mémoire n'était guère plus performante que celle d'un poisson rouge, il commençait déjà à oublier Jenny. Mais il se rappelait néanmoins sa dernière grande révélation philosophique : être musicien était la clé du succès auprès des filles. Un jour, il rencontra un impresario qui lui assura qu'avec son physique, il pouvait faire une belle carrière dans la chanson. Il se décolora les cheveux en blond et se trouva un nom de scène, car Jean-Franky, ça le faisait moyen pour une célébrité. Il opta, sans trop savoir pourquoi, pour Chris Daryll. Il avait entendu ça quelque part, mais ne se souvenait plus d'où. Quelques années plus tard, il était une star, grâce à ses merveilleux abdos et grâce aux chansons qu'il écrivait à leur propos. Et c'est ainsi que Jean-Franky devint le sosie de lui-même. C'était peut-être moins impressionnant que d'être son propre grand-père comme Filip J. Fry, mais il s'en beurrait les noix, car maintenant, il avait des milliers de nichons qui se pâmaient pour lui (ainsi que le petit ami d'un certain coach de basket).

Alors, vous y croyez ? Non. On vous avait prévenus.

À côté de ce genre d'évènement hors du commun, se déroulaient d'autres histoires moins fantastiques et moins drôles, mais d'une banalité affligeante, comme celle d'un couple qui divorce.

Vicky et Mégane avaient décidé de ne prendre parti pour personne. La situation était déjà assez houleuse comme cela. Assise sur l'escalier devant chez elle, Vicky observait la maison des voisins d'en face. Elle mourrait d'envie de traverser la rue pour voir comment allait sa Bien-aimée, maintenant que ses parents étaient au courant. La brunette n'avait plus à redouter la réaction des siens, car cette étape avait été franchie la veille, et Will et Kate avaient d'autres préoccupations en tête. Mais Mégane avait encore à passer par là. Vicky croisa les doigts avec toute la conviction dont elle était capable. Et si ça ne marchait pas, elle savait comment elle consolerait Mégane.

xxxx

« Rebecca, si ce n'est pas indiscret…pourquoi as-tu pris ma défense hier soir ? »

La jeune-femme haussa les épaules et eu un sourire gêné, un sourire que Vicky n'avait pas l'habitude de voir sur les lèvres de sa grande sœur.

« Eh bien…j'ai vu le nombril du mec albinos, répondit-elle.

— Quoi ? s'exclama une Vicky passablement énervée, Encore cette histoire ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, le nombril d'Albin, à la fin ? Il brille dans le noir ?

— Non. C'est à cause de la cicatrice…

— Quelle cicatrice ? Je l'ai déjà vu avec la chemise ouverte une fois, et il n'avait aucune cica…»

Et soudain, elle comprit :

« Ah…je vois. Le coup de couteau de Vinko. Mais qu'est-ce…

— Quand j'ai vu cette balafre qu'il avait en travers du nombril, j'ai réalisé que…oh, tu vas trouver ça con, mais j'ai réalisé que ce qui s'est passé sur ce pont l'été dernier était bien réel. Bien sûr, je savais que tu avais failli mourir, mais c'est seulement maintenant que j'en ressens vraiment les conséquences…Comment dire ? Cette nuit-là, j'étais en colère contre toi, très, très en colère. Je venais de perdre la place que je croyais acquise dans le cœur de Maman et Daddy, et dans le mien, il n'y en avait plus que pour te haïr… Je suis restée dans ma chambre à pleurer et…j'ai souhaité ta mort. J'ai cassé des trucs de rage et je hurlais « Meurs, Vicky, meurs ! » Et pendant ce temps-là, quelqu'un d'autre était sur le point d'exaucer mon vœu, sans que je ne m'en doute. Quand la police nous a prévenus, je n'ai pas accompagné les parents. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à te pousser dans le fleuve, moi, je devais être en train d'imaginer que je t'égorgeais…Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais il a fallu que je voie une cicatrice pour réaliser toute l'horreur de cette histoire…cette trace qui prouve que les choses ont changé et que vous êtes à jamais marqués par ce terrible évènement…Tu es mon unique petite sœur, et…j'ai failli te perdre, j'ai failli pleurer sur ton cercueil en me disant que les derniers mots que je t'aurais adressés auraient été: « Petite garce, je vais te tuer ! »

— Eh ben… »

Vicky se troubla : une larme coulait sur la joue de Rebecca. Elle se rappela alors ce qu'Albin lui avait dit la veille dans la soirée : « Elle n'est pas une grognasse maléfique, mais quelqu'un dont le cœur cache une blessure, tout comme toi ! ».

« Nous avons tous une blessure au cœur, finit-elle, par dire. Ou en travers du nombril. »

xxxx

« Album » est un mot amusant. D'abord, parce que ça désigne aussi bien une bande dessinée qu'un disque de musique. Ensuite, l'étymologie est trop criante pour qu'Albin n'y voie pas des coïncidences. Et puisqu'on en est là, il y a plus surprenant encore.

Albin et Vinko, à la fondation du groupe, avaient construit toute une mythologie autour de mots commençant par « A » ou par « V ». Ils ignoraient qu'un jour, cela comprendrait « Vicky ». Diminutif de « Victoria », qui signifie « Victoire », pourtant le concept qu'ils cherchaient à atteindre.

« Je ne suis plus une victime, j'en suis sorti vainqueur… »

« Vinko », forme slave de « Vincent », signifiait « Vainqueur ». Il était ironique que Vicky ait été sa défaite. Il avait voulu la supprimer, et n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier au passage Albin, qui le considérait pourtant comme un frère. Ils avaient survécu, mais quand on passait à trois millimètres de la lame de la Faucheuse, on n'en sortait pas indemnes. Et maintenant, à cause ou grâce à Vinko, un lien s'était tissé entre l'ami trahi et l'ennemie.

« Et maintenant j'ai envie de faire un monde meilleur »

Parce que faire un monde meilleur est un combat, peut-être naïf, mais qui mène à la victoire. Et tout combat nécessite un ennemi, c'est une condition sine qua non, sinon se battre n'a aucun sens. Vicky incarnait les deux, elle était l'ennemie nécessaire, anti-héroïne et parfaite antagoniste, et elle était la victoire.

Un mot en « A » et un mot en « V », donc. Il fut décidé que l'album serait intitulé Album de la Victoire. Et Miss Vitriol y fut ajouté en temps que ghost track.

xxxx

« Steuplait !

— Non.

— Steuplait !

— Non.

— Steuplait !

— Non !

— S'iiiiil teeeeuh plaaaiiiit !

— Pour la vingtième fois, Vicky, c'est non ! Je ne ferai pas tes devoirs à ta place quand tu iras à l'université ! »

Tous observaient l'échange, sourire en coin. Vicky fit la moue, mais cela n'émut pas Albin qui resta inflexible.

« Quand tu parlais d'arrêter d'embêter Karine en lui faisant faire tes devoirs, je ne pensais pas qu'en échange, tu voudrais que je m'en charge !

— Je serai gentille avec toi pendant trois mois, promis-juré-craché ! » dit-elle, mais ça ne marcha pas d'avantage.

Mégane eut un fou rire derrière sa chope de bière. Karine soupira. Jenny se mit à jouer avec un cure-dent avant de le piquer dans une olive. Cela faisait du bien de tous se retrouver dans un café après toutes ces aventures, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un avait amené sur le tapis le sujet épineux du « Et puis après ? ».

« Contente de savoir que tu ne feras pas le Droit, dit Mégane.

— En fait, je trouve que ça a l'air chiant.

— Du coup, tu vas faire quoi ? demanda Hugo.

— Je ne sais pas. Ça dépend dans quoi Albin est le meilleur.

— Je ne t'aiderai pas.

— Bah, coupa Karine, nous avons encore du temps pour réfléchir à ça…Moi, je pense que j'aimerais aller dans une école d'art…

— Tu vas pas arrêter le groupe ? s'inquiéta Mégane, On a besoin de ta jolie voix !

— Mais non. Je pense faire les deux, c'est tout.

— C'est vrai qu'on en est encore qu'au début, dit Albator en évitant de regarder Gary qui se curait les dents la bouche ouverte sans la moindre retenue, il se passera encore du temps avant qu'on ne soit célèbres et overbookés…

— Moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas, décréta Mégane.

— Tu devrais saisir la chance que tu as de faire des études supérieures, Meg. Avec un père avocat, tu n'auras même pas besoin de bourse.

— Tout ce que je veux faire, c'est de la musique ! Moi, ça me suffit. Vous en avez fait vous, des études ?

— Je n'ai pas pu en faire, dit Albin, quand je suis parti de chez moi, j'ai dû enchaîner les petits boulots pour pouvoir manger tous les jours et me payer un appart minuscule. Bien sûr, j'aime être musicien, mais ça n'a pas été toujours gratifiant de gagner ma vie sur le trottoir… »

Silence.

« Avec mes chansons personnalisées, vous pensiez à quoi, bande de taches ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Mégane, ne laisse pas passer l'opportunité d'avoir un jour un diplôme, on ne sait jamais…

— T'as pas pu faire d'études, dit Vicky en le regardant d'un air songeur, mais alors, t'as peut-être envie d'en faire maintenant ?

— Tu crois que j'ai pas deviné où tu voulais en venir ?

— On irait ensemble au cours, toi et moi, et t'auras même l'honneur de me voir assise à côté de toi…surtout pendant les examens. Je sais que tu as une très belle écriture, très lisible.

— Je croyais que tu étais devenue plus intelligente que moi ?

— Seulement pour les déductions. Mais pour ce qui est de lire des tas de bouquins ennuyeux et de tout régurgiter en magnifiques dissertations, je suis certaine que tu es imbattable !

— Tu prends surtout tes rêves pour des réalités ! Et pourquoi tu ne retournerais pas soudoyer Murphy ?

— Il est pas aussi savant que toi, et en plus, il sent trop mauvais ! À l'examen d'anglais, j'avais cru que les égouts remontaient, mais en fait, c'était lui !

— Murphy est un énorme putois ! affirma Jenny, J'ai essayé de l'embrasser une fois et j'ai vomi.

— Embrasser Murphy, beurk ! » fit Vicky.

En son for intérieur, Karine songea que ses deux amies ne savaient pas de quoi elles parlaient, contrairement à elle.

« T'es sûr que tu veux pas faire des études avec moi ? redemanda encore Vicky en faisant des yeux de Bambi.

— C'est qu'elle y tient vraiment ! commenta Albator en buvant une gorgée.

— Si j'accepte, alors c'est moi qui choisis les études en question, finit par lâcher le guitariste.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu aimes comme matière ? demanda Vicky mal assurée.

— J'sais pas. J'hésite entre l'architecture paléochrétienne, les philosophes présocratiques et les langues éteintes depuis plusieurs siècles, cinq au minimum.

— Tu dis ça exprès pour m'énerver ?

— Excellente déduction, comme toujours.

— Efface-moi ce sourire narquois de ta face de mascarpone, on je t'exposes à des UV particulièrement agressifs jusqu'à ce que ta peau dépigmentée crame et que tu te transformes en charbon !

— C'est bon, elle l'insulte et elle le menace, tout est redevenu normal », chuchota Albator à Gary.

Mégane ricanait ouvertement tandis que Karine se contenta d'un petit rire mutin derrière sa main, les joues rosies. Jenny fit alors une déclaration inattendue :

« Moi, je sais ce que je ferai comme études. Je veux être une grande scientifique ! »

Tous la regardèrent comme si elle venait de se transformer en farfadet en tutu.

« Je crois que je vais faire la physique quantique, ajouta-elle, aggravant son cas, j'ai réfléchi, et je pense que ça m'intéresse.

— Ton physique est un cantique, dit Hugo en bavant.

— Ça ou chirurgienne, rectifia-t-elle, oui, si je suis chirurgienne, j'opérerai John-John. Et pour que son frère continue à vivre, je grefferai sa petite tête sur le corps d'un hamster. Il sera trop choupi-kawai comme ça !

— Elle est juste effrayante, cette meuf, fit le claviériste en dégageant une mèche de cheveux devant ses yeux, mais toujours aussi drôle !

— Ouais, ben, tu rigoleras moins quand j'aurais reçu mon premier prix de nos belles ! » répondit la jolie rousse furieuse qu'on ne la prenne pas au sérieux.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi tout le monde éclata de rire. Finalement, Karine et Vicky échangèrent un regard. Elles savaient que Jenny avait besoin d'être encouragée, pas moquée. Doucement, elles placèrent toutes deux leur main sur celle de la rouquine.

« Si tu continues à travailler dur, tu y arriveras peut-être.

— Oui, ne te décourage pas et n'écoute pas nos méchancetés !

— Merci les filles !

— Tiens, j'y pense, dit soudainement Albin, on m'a raconté hier qu'en juin dernier, un professeur de français a trouvé un sachet d'herbe dans un plumier… »

Karine rentra la tête dans les épaules.

« Je…je voulais t'en parler, mais…

— Tu n'as pas voulu dénoncer celui qui te l'a donné, je comprends. Tu n'es pas une cafteuse, et c'est tout à ton honneur. Mais le coupable doit être châtié. Je sais que c'est quelqu'un du groupe. »

Gary déglutit. Un instant, il songea à accuser Vinko, ça lui apprendrait à ne pas être là. Comme on dit, les absents ont toujours tort. Mais le temps qu'il y pense, une expression de culpabilité était apparue sur son visage et il savait que l'œil de lynx d'Albin ne l'avait pas manquée. D'autant plus qu'à ses côtés, Albator affichait un air tout à fait décontracté.

« Elle avait l'air un peu déprimée, se défendit-il.

— Il ne pensait pas à mal, dit Karine, il voulait me rendre service.

— Je sais, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a soi-même testé ça qu'il faut entraîner quelqu'un d'autre là-dedans. Gary, nous avons deux mineures dans le groupe, je crois qu'elles ont maintenant compris qu'on n'était pas des garçons modèles, mais c'est pas une raison pour les inciter à commettre nos erreurs !

— Je sais bien mais…c'est bon quand on en saupoudre sur les spaghettis…

— Tu devrais le punir pour qu'il retienne la leçon, dit Vicky, s'attirant un regard foudroyant de la part du batteur.

— Mmmh, c'est vrai. Gary, pour lundi prochain, je veux que tu me copies deux cents lignes de « Je ne donnerai pas de drogue à Karine ».

— Quoi ?

— Les voyelles en rose bonbon et les consonnes en bleu ciel, suggéra Vicky avec un sourire sadique.

— Et remplace les points sur les i par des petites marguerites », ajouta Jenny.

Gary écarquilla les yeux, puis adressa à Albin un regard implorant de chien battu. Celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Tu feras comme elles ont dit.

— Mais…

— Et la prochaine fois que tu donneras des conseils en matière d'assaisonnements pour spaghettis, tu t'en tiendras au parmesan.

— J'ai quand même pas commis un crime…

— Un crime ? s'exclama joyeusement Vicky, Mais voilà ce qu'on va étudier : la criminologie ! Allez, Blanche-Neige, ça ne te tente pas ? Toi et moi, on va faire la crimino, et puis, on deviendra des enquêteurs de choc !

— Horatio Caine pourra aller se rhabiller ! dit Jenny.

— Euh…ouais.

— Et Lilly Rush.

— Si tu le dis.

— Et Dexter.

— Oui, Jenny.

— Et Colombo.

— On a compris où tu voulais en venir.

— Et Julie Lescaut.

— Tais-toi maintenant !

— Et les Cordier juge et flic.

— C'est bon, la ferme !

— Et Louis la brocante !

— Ça suffit ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

— D'accord. »

Jenny se leva et sortit du café sous le regard intrigué des autres, exception faite de Vicky qui tentait d'arracher les deux mèches de cheveux qui dépassaient de son bandana.

« Ça fait des années que je fréquente cette tête de courge, et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la technique pour garder mon calme quand elle sort une connerie ! se lamenta-t-elle.

— Faut le prendre avec philosophie, dit Albator, fais comme si c'était un show comique et tout ce qu'elle dit te paraîtra hilarant.

— Pas quand elle passe son temps à mal interpréter chaque fichue phrase que tu lui adresses ! répliqua furieusement la brunette, Mais comment fait-elle pour être aussi conne ?

— C'est le plus grand mystère de l'univers, admit Albin.

— Hein ? Comment ? Quelqu'un a la réponse ? J'aimerais savoir !

— Calme-toi, Barbie, déstresse…

— Comment quelqu'un comme Jenny peut exister ? Qui sais ? Karine, peut-être ? T'es son amie d'enfance !

— Hélas, je l'ignore, je n'ai pas la science infuse…

— Parle moins fort ! Si elle t'entend dire ça, elle va sûrement te préparer une tasse avec je-ne-sais-quoi dedans et te la faire boire en disant que c'est de l'infusion de science !

— Le pire c'est que tu as raison, elle en est parfaitement capable ! se désola Karine.

— Hugo ! Tu es certain que tu tiendras le coup avec elle ?

— Bien sûr, pourquoi ? »

À ce moment, Jenny réapparut et s'approcha timidement de la tablée. Elle demanda, d'une voix confondante d'innocence et de candeur :

« Dites, quelqu'un aurait pas une carte des environs, parce que moi, Yeur, je sais pas où c'est ! »

Fin


End file.
